Secrets Kept
by l-a-c-18
Summary: AU. A death causes Karen and her seventeen year old son Lucas to return to Tree Hill. What will Lucas find out about himself? Who will he meet along the way? friendships BNP LHJ couples BL NP HJ
1. Homecoming

_Hey guys, here is my newest story I've been working on it for a while and I have a few chapters written so I wanted to post this first chapter to see if anybody liked the idea. I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be right now, seeing how I'm still working on Unexpected Things. It's still my number one priority. It's almost finished though, so I will have more time to work on this story. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this story._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill.

**Rating: **PG13, but may go up, I'll let you know.

**Summary:** A death causes Karen and her seventeen year old son Lucas to return to Tree Hill. What will Lucas find out about himself? Who will he meet along the way?

**Background: **_This story is AU. After finding out she was pregnant at seventeen, Karen Roe found her then boyfriend, Dan Scott, in bed with his new neighbor Debbie. Hurt and scared Karen left Tree Hill that day to live with an aunt in California, never telling Dan about the baby. _

_Dan regretted sleeping with Debbie and tried to find Karen, that is until Debbie told him she was pregnant. He reluctantly stopped searching for Karen, wanting to do the right thing he married Debbie. They had a son named Nathan. Dan was always on Nathan about basketball, wanting him to do what he never had the chance to do._

_After eighteen years of being away from Tree Hill Karen comes back to take care of things after her grandmother dies. She is left Karen's Cafe, named after her grandmother and herself. Karen never wanted to return to Tree Hill, but felt like she needed to for her grandmother._

_Lucas is like he was in S1, but is a little bolder and more outspoken. Lucas loved living in California and being captain of his basketball team. He doesn't know who his father is, he's asked, but Karen has always avoided answering, saying that he would find out in time. _

_Everyone is pretty much how they were in S1. Nathan is dating Peyton Sawyer and is best friends with Brooke Davis.The three of them are inseparable. Nathan is a complete ass to everyone, but Brooke and Peyton. He is totally in love with Peyton._

_Peyton is totally in love with Nathan. She is moody and withdrawn. She loves to draw._

_Brooke is a party girl who is flirty and bitchy when she wants to be. Pretty much exactly how she was S1._

_Haley is a tutor, who pretty much keeps to herself. She is friends with Jake Jagelski, who doesn't have Jenny._

_Dan is like he was S1, but not as much. He is in an okay relationship with Deb. They have their problems. He never got over his first love Karen._

I think that is all your going to need to know. If you have questions let me know. Now on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Homecoming**_

Karen walked into the kitchen of the house she had grown up in, wanting to get away from everybody that was at the reception. It was a lot harder being here then she thought it was going to be. Being back home and having to plan the funeral of her grandmother was painful. She loved her grandmother and her grandmother had adored her.

_From what Karen understood her mother had come to see her grandmother and told her she could no longer take care of her. Sandra, Karen's mother, named her Karen in hopes that it would make it harder for her mother to turn her away. Sandra's mothers name was also Karen. Sandra had left that day and neither Karen had seen her again, which was fine with both of them._

_Both grandmother and granddaughter had become like mother and daughter and it broke the older Karen's heart when younger Karen decided to move away. She never understood why Karen didn't want to tell Dan about the baby, but she still stood behind her and kept her secret. Once she found out that Dan was having a child with the woman he cheated on her granddaughter with, she was happy Karen had left. She knew it would have been too much for the young Karen to deal with, while pregnant. _

_After some time had passed Karen told her granddaughter about Dan's son Nathan. She begged the younger Karen to come home, but she never did. They had always stayed in touch. They were basically the only family each other had. The aunt that Karen had went to stay with had died years ago._

Karen stood in front of the kitchen sink and downed a tall glass of water. Her throat had never been this dry. She figured it was from all the crying she had been doing. The best woman she had ever known was now dead.

"Hey sweet heart, are you okay?"

Karen turned toward the familiar voice and saw coach Durham standing in the doorway."Oh my god, Whitey. How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever, it seems."

"Yeah it might as well have been forever."he looked her over."You seem to be holding up pretty well."

She shook her head."It's all an act."there was always something about Whitey that made it easy to talk to him."Right now I just want to curl up into a ball and die. You knew how close we were. I just can't believe she's gone."a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Karen was a great gal, I'll tell you that. After you left we got rather close, so do believe me when I say I know how your feeling."

"I know you do. She always had nothing but good things to say about you when we'd talk on the phone or when she'd visit in California."

"I hate that she's gone, but at least we know she's in a better place."

"That we do."

"How long are you going to be staying in Tree Hill?"

"I think we'll be leaving in the morning. It's too hard being here, all these memories are to much for me."

"I hear ya darlin and I don't mean to pry, but how can you leave without hearing the reading of the will? You know she had to have left everything to you, the house, cafe, everything."

"I hadn't really thought of that. I was just worried about being here without really being seen."

Whitey nodded."I really hope you stick around and take care of things. It'd be great to have you back."

Karen was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Mom are you in here?"Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw his mother."There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm feeling a little weird here, being around all these people I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I should have let you stay in California."

"No, I wanted to come for grandmother."

"I know."

"Well I was wondering if it was okay with you, could I go to that basketball court we passed yesterday to play some ball?"

"By yourself."

"Well yeah, I don't know anybody here?"

"Okay well don't be too long."

"I won't."he walked up to his mother and gave her a hug."I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Whitey watched as Lucas walked away.He turned to Karen."He's yours?"

"Yes. That's my boy."Karen looked at Whitey and knew he'd figured it out.

"Is he..."

"Dan's? Yes."

Whitey nodded."I knew there had to be more to your leaving, then finding that ass with someone else."

"Well now you know. Lucas doesn't know about Dan so can we please keep this to ourselves?"

"Sure thing sweetie. It's not my place to say anything."

* * *

Lucas continued to shoot the ball. He loved this game. He could spend hours putting the ball through the hoop and never get bored.

"Wow, your pretty good."

Lucas turned around and saw the most amazing pair of green eyes staring back at him."Yeah, I know."

She laughed."Your not too full of your self, huh?"

"No, I just know I'm good."

She nodded."I like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Well that's true, but I like what I see."she said with a smile.

He let out a laugh himself."That's pretty original."

"I thought you'd like that."she took a few steps closer."So I'm Brooke."

"Well hi Brooke, I'm Lucas."

"So Lucas, did you just move here?"

"Na, I'm just here for a few days."

"Really? Well that's too bad. I could get used to seeing you around here."

"In that case it really is to bad."

"That's what I'm talking about."she said with a smile.

She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and those dimples could make a guy do anything. Now he knew there were hot girls in California, tons of them, but something about this one was different and he liked her.

"Well Lucas, star basketball player, it was nice meeting you. I should go. Have fun while in Tree Hill."she turned to walk away. She knew he'd be watching her leave, all guys did. She turned back and yes she was right, he was watching her. She gave him a wave over her shoulder and sexy wink before turning and walking to her car.

Lucas looked down shaking his head. That Brooke was definitely something else. He found himself a little upset that he was going back to California. It sure would be interesting to get to know her.

* * *

Brooke walked into Peyton's house without knocking as she always did."Hey P.Sawyer, get your butt down here. We so need to talk."yelled Brooke from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um Brooke...I'm a little...um...busy right now."yelled Peyton.

"Busy? Fine, I'll just come up."

"Don't you dare come up here Brooke!"shouted Nathan.

"Oh my god, gross. Why don't you lock the door when you two do that? I'll just wait downstairs and fix me a sandwich. You two finish and come down when your done. There's no hurry."she laughed.

A few minutes later Peyton and Nathan walked into the kitchen to find Brooke eating a sandwich.

"Wow, that was fast."she turned to Peyton with a half smile."Sorry. I'm sure he'll last longer next time."Peyton rolled her eyes, while Nathan walked over to Brooke and grabbed the sandwich off her plate and took a bite.

"Hey, I was eating that."

"Not anymore, besides I need to keep up my strength."

"That you do, if you can't even last five minutes."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Brooke definitely was funny.

"Trust me I can last."he set the sandwich down and grabbed Brooke by the arm."Let me take you upstairs. I'll show you."

Brooke tried to pull away from him."Eww, gross. Peyton do you hear your man? He's hitting on me. Please control him."

Peyton raised her hands."Hey you two, leave me out of this."

Nathan got tired of teasing Brooke and went back to eating her sandwich.

"Are you going to at least save me half?"whined Brooke.

"Here."he cut it in half and gave her a piece.

"Thanks."said Brooke sarcastically.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"asked Peyton as she took a seat on Nathan's lap.

"Well I was just at the Rivercourt..."she was cut off.

"What were you doing at the Rivercourt?"asked Nathan.

"Passing by in my car on my way here. Anyways as I was saying. Peyton I met the hottest guy ever."

Nathan playfully hit her."Hey what am I?"

"I'm sorry Nate, but this guy is fine with a capital F."

"Wow, not many guys get that kind of a description."said Peyton sarcastically. This was nothing new to her. Brooke was always coming in and saying she had just seen the the most hottest guy."I can't wait to see him. Does he go to our school?"

"That's the bad part, no he doesn't. He is just visiting Tree Hill. I'm probably never gonna see him again."pouted Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I guess we're just gonna have to find another hot guy for you to crush on."said Peyton rubbing Brooke's arm.

"Yeah, Tim's always up for the job Brooke."

"Gross. I don't think so."just thinking about Tim was unnerving.

* * *

The next afternoon Karen walked into the house and threw her keys on the counter.

"What happened to you?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing. It's just that your grandmother sure is something."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I love the hell out of her, she's just frustrating. She left me everything she owned, which don't get me wrong, is a huge honor. It shows how much she loved me, but I don't know what to do. I now have this house and the cafe. How am I supposed to run it from California? I can't close it. She'd kill me for that. It was her prized possession."

"Yes it was. She loved Karen's Cafe. It's only right that she gave it to you."

"I know and like I said, I'm grateful, but we live in California."

"You could always hire someone to run the place and you could come down here from time to time and check on it."

"I thought about that. I just don't want it to lose it's homey feel, you know, if it's run by an outsider, but then again it has to be because we don't live here."

"You said that already."said Lucas with a smile.

"I know, so I guess I should start looking for new management."

"What about the house?"

"I guess it's just going to stay here. I can't sell it. It has too many memories."

"I understand."

"So if your unpacked you should probably go pack. I'll fly back with you to California and make sure you'll be okay without me and then I'll come back."

"Wait. How long do you think it will take for you to find someone?"

"I don't know, it could take weeks, months even."

"So your planning on leaving me alone in California for months?"

"It's not because I want to. It's the only solution I have right now."

"I'll miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too, but hey that's why they invented the telephone."

"Look why don't I just stay down here with you? I mean it would be like a vacation."

"No!"said Karen a little to quickly."

"Why not?"

"Because Lucas you can't be out of school all this time. You need to be in school learning."

"Mom I'm not stupid. I know I have to go to school. I'm sure they have schools here too."

Karen sighed."Lucas I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? It's like your afraid of me being in Tree Hill. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Okay fine, we'll both stay. I could use your help finding somebody for the cafe."

"Who knows, it might not take as long as you think."

Karen looked down."I hope so."

Lucas heard, but didn't ask her what she meant."So I guess we should go back to California to get some stuff. We didn't bring much."

"Your right. We'll leave first thing in the morning."Karen secretly hoped that once in California Lucas would change his mind and want to stay there.

* * *

_I know not much happened in this first chapter, but it's just setting everything up. Let me know what you think. Should I continue this story? What do you think about the storyline? Please read and review. I appreciate each and every one. Thanks. Like I said before I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story, but I'll try to UD soon._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas' first day at Tree Hill High.

Haley makes an appearance.

Lucas watches Brooke from afar.


	2. Introductions

_Okay I want to start off with saying I was very apprehensive about posting this chapter. I have gotten a huge response for this story. I'm afraid it won't live up to everybody's expectations, but I'm seriously going to try. I wasn't going to post the second chapter for a while, but all the reviews made me want to. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks._

**Chapter Two**

_**Introductions**_

Three days later Lucas and Karen walked into their, for the time being, new home. This time they'd packed enough to stay for a while.

"Lucas are you sure your okay with living her for a while? I mean you could always go back home. I won't stop you."

"Mom I'm fine. It wasn't that hard to leave California. We'll be back there in no time. Besides it's not like I had a girlfriend to leave behind."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I know your still hurting over Sheryl leaving. It wasn't her choice to leave, you know that."

"I know and your wrong, I'm not still hurting. I'm over her mom, now enough about her, she's gone, we're over, that's it. When do I have to start school?"asked Lucas changing the subject. He never liked talking about Sheryl with anyone.

"Well tomorrow is Monday, so I'll take you then."she still didn't know what was going to become of this, but she knew she had to do it.

"Tomorrow? Do I really have to go tomorrow?"

"Yes Lucas. You wanted to stay with me down here and you have to go to school down here as well."

"I know that, it's just that I don't know anybody and it's going to be weird."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to stay here."

"Jeez mom, your acting as if you don't want me here with you. If that's the case I'll go back. I just didn't want you to be all alone here with all of grandmothers things. I figured it would be hard for you and I wanted to help."

Karen's face fell, of course he would uproot his whole life for her. That was her boy, always looking out for her at his own expense and here she was making him feel like she didn't want him with her. Maybe she was worrying for nothing and everything would be alright. Nobody would find out about Lucas and Dan."I'm sorry. I do want you here Lucas. I just don't want you to resent me for it later, that's all."

"Well it was my idea so stop worrying. It's not like we are going to be here forever."

"I know, your right. I say maybe a month, two tops and then we'll go back home and continue to live our lives."

"That sounds good to me. I'm gonna go unpack some of my things and go to bed. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning mom. I love you."he found himself tell her that more often since his great grandmother had pasted away. He now knew that nothing in life was guaranteed.

"I love to too. Good night."

* * *

The next morning as Lucas was getting ready for school he started to get nervous. Yes, this was all his idea, but it was still going to be hard starting in a new school. Karen had left earlier that morning to enroll him and Lucas was just waiting for her to get back with his schedule. 

"Lucas I'm back."shouted Karen from the kitchen.

Lucas took one last look at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Man was he acting like a girl, but he did have to make a good first impression."So what did the school look like inside?"asked Lucas as he walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator for a glass of orange juice.

It was nice, pretty much the same as when I went there."

"So how do you think the basketball team is? I know we'll only be her for a little while, but I think it might be fun to join."

Karen looked at him in alarm."No. I think joining the basketball team is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because we'll only be here for a little while and leaving the team like that isn't a good thing to do."

"I know, but...maybe your right. I guess I should go. Wish me luck. I'll see you later mom."he was about to leave, but turned back."Will you be at the cafe after school?"

"I'm pretty sure I will. Why?"

"Okay, well I'll stop by then. I'll see you later mom. I love you."

"I love you too Lucas. Bye."

* * *

Lucas had walked about half way to school when he saw a brown haired girl on the ground picking up some papers. He bent down to help her and she looked up at him with a smile. 

"Thanks for the help."she said as she stood up.

"It was no problem."he continued to look at her. She was pretty in that innocent way, nothing compared to that Brooke he'd met last week, now she was gorgeous.

"So are you headed for Tree Hill High?"asked the girl, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's actually my first day. I'm a little nervous, if you can't tell."he was surprised he had told her that. He never opened up to strangers about what he was feeling, but something about her made him feel that it was okay to.

"Of course your nervous, you don't know anybody, but you do now. I'm Haley. Haley James."she didn't know what it was, but she liked him.

Lucas held out his hand for her to shake."Hi Haley, I'm Lucas Roe."

Haley shook his hand and laughed at how formal he was being."So Lucas Roe, do you want to walk me to school?"

"I'd love to Haley."said Lucas with a smile. He felt a lot better now, he now at least had one friend.

Once Lucas and Haley got to school she showed him where his first two classes were and then showed him where the cafeteria was. She said she'd see him later and he was left alone. Being here at this school wasn't that bad, it was just weird not having anyone to joke around with during class like he used to in California. He started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but then he thought about his mom being alone and forced all those other thoughts from his head.

* * *

It was now lunch time, the worst time in a new students day. Lucas hated eating lunch alone. At his school in California he'd be sitting with the basketball players and the cheerleaders, with no fear at all. As he walked further into the cafeteria he scanned the room to see if they too had a basketball/cheerleading table and sure enough he in the corner he saw a table full of guys with letterman jackets on. The girls sitting with them had to be their cheerleaders. He was about to turn away when he saw the girl from the basketball courts, Brooke, walking toward the cheerleaders. _Of course she was a cheerleader._ She had her arm intertwined with a curly blonde, but they pulled apart when the blonde went to sit on what he assumed to be her boyfriend's lap. Brooke went and sat down next to a guy who immediately put his arm around her. _That must be her boyfriend._ Lucas had that guy for a class, his name was Tim something. Smith, Tim Smith. After what he realized was enough staring, Lucas turned around and almost bumped into somebody. 

"Hey walk with your eyes open much?"she asked with a smile."Are you looking for someone to sit with?"

He smiled at her. She was definitely a god send."As a matter of fact I am, why, you offering yourself to me?"

"Yeah, your kinda cute. I wouldn't mind being seen with you."said Haley with a laugh.

"Thanks, I guess."shrugged Lucas as he sat down.

Haley looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking for my friend Jake. He should be here soon. You'll like him."

"Well then I can't wait to meet him."said Lucas meaning every word.He really wanted to make friends, but it seemed like the kids in Tree Hill, tended to stick with their own. Nobody had been rude to him or anything, but they weren't really friendly either. Lucas watched as a shaggy haired guy took a seat next to Haley.

"There you are. What took you so long?"asked Haley.

"Sorry. Coach wanted to see me. He said to expect more duties on the team since the guys are expelled. It's going to be hell. I can already tell. Whitey's pretty pissed about everything."

"Sorry."Haley patted Jake on the back. She turned to Lucas."Well Jake this is my new friend Lucas."

Jake nodded."Hey man. What's up? You just move here?"

"Na, I'm only gonna be her for a couple of months, then I'm going back home."

"Oh, well I guess your looking forward to that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So how has your first day been so far?"asked Jake.

"Crappy, but that's to be expected on first days right?"

"Sure is. So where exactly are you from Lucas?"

"California."

"Ooh, really? I've always wanted to go there."cut in Haley.

"Why? It's nothing special."said Lucas.

"I don't know, maybe just to get out of Tree Hill for a while."

"I can understand that. I've wanted to get out of California a few times myself."

"So what brought you to North Carolina?"asked Jake.

"Well my mother just inherited a cafe so we're here because of that."said Lucas leaving out the part about his great grandmother passing away.

"Really? She inherited a cafe? The owner of the cafe I work at just passed away. Do you think there's a connection?"asked Haley.

"Maybe. My mom's cafe is named Karen's..."

"Cafe."finished Haley."Wait, you said your last name was Roe. That's Karen's last name."

"Yeah, she was my great grandmother. She named the cafe after herself and my mother, they share the same name, of course."

"Yes I know. Karen spoke very highly of your mom. If she left her the cafe, I'm sure it will be in great hands. I was a little afraid I might lose my job. I know that sounds very selfish, seeing how Karen lost her life."

"No, it's fine. I completely understand."

Haley shook her head.

"What?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing, it's just that seeing how you own Karen's Cafe, your like my boss now."

"Well I don't own it, my mom does. So I'm not your boss."

Haley shrugged her shoulders."Eh, same difference."

"Well since your her boss you should know she is a lousy waitress. I swear when she's on duty I have to wait forever to get my food. You should definitely fire her."said Jake with a laugh.

Haley playfully hit him on the arm."Don't listen to him. I'm only that way with him because he's a lousy tipper."

"I'd tip better if the service was better."shrugged Jake.

Lucas looked from one to the other. They seemed like really good friends. He wondered if there was more to them then just friendship. He knew that if he stuck with these two his time in Tree Hill wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

At five thirty that same afternoon Lucas sat at the counter of the cafe talking to Haley. Karen was running around making sure everything was okay. 

Haley turned to Lucas after watching his mother."Dude, your mom seems like a pro at this. It's really too bad she's gonna let someone else run it."

"Yeah, I know, but what can she do? We live in California."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So your first day at school didn't totally suck right? I mean you met me, that in it's self is a huge perk."Haley batted her eyelashes at him."Then there was Jake."she added as if Jake were an after thought.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. This girl definitely was funny.

"Yes meeting you was the highlight of my day."said Lucas playing along.

"It better have been."Haley looked up when she heard the bell above the door jingle. Her smile faded."Well if it isn't the queen of Tree Hill High gracing us little people with her presence."said Haley in a sarcastic tone.

Lucas turned to see who she was talking about. It was the girl from the basketball courts, Brooke. Obviously the two girls didn't get along. She didn't notice him as she walked to the opposite side of the counter and waited for someone to help her.

"I'll be right back. The queen beckons."Haley walked over to Brooke."Hello, what can I get for you today?"asked Haley in her most fake cheeriest voice.

If Brooke noticed her falseness she didn't act like it."Yes let me have a non fat cafe latte, to go. That will be all."Haley turned to walk into the kitchen when Brooke stopped her."Harley wait."

Haley stopped."It's Haley."

"Whatever. Can you use regular milk and add whipped creme on top. Oh and could you drizzle some chocolate syrup on top?"said Brooke with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get her non fat drink.

Haley looked at her and then rolled her eyes as she left to make Brooke's latte.

Lucas figured it was now or never to let his presence be known."You do know that in no way is what you ordered non fat, right?"said Lucas with a laugh.

Brooke turned to him about to yell at the bastard for not minding his own business when she saw who it was. She walked over to him with a smile. She placed a finger to her lips."Shh, that's our little secret. To everybody else it's non fat. I just like to think I'm being good."

Lucas nodded."Whatever you say Brooke."

"Wow. You remembered my name. I'm flattered."she gave him her famous Brooke Davis smile. The one that got her whatever she wanted.

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget the prettiest girl in Tree Hills name. Your one of a kind."

Brooke smiled even wider."Your a fast learner Lucas. Your new here and you already know that about me. I'm impressed."

"So am I. It seems you too remembered my name and I'm a nobody here."

She shook her head."You a nobody, I think not. You are definitely a somebody."she said with a smirk.

"Why thank you Brooke."

"Your welcome Lucas."said Brooke with a laugh. She sure was having fun with this guy.

Haley walked out of the kitchen with Brooke's latte and was surprised to see Brooke laughing with Lucas. They were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room and she didn't like it. Yes Lucas was new, but he was already her friend and she didn't want to see him get hurt and hanging with Brooke would definitely get him hurt. Brooke used guys until she was tired of them. It was disgusting. Haley walked over to them."Here you go Brooke, one non fat cafe latte, extra fat. It was to go right?"asked Haley with a smile.

Brooke glared at her. She did not like this girl one bit. She turned to Lucas."Are you leaving any time soon?"

Lucas shook his head."Nope."

Brooke turned back to Haley."No, it was for here."she smiled at Lucas.

"Well it's 4.75."

Brooke was about to open her purse, when Lucas stopped her."No, it's okay. It's on the house. My mom owns this place."

Brooke set her purse down."Thanks Luke. I owe you one."

Haley was getting sicker by the minute. Brooke was already calling him Luke and it looked like Lucas was eating it all up. He was getting played big time and he didn't even know it. Haley placed her arms on the counter in front of Lucas.

Brooke turned to Haley."That will be all Hanna. You can go."Brooke used her hand to wave her away.

"Excuse me, don't try and dismiss me. I was here first so if you don't like it, you can leave."said Haley fed up with Brooke. How dare she try and shoo her away.

Brooke turned to Lucas."Do you know her?"

"Yeah, this is Haley. She's a friend of mine."

Brooke's face softened and she turned back to Haley."Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Harley here was just hanging around trying to get us to order more stuff. My bad."

Lucas laughed. These two girls were hilarious. He was definitely going to have some fun in Tree Hill.

A few customers walked in."Excuse me."said Haley going to help them.

"Take your time."shouted Brooke. She turned back to Lucas."So what are you still doing here? I thought by now you'd be back in, where ever your from."

"California and we decided to stay for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A couple of months at least."

"Well I guess it isn't too bad for me after all."said Brooke remembering their first conversation.

"I guess not."

"So are you going to be going to school while your down here?"asked Brooke hoping his answer was yes.

"Yeah, I actually started today."

Brooke raised an eye brow."Really? Tree Hill High?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't see you."

"I saw you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, at lunch."

She shook her head."I can't believe I didn't see you at all today."

"It's because you weren't looking."

"Oh, so does that mean you were looking for me?"asked Brooke with a sexy grin.

"Maybe, but then again even if I wasn't, it would be hard not to notice you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was meant as one."

Brooke's phone began to ring."Sorry give me a second."she got up and walked a bit away and answered it."Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. Where are you?"

"I'm at Karen's Cafe."

"Okay, well do you know what time it is?"

Brooke looked at her watch. It was past 6:00 and she was supposed to meet Nathan and Peyton for dinner at her house."Oh, shit. Sorry Nate. I totally lost track of time. I'll be right there. Just let yourself into my house."

"We already did."

"Okay good. I'll be right there."

"Well hurry. I'm hungry."

"Okay Nathan. I'll hurry."she hung up the phone without a goodbye and walked back over to Lucas."I'm sorry, but I have to go."she said reluctantly. The last thing she wanted to do was leave.

"It's cool. Was that your boyfriend Nathan? I think I saw you with him at lunch today, he had his arm around you."

Brooke laughed."Eww, no. The person you saw me at lunch with was Tim and if you would have watched a little longer you would have seen me throw his arm off."Lucas nodded."Now the person on the phone, Nathan is just a friend. He's going out with my other friend Peyton."

"Oh, he just seemed pretty eager to get you home."

"Oh he is. We're all having dinner together tonight and he's hungry, that's all."

"Well you better hurry then."

"I know, he'll kill me if I'm any later."her eyes narrowed as she thought about something."Hey would you like to come with me? I mean we're probably just gonna order pizza or Chinese, but it could be fun. You would get to meet some really cool people. My friends are the best."

"I don't know, I promised Haley I'd hang with her here tonight."

"Oh come on Lucas, she's working and you need to make friends. I know it must not be fun to be the new kid on the block."she gave him her dimpled smile.

"Okay sure why not."he rolled his eyes at himself. He had only seen this girl twice and she already had him doing whatever she wanted him to."Wait right here while I tell Haley and my mom."Lucas walked over to Haley who had just finished up with a customer."Hey, I know I said I would hang out here with you tonight, but I think I'm gonna go ahead and leave. Is that cool?"

Haley looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke waiting. She didn't like this at all, but what could she do?"Yeah, sure go ahead. I'll see you around."

"How about I pick you up at your house tomorrow morning and we walk to school together?"

She smiled."Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas saw his mother come out from the back."Hey mom, I'm gonna go ahead and leave okay?"

"Sure. Are you going home?"

"No, I'm going over to a friends house."

"What friend? I thought Haley was your only friend right now and she's working."

"Well she isn't my only friend mom."

"Well where are you going then?"

"I'm going to her house."said Lucas pointing to Brooke.

Brooke slowly walked up to the two."Hey Lucas are you ready? I really need to hurry."

"Yeah, uh, Brooke this is my mom, mom this is Brooke."

Karen held out her hand to Brooke."It's Karen. Now isn't this funny, on my sons first day of school he brings back nothing but girls as friends. Does that school have any boys?"she said with a laugh.

Brooke laughed too."Don't worry Karen I'm bringing him to meet my best friend and he's a guy."

"Oh well that's nice. You all have fun and don't stay out too late Lucas, do you hear me?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay well it was nice meeting you Brooke."

"You too Karen."

"Well bye kids."

"Hurry, lets go Luke. Nathan's gonna kill me."they hurriedly walked out of the cafe.

* * *

_I again just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't any BNP in this chapter and that's what a lot of you like the most, but they will be back next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Read and review._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas meets Peyton and Nathan.

Peyton embarrasses Brooke.

Tension between the boys.


	3. Chance Meeting

_I wasn't going to post this chapter yet, but what the heck. I had some free time. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks. _

**Chapter Three**

_**Chance Meeting**_

Brooke walked into her house followed by Lucas. She had expected the ride over to be awkward, but it wasn't. She found that they actually had a lot in common and the conversation had really flowed. She hated that the ride over had ended, but she couldn't wait to introduce him to her friends.

"It's about time you got here. What the hell took you so long B?"asked Nathan as he walked into the hallway from the living room. He eyed Lucas, gave him the once over and then acted as if he wasn't there and turned back to Brooke.

"I'm sorry. I totally lost track of time. I stopped by Karen's Cafe for a latte."

"Just ignore him Brooke."said Peyton walking in to the hallway joining them."The last thing on Nathan's mind five minutes ago was where you were and the food."Peyton rubbed her red swollen lips for emphasis.

Brooke laughed."Well it's good to know my couch is good for something."she said rolling her eyes. Her friends were always doing things like that, making out where ever they were, not caring about anything or anyone. It was actually kind of cute.

"Oh come on Brooke, you know how good that couch is, you've used it yourself more than all of us combined. In fact, weren't you getting some use out of it last night with what's his name?"smirked Nathan, looking to see what reaction his comment got out of the guy standing next to Brooke. There hadn't been any guy last night. There actually hadn't been a new guy in over a week and for Brooke, that was a long time.

Brooke glared at him wanting to know what the hell he was doing, he in return shrugged.

"Just ignore Nathan. He always says dumb things like that to get a reaction out of Brooke."said Peyton also giving Nathan a look. "I'm Peyton by the way."she held out her hand to Lucas.

Lucas took her hand in his and was about to say his name when Brooke walked over to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally spaced. Lucas this is Peyton, one of my very best friends in the whole world, Peyton this is Lucas, the guy I told you about last week from the Rivercourt."

Peyton nodded."I thought you said he was only here for a few days?"

"I was."answered Lucas."But the plans changed. It turns out I'm gonna be here for a while."

"Well that's good for Brooke. She was going on and on about you Lucas. You should have seen her face when she told me you didn't live here and were going back home. She thought she was never gonna see you again."said Peyton with a smile. Brooke was gonna get her for saying that, but she couldn't help it. Brooke seemed to like this guy and she wanted to do what ever she could to help her. It was time for Brooke to stop her wild ways and Lucas seemed like the perfect guy to help her do that.

"Peyton!"shouted Brooke as she playfully hit her on the arm. She knew she had to be blushing. Peyton was unbelievable. She turned back to Lucas and smiled."I was not going on and on about you. Don't listen to her. She's just like her boyfriend, saying things that aren't true. Please forgive them."

Lucas put up his hands. Brooke was cute, trying to talk her way out of this. He saw her blush and wasn't going to make her any more uncomfortable. Her friends were doing enough of that."Hey, I don't have a problem with it, if you were. It's kinda nice."

Brooke laughed, this guy was so cute.

Nathan looked between the two and saw the looks they were giving each other. He knew what was coming next. He'd seen it a hundred times before and he was getting sick of it. He would bet money on this guy wanting to stay after he and Peyton left. It was so obvious what he wanted from Brooke, what every other guy before him had wanted. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Brooke didn't care enough to stop it, so he was gonna have to. It was time for things to change. Brooke was better than that. He had also been there when Brooke had talked about this guy and didn't know what it was that she saw in him. He didn't fit Brooke's type at all. He was too clean cut and scrawny, but for some strange reason she seemed to like him. Nathan cleared his throat loudly wanting to stop the conversation between the girls and Lucas. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I guess he wants an introduction."kidded Brooke."Lucas that's Nathan, my other best friend. Nathan this is Lucas."

Nathan stared at him for a second and then turned back to Brooke."Are we ever going to order the food? I'm starving."

"Oh, the food, right. What are we eating tonight? Chinese?"

"That's what we agreed on yesterday."

"Okay, well order enough for Lucas too. He's staying."said Brooke.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Whatever."he walked into the kitchen to make the call.

Brooke turned to Lucas."Please forgive him. He can be quiet the ass when he's around new people. It's the Dan Scott in him."

"Dan Scott?"asked Lucas confused. He thought they said his name was Nathan.

"Yeah, that's his dad. He's the #1 ass in Tree Hill and Nathan most of the time comes in second, being his only son, Dan's rubbed off on him quite a bit. Give him some time, once he lets you in he is like a big teddy bear."said Brooke with a smile.

"Don't let him hear you describe him like that."said Peyton.

"True. He would definitely bite my head off. He tends to show us a different side of him than he shows the rest of the world."said Brooke to Lucas.

Lucas nodded. It seemed like the three of them were really close. It reminded him of himself and his friends back in California.

Peyton turned to Lucas."Well Lucas while we're waiting for the food, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know stuff."said Peyton with a shrug.

"Thanks. That really helps."said Lucas rolling his eyes.

"I try."kidded Peyton.

"Okay, well I'm from California, I love basketball, I was captain of my team at my old school."Lucas paused trying to think of something else to tell them.

"That's cool. Nathan is the captain of our basketball team. I bet you two will get along well once the ice is broken."said Peyton.

"Yeah, you should totally join our basketball team. We could use you. A couple of the guys from the team got expelled for stealing a school bus. We've been using second and third string guys. We're still undefeated, but we've had a couple of close calls."said Brooke cheerfully.

"Yes, Brooke is right, you should totally join."

Lucas shook his head."I can't. I'm only going to be here for a couple of months. It wouldn't be fair to leaving them hanging when I moved back."

"Well you'd be helping them out until then."said Peyton.

"And you could get to know Nathan a little better."said Brooke. This was the best idea she and Peyton had ever had.

"Did I hear my name?"asked Nathan walking back into the room and putting his arm around Peyton's waist.

"Yeah, Peyton and I were trying our hardest to get Lucas to join the basketball team."said Brooke."I don't know if it's working though."

Nathan's eyes widened."Good. We don't need anyone anyways."

"Yes we do. Three guys got expelled, if you don't remember.You know stealing a school bus, all your idea. Does that ring any bells?"said Brooke.

"It should. He was the one driving the damn thing."said Peyton.

"Yeah, well I'm handling the team. I got it."

"Nathan quit being stubborn. Lucas was captain of his team in California. We could definitely use him."said Peyton.

"I said, I got it."said Nathan glaring at her. He didn't know what she was doing, but he knew he didn't like it. She was his girlfriend and she should be siding with him. There was no way he'd share his spot light with Brooke's latest conquest. He turned to Lucas."Are you even any good?"questioned Nathan.

"Did you not hear us? He was his teams captain."said Brooke.

"I asked him, Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was definitely in jerk mode now.

"I'm better than good. That's why they made me the captain."said Lucas.

"Whatever."Nathan grabbed Peyton's hand and drug her back to the couch, sitting down, with her on his lap. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He wasn't about to let that guy ruin his night. If things happened like they always had, he wouldn't even be here tomorrow.

Peyton kissed him back, yes he was a jerk, but he was her jerk and she loved him anyways.

Brooke and Lucas stayed behind in the hallway."I'm sorry about Nathan, Lucas. He can be a real ass sometimes."

Lucas shook his head." Only sometimes?"

Brooke laughed. Lucas seemed to already know Nathan and he had barely met him."Yeah only sometimes. He's not always like this. It's just that he doesn't know you and he gets very protective of me and Peyton."

"It's cool. Like you said he doesn't know me, so he doesn't owe me anything."

"Give him time. He'll come around. I swear."

"I'm not too sure of that, but whatever you say Brooke."He had a feeling that he and Nathan would never get along, but he wasn't about to tell that to Brooke. He liked her too much to ruin her happy mood. He didn't know what it was about this girl, he had just met her, but he liked her.

"Hey you two, are you coming in here or what?"shouted Peyton from the living room.

Nathan gave her a look. He didn't need them coming in right now. He had been happy having her all to himself.

"I guess we should go in."said Brooke grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him behind her.

Nathan saw Brooke walk in holding Lucas' hand. He didn't like it one bit. Nathan knew he had no real reason to dislike this guy. His only reason right now was because of what he thought he wanted from Brooke, but that was good enough for him. But then again there was also this weird feeling he got about him. It was like this guy was trouble and now here he was thinking about joining the team. He had to admit that they did need help, but not from him. He was his teams captain and there was no room for another captain. Nathan could already hear his dad talking. He would never hear the end of it if he had to share the spot light with a nobody like this guy. Nathan just had to hope that he wouldn't join the team. Dan would definitely have a cow if he did. He didn't want to have to put up with that, so he'd have to make sure this guy stayed far away from the court. He'd do whatever it took.

Brooke and Lucas took a seat across from Nathan and Peyton on the other couch."So how long did they say the food was going to be?"asked Brooke.

"Thirty minutes."said Nathan.

"God, that long? I'm starving."pouted Brooke.

"Well it would have been here already if you would have come straight home after practice instead of stopping to pick up strays."said Nathan now glaring at Lucas.

"Nathan!"shouted both Brooke and Peyton.

"No, it's cool."said Lucas standing and holding up his hands."Obviously for some reason, he has a problem with me and I can't say I like him much myself. If he wants to continue to make an ass out of himself, then let him, but I don't have to stay here and take it."Lucas turned to Brooke."I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

Brooke got up from the couch."Lucas, come on, don't go."

"No, let the loser go. We don't need him here anyways."

Lucas shook his head. This guy was definitely an jerk. If he was anything like his father he felt bad for the woman that had to put up with the both of them."I'm sorry Brooke."he turned to Peyton."It was really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too. I'm sorry for the way Nathan is acting."said Peyton shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here. Don't apologize for me."said Nathan.

Lucas shook his head."I'll talk to you later Brooke."with that Lucas walked out of the room and out the door.

Brooke turned to Nathan and glared at him.

"What?"asked Nathan as if he had no idea why Brooke was mad at him.

"What the hell was that for?"shouted Brooke.

"I have no idea what your talking about B."

"You practically ran him out of my house. What gives you that right?"

"Why are you so upset Brooke? He's a nobody."

"Why because you say so?"

"Nathan can't you see that Brooke likes this guy. Your her friend, you should give him a chance, for her."said Peyton now joining into the argument.

"He's just some stupid new guy. Why is everybody getting so upset that he left?"

"Because he left because you were being a jerk."

"You know what? I've lost my appetite. I'm leaving. Now you two can go and call your new friend Lucas back. I'm out of here."Nathan got up off the couch and stormed out of the house without so much as a goodbye and slammed the door behind him.

Brooke looked at Peyton."Well I guess we're gonna have to pay for the food."they both started to laugh.

"Should I go after him?"asked Peyton.

"No. Let him cool down. He has to know he was in the wrong tonight. I'll call him later and smooth everything out."said Brooke. Nathan sometimes got in his moods, but they always made up the same day or the next.

"And I'll go over to see him later and work my way back into his good graces."said Peyton wriggling her eyebrows.

"Eww. Over share. I did not need to know what you two were going to be working on later."

"Sorry. So, that Lucas guy is a real hottie."

"He is, isn't he?"said Brooke smiling. He also had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"So are you already working on a strategy to get him into your bed?"

Brooke got serious."Surprisingly, no I'm not. I actually want to get to know this guy."she knew what she had just said would shock her friend and she liked that fact.

Peyton's eyes widened."What? Did I hear correctly? Did Brooke Davis, Tree Hill Highs Queen of Seduction, say she wants to get to know him? Does that mean you don't ever want to sleep with him?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I do, you saw him. He's gorgeous."

Peyton laughed."Well I'm sure getting to know him won't be a problem. Your like his only friend, so naturally he'll want to stick close to you."assured Peyton.

"Well that's not exactly true. When I stopped by the cafe he was there with Tutor Girl."

"Haley?"

"Yeah, Haley."

"What do you think that means?"asked Peyton.

"I don't know, that she's into him maybe."shrugged Brooke.

"Or that they are really just friends.This may be a foreign concept to you Brooke, but it is possible to just be friends with a guy."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton."Yes, I know that. Hello, me and Nathan, just friends. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if she makes a move."the door bell rang."I guess that's our food. I hope your hungry."said Brooke with a laugh.

* * *

_Thank you guys for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I wasn't going to post this yet, but I couldn't help myself. I want to know if you guys still like this story. A few of you wanted to hurry and read the confrontation with Nathan and Lucas, but that didn't really happen , yet.lol. Things are gonna get real ugly with them before they get better. I am so excited to be writing this story. I don't want to disappoint anyone so please let me know what you like and dislike. Please read and review. Oh, I still don't know how frequent the updates will be, still working on the other story, but the more reviews I get the more I want to UD.Hint, hint.lol. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

More Lucas and Haley.

Peyton and Haley have words.

More tension with Nathan and Lucas.


	4. Boiling Point

**Chapter Four**

_**Boiling Point**_

Early the next morning Lucas was awoken by his mother."Hey, Lucas wake up. You better hurry or you'll be late for school. I let you sleep in. You seemed pretty upset when you got home. Do you want to talk about it?"asked Karen as she took a seat at the foot of Lucas' bed.

Lucas sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to adjust to the light."It was nothing mom. It's not even worth mentioning. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know mom, but really it was nothing. I just didn't get along too well with a friend of Brooke's."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."said Karen placing a hand on his back."I know how much you want to make new friends here. I'm sure things will work themselves out, you just have to give it some time."

"That's what Brooke said."

"Ahh, Brooke."said Karen with a slight frown. That girl seemed a little too wild for her liking. Karen had only been sitting here talking to Lucas for a couple of minutes and already she'd heard her name twice."So what's the story on that one?"

"I don't really know yet. She's a rich, popular, cheerleading captain, who seems to have a tight bond with her two best friends. She's nice and really easy to talk to not to mention pretty."

Brooke being pretty was a huge understatement, the girl was gorgeous and that made Karen nervous. Rich, popular, gorgeous, cheerleader girls had reputations and she didn't really want her son mixed up in that. Lucas had really only had one serious girlfriend and she was had been perfect."So do you like this girl?"asked Karen, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, she great. We had a good time yesterday when it was just the two of us, but when you bring in her jerk of a best friend and things changed."

"I'm sorry about that Lucas. All I can say is take your time. There is no need to rush things. I know your still not over Sheryl. Give yourself time."

Lucas sighed. He was getting tired of her always bringing her up."Mom will you please stop bringing her up? She moved away. We are over. I am over her, end of story. Now you don't have to worry about me and Brooke. I just met her and I'm not about to rush into anything especially since we're leaving soon. Besides I don't even know if we'll still be talking. I obviously don't get along with her best friend so it would be awkward."

Karen nodded."Okay, well all I'm saying is be careful."she got up off the bed."Now hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late."she turned and walked to the door, but then turned back around."Go ahead and take the Volvo to school. I really don't want you to be late. The keys are on the kitchen counter. I'm gonna head to the cafe already. Will I see you there later?"

"I don't know, probably. If not, I'll call you."

"Okay sweetie."

"Bye mom. I love you."that had become the last thing he said every time he or his mother left. With his grandmother dying, he had learned that you never knew what was going to happen next. So he wanted his mom to always know he loved her.

"I love you too. I'll see you later, honey."

Lucas looked at the time and saw it was pretty late so he quickly got up and got dressed. He was about to walk out the door when he realized he didn't know where Haley lived. He walked back into the kitchen and called her. She told him it was a block from where he saw her yesterday. Not more than ten minutes later he was knocking on her door.

Haley quickly grabbed her things and they made their way to the car."Hey, you have wheels today. Cool. Your becoming a pretty useful guy to have around."she got in the passenger side and buckled up."So how was your afternoon with the elite?"

Lucas shook his head."Don't ask."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. I've never had an afternoon like that before."

"Well I could have told you that hanging out with Brooke Davis was going to be bad. You have to be a certain type to enjoy her company."

Lucas wanted to question what she meant by that, but decided to let it go."It wasn't Brooke though. She was great. I really like her, but I think her friend Nathan does too, a little too much if you ask me."

"What? You do know that Nathan is going out with Brooke's best friend Peyton, right?"

"Yeah, I know. She was there too, but that Nathan guy."Lucas shook his head."I don't know. I just feel like he has a thing for Brooke. He was mad when he saw Brooke walk in with me. He wouldn't stop cracking jokes about me and when she would tell him to lay off, it only got worse. I finally had to leave. I think he has a thing for Brooke and when he saw her with me, he got jealous."

Haley had to laugh at that."Okay, your new here so you don't know much about the people yet. Nathan is totally into Peyton. They've been together forever. I'm not friends with them or anything, but I can still tell they love each other. There's no way he'd want Brooke. Nathan and Brooke are best friends. They've known each other since they were little. They all have. The three of them are inseparable. Nathan is very protective of Brooke though. He doesn't like any guy that Brooke talks to and he never will, especially since all the guys she talks to pretty much just want her for one thing. Nathan more than likely thinks your like all the rest of the guys. If you like Brooke and want to continue to talk to her, your gonna have to put up with Nathan. Your gonna have to prove to him that you are not just using Brooke."

"You see, that's just it. I shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone. I like Brooke and all, but if being friends with her means having to put up with Nathan, then I don't know if it's worth it. I don't want to spend another second around that conceited jerk."

"Oh you don't know the half of what Nathan is. He's just like his father, sometimes worse. It's a good thing Dan Scott only fathered one child. I don't know if the world would be ready for another Scott off spring."

"This is the second time in two days that I've heard about this Dan Scott person. Is he really that bad?"

"Uh, huh. He's worse. Nathan is the way he is because of him."

"Well if Nathan is half of what his father is, then I'm glad I don't know him. I couldn't take another guy like Nathan and I barely know him."they pulled up to the school and got out of the car. Lucas held open the door when they reached the school and Haley walked through it.

They walked through the hall together when Haley saw the three people they had just been talking about."Don't look now, but there is your best friend and he's all over your girlfriend."laughed Haley. Lucas thinking Nathan had a thing for Brooke was pretty funny.

Lucas turned to see Nathan hugging Brooke."He's not my best friend and she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah."they continued to walk past the three without giving them a second glance.

* * *

"Hey, jerk."said Brooke as she walked up to Nathan's locker. He was standing with his arm around Peyton. He had just whispered something into her ear and she laughed. 

Nathan turned to face Brooke."Yeah, about yesterday Brooke, I'm sorry. Next time dinners on me. I never should have left and made you both pay for all that food."

Brooke couldn't believe it. _That was what he was apologizing for? The food?_"Your unbelievable Nathan. The food is the las thing you should be apologizing for. What you should be apologizing for is the way you treated Lucas. You were a real jerk."

Nathan scoffed."I don't think I did anything wrong Brooke. Lucas is the one that's the jerk. I can't stand him."

"How is he the jerk? You don't even know him. You didn't give him a chance at all Nathan."

"And I won't Brooke. I don't know what it is about him, but I just get this bad vibe from him."

"Nathan your being ridiculous."said Peyton joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend Nathan."said Brooke.

Nathan sighed."Look I don't want to fight with you Brooke. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you yesterday. You know that's the last thing I want to do."he let go of Peyton and pulled Brooke into a hug."Your my best friend and I love you."

Brooke hugged him back."Oh I hate you Nathan. I_ so_ want to still be mad at you, but you always know how to get me to stop."

"That's because you love me and are used to my ways. You know I'm never gonna change."

Brooke pulled out of his grasp."You know Nathan, that isn't necessarily a good thing."

"And it isn't necessarily a bad thing either."he closed his locker and placed an arm around each girl and they all walked to their first class, which they happened to all share.

Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton took their regular seats in the back of the room.

"Jake. What's up man?"asked Nathan as he took his seat. They weren't really close, but talked often because of basketball.

"Nothing, man. Practice was a bitch yesterday."said Jake shaking his head.

"Hell yeah. Whitey is working our asses off big time."

"He told me yesterday to expect to do more on the court. He's gonna play me more. He's probably gonna play everyone more to make up for our loses."

"He can't play me any more then I already play. I'm in pretty much the whole game, but if my dad hears Whitey's handing out more game time, he'll want me on the court without any rest."said Nathan shaking his head. He really hoped Dan didn't find out about this.

"We seriously need help if we're gonna stay undefeated this season."said Jake.

"That's for sure."

Brooke and Peyton both looked at Nathan. They had suggested letting Lucas join yesterday and he said they didn't need help.

"I thought you said you didn't need any help yesterday, Nathan."said Brooke.

"No. I just said that we didn't need _your_ friend to help us."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. That was not what he said."Whatever."arguing with Nathan was pointless. Nathan turned back to Jake and she turned back to Peyton."I seriously want to know what his problem with Lucas is. He doesn't even know him."

"I think it's just a guy thing. Nathan found out Lucas was captain of his basketball team and now he's worried that Lucas is going come and take over here."

"That's ridiculous. Nathan is a legend here. There is no way anyone can take his place here."Brooke laughed."There is definitely no way Dan would let that happened, if he did, then how would he continue to live out his dreams through Nathan?"

Peyton nodded and looked toward the door and smiled."Look who just walked in."

Brooke turned to the door and saw Lucas walk in with Haley. She smiled at him, but he didn't see her. She turned back to Peyton."He seems a little busy right now."she frowned.

Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's and gave it a squeeze.

Nathan saw Lucas walk in and rolled his eyes."Great."he muttered to himself.

Lucas and Haley took seats on the other side of Jake.

Lucas looked around to see who was in this class. His eyes landed on Peyton and Brooke. Brooke had her back to him. He continued to look at her hoping she'd turn around and see him. He saw Peyton nudge Brooke and nod in his direction. She turned to look at him. He mouthed hi and she smiled back. _Maybe it was worth it after all_. He was about to say something else to her when Nathan interrupted.

"You should turn around Lucas. Leave them alone."

"Yes, because I'm gonna listen to you. Stay out of my business."said Lucas glaring at him.

"They are my business. You stick with your friends and I'll stick with mine. Then we won't have any problems."

"But the thing is, your friends are now my friends."

Nathan scoffed."Right. Keep telling yourself that. The only reason they even talked to you was because they felt sorry for you. Your the new kid with no real friends."

Lucas smirked."I can tell Brooke feels something for me, but I don't think it's sorry."said Lucas knowing he shouldn't have said that, but knew it would piss Nathan off. He just hoped Brooke hadn't heard him, this wasn't what he would normally say and he didn't want to offend her in any way. He now regretted saying it.

It was now confirmed. Lucas was only talking to Brooke to _get with_ her. His cocky attitude about her feelings had just proven it. There was no way Lucas was going to get what he wanted, not from Brooke at least. Lucas needed to know that he was nothing to Brooke and never would be anything. Nathan laughed."Obviously you don't know Brooke. She doesn't feel anything for you. She doesn't do relationships. Brooke is bored right now and is only looking for someone to play with. In a week she'll get bored with you too. I'm not even worried. So you better just move on now, save yourself the trouble of having to deal with me."

Lucas shook his head."Does your best friend know how little you think of her?"asked Lucas again knowing he shouldn't have said that, but knew it would get a reaction out of Nathan, so he found himself not being able to resist.

What Lucas said pissed Nathan off._ How dare he say he thought little of Brooke?_ _He loved Brooke_. _She was like a little sister to him_. Nathan was on fire now. He jumped out of his seat and charged at Lucas."You don't know shit about me, so shut the hell up!"

Lucas ended up on the floor with Nathan on top of him."Get the hell off me man!"He tried to block Nathan from hitting him in the face, but failed. Nathan's fist connected with his mouth.

Haley got up from her seat."Jake stop them."she shouted. She turned to Brooke who was looking at her two friends in shock."Do you see all the damage your causing Brooke? Leave Lucas alone and then Nathan will too. Stop being so selfish."

"Haley sit down. This has nothing to do with you. If Brooke and Lucas want to be friends, then they will. You and Nathan won't stop them. I'll make sure of it."said Peyton glaring at Haley._ Who did this girl think she was talking to Brooke like that? Like Brooke wanted this to happen. Couldn't Haley see this was upsetting Brooke too?_

Jake grabbed Nathan and pulled him off of Lucas."Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shutting this guy up. He thinks he knows everything about everybody here, but he don't know a damn thing."

"Na, Nathan just doesn't like to be called out, that's all. I said something that hit a little too close to home and he didn't like it. Isn't that right Nathan?"

"I said shut the hell up!"said Nathan trying to go at Lucas again, but Jake held him back.

"Nathan, Mr. Kelly is gonna walk through that door any minute. If he sees you fighting with Lucas he'll give you detention and you'll have to miss practice. You can't afford to do that, so sit down."reasoned Jake.

Nathan continued to glare at Lucas, but knew Jake was right so he sat down. He turned to Brooke, who shook her head and turned around, obviously pissed at him. He looked at Peyton, but she too looked away. Nathan looked at Lucas and knew he was going to continue to cause problems between them._ Why couldn't he just go back to California?_ Nathan saw Brooke turn and look at Lucas. She gave him a small smile and he in return shrugged also smiling as he held his busted lip.

Mr. Kelly walked in soon after and the rest of the class went by uneventful.

After class Nathan tried to talk to both Brooke and Peyton, but the just ignored him._ Could things get any worse?_

* * *

Lucas went and sat down with Haley at lunch."Hey." 

Haley looked up from her book."Hey. Wow, that looks pretty bad. Does it hurt?"

Lucas absentmindedly licked his swollen lip."A little, but not too bad."

"I still can't believe Nathan went off on you like that."she said shaking her head. _Nathan could be a real jerk sometimes._

"Yeah, well it was kinda my fault. I said some stuff I shouldn't have and pissed him off."

"What did you say?"asked Haley now curious.

"Just some stuff about Brooke."

Haley cringed when she heard Brooke's name."What did you say about her?"

"Well Nathan was saying that Brooke was only talking to me because she was bored at the moment and looking for something to play with and that after a week she'd get bored of me too and move on to someone else. I asked him if Brooke knew how little he thought of her and that's when he snapped and well you know the rest."said Lucas pointing to his cut lip.

"Still, Nathan had no right to hit you. I do have to say that everything he said about Brooke is true though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't going to say anything because you seemed to really like her, but I feel like I should now. I mean your getting hurt because of her."

"No, I'm not. It's because Nathan is an ass."

"Well that's definitely true, but what he said is still true. Brooke has a reputation here Lucas. I'm surprised you haven't already heard about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that Brooke likes guys a lot, but she gets bored really easily. I've never seen her with the same guy for more than a week, well there was that one guy Felix, but we all knew what that was about and he moved away."

"And?"

"And nothing Lucas. I just thought you should know who your fighting over."

"You don't even know her Haley, hell I don't know her."

"I know her more than you think Lucas."

"Well I don't care about Brooke's reputation or what she's done in the past. She seems nice and I want to get to know her. That's not a crime, is it?"

"No, it isn't and if you want to get to know her then do it."Haley sighed."I don't want to argue with you Lucas. We're barley becoming friends ourselves. I just thought you should know what Nathan meant, that's all."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

Jake plopped his self down next to Haley and kissed to top of her head before letting out a sigh.

Haley turned to face him."You okay?"

He nodded.

"What's up man?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing. We just had a meeting with our basketball coach. He's riding us big time. He's seriously pissed that we're short handed."

"You play basketball?"

"He sure does and he's damn good at it."said Haley smiling at Jake.

"So what position do you play?"

"Mainly small forward, but right now I'm not sure. Our coach wants us all over the court right now. We're short three players."

"Maybe I can help. I was the captain of my team in California."

"What position do you play?"

"Shooting guard."

"That's Nathan's position."Lucas shrugged."So are you serious about helping us out? We could really use the help."

"Yeah, I'd love to, the thing is I don't know how long I'll be in Tree Hill though. I don't want to leave you all hanging when I leave."

"Yeah, but you'd be helping us in the mean time."

"I don't know."

"Look how about I take you to meet our coach right now and you two can talk. Then we'll see what happens."

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad. Lets go."they both got up.

"So what, you two are just gonna leave me here by myself?"asked Haley.

Lucas looked at her thinking she was serious.

"Just ignore her, she's joking."Jake leaned in and again kissed the top of her head."I'll see you later babe."

"Yeah, bye you guys."Haley went back to reading her book.

* * *

Jake took Lucas through the locker room and they knocked on Whitey's office door. 

"Come in."shouted Whitey.

"Hey coach. I hope we're not interrupting anything."

Whitey looked up and was surprised to see Lucas in his office."No, not at all. It's Lucas, right son?"

"Yeah. I saw you the other day at my house right?"

"You sure did. Karen and I go way back. So what brings you here today?"

"Well Jake said you could really use another basketball player and I was thinking I could help, while I'm in Tree Hill."

"How long you staying?"

"A couple of months maybe. My mom is looking for the right person to put in charge of the cafe. It could take a while."

Whitey nodded."Are you any good?"

"I'm better than good."

Whitey couldn't help, but laugh. Lucas had the same cocky attitude about his skills that both Dan and Nathan had. He was definitely Dan's son."Are you now?"

"Well I was the captain of my team in California, if that makes a difference."

"What position do you play?"

"Shooting guard."

Whitey nodded."Lets go into the gym. You can show me what you got before you have to go to class."

The three of them walked into the gym.

Lucas shot around for a while by himself, showing off his perfect lay ups and then he played with Jake. Whitey was very impressed and again thought this kid sure is Dan's son. He was amazing on the court. He knew he had to have Lucas on the team. He'd have to take some heat from Karen. He knew that for sure."Okay, that's enough. Can you make it to practice after school today? I need to get you ready for the next game."

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

"Good."Whitey turned to Jake."You make sure he comes. He just might be the answer to my prayers. I'll see you two later. Now get out of here and get to class."shouted Whitey.

* * *

_Thank you all for all the reviews I got. It means a lot that you all are really interested in this story. I am finished writing my other story, I just have to post it, so the updates should be a little more frequent. I really hoped you liked this chapter. I was a little skeptical about putting the fight between Lucas and Nathan in, but I figured it would be okay, seeing how they got into a fight in the beginning of the show. I think it worked.lol. Please let me know what you think. Please read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas and Brooke have a little falling out.

Nathan is upset at the news of a new player.

Karen is upset at the news of a new player.


	5. First Practice

_I just realized that I mentioned Felix in the last chapter, but I didn't give you any info on him. He is pretty much the same as he was on the show, cocky, arrogant, and is too into himself. I thought you should know a little about him since he will be making an appearance later on in the story._

**Chapter Five**

_**First Practice**_

Brooke quickly shut her locker and walked out of the locker room ready for practice. She was on her way to the gym when she saw Lucas coming out of the boys locker room. He was about to walk into the gym himself when she called out to him."Hey Lucas!"she yelled. Lucas quickly turned to see who called him. She saw a slight smile cross his face when he saw it was her. She walked up to him."What are you doing down here?"

"Well I took your advice and joined the team."

"You what? Are you serious?"she couldn't believe he had actually done it after what happened this morning.

"Yeah, Jake thought it would be a good idea and so did coach Durham."

Brooke nodded."You know I was all for you doing this, but that was before this morning. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Nathan is going to be furious."

"I don't really care how Nathan feels about this. I didn't do it for him. I did it for me."he shrugged."I just love the game."

"I know, it's just that he's gonna be really hard on you. He has a lot of pull with the other players and he's gonna make your time on the team hell. I can already see it."

"Well I'm a big boy. I can take what ever he throws at me."

"I know."Brooke smiled as she walked closer to him and lightly touched his swollen lip with her fingers."Does it hurt?"she asked huskily as she looked up at him.

Lucas shook his head."Not anymore, thanks to you."he smiled at her and placed his hand a top hers.

"Good. I'm happy to have helped."flirted Brooke.

"Well isn't this cozy? Don't mind me."said Nathan walking into the locker room.

Brooke moved away from Lucas."He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"I don't think so."

"He is going to be pissed. I should go. It will make him even more mad if we're still out here when he comes out."

"Who cares? He's not your boyfriend Brooke. He can't tell you what to do or who to hang out with."

"I know that, but he's my best friend and I don't want him mad at me."

"Well then I guess we shouldn't talk again at all. We don't want to upset Nathan, now do we?"asked Lucas sarcastically."Bye Brooke."Lucas turned and walked into the gym, leaving Brooke in the hallway.

Brooke stood there wondering what happened.

"What's wrong with you?"

Brooke turned to see Peyton walking up to her."I don't know. Lucas and I were just talking and then all of a sudden he got mad at me and left."

"Well why'd he get mad at you?"

"All I said was that I had to go so Nathan wouldn't be mad at me for talking to him. Then he said that we shouldn't talk anymore at all and he walked away."

"Well if I was him I would have done the same thing because you shouldn't have said that to him."

"But I was doing it for him. Nathan already doesn't like him and now that he joined the team, Nathan is going to be even more mad."

"He joined the team?"laughed Peyton._Things were about to get interesting for the Ravens._

"Yep, and Nathan saw us talking earlier and he made some stupid comment and then walked into the locker room."

"You know sometimes I think Nathan forgets that he only has one girlfriend."laughed Peyton. She could tell Nathan was starting to upset Brooke.

"It's not that. It's the whole big brother little sister thing, which is kinda funny considering I'm two months older than him. He thinks he's being protective, but he's really just pissing me off."Brooke was about to say more when Nathan walked out of the locker room.

"Where's your boyfriend Brooke?"

"Nathan come on, stop. Look there's something you should know."

"What? He's really your boyfriend?"

"No, you idiot. Lucas is in the gym right now."

Nathan's eyes narrowed."What the hell is he doing in there?"

"Think about it."said Brooke.

"Son of a bitch. He better not have joined the team."

"He did."

"What did you two do?"asked Nathan looking at both Brooke and Peyton for answers.

"We didn't do anything. He joined on his own."

"That son of a bitch."said Nathan furiously shaking his head.

"It's gonna be okay Nathan."said Peyton walking up to him and wrapping her her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, Nathan she's right. I doubt you'll even know he's there."

"Yeah right, but thank you both for trying to make me feel better."he opened the gym door and motioned for the girls to go in.

Lucas heard the door open and looked over and saw Brooke walk in with Peyton and Nathan. He saw Nathan say something to Brooke and she gave him a hug whispering something to him. They both started to laugh and then they shared whatever they said with Peyton and she too started to laugh. Brooke grabbed Peyton and they made their way to the other side of the gym. Lucas noticed Brooke didn't glance in his direction once. It was his own fault for leaving her out there though. He saw Nathan walking toward him."Man, what do you want? I really don't have time for this right now."

Nathan halted in front of Lucas."I don't know what your trying to pull by joining the team, but it isn't going to work."

"Your paranoid Nathan. I'm not trying to pull anything. I just want to play, that's all."

"Whatever."Nathan bumped him hard on the shoulder as he walked past him and over to Tim."Dude we have a serious problem. I need you and the guys to help me out with something. You game?"

Tim nodded and motioned for the guys to come over.

"Well that wasn't too bad."said Jake who had witness what just took place."Nathan didn't seem to pissed."

"Yeah, well we'll see. Practice hasn't even started yet."said Lucas who grabbed a ball and made a basket."I doubt that's all I get from him and what's funny is I have no idea why he hates me so much."

Jake shrugged."I guess your just lucky that way."

* * *

Lucas walked into his house and stretched out on the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"You look exhausted. What happened?"asked Karen moving his legs so she could sit next to him. She noticed his swollen lip."What happened to your mouth?"

Lucas touched his lip. He had already forgotten about it."Oh, nothing. I accidentally got head butted in gym. It's no big deal."

Karen looked at him skeptically, but didn't push the subject. She knew that if he needed to talk he would go to her."Okay well tell me why you are so tired. You look as if you haven't slept in days."

"You know I never would have guessed, but basketball sure is important to these people down here. They practice like there's no tomorrow and I thought we had it bad in California."he shook his head. It had been hard keeping up with practice while dealing with everything Nathan threw at him.

The second she heard basketball her heart started to pound."What are you talking about?"asked Karen, although she already knew he was about to tell her what she dreaded the most.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I joined the basketball team today."

"You what? I thought we agreed that wasn't a good idea. I thought you wanted to do what was best for the team and leaving them in a lurch wasn't it."

"I know, but the coach is the guy who was here the other day for grandmother's wake. I told him all about our situation. He's happy to have me while we're here. He's knows I'm good. I just want to play mom."

Karen calmed a little. She had always loved how much he loved the game and if they were anywhere else she'd be all for this, but they were in Tree Hill. Dan's son Nathan was on the basketball team last she heard and that meant that Dan most likely would be at all the games, which meant she couldn't attend them if she wanted to stay out of sight."I know you do sweetie, it's just, well, I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Mom don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. It's just for fun and we'll be leaving in no time. Everything is going to work out. Now I really need a shower."Lucas leaned over and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek."I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Lucas nodded and headed to his room. A shower was definitely something he needed right now.

Karen quickly got up from the couch knowing she seriously needed to find someone for the cafe and fast. There was no way they could stay in Tree Hill now.

* * *

Brooke walked into the cafe in search of Haley. She saw her behind the counter wiping it."Hey there, Tutor Girl." 

"It's Haley."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Whatever. Look the reason I'm here is because I need a favor."

"Of course you do. Why else would you be looking for me?"asked Haley.

Brooke ignored Haley's comment."Okay, well I know your friends with Lucas and I really need to talk to him. Some stuff happened with us earlier. The thing is I don't know where he lives. Can you help a girl out?"

"If Lucas wanted you to know where he lived, then he would have told you himself."

"Is that your way of saying your not going to help me?"

"Wow, you really are smarter than you look."smiled Haley.

"Look I know you don't like me and I can't say I like you much either, but we both like Lucas and seriously some stuff happened earlier with us and I need to apologize to him. He was pretty upset with me."

"Well can you blame him? On his second day of school he gets into a fight with your best friend because of you. Like I said earlier, if you leave him alone, then Nathan will too."

"Yeah, well I don't want to leave him alone. We're friends and I like him."

"Yeah, until next week when you get bored and move on to the next guy, not even caring if he has a girlfriend. It's the same thing all the time with you Brooke and I'm not going to help you do it with Lucas."

"Maybe I want to change."

"Right."laughed Haley.

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not. Are you going to tell me or what?"

"No."said Haley and she turned and walked away, which left Brooke seething.

If Brooke disliked Haley before, she hated her now. She quickly changed tactics when she saw a male employee walking out of the kitchen."Hi there. I'm Brooke Davis. I was in here the other day with the new owner Karen and her son Lucas. We have a major test tomorrow at school and I accidentally took Lucas' book home. I really need to get it back to him. Is there any way you could tell me where they live? I think Karen would consider it a personal favor if you did. She'd want her son to past the test."she saw the hesitation in his face and quickly raised her hand and placed it on his upper arm, lightly stroking it."It would really help me out."she smiled at him hoping this was going to work.

"Well if you know Karen and her son I don't see a problem in telling you."the man went to the counter and quickly wrote something down on a piece of napkin and handed it to Brooke."There you go beautiful."

Brooke grabbed the napkin."Thank you. Now Lucas can pass the test tomorrow. Your a life saver."she waved goodbye and left the cafe._ Boys were so easy._

* * *

Nathan plopped himself down on Peyton's bed. He heard the water running and knew she was taking a shower. If he hadn't been so tired from practice, he'd go and join her. 

Practice had been a bitch. He, Tim, and some of the other guys spent most of it trying to keep the ball out of Lucas' hands, that was until Whitey caught on and threatened to bench them for the next game. There was no way that old man was going to follow through with that threat, but he stopped anyway. He then talked to the guys and told them to give the ball to Lucas as much as possible. He wanted to show Lucas that basketball in Tree Hill was hard. If he couldn't keep the ball away from Lucas then he was going to give it to him as much as possible to tire him out and hopefully make him want to quit.

No matter what Nathan said he also wanted to see what Lucas had. As much as he hated to he had to admit that he was good, not as good as him, nobody was as good as him, but still good. If he hadn't still had the bad feeling about him, he might even be glad to have him on the team, but that feeling was still there in the back of his head gnawing at him and then there was the Brooke factor. The guy was so easy to read. All he wanted was to sleep with her. He was inclined to step back and let it happen just so he would leave Brooke alone afterward, but then again he wanted Brooke to stop this. Enough was enough.

Nathan sat up on the bed. _What the hell was he doing?_ That guy had only been here for a few days and already he couldn't stop thinking about him. This seriously needed to stop.

Nathan stood up and was about to join Peyton in the shower when the door opened revealing Peyton in only a towel. He hadn't even heard the shower go off.

Peyton jumped back."Damn it Nathan. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."he looked her over."Damn you look hot all wet like that. Come here."he motioned for her to come to him.

Peyton walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck."What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just missed my girl, that's all."

"Well I missed you too. I just wish I would have known you were coming. I would have waited to take my shower."she smiled at him.

"It's okay. We can take a shower when we're done."he untucked the top of her towel and watched it pool at her feet. He again looked her over and smiled._ How lucky was he to have her?_ He loved seeing her like this. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he explored every inch of it.

Peyton pulled up his shirt and drew it over his head and ran her hands across his chest. He felt so good to her.

Nathan held her by the waist as he backed her up to the bed. When her legs hit the side of the bed she fell back on it, bringing him down on top of her. _He wasn't so tired after all._

* * *

Peyton rested her head on Nathan's chest."Are you awake, baby?" 

"Uh, huh. Why?"asked Nathan placing his arm around her waist.

Peyton shrugged."No reason really. I just wanted to talk."she lightly traced circles on his chest.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Brooke."

"What about her?"

"And Lucas."

"Sorry, but that jerk is off limits tonight. There is no way I want to talk about him, especially after what we just did."

"I know and I don't really want to talk about him either, but Brooke likes him and wants to get to know him. I think you should lay off of him for her sake. I saw what you and the other guys did to him at practice. I don't think Brooke noticed though, thank god."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do that. I just don't like him. Besides it shouldn't matter what I do. If she likes him, she's gonna talk to him no matter what I do."

"You'd think, but that's not true. I guess earlier after you caught them talking, Brooke told him she didn't want to upset you so she was going to leave. Right now Lucas is mad at her because he feels like she chose you over him."

"Good. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"No, the way it's supposed to be is that Brooke shouldn't have to choose between anybody. She should be able to talk to who ever she wants without worrying that you will be mad at her."

"I'm not going to be mad at her."

"Then stop making those stupid comments when you see them together. Don't you think it's about time Brooke quits partying and "_talking_" to every guy she meets?"

"Yes I do. She's better than that."

"Well then will you lay off of him. He seems like a really good guy. Maybe he can be the reason she wants to change. I don't think I've ever seen Brooke like this about anybody before. All she does is talk about him. She seems to really like him. Who knows what could happen with them if she actually got to know him Nathan."

"The thing is, I don't really want her to get to know this guy. I have this bad feeling about him that I can't shake. Then there was the things he said earlier."

"What did he say earlier?"asked Peyton now curious.

"Don't get mad, but I said that Brooke was only talking to him because she felt sorry for him and he said something like Brooke definitely feels something for him and it isn't sorry. I know it wasn't much, but the way he said it just rubbed me the wrong way and then he had the nerve to say I thought very little of Brooke. That's when I went after him. He doesn't know me to be saying shit like that. I love her like a sister. I could never think little of her."

"Well what did you say to make him say that. I'm sure he didn't just say that for no reason."

"I just said that Brooke was bored and would get bored of him in a week and move on. Something like that."

"Well he probably said those things because he knew it would piss you off. Don't let him get to you baby."

"I won't. I know that he just moved here but I feel like he's always in my face now. With Brooke, in class, and now he's on the team."

"Look, I know you don't like him, but Brooke does and she's important to you, so let her get to know him and if he turns out to be a jerk, you will have our permission to kick his ass."laughed Peyton.

"Fine. I don't like this, but I'll do it for Brooke. He just better watch himself. One bad move and it's over."

"Okay. Brooke is going to be so happy that your willing to try with him."squealed Peyton.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about trying with him. I just said I'd lay off so Brooke could get to know him, that's all."

"I know and I love you for that. Your such a big softy."Peyton looked up and kissed him. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews. I am still getting quite a few. I'm really happy that you all are so interested in this story. I hope you all continue to read and review. Reviews are what make us want to UD more so please feel free to review.lol. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think or what you would like to happen. I'm open for suggestions.lol. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Karen thinks back to a time with Dan.

Karen and Whitey talk about Lucas.

Lucas and Brooke have a heart to heart about family.


	6. Down Memory Lane

_Hey everyone, I know it has been like forever since I updated and I'm sorry. I have been really busy getting my daughter ready for her first day of kindergarten. I have some free time now that she's at school, so I thought I'd post a new chapter. I am going to try and update more frequently, but we'll see how that goes. I hope nobody has lost interest in this story. Thanks._

**Chapter Six**

_**Down Memory Lane**_

Karen stalked into Tree Hill High hoping that Whitey was still there. Back when she was a cheerleader he never left before dark. She and Dan had found that out the hard way.

_**Flashback**_

_Dan held Karen around the waist as they hung out with two of their friends in the open football field. It was kinda late and they figured everyone had left for the night so they had been drinking._

_"Damn it. We already ran out of beer."said a guy named Kyle."What are we supposed to do now?"_

_Dan shrugged."What can we do?"_

_"Nothing I guess. Man this really bites. Lets go Katie. We can have some fun back at my house."said Kyle arching his eyebrows._

_Katie giggled and took his hand."I'll see you tomorrow Karen."_

_"Bye."said Karen as she turned to face Dan."I guess we should be going too. I don't want my grandmother to flip out."_

_Dan wrapped his arms around her tighter."Come on Karen, it's still early. Are you up for a little fun?"Karen placed her arms around Dan's neck."Why? What do you have in mind?"being with Dan was always fun. He was very adventurous and he always wanted her to be a part of his crazy ideas._

_"You'll have to wait and see. Just follow me."Dan pulled away from Karen and he took her hand and led her toward the school._

_Once in the school Dan led Karen into the boys locker room."Haven't you ever wanted to do it in here?"_

_Karen's eyes widened. She must not have heard him correctly."What?"_

_"Have you ever thought about us in here?"_

_"Not particularly."_

_"Come on baby. You know you have. I know it's all I've been thinking about lately. You and me in here with the risk of anyone walking in on us. Doesn't that sound like fun?"asked Dan as he slowly backed Karen up against a locker and placed a kiss on her lips._

_Karen pulled away slightly."Well if it's all about the risk, then I guess it's not something you want to do now right? I mean since everyone has gone home already there is no possibility that someone could catch us."said Karen with a smile._

_"We could always pretend."Dan looked into Karen's eyes for a moment waiting for conformation. Karen closed her eyes and leaned her head against the locker. He took that as his conformation and he began to kiss his way down her neck. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, exposing her silky skin inch by inch. He kissed the bare area after each button was undone. Once her shirt was fully unbuttoned he threw it aside._

_Karen was still a little skeptical about this. She had never done anything like this before, but Dan had a way of always making her forget that what they were doing was wrong. She let out a sigh."Oh, what the hell."she gave him a quick kiss before she drew his shirt from his body. Her hands found their usual spot on his chest and she began to run her fingers up and down .To her his chest was the best part of his body. He was so muscular. She loved feeling his muscles tighten under her touch._

_Dan placed his hands on the back of her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed her against the lockers. Dan's mouth found Karen's and he began to kiss her hungrily. His hand made its way down her stomach and to the waistband of her shorts. He had his fingers on the button when he heard footsteps and a second later Whitey appeared._

_"What in the world is going on in here? If I would have known that there were two horney teenagers out here I would have announced my presence. God knows this is the last thing I want to see. Now you two get dressed. I'm calling your parents."said Whitey shaking his head._

_Dan placed Karen down and walked over to his coach."Come on Whitey, you can't do that."_

_Whitey turned to Dan."Yes I most certainly can."_

_"Please don't. You know how my father is. He's gonna kill me."pleaded Dan._

_"Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you decided having sex in here was a good idea."he turned to Karen."What about you? Are you gonna try and stop me from calling your grandmother too?"Karen shook her head."Good. I respect you for that. I wish I could say the same for you Danny, but I can't. Why Karen is with you, I'll never know. Now you two, my office now!"shouted Whitey."When are you kids gonna learn I practically live here."he laughed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Karen stopped mid step. It had been years since she'd thought about that night with Dan. Tree Hill was definitely getting to her. She took a few more steps and then turned the corner and entered the locker room. Her fingers absentmindedly ran across the area of the lockers where she and Dan had been all those years ago. _Those were the days._ Karen shook all the lingering thoughts of her and Dan from her head and saw that a light was on in Whitey's office. She walked over to the door and entered without bothering to knock. There was no need for manners. This wasn't a friendly meeting. She was there to tell him exactly what she thought of him and what he was doing.

Whitey looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard his office door open."Karen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure my ass. What the hell do you think your doing by asking Lucas to join the basketball team? You know no good could come out of this."shouted Karen.

"Whitey stood up from behind his desk."Karen calm down."

"I will not calm down. The last thing my son needs right now is to have Dan find out about him and you practically gave him to Dan by doing this."

"I did no such thing. I didn't seek Lucas out, he came to me wanting to play. Your boy is really talented. Why shouldn't he play?"

"I have no problem with him playing this game. I know he's great at it. I just don't want him to play for the Ravens. It's too risky."

Whitey's face softened."Would it be so bad if Lucas found out about Dan?"

Karen looked at him in shock."How can you ask me that? I may not live here anymore, but I have very much kept up with the people here and I know what kinda of a man Dan is, what kind of a father he is."

"Your right. I can't argue with you there. Dan turned into a complete replica of Royal."

"So then you'll tell Lucas you changed your mind about letting him join the team?"

"That I will not do Karen. I'm sorry, but Lucas enjoys the game and he's good at it. Why not let him do what he loves and play?"

"I don't know, maybe because the brother he doesn't know he has is on the same team or how about because the father he doesn't know about he'll be seeing every week. You take your pick."

"Well practice wasn't too bad with Lucas and Nathan. They did clash a little, but I think it was mostly because they both see how talented the other one is. Your boy has a real gift. I'd hate to see him throw it away."

"I know he does. I just don't want him to play here Whitey. Your gonna have to help me out with this. I know that it may seem like I'm being selfish, but that's not it. I know that Lucas needs to know about Dan, but it can't happen right now. I need the time to be right. This is too important to have him stumble upon."

"Look, if you can talk Lucas out of wanting to play then I won't try and stop him from quitting, but I will not under any circumstance make him feel in adequate and kick him off the team."

"I already tried and he won't listen."

"Well then I guess your just gonna have to let this thing play out. You know there are things we can do to keep this quiet until your ready to tell Lucas."said Whitey wanting to help in some small way.

"I know and I know your right. I just hope that this doesn't blow up in my face and hurt Lucas."

"Me too darlin, me too."

* * *

Brooke stared at the paper in front of her. She read the address aloud and looked up at the house also in front of her. This was definitely it. She slowly made her way to the door not knowing what to expect once it opened. She knew she needed to apologize, but she wasn't sure he'd accept. Knowing there was only one way to find out she raised her hand and knocked on the door. 

Lucas looked up from the refrigerator when he heard the knock at the door. He place his soda on the counter and made his way to the door. He was surprised to see Brooke standing on the other side."Oh Brooke. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hi. Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, sure. Come in."he opened the door wider and motioned her in."We can talk in the living room."

Brooke followed him into the room."Is your mom here?"

"No, she left when I went to take a shower."

Brooke repressed the urge to say something dirty. They weren't at the stage where she could joke around like that yet.

"So what are you doing here Brooke?"he wasn't complaining or anything he just really wanted to know. He didn't even know Brooke knew where he lived.

"Okay, well I don't know if just showing up here was a good idea, but as you can see I came anyways. Though it wasn't easy finding out where you lived Lucas."

"So how'd you find out then?"

"Well after being shot down by Tutor Girl, she really hates me by the way, I did the usual. I flirted with a horney guy. They are the easiest to get things out of. One of you mom's employees was very happy to give me your address as long as I showed him a little attention."

"Which employee was it?"he couldn't help but wonder which worker Brooke had flirted with.

Brooke smiled."I'm not telling you that Lucas. He did me a huge favor. I don't want to get him in trouble."

"I figured as much. So why are you here again?"asked Lucas eagerly.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I don't like how we left things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know we just met, but I don't like the fact that your mad at me."

Lucas shook his head."I'm not mad at you Brooke. When I left you in the hall, I was only trying to make things easier for you."

"Well I don't want things to be easy. Look I'm sorry for what I said. You had every right to get upset and walk away. I shouldn't let Nathan chose my friends. I like you and I want us to be friends whether he likes it or not."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and I like you too, but I really don't want to cause any problems for you."

"Says the guy to the girl who's best friend tried to beat him up on his second day of school. If anyone is causing problems here it's me for you."

"That's not true. What happened with Nathan and me was my fault. I shouldn't have said the things I did to him and if I could, I'd take them back."

This intrigued Brooke."Really? What did you say?"

"I rather not repeat it. It was something stupid and I won't say anything like it again. I really don't want to cause any problems."

"Like I said you won't. Nathan will get over this. There is no way us being friends would come between me and Nathan being friends."

"That's good to know because that's the last thing I want. So we're friends again right?"Brooke nodded."Okay so then are you in a rush to leave or can you stay for a while?"

"I don't have anything to do right now so I guess I could stay. What did you have in mind for us to do?"asked Brooke wriggling her eyebrows thinking about that shower Lucas had mentioned earlier.

Lucas shook his head and laughed. Brooke was unlike any girl he had met before."I don't know. I wasn't planning on having company. I was just gonna watch some t.v. We could do that."

"Sounds like a plan. I just hope that your not one of those people who like to just flip through the channels. You know, the type that spend more time going from channel to channel then actually watching t.v."

"What if I said I was?"

Brooke slowly leaned into him and before he knew what was happening she grabbed the remote from his hand."Well then I'll just have to be in charge of this thing."said Brooke waving the remote in the air.

"That's not fair. This is my house."said Lucas trying to get the remote from Brooke. She placed it behind her back and covered it.

"Didn't your mom and dad teach you how to share?"Lucas stopped reaching for the remote and sat up straight. Brooke noticed to sudden change in his features."I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Lucas shook his head."No, it's fine. You didn't say anything wrong."

"Obviously I did because the mood in this room changed drastically. Was it because I mentioned your dad? I haven't met him yet, I just assumed he was around."

"He's not. In fact I've never met him. I don't even know who he is."said Lucas turning away. He didn't even know why he said all of that. He wasn't normally one to share all that with someone he hardly knew, but there was something about Brooke that made him feel like he could be honest.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."said Brooke now upset with herself for upsetting Lucas. This was obviously a sore subject for him.

Lucas turned to her."Don't be sorry. You didn't know, how could you have? I never mentioned it and Tree Hill is a small town where the families are probably all perfect. I bet everyone here has a loving two parent home. You only assumed because of what your used to."said Lucas trying to make her feel better.

"You couldn't be more wrong Lucas. I'm not used to anything family related. The reason I assumed your dad was around was because you aren't from Tree Hill. Your normal. Tree Hill families are far from loving and perfect. Take Nathan's parents, sure he has both his mom and dad, but they are not loving and they are definitely far from perfect. His mom is a bitter woman, who thinks she's owed the world and then there's Dan. Dan is an ass who puts so much pressure on Nathan about his basketball that he sometimes doesn't know what to do. There have been times where he has broken down in my arms. It's heart breaking. Then there's Peyton. Her mom died when we were little and her dad is never home. He works over seas. He would rather be working on his boat then be with his daughter. Then there's me and my family, if you could even call it that. My parents are still together, but it has nothing to do with love just social status. If you asked me when the last time we were together was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. It was that long ago, if at all. The truth is I never see them. Their too busy living their luxurious life to get to know their daughter. They rather throw money at me then spend any real time with me. I could probably be near death in a hospital and they wouldn't bother to come and see me. I would just interrupt their latest trip and we can't have that, now can we?"said Brooke sadly.

Lucas placed his arm around her."I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean for you to have to bring any of that stuff up."

"Don't be. I'm used to it already. We are all used to our dysfunctional families. I just told you all of that so you could see that your not missing much by not having your father around. As far as we all know, fathers suck."

Lucas laughed. He liked that Brooke was trying to make him feel better. She had opened up and told him some pretty personal things just to make him feel better and he in turn found himself wanting to do the same."That may be true, but at least you all know who your fathers are."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wish I didn't and I bet Nathan and Peyton feel the same way."

"No you don't. If you didn't know it would be gnawing away at you like it is with me."said Lucas truthfully.

Brooke nodded. Lucas was probably right. No matter how much she said she hated her mom and dad, she really didn't and it would be awful not to know who they were."Have you talked to your mom about how you feel about this?"

"Of course I have, numerous times, but every time we talk about this she gets this sad look on her face like she wants to cry. I hate it when she cries, I always have, so I tell her I understand and I drop it."

"Even though that's the last thing you want to do?"

"Yeah, my mom and her feelings mean more to me than a father I don't know, who probably didn't want anything to do with me. Why should I care if he doesn't?"

Brooke shrugged."I guess your right."

"You know what, lets not talk about this anymore. This is the last thing I envisioned us doing when I asked you to stay. I'm probably boring you to death. You can go if you want."

Brooke shook her head."I'm no where near bored Lucas. Your a very interesting person Lucas Roe. It's like I learn something new about you everyday."

"So this is something you wanted to learn about me?"asked Lucas with a smile.

"No. I just mean I love talking to you. I could sit here and talk to you for hours about nothing and not get bored. There's just something about you that I like."

"Well there's a lot about you that I like."said Lucas with a slight laugh wanting to lighten the dark mood he had caused.

"That's good to know."Brooke grabbed the remote from behind her and handed it to Lucas."You can take it. I'm feeling generous right now. Don't get used to it though. I very rarely do generous."

"Well in that case I better take advantage of this."said Lucas taking the remote from her and turning it to ESPN.

Brooke rolled her eyes." I should have known. You and Nathan are so much alike it isn't even funny. I always end up watching this crap when I'm with him."

Lucas gave her a look."Me and Nathan alike, now that's a scary thought."

* * *

_Thank you guys for all the reviews. I love them all. I see that a few of you have just found this story and have reviewed every chapter. Thank you for that. It means a lot. It means a lot to get reviews period. brookefan329 I'm glad you found out about this story from writers 911. I love that group. Now I know I took a long time to get this chapter out and I'm sorry for that. I hope I haven't lost any readers. Life can get crazy at times.lol. I will try and have the next chapter up soon, but right now I am going to try and start my Naley challenge from writers 911. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please read and review, let me know your still interested. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Karen comes home and finds Lucas and Brooke.

Peyton and Nathan tell Brooke about what they discussed.

We find out why Haley hates Brooke so much.


	7. Coming Clean

_Heres chapter 7. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks._

**Chapter Seven**

_**Coming Clean**_

Karen closed the door behind her and sighed. Going to see Whitey had been a waste of time. She hadn't been able to accomplish what she wished she had.

Whitey was going to keep Lucas on the team which meant that he'd be in everyday contact with the brother he didn't know he had and he would for sure be seeing the father he didn't know was his. _How could anything good come from this? Why wouldn't Whitey help her out?_

Karen wished with everything she could just take herself and Lucas back to California, but she couldn't. There was still too much to do here. All she could do was hope that everything turned out okay.

Karen placed her purse on the kitchen table and heard the t.v. on in the living room. She walked over and was surprised at what she saw. Her son was asleep in an upright position and there was a girl asleep with him. The girl had her head rested on her sons chest and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Sure this was all harmless, but it was the last thing she expected to see when she came home. Karen walked further into the room and realized that the girl with Lucas was none other than Brooke Davis, the girl Karen feared was occupying too much of her sons thoughts.

It wasn't that Karen disliked this girl, it was that this girl reminded her a lot of herself at that age and she ended up pregnant at seventeen. That was the last thing she wanted for her son and Brooke.

Karen walked over to the two on the couch and lightly tapped Lucas."Luke, sweetie, wake up."

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked down and and saw that Brooke was still there and asleep on him. He remembered watching some of a basketball game on t.v., then some of a movie Brooke had chosen, but not long after choosing the movie she had fallen asleep. He changed the t.v. back to the game and then he too must have fallen asleep.

Lucas lightly squeezed Brooke's shoulder, trying to wake her."Brooke, wake up."

Brooke shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist, not once opening her eyes. Waking up was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well she seems pretty stubborn, now doesn't she?"asked Karen.

Brooke's eyes shot open once she heard Karen's voice. She quickly sat up, removing herself from Lucas."Oh hi Lucas' mom."said Brooke with a smile.

"Hello Brooke. It's Karen by the way."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So what were you two doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing really. I just stopped by to talk to Lucas about something and we ended up watching t.v. and I guess we must have fallen asleep."she looked at the t.v. and saw some highlights show on."Did you change it back to this after I fell asleep?"

Lucas laughed."Yeah, you didn't really expect me to continue to watch that lifetime crap, did you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at him."It's not crap."

"Whatever."

Karen looked from one teenager to the other. They looked really cute, but still it was too much too soon."Well I don't want to intrude, but it's late and I think Ms. Davis should be getting home."

Brooke looked at her watch."Oh, wow. It is late. I was supposed to stop over at Peyton's."said Brooke getting up from the couch.

"Well I hope you'll postpone that seeing how late it is. I don't want anything to happen to you out there."said Karen concerned.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'll probably just stay at my friends house tonight."

"Okay, well please be careful."

"I will."said Brooke turning to Lucas."I guess I'll see you tomorrow."she started to walk to the door.

"Wait. I'll walk you out. Like my mom said it's late."

Brooke nodded and then turned to Karen."It was nice to see you again Karen."she gave her a quick smile.

Karen smiled back."You too Brooke. I hope to see you again soon."

Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's back and led her out the door and over to her light blue VW bug."So I'm glad you came over today."

Brooke opened her car door and rested her hands on the window."Yeah, me too, even though we spent most of our time sleeping."

Lucas shrugged."I guess we were both just tired."

"I guess so. Well I should really get going. I'm going to stop by Peyton's."

"Okay. Well be careful it's pretty dark out."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas nodded."I can't wait."he waited for her to get into her car and then he closed the door for her.

Brooke gave Lucas one last wave before she drove off.

Lucas walked back to his house with a smile on his face. It had been a long time since he'd been happy. The whole Sheryl thing had really been hard on him. He walked into the house and saw his mom sitting on the couch. She appeared to be waiting for him."What's up mom?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect to come home and see my seventeen year old son asleep with a girl."

Lucas rolled his eyes."Mom, your not seriously upset because of that, are you?"he waited for her to respond, but she didn't."I mean it's not like we were in my room or anything. We were on the couch in an open room watching t.v. and we fell asleep. We are just friends mom."

"Look Lucas all I'm gonna say is be careful. You know things happen that can change your life completely. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"Don't worry mom. Brooke is just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend you seem to be spending a lot of time with."

"I like her and want to get to know her, that's it. Your acting like that's a crime or something."

"Okay, I'll just lay everything out on the table. I'm looking out for Brooke too. I can tell she likes you Lucas. Are you sure you actually want to get to know her and your not just trying to fill the void Sheryl left?"

Lucas sighed."I thought I told you to stop bringing her up. We are no longer together. I don't need to keep hearing her name. I am not talking to Brooke to fill any void Sheryl left."

"Okay. I don't want you to get upset. Like I said I was looking out for Brooke too. You know if you were it wouldn't be fair to her Lucas."

"I know, but I'm not so don't worry."

"I will always worry about you Lucas, your my baby."

* * *

Brooke let herself into Peyton's house. She walked into the living room and saw Nathan watching t.v."Hey loser, where's P. Swayer?"

"She's getting dressed. She'll be down in a minute."

Brooke scrunched her face."Gross. I don't even want to know why she needs to be getting dressed this late at night."

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you. So what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you."said Brooke plopping herself down on the couch across from him."Just hanging out. I was supposed to be here earlier, but..."

"Yeah, you were. What happened?"asked Peyton as she walked into the living room in pajama pants and a tank top and sat down next to Nathan on his couch.

"Nothing. I was just with Lucas."

Nathan made a face and rolled his eyes, which made Peyton elbow him in reminder of what they had talked about earlier. He was supposed to lay off of Lucas. Nathan stopped what he was doing and just listened as the girls talked.

"You were?"asked Peyton."I thought he was mad at you or something."

"So did I, but he wasn't. We had a good talk and decided we wanted to be friends no matter what anyone had to say."said Brooke looking directly at Nathan.

"What are you looking at me for?"asked Nathan acting shocked.

"As if you didn't know."said Brooke.

"I don't know. I don't have a problem with Lucas."

Brooke let out a laugh."Yeah, okay. So I guess that fight you two had was just for fun, right?"

"Actually it was for fun. It was fun punching him in the face."said Nathan with a smile as he made a fist and punched his other hand.

Peyton sat up and slapped the back of his head. It made a loud noise and Nathan quickly turned to her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being an ass. I thought we discussed all this and came to an understanding."

"We did, but the understanding wasn't you hitting me."he rubbed the back of his head in soothing circles.

Peyton removed his hand and placed hers on his head and rubbed it."Your such a baby."I didn't even hit you hard."

"You could have fooled me."said Nathan.

Peyton leaned over and kissed his cheek."I'm sorry baby. I won't do it again."

"Oh please do."laughed Brooke."That was pretty hilarious."

"Shut up Brooke. It really hurt."

"I promise I won't do it again."said Peyton.

Nathan smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

Peyton laughed into his mouth then kissed him back placing her arms around his neck.

Brooke cleared her throat."Um, guys, it's not that I don't like seeing you two make out because I do, but could you please stop. I want to hear more about this understanding you two came to."

Peyton let go of Nathan and turned to Brooke with a smile."Well Nathan realized that he may have been out of line with his dislike of Lucas and has agreed to drop everything and try and be friends with him."

"Hey! I didn't say anything about becoming his friend. What I said was that I would lay off of him so he and_ Brooke _could be friends, not me."

"Would it be too hard to try and be his friend too?"asked Peyton seriously.

"Yes it would, so you should just take what I'm giving."

"We'll take it. Thank you Nate. It means a lot to me, that even though you don't like him, though I don't know why, you are willing to try for me."Brooke got up and went over to hug Nathan."I'm not expecting a miracle or anything, just don't try and beat him up again."laughed Brooke.

Nathan let out a sigh and smiled."I guess I can do that."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, tell me what you and Lucas did today? Is it going to get sexual?"asked Peyton.

Nathan quickly stood up."Okay, that's my cue to leave. I don't want to hear any of this."

Peyton grabbed his arm as he tried to walk passed her."Wait. I thought you were staying over tonight?"

"I am. I'm just going into the kitchen. I'm starving. I'll come back in here when that conversation is over."he leaned down and gave Peyton a quick kiss.

Once Nathan left the room Peyton turned back to Brooke."So were you two having hot passionate sex and that's why you totally forgot about me?"

Brooke laughed at Peyton and shook her head.

"Okay so what were you two doing then. It's pretty late Brooke."

"I know. We fell asleep. I went over and apologized then we ended up having a really interesting conversation about our families and then we fell asleep."

"You fell asleep? What? This isn't the normal Brooke Davis behavior when with a guy. What's going on?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. Making out just didn't seem like the thing to do after the talk we had."

"So this talk was pretty intense then, huh?"

"Yeah it was. We ended up learning a lot about each other and that's what I wanted. The making out stuff will come later and it will mean so much more when we really know each other."

Peyton got up from her seat and sat down next to Brooke and threw her arms around her."Aww, my little Brooke is growing up."

Brooke pushed Peyton off of her."Shut up. I am not."Brooke stopped when she realized what she said."You know what I mean."Peyton nodded."Okay well this conversation is over so lets go get your boyfriend. I'm pretty hungry myself."Brooke pulled Peyton up and they left the room arms linked.

* * *

Brooke trudged into the school still rather tired. It had been really late by the time she left Peyton's. Morning had definitely come too soon. If it wasn't for cheerleading practice after school she would have turned around and went back home. She continued down the hall and perked up the second she saw Lucas leaning on his locker reading a book. She slowly walked up to him and peered over his shoulder."Whatcha reading?"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and smiled. This was definitely a great way to start his morning. He closed his book and held it up for her to read.

"The Hound of the Baskervilles. Sherlock Holmes. So I take it your a Sherlock Holmes fan."

"Yep, have been for as long as I can remember. I think every guy wishes he was Sherlock Holmes at one time."

"Really?"Lucas nodded."So your a book worm huh?"said Brooke with a smile.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Brooke shook her head."No, it's not that, it's just that I learn something new about you everyday that I like."

"Good. So what about you? Do you like to read?"

Brooke opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Brooke read? Ha. I don't think so. It might get in her way of partying. Isn't that right Brooke?"asked Haley standing behind the two.

Brooke and Lucas turned to face her."And what would you know about partying? Have you ever even been invited to a party? Oh, that's right, your Tutor Girl, you choose not to go to parties. We all know that's a load of bull. If you were ever actually invited to a party I know you'd jump to be there."

"Yes, because you know me so well."spit out Haley.

"I know you just as well as you think you know me."countered Brooke.

Lucas moved between the two girls."Okay. I think that's enough for now. Lets just say you two really don't know each other at all and leave it at that."said Lucas trying to keep the peace.

"Whatever. There's Peyton. I should go. I'll see you later Lucas."Brooke shot one last glare Haley's way and then walked away. She still had no clue what Haley had against her.They weren't friends or anything, but she still hated the fact that she knew someone hated her. Sure she had been disliked by girls who's boyfriends spent a little too much time eying her rather then paying attention to them. She chalked it up to them being jealous, but Haley seemed to really hate her and she didn't even know why and that really bothered her.

* * *

Lucas turned to Haley."Okay, what was that about?"

"What?"asked Haley as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Lucas shot her a knowing look."Look, Brooke and I just don't get along, that's it."

"Yeah, I can see that you two don't get along, but your comment about her was a little out of line, don't you think?"

Haley shook her head."No I don't. She gave just as well as she got. Don't worry about her Lucas. She's a big girl."

"I'm not worried about her. I just want to know what your problem with her is. I don't think I've heard a single good thing about her come from you."

"Well has she ever said anything good about me?"Lucas shook his head."Okay then."

"Seriously Haley, what's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath. She knew Lucas wasn't about to let this go so she figured she might as well tell him everything."Brooke messed with my boyfriend David."Lucas' eyes widened."Yeah, that's why I don't like her. So please excuse me if I'm not running to be first in line for her fan club."said Haley bitterly.

"Wow. I'm sorry I said anything. I guess you have every right not to like her. What happened?"

"Well we went to one of Tim's parties and I went to the restroom. There was a line so I took a while. When I was done I looked for David everywhere. I finally found him with Brooke. He had her up against a wall and they were kissing. I didn't wait for them to finish, I just left, but with Brooke's reputation I know what they ended up doing."

Lucas shook his head. He didn't like to hear about Brooke's so called reputation, but he could understand why Haley was upset."I'm really sorry that happened to you. It must have hurt."

"It did, but I wasn't with David for long before that happened."

"Well I hope you broke up with him right after that."Haley nodded."What did he say? I mean did he try and explain himself?"

"No. I don't think he saw that he did anything wrong. All he said was, it was Brooke Davis. What was he supposed to do? Turn her down? He wasn't that stupid. I just wanted to hit him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I had Jake and he was great throughout all of it. Besides he doesn't even live in Tree Hill anymore."

"Still, I'm sorry."the bell rang."I guess we should get to class. Are you going to be okay?"Haley nodded."Okay well I'll see you later then."Lucas closed his locker and gave her a quick hug before turning and walking to his class. Haley did the same.

Lucas couldn't believe what Haley had just told him. It wasn't possible. Brooke wouldn't do that. He had heard a lot about Brooke and her so called reputation, but he just couldn't picture her doing all that. The person she was around him didn't seem like the person he kept hearing about, but Haley wouldn't lie. She had no reason to. There was a lot about Brooke he still didn't know.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for all your reviews. I love each and every one of them.Oh and_ **Broodyluver **_thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story and I'm right here.lol. I know it has been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. My computer isn't really working right now. I'm in the process of fixing it. I am going to work on updating more. I hope I haven't lost any readers. Please let me know what you think. Read and review. Thanks._


	8. Forgotten Night

_Sorry for the long delay. This chapter is for cabot007. I finally updated.lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks._

**Chapter Eight**

_**Forgotten Night**_

Brooke walked out of the girl's locker room just in time to see Lucas walking out of the boy's."Hey Cutie. Where have you been hiding all day? I looked for you at lunch."

"Hey Brooke. Sorry. I spent my entire lunch period in the library finishing up a paper. My English teacher passed out this assignment before I moved here, but she still wants me to turn it in along with everybody else. How fair is that?"

"I'm sorry. Ms. Carey can be a bitch sometimes. So I hate to change the subject from your horrible teacher, but the reason I was looking for you earlier was because I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved with Tutor Girl this morning. That's not usually how I act, but she really gets to me sometimes. I know that's not an excuse, but that's all I have right now."

Lucas nodded."I understand and you don't have to apologize for anything, but I do have to say that I understand where Haley is coming from. What you did to her was pretty bad Brooke."

Brooke's eyes narrowed."What I did to her? I didn't do anything to her Lucas. She hates me for absolutely no reason."

"Oh, she has a reason Brooke."

"Well you obviously know what it is so tell me Lucas."said Brooke now a little upset.

Lucas held up his hands."Hey don't get mad at me. I'm just saying that I understand where Haley's coming from."

"Whatever. Look if your not going to tell me then I'm gonna go."she turned and started to walk away.

"Brooke don't go. I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you."

Brooke turned back to him."Then what is it? What did I supposedly do to hurt the can do no wrong, Haley?"asked Brooke as she rolled her eyes.

Lucas too rolled his eyes. Those two girls definitely didn't like each other."Haley said you messed with her boyfriend."

Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. That was the last thing she expected to hear. There was no way it was true though. She hated girls like that, girls that didn't care if a guy had a girlfriend, they'd do him anyways. There was no way she was on of those girls. She always made it a point no matter how drunk she was to not talk to a guy who she at any time had seen with a girl. Tree Hill was not that big. You pretty much knew who was going out with who. So to her those guys were off limits."That's impossible. I've never messed with a guy who had a girlfriend, let alone Tutor Girl's boyfriend. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"Well then maybe that was the problem. You didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Brooke shook her head. She didn't want to believe that she had made that kind of a mistake."Are you sure that's what she said?"

"I'm positive. She told me all about it. I guess it was at one of a guy named Tim's parties."said Lucas thinking she'd know who the guy was by saying that.

Brooke shrugged."Tim has a lot of parties Lucas."

"Well it was the one where you messed with a guy you apparently hardly knew."

Brooke turned away from Lucas."That doesn't really help. I get pretty wasted at those parties so I've done that quite a few times."

Lucas nodded. This apparently was where her reputation came in."Well Haley said his name was David."

Brooke's eyes narrowed."David? I don't even know any David. She has to be wrong."

"I think this was a while back."

Brooke thought back for a second."The only David I knew was this stupid idiot that was practically obsessed with me. He seriously wouldn't leave me alone. He was a total jerk. There is no way that Haley would have gone out with him and there is definitely no way I would have messed with him. Yuck! I'm sorry but there is no way that Haley is right about this. Maybe she got me confused with someone else."

"I don't know Brooke. Your one of a kind. I don't think anyone would mistake someone else for you."

"Well I didn't do it Lucas. I may be a selfish bitch sometimes, but I'm not a liar."she said as she shook her head.

Lucas nodded. Brooke seemed really upset about all this. There was no way she was lying. She said she didn't do it and that was good enough for him. It wasn't like he was mad at her for doing what Haley said. They weren't together and it happened before he met her, but it made him feel better to know that she didn't intentionally set out to hurt Haley. He would have to tell Haley it was all a mistake. He hoped that she would now let up a little on her Brooke hatred."Okay. I believe you. Whatever happened or didn't happen was all just a misunderstanding. You didn't go after Haley's boyfriend to hurt her."

"I didn't go after her boyfriend at all."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Brooke nodded grateful that Lucas believed her and didn't think any less of her. Normally she could care less what people thought about her, but Lucas was different. She actually cared about what he thought of her."I may not like Haley, but I would never hurt her or anyone else that way."

Lucas smiled at her."Well that's good enough for me. I'll tell Haley about this tomorrow."

"No, don't. I'll talk to her myself."said Brooke.

"Okay, whatever you want."

"What ever I want, huh?"asked Brooke with a flirtatious smile, dimples flaring, wanting to lighten the now darkened mood around them.

Lucas smiled back. He loved it when Brooke smiled. Her dimples were gorgeous. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"Hey Brooke."said Nathan walking up to the two."Hey man. What's up?"he asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at him."Nothing much really."

Nathan nodded."Okay, well I guess I'll see you both inside. He nodded at Brooke before walking into the locker room to suit up.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Nathan was actually keeping his word. He was trying.

Lucas turned to Brooke."So what was that about? He was actually being civil to me."

Brooke continued to smile."That's Nathan for you. He's very unpredictable."Brooke looked to Lucas and got serious."So since he's trying with you I hope you'll do the same. Don't make this harder for him then it already is."

"Hey, I never had a problem with Nathan. It was him coming at me."

"I know, but still, help him out a little please."

"Okay. So he's doing this for you?"

"What? No, he's doing this because he realized he was wrong about you and wants to make up for it."said Brooke not daring to look at Lucas after what she just said.

Lucas rolled his eyes."So he's doing this for you right?"he again asked.

Brooke smiled at Lucas and nodded.

"That's really good. He knows we are friends and wants to make things a little less hard for you. He may be a jerk to me but he seems like a really good friend to you Brooke."

"I know. He's the best."Brooke looked past him to the gym door that just closed behind a player from the team."I should go in and make sure my squad is stretching."he nodded."I guess I'll talk to you later Lucas."she patted his chest a couple of times before walking past him. She quickly turned around."Oh and thanks for telling me about the Haley thing. Now everything makes sense. If I were her, I'd hate me too. I'll talk to her tomorrow."Brooke gave him one last dimpled smile before disappearing into the gym.

Lucas shook his head. He definitely had to get to know her better.

* * *

Brooke let herself into Peyton's house and ran up to her room and swung open the door. 

Nathan looked up from his position on the bed above Peyton."Brooke what the hell are you doing here?"

"Obviously not trying to do with Peyton what you are. Why don't you two horney toads wait until night to do that?"

"Oh your one to talk."said Nathan getting off of Peyton and putting his shirt on."Ms. Do it any time, any where, with anyone."he laughed at his own joke which caused Peyton to sit up and hit him before she too put on her shirt.

"Hey, you shut up. I may do it any time and any where, but I do not do it with anyone. You have to be special to be with me."said Brooke with a laugh.

"So I guess that means that Lucas is special then, huh?"asked Peyton wriggling her eyebrows.

Nathan scoffed."Don't you dare answer that Brooke. I do not want to hear about you and Lucas sleeping together."

Brooke laughed and turned to Peyton."Lucas is pretty special, but no we still haven't slept together."she turned to Nathan."So you see Natey Boy you don't have to hear about us sleeping together because we haven't."

"Good."

"What is taking you so long?"asked Peyton."You like him and he likes you. It's never taken you this long to get a guy into bed. Are you losing your touch?"laughed Peyton.

Brooke picked up a small hair clip from Peyton's dresser and threw it at her."I am in no way losing my touch. Lucas and I are just friends, therefore there is no sex."

"Oh come on Brooke, we all know you don't do just friends with at guy."

"What is this? Pick on Brooke day? And besides what do you call this?"asked Brooke gesturing between herself and Nathan."Nathan and I are just friends."

"Yeah, well that's different. You know you two would have already hooked up if it wasn't for me and him getting together."

Brooke shook her head."That's not true. He's like my brother Peyt."

"Yeah, now, but you have to admit you and Nathan used to be pretty slutty."

"Used to be?"asked Nathan."Brooke still is."said Nathan with a laugh.

Brooke fake laughed and shot him the finger."Yeah, and you are still the same jackass you've always been just like your father."

"Hey you leave my father out of this. You know I don't claim him when I don't have to."

"That's why I said it."laughed Brooke.

Peyton rolled her eyes."One of these days you two are going to kill each other."

"Na, Brooke knows I love her."said Nathan pulling Brooke into a hug before adding."To death."with an evil laugh. Brooke elbowed him in the stomach."Ouch. What'd you do that for?"he asked as he let her go.

"Because your horrible at making jokes."

"I wasn't joking."

"Okay, that's enough you two. You both are hopeless, you know that? So what's up Brooke?"

Nathan again turned to Brooke."Yeah, what brings you over here to interrupt us? You were just with Peyton at practice. What could have happened in the twenty minutes you two have been apart that you would have to rush over here and tell her about it?"

Brooke again gave him her middle finger."Well for your information this didn't just happen, it happened earlier. I was just too busy at practice and forgot to tell her. So I'm here now."

"What's up Brooke?"asked Peyton before Nathan had a chance to say his comeback.

Brooke went and sat down on the bed next to Peyton."Well earlier today I found out why Tutor Girl hates me."

"Haley hates you?"asked Peyton.

Brooke scoffed."You know she hates my guts, but anyways today I found out why."Peyton sat there quietly waiting for her to tell her why."Well don't you want to know why?"

Peyton looked at her incredulously."Uh, yeah. That's what I was waiting there patiently for."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, well I was talking to Lucas before practice and he told me that the reason Haley hates me so much is because she thinks I messed with her boyfriend."

Peyton's eyes widened."Haley has a boyfriend?"

"I know, that's what I said, not that she's ugly or anything, but still. Anyways supposedly this happened a while back so I don't know."

"Well did you do it?"asked Nathan. Peyton turned and glared at him as did Brooke. He looked at the two."What? I was just asking."

"No, you were being an ass. You know Brooke isn't like that."said Peyton.

"Yeah, I know. It was just a joke. You know, as in ha ha."

Peyton gave him one last look before turning back to Brooke."So what's this guys name anyways?"

"That's the thing. She said his name was David and the only David I know was that crazy guy who wouldn't leave me alone and there is no way I would have messed with him, not even if I was wasted out of my mind."

Peyton turned to Nathan and he nodded. Brooke saw the exchange and wondered what it was about.

"Okay, I so totally saw that. What's going on Peyton?"

"Nothing."said Peyton as she looked away.

"I know your lying P. Sawyer. Now tell me what's going on."

"I still can't believe you don't remember."

"Neither can I."piped in Nathan."But then again she was pretty wasted P."

Brooke looked between the two as they talked about her."One of you better tell me what's going on."

"Okay, it's nothing really, but what you just said isn't exactly true."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did kiss David. Well, I mean he kissed you. It only lasted for like a second, but if Haley saw she could have gotten the wrong idea. I know I did for a second, but then I saw you push him away and slap him."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal. After that night he left you alone and I completely forgot about it until now."

"Eww. So I actually kissed that creep? How sick is that? So I guess Haley did see me kiss her boyfriend? Wait, why would Haley go out with that loser?"

"I don't know. All I'm saying is that you did kiss a guy named David at one of Tim's parties. Whether or not that's the same David, I have no idea."

"Well Lucas did say it happened at one of Tim's parties. I guess I should explain things to Haley tomorrow."

"Are you really gonna do that?"asked Peyton a little surprised. It wasn't like Brooke to explain herself to anyone. Brooke nodded."Why?"

"Because she's Lucas' friend and I don't like the fact that she hates me for something I didn't do. If she hated me for something I actually did do then I wouldn't care."said Brooke with a laugh."She should know the truth. That she went out with a crazy creep who I guess kissed me."

"Do you think she's gonna believe you?"

"I don't really care if she does or doesn't. I just want her to know that she's wrong about me. Whether she believes me or not is her decision. Now enough talk about Tutor Girl. I don't want to go home right now so lets all do something fun."said Brooke.

Nathan squeezed his way in between the two girls and placed his arms around both of them."I can think of something fun the three of us can do and we don't even have to leave this bed."

Brooke pulled away from him and stood up."On second thought, I think I will go home."she turned to Peyton."Please take care of that horney boyfriend of yours. I'll see you guys later. I'll call you later Peyt."she walked to the door and turned around to see Nathan already taking his previous position on top of Peyton. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

_Well here is the latest chapter. I know you all must hate me. It's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry. I've just been really busy. I an seriously going to try and UD more. I already have eleven pages of the next chapter written. I just need four more and then I'll post it. I really hope you all are still interested in this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to go back and reread the last chapter before writing this one, you might have to do the same to get reacquainted with the story. Anyways I just wanted to say that I loved all the reviews. I do have to say that Anna you might be on to something.lol. Anyways I again apologize for the long delay in updates. Please let me know what you think. Read and review._

**Coming Up:**

Dan makes an appearance.

Lucas feels differently about someone then he previously thought.

Brooke talks to Haley.


	9. Encounters

**Chapter Nine**

_**Encounters**_

Lucas dribbled the ball a few times before he shot it. The ball of course went straight through. He quickly retrieved the ball and repeated his actions. The balls continued to go through the net. Lucas was so into his practicing that he didn't hear the car that pulled up. The person quickly got out and walked over to him.

"Hey son. Pass your old man the ball."said a voice behind Lucas holding out his hands. Lucas turned around to face him. Dan dropped his raised hands."Oh, I'm sorry. I was passing by and saw you shooting here. By the way you were shooting I just assumed you were my son. He sometimes comes to play here."

Lucas nodded and then turned back to the net and shot another basket. It went in.

"No, no. Your doing that wrong."said Dan.

Lucas again turned to look at the man."What are you talking about? It went in, didn't it?"

"Yes it did, but you really need to bend your knees."Dan walked over to him and took the ball he had already gotten back. He took his position in front of the net and bent his knees before releasing the ball. It went in perfectly."Now that's the way to do it."

Lucas rolled his eyes. This guy was obviously full of himself.

Dan held out the ball to Lucas."Here now you try that."

Lucas hesitated for a second, but then took the ball. He went to the middle of the court and prepared to take his shot.

"No, bend your knees a little more."Lucas did as he was told."Okay, that's perfect. Now shoot."Lucas released the ball and it hit the backboard and then fell to the floor."You see, I knew you weren't going to be able to do it. You need to master your shots like that too."

"Says who? You? As long as the ball goes through the net that's all that matters."said Lucas a bit defensively.

Dan held up his hands."Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just thought you would want to know what you needed to work on. You seem pretty serious about your game. I was just trying to help. Your really good. You remind me a lot of my son and with the right training you could be something special."

Lucas stood there and took in all that he heard. He was a little taken back. He had never had a father like type praise him like that before. Sure his coach and friends fathers said he was good, great even, but for some reason hearing it from this stranger meant something to him."Uh, thanks, I guess."said Lucas not really sure of what to say.

"Your welcome. You know I don't really give out to many compliments, but I can see your very talented. You should practice sometime with me and my son. We have a full basketball court in our backyard."

Lucas' eyes narrowed."You know, that's a really nice offer, but I don't know you or your son so I think I'm gonna have to pass."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Dan. Dan Scott."said Dan holding out his hand for Lucas to shake.

Lucas hesitantly shook his hand. Dan Scott was in front of him. He had heard so much about Dan Scott. It was hard to believe that the man standing in front of him was any of the things he'd heard. The man in front of him seemed nothing but nice, wanting to help him with his basketball and praising him on his skills."Lucas. I'm Lucas. So I guess your Nathan's father huh?"asked Lucas.

Dan nodded."I guess you do know my son after all. Do you two go to school together or something?"

"Yeah. I just moved here and transfered in."

Dan again nodded."Are you going to try out for the basketball team? They could really use you. A few of there players got expelled. With Nathan and you I'm sure the Raven's will stay undefeated, just like they were when I was on the team."boasted Dan.

"I already have."

"Well that's great Lucas.You and Nathan can practice at school and then when you have time you can come over and practice with us. I'd hate to see a talent like yours go to waste."said Dan. He didn't know why he was pushing so hard with this kid, but he was. He just felt an instant connection with him and he couldn't shake the feeling. He had never been this willing to help anyone out, especially not someone who had the potential to take the spotlight away from Nathan, but something inside him told him to stay close to this kid.

"I don't think that is such a great idea. I mean Nathan and I don't really get along. We're trying for Brooke though, but still I don't see us going over to each others houses any time soon."

"Ahh, Ms. Davis. She's quiet a lady. If she's working on the both of you, you two don't stand a chance. She'll have you two having sleepovers before you both know whats hit you. She has this way about getting what she wants. I've known her all her life."Lucas nodded."And about Nathan, he's very competitive. He gets that from me."said Dan with a smile."Well if you ever want to take me up on my offer let me know. I do though hope that you stick with the game. Maybe I'll see you around Lucas."

"Yeah, okay. It was nice meeting you Mr. Scott."

"It's Dan. Call me Dan."

"Okay, Dan. It was nice meeting you. I should be getting home myself."said Lucas bending down to pick up his backpack. As he lifted his bag from the floor a book fell out.

Dan bent over and collected the fallen book. He read the title."The Hound of the Baskervilles. Sherlock Holmes."Dan looked to Lucas."Your reading this?"Lucas nodded."Is it for school?"

Lucas shook his head."Na, I'm just reading it to read it. I love reading these type of books."

"Yeah, me too. I have this same exact book in my book collection in my study along with a ton of others just like it. This one is pretty good Lucas. Finish it. You won't be sorry. Well here you go. I should be going too."Dan handed Lucas his book and started to walk away."See you around son."Dan turned and walked to his car feeling something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Lucas placed his book in his bag and started walking home. He wasn't sure who this Dan Scott person was, but he didn't seem to be all bad like everyone said he was, but then again he had just met him, so who knew.

There was something about Dan that intrigued Lucas, but he wasn't sure what it was. The fact that they apparently shared the same interest in books was pretty weird. Lucas found himself wanting to take a look at Dan's book collection to see if they had any other book that were the same.

Lucas walked up to his house and let himself in."Hey mom."he shouted."I'm home."

Karen walked into the living room from the kitchen."Well it's about time. I've been waiting for you to come home for over an hour. Where have you been?"

Lucas looked at her and smiled."Have you really been waiting mom?"

Karen too smiled."Okay, you caught me. I just walked through the door too, but still it's late. Where were you? Out with Brooke somewhere?"asked Karen.

Lucas rolled his eyes."No mom. I don't spend all my time with Brooke. She has a life of her own. I was at the basketball court shooting around."

"Oh, were you by yourself?"

Lucas opened his mouth to tell her that Dan Scott had been with him. He wanted to ask her if she knew him back when she lived here all those years ago, but something stopped him from saying anything to his mother. For some unknown reason he lied."Yeah, I was just shooting around. So what did you do today?"he asked changing the subject.

Karen let out a deep breath."Well today was extremely hectic at the cafe. We were very busy. There were more customers then there were tables, but I do have some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"Tomorrow I have scheduled a meeting with a lady who wants the head managers position. She's managed tons of restaurants and she's supposed to be excellent. We might be going home sooner then we thought."said Karen excitedly.

"Really? Wow. That's great mom."said Lucas a lot less enthusiastic then she.

Karen noticed he wasn't really thrilled."I thought that would make you happy not sad. You get to go home to all your friends."

"I am happy about going home. It's just that I didn't think it was going to happen this soon, but still its good. I hope your meeting goes well. I should go take a shower."Lucas turned to his bedroom.

"I'll start dinner."said Karen."Come out when your done. We'll talk more."

"Okay. I love you mom."Lucas shut the door behind him still thinking about leaving. He had just gotten here and already he was leaving.

* * *

Brooke walked into the school the following morning in search of Haley. She really wanted to set things straight with her. She really hated it when people hated her for the wrong reasons.

Brooke walked down the hall and found Haley outside the tutoring center just like she knew she would.

Haley was finishing up with a student when she saw Brooke coming toward her."Look if your looking for Lucas I don't know where he is. Sorry."said Haley sarcastically.

Brooke ignored that."It's okay. I was actually looking for you."said Brooke with a smile.

"Me?"asked Haley."Why would you be looking for me?"then it dawned on her."Oh I get it. You want me to do you some favor, right? I mean the last time you came looking for me you wanted Lucas' address.What do you want now Brooke?"

Brooke was getting annoyed with Haley real fast, but held in her frustrations."I don't want anything from you Haley."

"Then what is it? Why were you looking for me?"

"Because Lucas told me what you said yesterday about me and your boyfriend David."

Haley frowned. She hadn't expected Lucas to go and tell Brooke anything, but obviously he had."What about that?"asked Haley snidely.

"Okay, look I know you hate me because you think I was messing with your boyfriend, but I wasn't."

Haley half laughed. Of course she was going to deny this."Yeah, okay. I saw you Brooke. You two were kissing. So there really isn't a need to lie now."

"Look. David was the one that liked me. He had liked me since we were in junior high."

"So that makes it okay? He was the one that liked you so who cares if he has a girlfriend?"interrupted Haley.

"No, that's not what I meant. If you would just be quiet for a second and let me finish."said Brooke. Haley kept quiet so she continued."David was a jerk who wouldn't leave me alone. He would follow me around everywhere. I actually thought he was kinda creepy. That night at Tim's party I was pretty wasted and..."

"Aren't you always?"interrupted Haley again.

"Will you quit interrupting me so I can explain?"

"Fine."

"Okay, like I said, I was pretty drunk. I don't even remember this, but apparently David came up to me and kissed me. I wasn't the one that kissed him. I guess I then pushed him away and hit him because the kiss on lasted for like a second. I promise you that's what really happened. I didn't mess with your boyfriend Haley. I wouldn't do that."

"Why? Because you like me so much?"asked Haley.

"No, because I wouldn't want it done to me."

Haley softened for a second, but then got back on guard."Why am I supposed to believe you? You just said yourself that you don't even remember what happened that night."

"I don't, but Peyton and Nathan do. They told me all about that night."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe something because your two sidekicks say it's so? I don't think so. I'm not that dumb."huffed Haley.

"You know what? I don't really care if you believe me or not. I didn't come over here to try and convince you of my innocents. I just thought you'd like to know what really happened, but I guess you don't. I don't give a rats ass if you think we are all liars."Brooke shook her head in Haley's direction and started to walk off, but quickly turned around."You know Haley, you look down on me and a lot of other people because you think your better then us, when in all actuality your just like us, worse even. You seem to judge people before you take the time to get to know them. That's something that me and my, what did you call them? Oh right, sidekicks don't do. So the next time your looking down on us think about that. It might just make you a better person in the long run."Brooke turned and walked away satisfied with the outcome of their conversation.

Haley stood there in the hall for a few minutes and took in everything Brooke had said to her. Could she be wrong about everything? Could she really hate Brooke for something she didn't do? No, she had seen with her own eyes what had happened. She even confronted David about it and he didn't deny it at all. He even said he'd have to be crazy to turn down Brooke Davis.Wasn't that a confession? Haley shook her head of all thoughts of David and thought about what else Brooke had said to her. Did she really judge people without caring about getting to know them first? Yeah, she didn't like Brooke and her friends, but she always thought she had a reason not to, but at the moment she couldn't think of one single real reason why she hated them. Maybe Brooke was right, but who was she to say that about her? Wasn't she judging her with that statement herself?

Haley shook all thoughts from her head and walked back to the tutoring center to get her things. It was too early to be thinking about Brooke and what she had to say.

Brooke's comment hit a little to close to home and she wasn't ready to admit it yet, so hating Brooke and everything she said was the only thing to do.

* * *

_Thank you all for all the reviews. It means everything to me. I am happy that you all are still interested in this story. I love writing it. I hope you all liked the latest chapter and look, it didn't take me a month to put it up.lol. Two chapters in one week is good. I'm getting better right?lol. Anyways I know Dan may have seemed a little out of character, but that's why this story is AU.lol. He needs to be this way to make the story fit, but don't worry he will be showing his ugly side when the secret comes out. Well I hoped you liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought. Read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Haley runs into Peyton.

Haley gets Jakes advice on things.

Haley and Brooke talk again.


	10. Friends

**Chapter Ten**

_**Friends**_

Haley gathered her books and headed out of her class. It was now lunch and she couldn't wait to see Jake. He was her best friend and right now that's exactly what she needed. She needed to talk to him and get his opinion on this mornings events. He knew Brooke a lot better then she did and he would know whether or not she telling the truth.

Haley knew she was making a bigger deal out of all this then it had to be, but she couldn't help it. This really mattered to her. She figured Brooke probably didn't even care about this anymore. She probably had already forgotten all about this and had moved onto boys and shopping, the things she loved the most with her minions.

Haley walked out of the room and practically ran into someone.

"Oh shit. Sorry."said Peyton.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking myself. I have a lot on my mind."

Peyton nodded."Yeah, me too."she was about to walk off but she stopped."Okay, so I know this really isn't any of my business, but did Brooke find you this morning? She was supposed to look for you."

Haley nodded."We talked earlier."

"So?"

"So what?"asked Haley.

"Did she explain to you what really happened that night with David?"

"She told me what she wanted me to believe, yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean exactly that. That she told me what she wanted me to know."

Peyton shook her head."No, she told you what she did because it was the truth. I even saw it with my own two eyes. If you don't believe me, then just ask Nathan. He saw everything too."

"Right. Of course he did. Look Peyton your her best friend and so is he, so of course your gonna back up whatever she says. It's just what you people do."said Haley trying to walk past Peyton.

Peyton held out her arm to block Haley from going."You people? What is that supposed to mean? Who are you to say that that's what I do? You don't know me or the things I do. What could we possibly gain by wanting you to believe it? Not your friendship because right now that's the last thing I want and I bet Brooke would say the same thing especially if you talked to her the way your talking to me right now. Brooke told you what really happened because she thought you'd like to know. There was nothing in it for her."

"Okay!"shouted Haley."Brooke said her part and now you've said yours. I think we're done here."

Peyton was about to tell Haley exactly what she could do with herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nathan.

"What's going on here?"he asked.

"Oh great. Are you here to tell me about how wonderful and selfless Brooke is too?"asked Haley.

Nathan looked over at Haley like she was crazy. He had no idea what she was talking about. He then turned to Peyton as if Haley wasn't even there."Are you ready? Brooke's waiting for us. I just left her at our table."

Peyton nodded without looking in Haley's direction.

Once down the hall Nathan couldn't help but ask."So what was that all about?"

Peyton shrugged."I don't know. Haley's just crazy."she wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and pulled him to her as they walked into the lunchroom together.

Peyton took her seat across from Brooke and Nathan sat beside her.

Brooke set down her Diet Coke after taking a sip."Well it's about time girly girl. I was beginning to think you two got lost or something. What took you so long?"

"I have on word of you. Haley."

"Haley? What are you talking about?"

"I was just talking to her. That's why we were late."

"Okay, well what happened. You seem pissed."

"Well I just asked her if you two had talked and after that she went crazy. She's a total nut job Brooke. She got all defensive and judgmental, saying things like of course you and Nathan would lie that's what _you people_ do. I swear I wanted to strangle her right then and there. How dare she say that about us?"

"I know what you mean. She was so ugly to me earlier. I just ended up telling her that I didn't care if she believed me or not."

"Well she doesn't."cut in Peyton."Believe you, I mean. She doesn't."

"Yeah, I got that much, but really who cares? I didn't do anything wrong. I even went as far as to explain everything to her. If Haley believes otherwise, then that's her. I can't change the way she thinks about me and I don't think that I should have to try."

"Good."said Peyton."You shouldn't. Now enough Haley talk. I'm starting to get a headache. Have you thought about who you want to go to the formal with? It's only three weeks away. Tickets go on sale today."said Peyton mimicking the announcement made earlier to the school.

Brooke clapped her hands together several times."I know. I'm so excited. I can't wait."

"So who you going with?"

"I don't know yet. I've had a couple of invitations today since the announcements this morning, but nothing major. I haven't said yes to anyone, besides it's still early."

"So I take it your really just waiting for someone in particular to ask you right?"laughed Peyton.

"What she really means is, are you waiting for Lucas to ask you?"asked Nathan flat out.

Peyton frowned at him.

"Well if you must know, I might be waiting for him, but who knows who he'll ask."

"Oh, come on Brooke. If Lucas takes anyone to the formal it'll be you."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. She wanted to believe that, but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes up. She knew they were getting close, but who knew who else he was "getting close" with. The school was big and she didn't always see him around."You don't know that Peyton."

"Brooke it's pretty obvious that he's into you okay."added Nathan wanting the conversation about Lucas to end."I don't really know the guy, but I can still tell. I'm a guy myself so I know these things."

"Well I hope your right. I don't know what it is about him, but I really want him to ask me. I've never really cared this much about someone asking me out. Look if he doesn't ask though, is it alright if I go with you two?"

Peyton looked at Nathan who just shrugged."Well if he doesn't ask you I guess you and I can go together because as of late, I too don't have a date. Nobodies asked me."said Peyton.

Nathan nudged her."Hey, what am I?"

"I don't know, somebody that hasn't officially asked me yet."

"Well I didn't know I had to ask you. I just thought it was known that we'd go together, you know just like it's know that nobody better ask you, but me."laughed Nathan.

"It is known, but it would be nice to actually be asked too."said Peyton fake pouting.

Nathan leaned over and kissed the side of her head."I'm sorry baby. I was being inconsiderate."he grabbed her hand and held it in his own."Would you please go with me to the winter formal?"he said with the cheesiest smile he could muster up.

Peyton laughed as did Brooke. Nathan was being corney, but at the same time very sweet. It was cute.

"I'd love to go with you. Thanks for asking."laughed Peyton as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him to her for a quick kiss."But just so you know I come as a package deal. You get me and Brooke."

Nathan wriggled his eyebrows."Well that's got to be the best thing I've heard all day. So I get you and Brooke as a packaged deal? I've been waiting to hear that for as long as I can remember and now I have. How lucky am I?"laughed Nathan.

Peyton elbowed him in the stomach."Get your mind out of the gutter. That's not what I meant."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be. Just so you know, there is more of a chance of me and Peyton hooking up then there is of all three of us hooking up."laughed Brooke.

Nathan broke out into a big smile and shrugged."Hey I don't mind, just as long as I get to watch."he laughed.

Peyton and Brooke rolled their eyes. There was no changing Nathan and his twisted mind."Don't worry Brooke, Lucas will ask you and then you won't have to worry about Nathan and his perverted tendencies. I'll be the one stuck with him. Great."

"Man, I hope so."said Brooke."Just think about all the fun we would all have. I bet the four of us would have a blast the whole night."

"Oh great. Now your already making plans for all of us to hang out together. That's just great."said Nathan sarcastically.

"Hey, what's this? You said you'd try with him. Are you taking that back now?"asked Brooke.

Nathan shook his head."No, Brooke, I'm not, but I still can't picture us all hanging out and actually having fun."

"Well I can."

"Yeah, so can I."said Peyton.

* * *

After Haley went to her locker to drop off her books she went straight to the lunchroom. She saw Jake sitting at their usual table. Without bothering to grab any food Haley rushed over and sat down next to him and put her head down on the table. 

Jake laughed."Well that was a pretty dramatic entrance."he quickly stopped laughing when he saw Haley was seriously upset."Hey babe, what wrong? Are you okay?"he rested his arm on her shoulder and pulled her to him.

Haley quickly pulled herself away."Am I a bad person?"

"What?"

"Do I really judge people before getting to know them?"

"What? No. Haley where is this coming from?

"Brooke. She said I have a bad habit of judging people without knowing them and maybe she's right."

"Look I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. Brooke wouldn't say something like that to hurt you. She isn't like that."

Haley threw up her hands."There you go too. Having nothing but nice things to say about her. I'm apparently the only one who thinks she's a boyfriend stealing slut and now I find out I might even be wrong about that. She didn't try and take David away from me. In fact she says she didn't even like him at all. He was just a stupid jerk I never should have gone out with."

"Well I could have told you that Hales."said Jake."You definitely were way to good for him."

"Brooke said he kissed her, not the other way around. She said she pushed him away."

"I always thought that might be what happened, but you told me you didn't want to talk about it so I left it alone."

"So you think she's telling me the truth?"

Jake shrugged."Why would she say it if it wasn't true?"

Haley placed her head in her hands."Oh god! I _am_ a horrible person. I blew up at her and Peyton today for no reason. If they didn't hate me before I bet they do now."

Jake shook his head."I don't think so. I mean we're not that close, but I don't think they would hold this misunderstanding against you. Maybe you should go over to them and talk about all this. I don't mean try and be friends, but maybe after all this is settled you could be civil to each other."

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know what to say to them."

"Well you said you blew up at them right?"Haley nodded."Okay, well you could start off by apologizing and I bet they'd do the same. They are good people Haley. They are just stereotyped at not being so."

Haley nodded."Your right. I know you are, but I don't think I can do that. I know I should apologize, but what if they don't accept and laugh in my face. I can't say I'd blame them. I was pretty terrible, but it would really hurt if they did."

"Brooke and Peyton are not like that Haley. Even if they don't accept your apology, which I don't think will happen, they wouldn't laugh in your face."

Haley again nodded and this time stood up."Okay I know what your saying is true. I should go over and apologize to them. I was awful to the both of them, Nathan even."she leaned down and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little longer then she should have, but she couldn't help it. She quickly walked away hoping that Jake hadn't noticed.

Jake watched Haley as she walked away. He absentmindedly stroked the area her lips had just touched. He cursed himself for the feelings he was starting to have for her. Lately he began to wish they were more then just friends. There were times he'd thought she'd felt the same way, like this one, but then he would start to think it was all in his head and he would shake it off.

Jake wanted more than anything to kiss Haley. He figured if he could just kiss her once it would be enough and he'd get over it. He even came close to doing so, but then would chicken out._ How could he tell his best friend he wanted more with her? How would she react? Could she possibly want more too?_ All these questions circled his head and he didn't know what to do.

Haley walked away, not daring to look back. She knew she should have pulled away from Jake sooner, but she couldn't help it. His cheek wasn't the place she wanted to kiss, but that was the only place she could kiss him. They weren't together. They were just friends just as they had been forever.

Lately though, Haley had begun to find herself very attracted to Jake. When she would see him in his basketball jersey she just wanted to melt. Those feelings couldn't be acted on though. They were only friends and would always only be friends. That's what he wanted and that's what she had to want too.

Late at night in the comfort of her room she let herself fantasize about how things would be if they were together. She saw them holding hands and walking each other to class, and then kissing each other goodbye. In her fantasies there was a lot of kissing. In her mind their kisses were wonderful and so full of love it was breath taking, but even so it was all in her head and she would have to stop herself from thinking any further. They were just friends.

Haley shook all thoughts of Jake from her head as she approached Brooke's table. Peyton and Nathan sat across from her.

* * *

Lucas stood next to the table and watched what had just happened. _Could two people like each other more?_ It was funny to him. He was new and didn't really know them that well, but he could already see they were hot for each other. If only they would tell the other how they felt. Lucas took a seat across from Jake and cleared his throat to let his presence be known. 

Jake removed his eyes from Haley's retreating form and turned to face Lucas."Hey man, What's going on?"

Lucas laughed."I was just about to ask you the same thing. What' going on with you and Haley?"

Jake looked at him surprised."What are you talking about? Nothing is going on with me and Haley. We're just friends."

"Yeah I know that, but what I just saw looked like more then just friendship. It actually looked to me like you two were going to kiss."

"Your crazy man. That's not what was going on. We are seriously just friends."

"Okay, whatever you say."said Lucas deciding to cut him some slack."So where'd she run off to anyways?"

"Over to talk to Brooke and Peyton."Jake saw the confusion on Lucas' face so he explained."I guess they all talked earlier and apparently it didn't end too well, due in part to Haley. She's going over to apologize to them."

Lucas nodded."Wow. That's pretty big of her."

"Yeah I know. I'm proud of her."

Lucas let out a laugh."Yeah, I can tell your more then just proud of her. You should do something about it too. Dude you should ask her to the winter formal!"said Lucas as if that was the best idea he had ever come up with.

"I was actually thinking about doing that. Do you think I should?"

"Yeah I do. I also think you should tell her how you feel. I bet she feels the same."

"I don't know about that, but I could ask her to go with me just as friends. If we don't go together we'll probably just end up going alone and hanging out together anyways."

"Hey, you do what you gotta do, but I still think you should tell her."

Jake nodded."Your one to talk man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that maybe you should follow your own advice and tell Brooke how _you _feel about her."

"That's different. We actually are just friends."

"Whatever. Are you going to ask her to the dance?"

Lucas' face fell slightly and he shook his head."Na, I don't think so. I know there are going to be a lot of other guys asking her. I'm sure she'd rather go with one of them."

Jake rolled his eyes."Okay, let me see how I can put this. You've been here for a couple of weeks now right?"Lucas nodded."Well in all the time you've been here I haven't seen Brooke with one guy other then you and Nathan and that's saying a lot about Brooke. I think she'll probably be waiting for a certain someone to ask her."

"I don't think so. We're just friends."said Lucas repeating what Jake had earlier said about himself and Haley.

"Well like I said, you should follow your own advice and ask her to the dance then tell her you like her. I know you do."

"Well like I said, we're friends so of course I like her."

"Then ask her to the dance."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because last night my mom told me we might be going back home already. I probably won't even be here in three weeks for the dance. I wouldn't want to ask her and then have to leave and she won't have a date."

Jake shook his head."Wow. Dude that really sucks. Do _you _have to go?"

"Well yeah. If my mom goes then so do I."

"Have you told anyone?"

"You mean have I told Brooke?"Jake nodded."No. It's not like it's very important. She doesn't need to know right now. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Jake nodded."I see your point. Man, it's really gonna suck here without you. I was really starting to get used to having you around. The teams gonna miss you too."

"You see. That's what really sucks. I barely got on the team and already I have to leave it. I probably won't even be here to play in my first game."

"You really think you'll be gone by Friday?"

Lucas shrugged."I don't know yet. I have to see what my mom says today. She has an interview with some lady today and if it goes well then we're leaving."

"That really sucks."

"Tell me about it. I was just getting used to Tree Hill."

* * *

Peyton looked up from her conversation with Brooke and Nathan and saw Haley coming toward them. She rolled her eyes and nodded to Brooke in her direction. 

Brooke looked up and sighed when Haley stopped at their table."What do you want Haley? I really don't feel like hearing about how horrible you think I am again. You don't like me, I get that, but I don't have to sit around and hear all about it. I shouldn't have bothered trying to explain myself. I won't do it..."

"I'm sorry Brooke."interrupted Haley. Off the shock on Brooke's face she continued."I was wrong. I know now that if you say that's what happened, then that's the way it did. David was a jerk and I believe you. I'm sorry for looking down at you for something you didn't do. All of this is my fault."

Brooke softened."No, Haley it isn't."said Brooke.

"Yes it is. If I would have just asked you about all of this when it happened then I wouldn't have disliked you so much and I wouldn't have bad mouthed you every chance I got. Again I'm sorry for that. Your right. I do judge people without knowing them and I have to work on that."she turned to Peyton."I owe you an apology too. I said you would lie for Brooke because she was your friend and I guess in a way that was me being judgmental. I shouldn't have said what I did. I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry for them. I hope one day we can all get passed this."

Brooke nodded."Me too and thank you. It means a lot to me that you believe me. I wouldn't do anything like that. I should really apologize to you too though. I was pretty harsh."

"No, everything you said was true. It gave me a lot to think about. Your a good person Brooke. If all this has taught me anything, it's that."she looked at Peyton."You know Brooke, you have some pretty amazing friends. Your lucky."

"Hey, what about you? You have Jake and Lucas and they are pretty amazing too."said Brooke.

Haley smiled at the mention of Jake."Yeah he is."said Haley only thinking of Jake."Well I should get back. I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Haley."said both Brooke and Peyton.

Haley turned around and walked back to her table feeling a little better now.

They weren't friends or anything, but this was a start.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading every one of them. I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, but hey I remembered to post a chapter this week at least.lol. My next update won't be until after Wednesday. I'll have some free time then. Anyways I hoped you all liked this chapter. I don't know how I feel about it. This was pretty much just a filler chapter letting everyone know what's going to be happening in the next few chapters. The next one is going to be better. It has some cute Brucasness. I know I've been lacking in the Brucasness and I'll be making up for it. Anyways please let me know what you think. Read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas overhears the guys talking about Brooke in the locker room.

Lucas wonders about something he hears.

Lucas asks Brooke a question.


	11. He's one of the Good Guys

**Chapter Eleven**

_**He's one of the Good Guys**_

Lucas fumbled through his gym locker looking for a shirt to practice in. He finally found one and pulled it out as he heard a group of guys walk into the locker room, without looking in his direction they started to talk.

"Hey man, did you see Brooke today? She was looking pretty fine in that skirt. Could it be any shorter? Damn I wish I could hit that."said Barry shaking his head.

"I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that too."

"Shut up Tim. Your the last one that would ever get a chance with her."

"What? And you would Barry?"shot back Tim.

"Hell yeah I would. Just look at me. Who wouldn't want to get with this. It's a wonder why she hasn't come begging me for a taste yet."that guy a laugh out of the guys.

"Well I heard she has a thing for that Lucas guy."said Tim.

"Who?"asked Barry."Lucas? The new guy?"he let out a laugh."Right, like she'd be interested in him. He's no threat to me or anyone else for Brooke. The only threat we had was Felix, keeping her to himself for all that time, but he's gone now and it's my turn to move in on Brooke."

"Yeah, well don't hog her man. Share. When your done with her give us a turn."said a third guy joining in the conversation.

"Don't worry. There's enough Brooke to go around."said Barry with a laugh."And we all know she won't have a problem with that. She's Brooke Davis. Hell, she'd probably do us all at the same time."he laughed.

"Hey guys shut up. Here comes Nathan. He'll kick your ass if he hears you talking about Brooke like that."said the third guy.

"Hey, Nate. What's up, man?"asked Barry as Nathan walked up to them.

"Nothing. You?"

"Same old shit. So, look here man, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"With what?"

"Well do you know if Brooke has a date for the dance yet?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was thinking about asking her."

"Dude if your asking her for the reason I think you are, then don't bother. No matter who she goes with I am going to see to it that she makes it home at the end of the night alone. You got that?"

Barry nodded."It ain't even like that Nathan. I like her. I really like her and I wouldn't do that to her."

Lucas wanted to throw up. Man could that guy lie. He was so full of shit it wasn't even funny. He hoped that Nathan would be able to see through the bastard.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Na, it's cool. Your just looking out for her. So does she have a date?"

"Well last I heard no, she didn't have a date. You gonna ask her?"

"Yeah, thanks man."Barry closed his locker and after patting Nathan on the back he started to walk off."I'll see you in the gym Nate."he continued to walk with the guys and they passed Lucas."Oh hey Luke."he gave Lucas a nod before walking out of the locker room.

Lucas wanted to go up to him and punch the hell out of him for what he said about Brooke, but he held back. He also thought about telling Nathan about what he heard, but decided against it. He figured he'd probably just come off as being jealous and besides Barry was Nathan's friend and he wasn't. He probably wouldn't even believe him.

"Hey man. You coming to practice?"asked Nathan, pulling Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."Lucas pulled his shirt on and followed Nathan out.

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?"asked Nathan.

"What do you mean?"

Nathan shrugged."What I just said. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Okay well, whatever. Just know that other guys are interested in her."

"And?"said Lucas getting defensive. He hated having to explain himself and he was just waiting for Nathan to say something only he would think was funny.

"And nothing. Look never mind okay? It's none of my business."Nathan pulled open the gym door and ran ahead of Lucas.

Lucas looked around the gym and saw Brooke at the other end practicing with the other girls. She looked up as the door closed and gave him a quick smile before turning back to her squad.

Lucas hated that the guys talked about Brooke the way they had. It was like they didn't care about her at all. They probably didn't. All they cared about was getting her to sleep with them.

Lucas replayed everything he heard and stopped when he remembered hearing about Felix. Barry said the only threat they had had was Felix. He had heard that name before from Haley. He began to wonder what went on with him and Brooke. He knew that was the last thing that he should be thinking about, but he couldn't help it. _Were they together? _If so, he wondered for how long. Barry said she was with him for a long time.

Lucas looked around the gym a second time and saw Whitey was nowhere in sight so he decided to sit down for a second. His head was pounding and he needed a second to clear his it. He made his way across the gym and sat down in the bleachers with his eyes closed. His head was definitely pounding.

Brooke looked across the gym and saw Lucas walk over and sit down. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him all day."Okay girls take five. I'll be right back."

Where you going?"asked Peyton.

Brooke nodded in Lucas' direction.

Peyton nodded with a knowing smile."Hurry. I want details."

"Sure thing girly."Brooke quickly turned on her heels and headed in Lucas' direction. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought when she finally reached him."Are you having a bad day Broody?"she asked with a smile. Yep, Broody seemed to really fit him at the moment.

Lucas opened his eyes to see Brooke standing in front of him."Broody? Who's that?"

"You silly. You had your eyes closed and you had this serious look on your face. You looked deep in thought, brooding even, thus your new nickname, Broody."

Lucas let out a laugh."Okay, well if I'm Broody, then what does that make you? Cheery?"he questioned.

Brooke shook her pom poms."It works for me."she smiled.

"So what are you doing over here anyways? I thought you were practicing."

"You mean the same thing you should be doing right now?"she laughed.

"Yeah, okay you got me."

"We took a break."she sat down next to him. Lucas let out a sigh."So what's up with you? You look stressed."she placed a hand on his arm to show she was there for him.

Lucas took her hand off his arm and held it in his own."I'm fine. Just tired. Whitey works our asses off. I was just taking advantage of him not being here."he looked at her and she gave him a small smile."So I heard about you and Haley."

"What parts did you hear? The good or bad ones?"

"Both."

Brooke nodded."Well everything is okay now, I guess. I mean we're not going to instantly become best friends or anything, but we won't go out of our ways to be mean either."

"That's good to hear."

"So what about you? We haven't really been talking. What's up?"she gave his hand a squeeze.

Lucas thought about telling her he was moving back to California, but he looked at her big smile and decided not to."Nothing really. I've just been busy. We keep missing each other."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy hanging out with the whole Haley issue."

"But that's over now."said Lucas.

"Yep, so get used to seeing me around more."she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I plan to."Lucas looked out onto the floor and saw Barry staring at them. He wanted to go down there and beat the crap out of him, but decided against it because that would mean leaving Brooke and he wasn't ready to do that just yet. When he was around her she always made him feel better. There was something special about her and he saw it even if the other guys didn't. He looked down at their hands, hers still in his. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he could help it. He knew he'd end up regretting it if he couldn't follow through, but the thought of her going to the formal with any other guy that only looked forward to the taking her home part made him sick."So Brooke...um...well..."Brooke looked at him, eyes wide, waiting for him to continue."You see...well..."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Lucas' obvious nervousness."Yes, Lucas?"

Lucas decided to just spit it out."Okay, well you know there's this dance coming up, right?"

Brooke nodded."The winter formal."

"Yeah, that one. Would you like to go with me? I mean if you already have a date I'll under..."

"I'd love to go with you Lucas."cut in Brooke."I was hoping you'd ask me."she smiled.

"Well I was hoping that when I asked you, you'd say yes."

They both laughed."Well I did."she said.

"And so did I."

"So I guess it's settled then."said Brooke.

"I guess so."

"Okay, well now that I got what I wanted from you, I should go back to my squad."

"Oh, so you got what you wanted from me, huh?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to ask me out and you did."she said with a shrug."I usually tend to get what I want so you should get used to it."said Brooke with a sexy grin.

"Is that so?"

"You bet you ass it's so."

"Well then I guess it's good to know."

Brooke nodded."I'll see you later Broody."

"Bye Cheery."

Brooke winked at him before running off the the other side of the gym. Lucas watched as she ran straight up to Peyton and pulled her to the side. He saw Peyton look his way and smile, pulling Brooke into a hug. Brooke had obviously told Peyton that they were going to the dance together. He stayed watching them and laughed when Brooke stuck her tongue at him before pulling Peyton back to the group.

Lucas got up from the bleachers and made his way onto the court. He passed Barry and Tim as he did so and couldn't help but see the ugly look Barry was giving him. He didn't care though. He'd take all the ugly looks Barry and anyone else had to give him as long as Brooke was safe from those jerks. There was no way he was going to let him or anyone else get the chance to hurt Brooke. He was here now and he took it upon himself to protect her, the only problem was, he didn't know how long he'd be here for.

* * *

Brooke bent over and put her pom poms in her bag. She decided not to change back into her regular clothes. She was just going to go home anyways. 

"B, you coming over to Peyton's today?"shouted Nathan as he made his way to her through the gym.

Brooke quickly turned around and shook her head."No, not today. I'm tired. I'm just going to go straight home and sleep."

Nathan nodded."Good. That means I can actually have some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Ha, ha. Your such an ass, but yes you can have P. Sawyer all to yourself today. You can even have her all to yourself at the formal. It looks like I'm not going to need to tag along after all."

"Why's that?"

"Lucas asked me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, earlier."

"And your sure about him?"asked Nathan skeptically.

"Yes, Nate, I am and besides your gonna be there too."

"That's true. I just want you to be careful Brooke. You know how guys can be."

"Yes I do, but Nate, Lucas isn't like that. He's like you, one of the good guys."she smiled.

Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms and hugged her."Then I'm happy for you. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Well right now I am. I have you and Peyton and I'm getting to know this really great guy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Nathan hugged her tighter and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head before letting her go."Good. Well I should go and get Peyton. She's taking forever to change. I'm ready to get the hell out of this place. I'll call you later B."

"Bye."Brooke turned to pick up her bag then headed out the door. She was about to get into her car when she heard someone call out to her.

"Brooke."

She turned around and saw Barry running toward her.

"Hey Brooke. How's it going?"

"Hey Barry. What's up?"

Barry took a step toward her."Well I'm sure you know about the dance coming up. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Brooke was a little surprised. She hadn't expected Barry to ask her."Wow, well, um..."she started.

"Look it doesn't have to be anything serious. It can be a casual thing. Just two friends having fun."offered up Barry from the look she gave him.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I already have a date. I'm sorry."

He looked down."Oh, okay. Who are you going with?"

Brooke smiled."Lucas."

Barry frowned."Oh, really."he said trying not to sound upset."Well okay. At least I tried."he started to step back.

"I'm really sorry Barry."said Brooke suddenly feeling bad. She used to not care when turning someone down, but now she did. Maybe she was growing soft.

"It's cool. I guess I'll see you around Brooke."Barry turned around. He couldn't believe Lucas had beat him to asking her. He was the one that was supposed to be taking her to the dance and he was the one that was supposed to be taking her home afterward, and he definitely was the one that was supposed to be getting with her at the end of the night, but now Lucas was going to be that guy. That was if he didn't screw it up, which he probably would. Oh well it was now onto girl number two. If he couldn't have Brooke he'd have to go with the next girl, who was just as willing, if not more then Brooke. Sure she wouldn't be as fine as her, but she'd be doable.

* * *

_Thank you all for all the reviews I got. I love seeing that all of you love this story so much. It makes me want to update all the time. I hate that I can't though. The real world keeps me very busy. I wanted to have this chapter up yesterday but something unexpected came up and I'm sorry for that. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. I can't wait to hear what you liked or disliked. So please read and review. It always makes my day.lol. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Jake asks Haley to the formal.

Nathan and Peyton have their alone time.

Dan makes a shocking discovery.


	12. Karen's Cafe

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Karen's Cafe_**

Jake got out of his car and ran up to Haley's door and knocked once before letting himself in."Hales?"he called out.

"I'm upstairs, come up."she shouted.

Jake ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was a little nervous about asking her to the formal even though he had no reason to be. They were friends and they'd be going to the dance as friends. He was okay with that, but deep down inside he wished they'd be going as more. Jake walked down the hall to Haley's room where he found her lying down on the bed reading a book."Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing, just something for class. What's up?"

Jake walked over and sat next to her on the bed."The formal. I thought we could go together. What do you think?"

Haley placed a hand over her heart."Are you asking me out on a date Jakey?"she kidded.

"No...I mean yes...I don't know. I guess."stuttered Jake.

Haley laughed."I'm kidding Jake. Of course I'll go with you. It'll be fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good."

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"laughed Haley.

"That. Copying me."

"Oh, that. Sorry."

"Sure you are."Haley stuck her tongue out at him."You are such a goofball."Haley playfully hit him"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Name calling isn't nice Jake."

"Neither is copying people Haley."he playfully pushed her.

Haley wasn't expecting Jake to push her so she fell back onto the bed bringing Jake down on her.

"Oh shit. Sorry. Did I hurt you?"asked Jake from his position on top of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"No."was all Haley was able to get out. She too couldn't tear her eyes away from Jake's. She realized she had to get up before something happened that couldn't be taken back. She pushed Jake off of her. A second longer and she would have brought her head forward and placed her lips against his.

Jake got off of Haley and shook his head. A second longer and he would have leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the one thing he was longing to do, but couldn't."Sorry Hales. I didn't mean to be so rough."

Haley smiled."No, I shouldn't be so weak."

"True. You are a wimp."said Jake.

"Shut up. So about this dance, we are going to have fun right?"

"Of course, you'll be with me. I'm always fun."

Haley nodded."Yeah, sure you are. So is Lucas going to come with us to? Or is he going to take Brooke?"

Jake shook his head."No, he's not taking anyone. He's moving back to California."

"What? When?"

"I'm not sure, but soon. He just told me today."

"Wow. I can't believe it. It's gonna suck when he leaves. I was really getting used to having him around."

"Yeah, I know, but what can we do?"

"Nothing I guess."she looked up at him and smiled.

"What?"said Jake from the look he was getting from her.

Haley shrugged."Well if I'm going to have to be seen with you at the dance, you better clean yourself up."she laughed.

"You mean like wear a tie?"Haley nodded."I think I can do that as long as you wear something low cut."she pushed him off the bed."I was kidding Hales."laughed Jake from the floor.

Haley rolled her eyes."Sure you were."

* * *

Peyton walked out of her restroom in only a towel and walked over to the bed and stood in front of Nathan."That felt so good. You totally should have joined me in there. We could have had a lot of fun."she said with arched eye brows. 

"You know I wanted to, but I needed to get this done. Ms. Kerry is being a real bitch. She said she would fail me if I didn't turn this essay in on time and you know I can't let that happen."said Nathan matter of factly.

Peyton nodded."Right, because if she did then you wouldn't be able to play your precious little game."

"That's right, but me not playing doesn't only affect me, it affects you and everyone else and that's a lot of pressure to be under."

"Oh really, and how does you not playing affect me?"

Nathan looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second."Okay well, if I don't play then you don't have anyone special to cheer for and that means you won't cheer as hard, therefore, you might lose your place on the squad because your not cheery enough."laughed Nathan. He was brilliant.

Peyton too laughed. He was crazy."Since when have I ever been cheery? That's Brooke's thing, not mine."

"That's true, but still everybody is counting on me."Nathan closed his book."Now I'm finished with this shit, so if you want to take that shower I can."he held out his hand for Peyton to take.

Peyton placed her hand in his."Nope. Sorry. I'm already clean. It's your loss."she laughed.

Nathan pulled her down into his lap."My loss huh?"

"Yeah, your loss. I'm no longer in the mood."

Nathan grinned."I bet I can get you in the mood again."

"Wait. Exactly what mood are we talking about?"

Nathan leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile.

"You think you can?"she asked.

"I know I can."he lowered his mouth from her ear to her neck and gently sucked on it.

Peyton placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him further into her."Your doing a very good job so far."she let out a low moan."Don't stop."

Nathan kissed his way to her lips, while his hands searched for the top of the towel, finding it he pulled the front apart and exposed her body to him.

The towel fell around her and his hands explored her body slowly, but firmly.

Peyton let out another moan."Okay, I'm there. I want you."

"You want me?"

Peyton nodded as she began to lift up his shirt, once off she caressed his bare chest.

Nathan slowly inhaled at the feel of her touch."You don't know what you do to me."he said as he continued to kiss her.

"It's probably the same thing you do to me."Peyton ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and onto the waistline of his basketball shorts.

Nathan stood up bringing her with him as she pulled his shorts down and he kicked them off."I love you."

"I love you too."

Nathan lowered Peyton onto the bed and took his position on top of her, slowly entering her.

Peyton couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Nothing and nobody could ever make her stop loving him.

* * *

Nathan nudged Peyton's back, which he was facing. 

"What?"she groggily answered.

"Are you awake?"

Peyton turned to face him."I am now. What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"And you woke me up because?"

"Because this is your house."

"So. Since when has that ever stopped you from going into the kitchen by yourself?"

"Never, but I want you to come with me."

"Why? Are you scared?"she laughed.

"No, I really just wanted to bother you."he laughed.

"Yeah. I figured as much."Peyton sat up and pulled Nathan's discarded shirt on and got out of bed. She threw him his shorts and waited for him to put then on."Hurry you big baby."

He quickly pulled them on and walked over to Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He then let go and smacked her behind."Hurry, I'm hungry."he laughed.

"When aren't you hungry?"she asked as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Never."Nathan went and stood near the counter as Peyton went to the refrigerator.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"A sandwich will do."

Peyton grabbed what she needed to make them both sandwiches and went to the counter next to Nathan."Get two plates please."Nathan did what she asked."So this dance is going to be so much fun. I can just feel it."squealed Peyton.

Nathan shrugged."It'll be okay. I guess."

"Okay? It's going to be better then okay. When was the last time Brooke went to a dance with a guy she actually cared about?"

"Never?"

"Exactly. I mean the closest she came was going to the Spring Fling with Felix and we both know what that was all about."Nathan nodded."So it's gonna be fun seeing Brooke have a genuinely good time and Lucas is sweet so we know he won't do anything stupid."

"Do we really know that? I mean we really don't know anything about him."

"_We _don't because you were such a jerk to him, but that's all changed now, so I bet we'll get to know him better."

"Oh, joy."said Nathan sarcastically.

Peyton elbowed him."Hey, don't start that again. Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Sure you are."Peyton placed Nathan' s sandwich down on the plate in front of him."Hurry up and eat Mr. Nice Guy. I'm ready to go back upstairs if you know what I mean."she said with a sexy grin.

* * *

Lucas shot the basketball, knees bent like he'd been practicing since Dan showed him. The ball went straight through the net. 

"Now that's the way to do it."said Dan as he walked up to the court." I see you've been practicing."

"You can tell?"asked Lucas.

"I sure can. Your form is much better and the balls are going in. They weren't doing that the last time I saw you."he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for the pointers by the way. I like to learn everything I can about this game."

"And I love to teach everything I know about this game to people who want to learn it. I hate to brag, but I was definitely the best player on the team when I was a Raven."

Lucas laughed."Something tells me that you in fact love bragging about that."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's just a feeling I get."

"Always go with your instincts son. They are almost always right."

Lucas nodded."So anymore pointers you want to give me to improve my game?"

"I can't really say without playing with you first. I need to see what your weaknesses are before I can tell you more."

Lucas again nodded."I'd like to do that, but I'm actually not sure how long I'm going to be staying in Tree Hill."

"Your moving?"asked Dan.

"Yeah, living here was never permanent. I knew that me and my mom were only going to stay here until she found a manager for the cafe she inherited and I think she just did that."

"Oh, I'm sorry.

"No, it's not a big deal. We get to go home to California."

"Well if your happy then it's a good thing. So what's the name of the cafe you and your mom now own? I'm always up to trying new food."

"Karen's Cafe."said Lucas as he shot the ball, missing the sudden look of shock now on plastered across Dan's face.

Dan's face fell. Karen's Cafe. Lucas' mother just inherited Karen's Cafe.

The older Karen had just died. He was away on business when it happened, but still he knew all about it.

The only person that Karen would leave the cafe to was her granddaughter Karen. _Was it true? Could she be here? Could Karen actually be back in Tree Hill after all these years?_

Suddenly something else dawned on him. Karen was back in Tree Hill with a son. A son his own son's age. That could only mean one thing.

Dan with his eyes as wide as could be looked up at the young boy in front of him. He was shooting another basket and it went in perfectly.

Lucas shooting around reminded him of himself when he was younger._ Could it be true? Could Lucas, the talented basketball player he met only a few days ago really be his son?_

* * *

_Well there you go, the next chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put it up. I have been extremely busy this week. I now want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love reading all of them so much. Please do it again.lol. Read and review. Thanks. _


	13. Ice Cream

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Ice Cream**_

Dan continued to stare at Lucas, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. There was so much going on in his head right now. There were now so many questions needing to be answered. From the moment he saw Lucas there was that instant connection he felt and at the time he didn't know what that was all about, but now he did. It was the father/son connection you always have.

Lucas stopped shooting his ball and turned to face Dan when too much time passed without either one saying anything. He saw Dan staring at him as if he was trying to figure something out."What? Did I do something wrong when I made that last shot?"

Dan shook all thoughts of Lucas being his son from his head. If he didn't then they would get nowhere."No that last layup was perfect."he said not really having seen Lucas' last shot.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so Lucas I was really curious about the cafe your mom now owns. Is business doing okay? How's the food they serve?"

"I think they serve good food. Why you thinking of trying it out?"

"Maybe. I'm always up for new things. So is the business good?"

"I think so. Supposedly my great grandmother put a lot of hard work and effort into everything having to do with her cafe, so now it' the best it's ever been."

"Well that's good to hear. So your mom is now the new owner? Wow. That's something. How is she holding up after the recent death?"

"How do you know someone died?"asked Lucas curiously.

"Well you said your mother inherited the cafe and there is only one way to inherit something, someone has to pass away."

"Right, I forgot I said that. Sorry."

"No problem. So how is your mom, Lucas."asked Dan hoping he wasn't being too obvious in wanting to know how Karen was doing. He was trying to be subtle, but it just didn't turn out that way. It was hard to. He hadn't seen Karen in about 17 years and now there was a young kid in front of him that most likely was his son and he needed answers.

"She's doing okay now. She's a very strong person. It was hard for the both of us in the beginning, but we're adjusting now."

"Good. I wish you both the best. And your mom works at the cafe too?"

"Uh, yeah. She's there everyday, why?"

"No reason. I was just curious. If I do go and try the food, I'd like to say hi to her. Now the reason I stopped by here was because I was hoping you'd be here."

Lucas' eyes narrowed."You were? Why?"

"I wanted to give you this."Dan opened his briefcase and pulled out a book. He looked at the cover before handing it to Lucas."Have you read this one yet?"

Lucas took the book from Dan and read the title out loud."Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes."he shook his head."No, I haven't read this one yet, but I've been dying to. I just haven't been able to find it."

"Yeah, I had a hard time finding it too. I had to have it shipped here from France, but it was well worth all the hassle. It's a great book Lucas. I know you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks Dan. I can't wait to start reading it."

Dan laughed."That's how I was. I wouldn't put it down for anything."

"Wow. Thanks again Dan."

"No problem. Once your done if you'd like, you could come over to the house and take a look at my library. It's quite extensive."

"You know, I'd really like to do that."

"Anytime you'd like, just come on by."said Dan as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw who it was before ignoring the call and looking back to Lucas. He was about to say something when his phone rang again. It once again was Deb.

"It must be important."

"Yeah, it's my wife. I should get going. Let me know what you think of the book when your done. I'd like to get your take on some things."

"I sure will. I'll see you around Dan, oh and thanks again."

"No problem son. Hopefully you'll stick around Tree Hill long enough to finish it, but if not I want you to keep the book as a gift."

"I couldn't do that after everything you went through to find it."

"Yes you could and you will. I'll see you Lucas."said Dan as his phone once again rang. He slowly walked to his car no closer to any answers then he was before.

* * *

Brooke closed the door to her car, carrying two dishes of ice cream. She hurriedly walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell. 

Karen clicked off the t.v. and stood up preparing to make herself a little snack. She walked toward the kitchen, but turned back once she heard the bell ring and went to open the door.

"Oh, hi Ms. Roe."said Brooke.

"It's Karen."

"Oh, okay. Hi Karen."

"Brooke."

"Is Lucas here?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart, he's not. He actually hasn't come home from school yet."

"He hasn't? I could have sworn he left before I did."

"When was this?"asked Karen.

"After practice at about 6:30."Karen looked up at the clock. It was almost 8:00. Brooke saw the look of worry cross Karen's face."I wouldn't worry though, Lucas probably just stopped at the Rivercourt. Apparently that's his favorite place here."

Karen nodded."That's right. I think he did mention something about going over there."

"I bet that's where he is. He just can't get enough basketball."laughed Brooke.

"Your telling me. I try to tell him it's just a game, but he doesn't listen."

"They never do, but I think it's because to them it's more then just a game."

"You sound like you know what your talking about."

"Yeah, my best friend is just like Lucas, he never leaves the game at school and if he's not playing it, he's talking about it. It gets a little boring."

"I know what you mean and I've had to be around the sport my whole life practically."laughed Karen.

"I'm sorry."kidded Brooke with a smile. She looked down at what she was holding in her hands."Well I guess I should probably go."She held up the dishes of ice cream."This will teach me to be spontaneous."

"Is that ice cream?"asked Karen eying the dishes.

"Yeah, I was bored and craving something sweet and thought I'd come over here and surprise Lucas with some mint chocolate chip, but I guess it's just gonna go to waste."

"Well that's a shame. That's his favorite."

"Really?"asked Brooke, surprised that she had guessed right.

"Yep."

"That's so cool. I thought he looked like a mint chocolate chip guy and I was right. I, myself, can't stand that flavor."she stuck out her tongue in mock disgust.

Karen laughed."I can tell you loath it."

"I just don't see the point in making mint into ice cream. I'm more of a cookie dough kinda girl."

"Really? Well so am I. I know it's weird eating raw cookie dough in ice cream, but it's still my favorite."

"Are you serious?"Karen nodded."Well I have some right here."she held up a dish."If your in the mood for some ice cream and aren't busy, we could share. There's no way I could eat all of this by myself."

Karen smiled at the girl. She was definitely a sweetheart. She was beginning to see what Lucas saw in her and she had only been around her for a few minutes."If you'll believe this, I was actually about to go into the kitchen to fix myself something sweet, so if your sure, then I'd love some."

"I'm sure."

Karen opened the door wider and let Brooke in. They walked into the kitchen together.

"I guess we could be nice and put Lucas' awful ice cream in the freezer. He'd hate me if he found out I let perfectly good mint ice cream go to waste."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she handed Karen the dish.

Karen put away the ice cream and grabbed herself a bowl.

Brooke took a seat at the table as they divided the ice cream."So Ms.Roe, I mean Karen, how do you like Tree Hill?"

"I love it. I actually used to live here when I was about your age."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Is it the same as when you left?"

"Yes and no. The town is pretty much the same, but everything around including myself has changed."

"It must be like walking back into time, coming back, you know like nothings changed."

"I felt that exact way when I first got here. It was like nothing had changed. I felt like the young high school girl coming home, but then I had to stop and think. I'm not that same girl and so much has changed. I have a son that is the same age I was when I left here. God."said Karen shaking her head in disbelief."Sometimes I still can't believe how much things are different. I never thought my life would turn out like this. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and Lucas, but when I was your age I never saw myself at where I am today."

"I guess that makes me think that just because I see my life headed one way it probably won't turn out that way."

"Not necessarily Brooke. You can do what ever you want with your life as long as your careful with the choices your making today. Where do you see yourself in the next couple of years?"

Brooke smiled."Well, I see myself at collage of course, cheering and majoring in fashion."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Brooke, just make sure you are careful, if you know what I mean, so you can have all your dreams come true."

"I am."

Karen shook her head."Okay, now enough of this serious talk, it's starting to depress me."she laughed along with Brooke."You know I was a cheerleader too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was the captain of my squad."

"Wow. So am I."

"I know. Lucas mentioned it. It seems we have a few things in common."

"I guess so. So tell me, how was it being a cheerleader all those years ago?"asked Brooke really interested.

"All those years ago? Your making me sound old."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..."

"I know Brooke, I'm just teasing."cut in Karen."And to answer your question, it was fun. Of course we didn't have as much freedom with the routines as you all have today. If we would have done half the cheers I've seen you young kids do, we would have been expelled."laughed Karen.

"Wow, and I don't even think the stuff we do is that bad."

"It might not be now, but it definitely would have been back then."

Brooke nodded as she took a bite of her ice cream."True. I bet they were prudes."

"They were."said Karen as she too took a bite of ice cream."Now can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."said Brooke shakily, wondering what Lucas' mom was about to ask her.

Karen saw the uneasiness Brooke was feeling."Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you anything personal. I was just wondering how Lucas was doing now that he's on the basketball team."

Brooke smiled. She could answer that."Lucas is doing great. He's really good too. He's about as good as Nathan is and that's saying a lot. Nathan is our teams best player."

Karen cringed when she heard Nathan's name. Lucas was being compared to his brother."Nathan? You mean Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah, you know him? Or his father Dan?"

"No, Lucas talked about Nathan before. He was the one that he got into that fight with, right?"asked Karen, hoping to get some kind of information out of Brooke about her son. Lucas hadn't told her anything about a fight, she just knew that was what happened.

"Yeah, that's him. It was pretty stupid really. They both apparently said somethings they shouldn't have and things got out of hand and punches were thrown."

"This sounds serious."said Karen concerned.

Brooke shook her head."No, not really. It was a one time thing. They aren't fighting anymore."

"Well that's good to hear. So I have another question."

"Okay, shoot."

"You and my son are...?"she left it open ended.

"Friends. We're just friends. In fact I hardly even see him unless it's at practice and even then we're both too busy to talk."

"Really? I never would have thought that with the way he talks about you."

"Lucas talks about me?"asked Brooke excitedly.

"He sure does. I'm glad he's making friends here."

"Yeah, we don't mind having him around."said Brooke with a smile.

"I can see why he was a little reluctant in wanting to leave here yesterday."

"Leave? Your leaving?"

"We sure are. Lucas didn't tell you we were moving back to California?"

Brooke shook her head."No, he didn't."

"I'm surprised. He probably just didn't want to say anything until he was certain."

Brooke nodded and looked up."So Lucas knew he was moving since yesterday?"

"Yeah, I told him about it yesterday afternoon. He seemed okay with it."

Brooke again nodded._ If Lucas knew since yesterday that he was leaving Tree Hill, then why did he ask her to the formal? _She couldn't understand that at all._ How could he do that? _Ask her out when he knew full and well he wasn't going to take her. She couldn't help but be a little upset."So I guess it's certain then?"

"Yes. I found a wonderful woman that is going to be taking care of the cafe for me. We'll probably be leaving by the end of this week."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yeah, but it's for the best. Our lives are in California."

"That's true."said Brooke trying to sound happy for them."Well you two will definitely be missed."she said with a faint smile.

Karen and Brooke both looked up as they saw the back door open and Lucas walk in.

Lucas opened the door and threw his keys on the counter before looking up. He was surprised to see Brooke sitting with his mother at the kitchen table, but that didn't stop the smile from appearing when he saw her."Hey, what's going on?"

"Brooke here, thought she'd surprise you with some ice cream, but you weren't here so we decided to eat it instead."laughed Karen.

"Well that sucks. You could have saved it for me."said Lucas.

"Sorry. You snooze, you lose."said Karen.

"I wasn't snoozing mom."he walked over to her."Let me have some of yours."

Karen took one final spoonful and placed it in her mouth."Sorry, all gone." she laughed.

"Thanks."said Lucas sarcastically.

"She's kidding Lucas. Yours is in the freezer."said Brooke after watching the way Lucas and his mother talked. She longed to have that with her own parents, but that was something she would never admit to."It's mint chocolate chip."

"Umm, my favorite."he placed his hand on his stomach for emphasis."Thanks Brooke."

"No problem."she couldn't help but think he looked so cute standing there talking about ice cream, even if she was still mad at him.

Karen got up and placed her bowl in the sink."Well I'm done. I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you don't want me sticking around any longer, considering Lucas was the one you came to see."she turned to Brooke." Thanks for the ice cream. I really enjoyed our talk. Thank you."

Brooke smiled at her."Your welcome. It was nice talking to you too. I haven't even had a conversation like that with my own parents so it was really nice. Thank you Karen."

Karen nodded."We'll do it again then."she turned to Lucas."Now you don't even think about leaving again. You just got home and I need to talk to you later."

"I'm not going anywhere mom."said Lucas as he took a seat at the table across from Brooke. He waited for his mother to leave before talking."So what did you and my mom talk about that you both enjoyed so much you want to do again?"

"We talked about a few things like cheerleading, basketball, and you."

"Me? What did you to say about me?"

"Nothing really. We just talked."

"What did you talk about that you hadn't talked about with your own parents?"

Brooke looked at him eyes wide."Well aren't you nosy."

"No, just curious."

"Well your gonna have to stay that way because that's between me and your mom. Now its my turn to ask the questions, well question to be exact."

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Were you ever going to tell me you were moving back to California or was I going to find out when you didn't show up to pick me up for the winter formal?"

Lucas inhaled."My mom told you?"

"Yeah, she also told me that you knew about it since yesterday, but yet you still asked me out today. What's that about?"

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on asking you or anybody else. It just slipped out."

"It just slipped out?"she asked incredulously."What the hell is that supposed to to mean?"

"From the minute I heard about the dance I wanted to go with you Brooke. I knew I was probably going to have to move back, but I didn't care. I still wanted to go with you. When we were sitting down together in the gym, I looked down at your hand in mine and it just came out. Besides I don't even know if we're for sure going back yet."

"You are. Your mom told me she hired some lady to take over the cafe for her."

"So I guess that's final."

"I guess so."said Brooke flatly.

"Look don't be mad okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Lucas. It just sucks that you have to leave."

"I know. I really don't want to go back. I know I should, but I don't."

Brooke smiled."It's because of me, right? You don't want to leave because your gonna miss me too much."she kidded.

"Yeah I am. Your great Brooke. I am definitely going to miss you. There's no doubt about that."

"Well I'll miss you too, but just a little."she laughed.

"Thanks."laughed Lucas."I still want to take you to the dance Brooke."

"And I still want you to take me to the formal, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?"

"But sometimes we do. I can fly back here that day and take you. It's on a Friday, so I can just stay the whole weekend."

Brooke laughed."Okay, Lucas your crazy. I couldn't ask you to do that. To fly thousands of miles just to take me to a stupid dance."

"It's not stupid and your not asking me. I want to do this."

"Lucas seriously, that's crazy."

"It's not actually. It's a pretty good idea. I'm a genius for thinking it up. It's settled. I'm flying back to take you to the dance, so don't you go and get a new date in the two weeks that I'm gone."

"I can't believe you actually want to do this. You really are crazy."

"Is it bad to say that in this stage of our, whatever is going on with us, that I already don't want another guy to take you the the dance?"

"No. Is it bad to say that I don't want another guy to take me either?"

"No."

Brooke smiled."We're both crazy, Lucas."

Lucas laughed."I guess we are. Now where is my ice cream?"

Brooke got up and walked over to the refrigerator and got his ice cream."Here. You know I don't see how you can like this stuff."

"I take it you don't."

"No way."

"Well it's good."

Brooke sat back down."Whatever. So where were you earlier? The Rivercourt?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Dan."

"Dan? As in Dan Scott?"she asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, that'd be the one."

"Why would you put yourself through that torture?"

"It wasn't torture. I like talking to Dan."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I thought I heard you say you liked talking to Dan."

"I did. We've talked before. He doesn't seem that bad. We actually have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Like of course basketball. He wants to help me out with my game."

"If I were you, I wouldn't accept his help. He is very critical of everything and he'll do you more harm then good. Just ask Nathan."

"He also loves to read. We've read some of the same books and he just gave me a book that I have been looking for everywhere."

"Dan reads? Wow. I never knew the devil could read and I've known him forever."

"I really don't see why everyone thinks he's so bad."

"Well Lucas you just met him so you don't really know him. I'm not trying to tell you not to talk to him, just be careful. He always has an agenda. I'm surprised he's even talking to you. You have the potential to be a threat to his only son on the court."

"I'm not a threat to Nathan."

"Maybe not intentionally, but Lucas I've seen you play and your great. The scouts will definitely be sniffing around you too and that is not something Dan Scott is going to like. He wants everything to be about Nathan and when he sees how good you are he's going to try and take you down."she stopped for a second."Wait, that's it."

"What's what?"

"Dan is pretending to like you."

"He is not."

"I think he is. He is getting in good with you so he can sabotage your game so it can all be about Nathan again."

"He didn't even know I played with the Ravens when we first talked."

"So he said. Look Lucas you need to know that this is the way Dan operates. I am not trying to hurt you or stop you from talking to him. I just want you to be prepared."

"I'll be careful, but I seriously think your wrong about this."

"Okay. I hope I am. Now, I don't want to talk about Dan anymore. Lets talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you choose."

"We could talk about the dance and how cool I am for flying down here just to take you."

"Yes, Lucas you are so cool. I am forever going to be grateful to you for this."she said rolling her eyes."Your full of it, you know that?"

"I sure do."he laughed."But you do have to admit, I'm one hell of a guy."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh."Yeah, okay."

"Well like you said I am flying thousands of miles. Are you going to make it worth my while?"he asked with a sexy grin.

"Oh, and what exactly are you expecting Mr. Roe?"

"Just to have some fun. That's all."

"Well then your going with the right girl because I'm always fun."

"Good to know."he leaned over and placed his hand over hers, that had been sitting on the table.

"I should be going. It's getting late."

Lucas gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and standing up."I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."Brooke grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out with Lucas.

Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to her car. Once they reached her car he let his hand slowly move from her back to slowly graze her waist before removing his hand from her completely.

Brooke loved the way she felt when he held her from behind. It was like they fit perfectly together. She got chills as she felt his hand leave her back and snake around to her waist, but then he removed it. She backed her way to her car."I had fun tonight Lucas, first talking with your mom and then talking with you."

Lucas stepped forward."You know I still want to know what you and my mom talked about."

"Well your gonna have to keep wanting to know because that's between us. Besides it was just girl talk. You'd be bored hearing about it."

He took another step toward her."If it had to do with you, I doubt I'd be bored."he saw her smile and he took yet another step forward. He didn't know what it was, but tonight he couldn't control himself. Maybe it was the fact that he was moving away and might not have many more times with her alone and he didn't want to go back home without kissing her, even if it was just once.

Brooke stood still as Lucas took steps toward her. Something was different tonight, maybe it was the fact that he was moving back to California, but Lucas was a bit more aggressive and she liked it. She had been hoping that he would kiss her for a while now and it looked like he was about to. She didn't want him to go back to California before he kissed her, even if it was just once.

Lucas took one final step closer, his body now pressing against hers."I want to kiss you so bad right now Brooke."he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it, never looking away from her eyes.

"I want you to kiss me so bad right now Lucas."she placed a hand on his chest as she saw him dipping his head lower. She closed her eyes and soon felt his warm breath on her. The anticipation was killing her and if he didn't hurry and kiss her soon she'd... She wasn't able to finish her thought because his lips came crashing down onto hers. It was the best thing she had felt in a long time. She slowly moved her hands from his chest to around his neck bringing him further into her.

Lucas removed his hand from her cheek and placed them around her waist bringing her closer to him. He continued to kiss her, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue begging her to let him in. He felt her slowly open her mouth and he took that as his cue to deepen the kiss. He gently slid his tongue into her awaiting mouth and caressed her tongue with his own. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, wanting desperately to taste every part of her.

Brooke stood still in their embrace thankful for the fact that he was holding her and that she was up against her car because if not then she would have fallen to the ground. Their kiss was that powerful to her. She had kissed a lot of guys, but never had she been affected this much. There was definitely something special about Lucas Roe. She wanted their kiss to last forever. She wanted the feelings she was feeling to last forever.

Lucas continued to kiss her, moving his hands up and down her back, wanting more then anything to be closer to her. He finally pulled back, needing to take a breath. Kissing Brooke was amazing, but took a lot out of him. He wanted it to be as good for her as it was for him.

As Lucas pulled away from her she kept her eyes closed, still feeling her lips stinging. She slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out."Wow."was all she could get out.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing."he rested his hands on her hips, still wanting to be close to her."Your pretty amazing Brooke."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest."So are you."she exhaled feeling content to still be in his arms."I should go."

"I know."

Brooke slowly pulled away from him and he opened her car door."I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."he leaned in one last time and gave her a quick kiss on the lips."I can't wait."

She smiled at him."Me neither. Bye Lucas."she quickly got into her car still smiling. This was definitely something she had never felt before. She turned to look out her window and waved at him before driving off, still smiling.

* * *

_Well here is the latest chapter in my story. I hope you all liked it. I'm really sorry that it took me this long to post it. I planned to have it up earlier today, but I didn't like the way it turned out so I decided to add in this last Brucas scene. I hope it wasn't too bad. It was a last minute write in. I planned to have them kiss for the first time at the formal, but that is still a ways away and we're already to the 13th chapter and they hadn't kissed yet. I'll save the formal for another first for them. lol. Anyways thank you all for all the reviews. I love each and every one of them. I again apologize for the delay, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Please let me know what you think, especially about the Brucas kiss since that wasn't initially part of the chapter. Thanks._


	14. Making a deal with the Devil

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Making a deal with the Devil**_

Lucas walked back into his house smiling. He had been wanting to kiss Brooke for a while and now he finally had. There was something special about Brooke and he couldn't pin point what it was, but whatever it was made him feel more alive then he ever had before. Yep, she sure was special and he was dreading having to leave, leave Tree Hill and leave her. There was so much possibility here. _What was he supposed to do? Be happy he was leaving a place he was starting to love?_ He had only been here for four weeks, but already he was on the basketball team, had met some great friends he felt like he'd known forever, and met an amazing girl he really wanted to get to know better. Life sure did suck sometimes.

Lucas closed the door behind him."Mom? You still up?"he yelled.

Karen quickly walked out of her bedroom."What is it honey? Did Brooke leave already?"she asked.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, she just left."

Karen too nodded."I like her."

Lucas looked a little surprised. That was the last thing he expected to hear from his mother."You do?"Karen nodded."Wow. I didn't expect to hear that coming from you. Every time I mentioned her or you said her name you got all stiff. I just assumed you didn't like her."

Karen shook her head."It was never about her personally Lucas. I never actually disliked her. I just didn't know her. I always heard you talking about her and I assumed that you two were moving way to fast. I didn't want a repeat of last fall with you and Sheryl. That was scary enough. I don't need to feel that way again."

"Mom, Sheryl and I were always careful. You weren't supposed to walk in on what you did, but of course you assumed she was pregnant just because you saw what you did, which wasn't the case."

"I know that Lucas and I apologized for over reacting, but I'm still your mother and I worry about you. Now back to Brooke, I assumed once again way too much and I was again wrong, but even if I wasn't your a big boy. I need to learn to trust your judgment more and I'm going to work on that. If I could pick a girl for you, Brooke would definitely be on that list. I really do like her. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age."

"I really like her too mom, which is part of the reason why I don't want to move back to California."said Lucas solemnly.

Karen looked up at him."Lucas, come on sweetie, you know we have to go back."

"But I don't want to mom. I have a new life here that I am beginning to love. I don't want to leave it behind."

"What about the life we have waiting for us back in California? Your alright with leaving that behind? What about our house? What about my job? I'm sorry, but we can't just abandon everything there Lucas. We can't."

"I know that mom, but tell me this. What life are we leaving behind? It was always just me and you there. It can be me and you here. And the house, it isn't ours like this one is. As for the job, it's not like you don't have one here, hell you own the damn cafe mom. We wouldn't exactly be hurting for cash if we stayed here."

"Where is all this coming from? Just yesterday you were okay with us leaving. What's changed?"

"Nothings changed mom. I wasn't okay with it yesterday, I just didn't tell you how I really felt."

"Is this about Brooke? Because if it is, I'm sorry, but that is not reason enough to not want to go home. She's a great girl, but Lucas we can't stay here just because of that."

Lucas shook his head. His mom just wasn't getting it."It's not about Brooke mom. I want to stay because I like it here. I have new friends and a new life. I don't want to leave it behind again."

"You have friends in California too, friends you've known your whole life."

"I know that mom, but I still don't want to leave."

"Well I'm sorry Lucas. You knew from the beginning that this move was only temporary. I never led you to believe otherwise. You knew we would stay for a few weeks and the few weeks are up and we're leaving. I don't want you to be mad at me, but that's the way things have to be."

"I'm not mad mom, I just want you to know that I want to stay."

"And I'm sorry Lucas, but we can't."

"When are we leaving?"he asked without looking at her.

"Well I should have the lady up to speed on the cafe and other things by Friday, so we'll leave then."

"That soon?"

"I'm sorry Lucas. I know I'm saying that a lot, but I am sorry."

"I guess I should start packing then."he said as he walked past his mother still not bothering to look in her direction.

* * *

Karen took a deep breath. She hadn't realized how much work prepping the new manager was going to be. It was only 11:00 am and already she was tired. It wasn't only the prepping that was tiring, it was the fact that she really hadn't slept the night before. Everything Lucas said to her kept her up all night thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about all that he said. 

Lucas had always been one to keep what he wanted to himself to make sure she was happy. So if he had finally told her that he didn't want to leave it must really be important to him. She hated having to tell him no. He never asked for much and it was killing her to not be able to give him this one thing, but this one thing was the one thing she couldn't give him.

It would be too risky staying here. She knew that once people started to realize she was back that they would start talking. It wasn't that she was never going to tell Lucas about Dan, it was that she wanted to do it the right way at the right time. This wasn't something you just spring on on someone. She knew she made a terribly mistake by not telling him sooner, but she couldn't take that back now. What was done was done. The only thing left to do was to find a way to minimize the damage her choice had made.

Karen grabbed a stack of menus from the counter, ready to put them in their place when the bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer. She looked up and in that same second the menus went crashing to the floor. She stopped breathing completely as her heart began to beat faster. She had imagined this moment a few times as of late, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

She was now staring into the face of a man that had changed her life completely. A man that because of what he did, made her flee her home. A man she claimed she hated with all her heart for years. Dan. Dan Scott.

All night long Dan thought about the situation at hand. All night he thought about Lucas. Lucas, the son he never knew he had. He knew there was still a little chance that Lucas wasn't his, but deep down inside he knew he was. They were too much alike with the basketball and the love of books. He couldn't wait to see what else they had in common.

All night Dan thought about what he could do to get to know Lucas better, but all those thoughts were crushed when he remembered Lucas saying he was moving back to California._ How was he supposed to let the son he just found leave?_ The answer was he wasn't. There was no way in hell he was going to let Lucas leave. He was Dan Scott and no matter what, he always got what he wanted, no matter who suffered in the process. If indeed someone did suffer all the better.

Dan knew that before he put any plan into action he needed to know all the facts and the only way that was going to happen was to come face to face with Karen, the mother of his child, the woman he loved for so many years, the woman he now loathed for keeping Lucas a secret._ How could a person do such a thing? How could a person be so cruel?_ Karen Roe was definitely someone who needed to pay.

So with that thought Dan stayed up all night thinking about what he was going to say and do to Karen. If he was evil and most people thought he was, he would take Lucas away from her completely. She was in his territory now and he would surely win that battle. He began to get excited at the thought of that and other things to make Karen suffer, but he quickly stopped and thought about this. Yes, he was furious at Karen for keeping Lucas a secret for all these years, but Lucas wasn't a little kid anymore, he was practically an adult. If he purposely took Lucas' mother out of his life there was no way that he would want a relationship with him and he couldn't have that. He needed to get to know Lucas and Lucas needed to get to know him and Nathan. There were so many things he needed to say and do, but the first one was to talk to Karen and find out every little detail there was to know.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he walked into the cafe and saw Karen behind the counter. The color left her face almost instantly the second she saw him. He could tell he was the last person she expected or wanted to see. Karen looked about ready to pass out. Dan took a few steps forward."Well I guess it's true after all. Karen Roe _has _returned to Tree Hill. How long has it been? 17? 18 years since you disappeared without a trace?"asked Dan with a cocky smile.

Karen fought hard to maintain her composure."Aw, that's sweet. You've been keeping track. Well as you can see with your own eyes it's true. I'm back, now why don't you get out of here. Your not welcomed here Dan."

Dan laughed."Come on Karen, don't be like this. I haven't done anything to you to make you act this way toward me."he couldn't help but add."Yet."with another laugh.

"Dan I'm not kidding. Get the hell out! You are not welcomed here."

Dan continued to laugh. It was funny to him how flustered she was getting and all he was doing was standing in front of her. He hadn't even mentioned he knew about Lucas yet."Now, now Karen, calm down. This is a public place. I have every right to be here."

"No, this is _my_ place and I want you gone!"

"Karen, honestly, you really need to learn how to let the little things go. Yes I cheated on you, but it's been years. Move on already."he smiled.

Karen laughed. No he didn't think she was still pining over him."You and what you did to me are the furthest things on my mind. I just don't like you Dan. Now get the hell out of here."

Dan dropped his smile and began to scowl. It was time to let everything out. He was about to ruin her world."You want me to leave?"he paused as she nodded."Fine, I'll leave, but not until you tell me about my son!"he yelled.

Karen quickly grabbed the counter in front of her, if not she would have fallen to the floor._ Had she heard right? Did he say his son? Did he really know about Lucas?_ There were so many questions swirling around in her head. The room was now spinning. Deep breaths she kept telling herself. She seriously needed to calm down. Dan was in front of her demanding answers, the last thing she needed was to fall apart in front of him. She knew he wouldn't leave without getting what he wanted.

Karen closed her eyes in hope that it would end the spinning of the room. She slowly opened them and gave a silent thanks for that little relief. If answers were what Dan wanted, then answers were what he was going to get. They might not be the answers he wanted, but that didn't really matter at this time. The only thing that mattered was keeping Lucas safe. Safe and away from the bastard for now, at least until she could figure out the right way to tell him about Dan.

Karen took a deep breath before answering Dan."I'm sorry, what did you say?"she shakily let out hoping he couldn't tell how scared she was.

"You heard me just fine Karen. Tell me about Lucas. Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to keep my son a secret for all these years. Tell me one single reason why I shouldn't make you pay for keeping my son from me!"

Karen had to think quickly. Dan somehow knew everything. The only thing she could come up with was to lie."I...I don't know who you talked to, but Lucas isn't your son Dan."

Dan abruptly walked to the counter and stood in front of her banging his fists on the counter top."Don't you dare try that lying shit with me bitch!"he yelled."You've kept Lucas away from me long enough. I'm not about to let that continue. No more games Karen. I've had enough."

Karen was a bit taken back. She wasn't sure why though, of course she knew he was going to be upset when he found out. _How did he know about Lucas? Who could have possibly told him? _Whitey was the only one besides her grandmother that knew about Lucas, but there was no way that he would say anything."Listen Dan, I don't know what you heard, but Lucas is not your son."

Dan let out a menacing laugh."Your not seriously going to stand there with that look of desperation on your face and continue to lie to me, are you? You know, I would probably believe everything that came out of you pathetic, lying mouth if I hadn't met Lucas for myself. After all the time we spent together there is no doubt in my mind that he is my son."

"Wait...what did you just say? You talked to Lucas? When?"

Dan smiled, he knew he had her attention now."Many times. I know he's my son Karen. I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't find out? It doesn't take a genius to do the math. He's the same age as my other son."

Karen took in several deep breathes as she tried to take in everything Dan just said. It was true. Dan knew everything. She knew Dan would think Lucas was his son when he found out about him, but she had this big lie ready to tell him and everyone else that asked questions. She was going to say that Lucas was eight months younger then Nathan, that she had gotten pregnant soon after leaving Tree Hill from a man who had taken advantage of her weak state and that Lucas was two months early. Sure she knew it was a little far fetched, but she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting her son.

The lie and everything that went with it flew out the window when she heard Dan say he already knew Lucas. All she could think of was if Lucas knew anything."Does Lucas know about you?"she blurted out.

"So you admit it then, Lucas is my son."

"Yes damn it. Did you tell Lucas anything you heartless bastard?"

"I'm a heartless bastard?"asked Dan pointing to himself."You know nothing about me. If anyone here is heartless it's you Karen. Your the one who let your son go all these years without knowing his father. If you ask me, that's a pretty heartless thing to do."

"Shut up! You shut the hell up Dan! You don't know anything about me or my son."

"Oh really? I know that because you were mad at me you didn't tell _our _son about me or vise versa. I know that that is a pretty selfish thing to do. Yes, I cheated on you Karen and you caught me, but that in no way gives you the right to keep my son away from me. If you didn't want anything to do with me then fine, suit yourself, but I still should have known about Lucas."

"Would it have made you feel better to know that you had two kids on the way at the age of seventeen?"asked Karen.

"I would have gotten through it. I deserved to know you were pregnant no matter how angry you were at me."

"And I deserved a boyfriend who loved me and only me, not some jerk who would cheat on me with the first blonde bimbo that came around."

"Yeah, well what I did to you didn't have some major affect on your life like this has on mine."

"Are you serious? You cheating on me had a huge affect on me and my life. I left Tree Hill because of it. Do you know how hard it was for me not knowing how to tell you I was pregnant? Thinking I was about to ruin your life. I finally got enough courage to tell you because I thought we loved each other enough to get through this, but I was wrong. I got to your house to find you in bed with that slut. So there you go Dan. I was alone and pregnant because of what you did to me. So don't you dare try to down play what you did."

"Hey, that was your own fault. Nobody told you to run away like a coward."

"Oh go to hell you son of a bitch! I am no coward."

"Yes you are. You ran away like a thief in the night and you took my child with you."

"He is my child, not yours. He doesn't even know you Dan."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that? I'll tell you, yours."

"I don't care what you have to say Dan. I took Lucas to save him from you. I may have moved away, but I still kept up with everything and everyone here. I know your a heartless monster whose own son can't stand him. You put so much pressure on Nathan it's killing him and that's why he spends so little time at home."

"Don't you dare talk about my son. You don't know anything about him or me or our home relationship. I love him."

"I'm sure you do, in your own poor excuse of a way, but all the people you claim to love all seem to be suffering. Your son seems to hate you and your wife is an alcoholic. She drinks so she doesn't have to put up with you. I took my son from a dysfunctional person who would only end up hurting him."

"Says you, right? You stand there and talk down about me and my family like you know us. You talk like you know everything. You think you are so much better than us. You talk about the people around me suffering, but what about the people who are around you? They aren't suffering? You left and left the only person who loved you more than anyone, your grandmother. You don't how much your leaving affected her. I was still here I saw the sad looks she got when someone would mention your name. It looked to me like she was suffering. And what about Lucas? Are you trying to tell me that Lucas hasn't been hurting all these years? He hasn't been wondering about his father? You think you saved him from suffering and hurt, but trust me Karen you hurt him more than I ever could have. He is going to hate you when he finds out that the reason his father hasn't been around is because his mom was too selfish to tell him about him. He is going to hate you because if you would have only told me about him, he would have had a father for all these years. You can trust me on that Karen. He is going to blame you for everything. I for one am going to be looking forward to that part. You deserve all the pain that is coming your way."

Karen could no longer keep her tears from falling. Dan was right. Everything he said was true. Everything was her fault and Lucas was going to hate her. She knew that all these years Lucas thought his father wasn't around because he didn't want anything to do with either of them, so when he found out that his father would have been around if only she had told him about Lucas he was going to hate her."You can't tell him Dan."she pleaded.

"The hell I can't. He's my son too Karen. I've already missed too much. I'm not about to miss more."

"Please Dan, I can't have my son hate me."

"Then I suggest you find the right way to tell him because either way he is going to find out. Whether you tell him or I do is up to you, but I will not let him go on thinking that his father doesn't want him. No child should have to go through that. The fact that you let Lucas think that for more than a second sickens me. You sure have changed Karen."he said shaking his head.

Karen tried to wipe away her tears."It was never my intention to let Lucas think that. I just didn't know what to do. I was scared ans alone and the more time that passed the harder it got to tell him. I don't expect for you to understand and I don't even care if you do. I love Lucas and I don't want to hurt him. Please Dan, you can't just tell him to spite me."

Dan shook his head."You really are something Karen. This is not about you. Not everything is about the all mighty Karen Roe. Did it ever cross your mind that I might want to tell him because I actually want to get to know my son? Did it ever cross your mind that I am doing this for Lucas and myself? I want to get to know my son and I want my son to get to know me and his brother. We are his family too and because of you all these years we didn't know it. I'm not going to let that continue any longer. Don't fight me on this Karen, you will lose."

"So what are you going to do? Tell him your his father, shake his whole world upside down and then have me deal with it all in California? That's just great Dan."

"No, your not going back to California. That's why I'm here. Lucas told me you were moving back and I'm here to tell you that that's not going to happen."

"You can't stop us from going back home Dan!"shouted Karen.

"The hell I can't. All I have to do is tell a judge my side of the story and he will issue you to stay here until the hearing is concluded."

"The hearing? What hearing?"

"The hearing for custody of Lucas."

"He is my son Dan. You are not going to take him away from me."

"I don't want to, but if you try and move Lucas across state lines I will do everything in my power to keep him here, even if that means cutting you out of his life. I have a lot of power here in Tree Hill. Trust me when I say you will regret it."

"You son of a bitch. Don't you try and scare me. If I want to take my son back home, I will. There isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Dan smirked."Try me Karen. I will tell Lucas all about your deception before you are able to sneak him out of town."

"You would do that Dan. You would ruin his life just to get back at me. You sure are sick."

"No, I'd be telling him because he has the right to know. It doesn't look like your ever going to tell him the truth."

"I am going to tell him, but when the time is right."

"The time will never be right for you Karen."

"I will tell him Dan, it has to come from me."she pleaded.

"I agree. It would be best if he heard everything from you. I don't have a problem with you telling him in your own time as long you are both here in Tree Hill. You can take your time telling him as long as I can continue to build a relationship in the mean time. I think this would be the best thing in this situation."

"So your saying that as long as I agree to stay in Tree Hill you will let me find the right time to tell Lucas as long as your still somewhat in his life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I may be a cold hearted bastard about a lot of things, but my kids aren't one of those things. I want to continue to get to know Lucas even if for right now it's just as friends. I think it would be better for us to have a somewhat stable relationship before we tell him I'm his father. I don't want him to be any more hurt then he has to be. As much as I loathe and despise you for keeping him from me for all these years I am willing to work with you on this. All you have to do is say okay."

"And under no circumstance will you blurt out to Lucas that you are his father?"

"No. I'm going to continue to see him and make sure he has some sort of relationship with his brother, but no, I won't tell him without you by my side."

"And I can trust you Dan?"

"Hey, I'd be putting a lot of trust in you too Karen. I am going to trust that you won't leave in the middle of the night with my son. So yes, you can trust me and I will trust you."

"Then okay. I will stay in Tree Hill with Lucas and we will find the right time to tell him together."said Karen through tears hoping she wouldn't regret this decision.

"Okay, then everything is settled. Now one more question. How are the eggs here?"he smiled as he picked up a menu.

* * *

_Here you go everybody, the next chapter of this story. A lot of you were wanting for Dan and Karen to hurry and meet up again. I hope I did that scene justice. Please let me know what you thought. I also wanted to say a quick thank you to **XxAngelxX911** who just found this story and reviewed every chapter. Thank you for that. Anyways thank you all for your reviews. Please read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas talks to Haley about moving.

Brooke tells Peyton about her and Lucas' kiss.

More Brooke and Lucas.


	15. Good Morning

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Good Morning**_

Lucas walked to his locker to get his things for first period.

"Hey loser."said Haley from behind him.

Lucas closed his locker and turned to her."Loser? Are you talking to me?"

Haley pretended to look around."Yeah, I don't see any other losers around. Do you?"

"Well I could be mean and say I'm looking at one, but I won't."laughed Lucas.

"That's because your not mean."

"I can't argue with you there. So what's up Haley?"

Haley shook her head."Nothing really. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me you were moving back to California."

"What? Is Tree Hill the gossip capital of the world or something? Everybody knows everything before I get the chance to tell them myself."

"Well this is a small town Lucas."laughed Haley."Seriously though, Jake told me. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, me neither. We're leaving at the end of the week."

"That soon?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well that sucks. I'm gonna miss you Lucas. I know we just became friends, but I'm still really gonna miss you."

Lucas pulled her into a hug."I know. I'm gonna miss you too. All of you, but I'm gonna come and visit. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say."

"Well I'm serious. I'm coming back in two weeks for the dance."

"Your coming back for the formal?"she cut in.

"Yeah. I kinda have to if I'm taking Brooke."

"Your taking Brooke to the formal while you live in California? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. I asked her before she knew I was moving so I'm gonna take her."

"You asked her before _she_ knew you were leaving? Does that mean you knew you were leaving when you asked her?"she asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean to ask her. I mean I wanted to, but I wasn't. It really just came out and now that it did I'm glad it did. I want to take her. I don't want her going with anybody else."

"Why? It's not like you two are dating or anything."

"I know that Haley, but it's just how I feel. I can't help it. It's kinda also because I heard some things and I just want to make sure she goes with somebody who isn't expecting anything at the end of the night."

Haley's eyes narrowed."What did you hear?"

Lucas shook his head thinking about it."I was in the locker room and this jerk was talking about wanting to take her to the dance so she would sleep with him at the end of the night. Then he went on and on about sharing her with his friends. He was practically calling her a slut. I don't want her going with him.I don't want her going anywhere near him."

"You know, you could have just told her what that ass said about her. You didn't have to promise to come back and take her yourself. Your moving far away Lucas."

"I know that Haley and I know I could have told her about what that dick said about her, but I couldn't. I hate that I had to hear it and I didn't want to have to repeat it to her and have her get all embarrassed in front of me. Besides I want to go with her. She was the only person I thought about asking when I heard about the dance. I know we'll have a lot of fun. We all will."

"Yes we will. We'll all be like one big happy family. You, Brooke, me, and Jake."said Haley sarcastically.

"Hey, stop. You said you were going to try with Brooke. What happened to that?"

"I was kidding Lucas. I'm sure we will all have a great time."

"We will. I'm glad to hear that you are going with Jake."

Haley nodded with a smile."Me too. He asked me yesterday. We're going as friends."

"Friends, huh? If that's true, then what was that huge smile for?"

"What smile? I didn't smile."

"Sure you didn't. So what's really going on with you two?"

"Nothings going on. Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. I just think you two would make a good couple."

"You mean like you and Brooke would?"she laughed not wanting to let on that she agreed with him on her and Jake.

Lucas pointed at her."Hey, Brooke and I would make one hell of a couple. She's pretty damn hot and so am I. Or so I've been told on numerous occasions."

"Your not too full of yourself, are you?"

"Not in the least."said Lucas with a slight smile.

"Well good luck trying to get Brooke too commit."

Lucas shook his head."I really wish you wouldn't talk about her like that."he knew Haley didn't mean anything by it, he just hated to hear her being talked about like that.

Haley raised her hands in defense."I didn't mean anything bad by that Lucas. I just meant that Brooke doesn't do relationships, so you two would probably never actually be a couple. I know I don't really know her, but I have been around her since we were little and she has never been with the same guy for longer than a week other than Felix."

There was that name again. Felix. He was really starting to wonder what that guys deal with Brooke was." What made that Felix guy different? Why was Brooke with him longer than anyone else?"

Haley shrugged."I don't know. Like I said we weren't friends so I really couldn't tell you anything other than he was probably just really good in bed."she saw Lucas frown at her."Look Lucas, I know you don't like to hear stuff like this about Brooke, but that's who she is Lucas. She's into nonexclusive dating so that she can date more than one guy. I'm not judging her or saying that that is wrong, it's just what she likes."

"I don't care."

"Well good for you and her. Brooke needs someone like you in her life, who doesn't care about the things shes done and who doesn't judge her. I know I hated her for a long time, but now I see that that was all me. It was my mistake. I thought she did something she didn't. She seems like a really good person and I hope to get to know her better."

"I wish I could too, but I have to leave. Man this really does suck."

"I hear ya."Haley looked at her watch."Oh damn. It's getting late. I have to meet someone at the tutoring center. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye."Haley gave him a quick hug before walking off.

* * *

Brooke walked into school and went straight to find Peyton. She'd tried to call her over a dozen times last night, but no one answered, which meant that Nathan more than likely stayed over. She was going crazy not being able to talk about kissing Lucas. It was killing her to keep it all inside. 

She walked down the hall toward Peyton's locker where she saw her making out with Nathan. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk over to them. She stood in front of them and waited for them to notice her and pull apart, but they just continued to kiss, so she cleared her throat loudly making her presence known.

Peyton pulled away from Nathan and turned in her direction."Oh, hey Brooke. What's up?"

Nathan placed his arms around Peyton's waist."Yeah, what's up B? You look pretty happy and it's still early."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him."Nothing that concerns you, so leave."she said in her happiest voice as she waved him away.

Peyton placed her arms around his neck."Hey, don't run him off. I love him, he can stay."

Nathan kissed her cheek."Thank you baby."Peyton nodded.

Brook shrugged."Okay, but don't say I didn't try."she turned to Peyton."Okay, I seriously need to talk to you about Lucas, P. Sawyer."

"On second thought maybe Brooke's right. I should get to class."said Nathan disentangling himself from Peyton.

"I told you you should leave."laughed Brooke.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Whatever."he said as he leaned in and gave Peyton a quick kiss. Nathan started to walk away when Brooke caught his arm.

"Hey! Where's my goodbye? I love you too."she smiled.

"Yeah, well you also tried to run me off a minute ago so you get nothing."

"Whatever. It's a good thing though. One kiss from me and you'd be begging me for more."

Nathan smiled."Oh yeah? You think?"

"No, I know. You want to see for yourself?"she asked with a laugh.

Peyton playfully hit Brooke."Hello? Girlfriend right here. The least you can do is steal my boyfriend when I'm not around."she smiled.

"Oh, right. Sorry."she turned to Nathan."You heard her. Maybe next time."

Nathan rolled his eyes."I'll see you later baby."

"You too."said Brooke.

"Yeah, I was talking to Peyton."

"Right, let her think that."

Peyton smiled and waved to Nathan. If outsiders saw them like this on a daily basis they would think they were all crazy. She turned to Brooke once Nathan walked off."Okay slut, what is so important about Lucas that you had to call me twenty five times last night?"

Brooke's mouth dropped."I knew you were there. You could have answered at least one time Peyt. Do you know how hard it was for me not to have you to talk to last night?"said Brooke dramatically.

"Well Brooke, I do have a boyfriend so your gonna have to share me sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, so what happened yesterday that you desperately wanted to tell me?"

Brooke smiled just thinking about it."Well I went over to Lucas' yesterday and..."

"Wait. I thought you were going straight home."cut in Peyton.

"I did, but I got bored. I tried calling my best friend, but she was too busy screwing her boyfriend to answer the phone, so I went to see Lucas instead."

"Well then aren't you happy I didn't answer? You got to spend time with Lucas."

"Yeah, but I'd be even happier if you would quit interrupting me and let me finish my story."

"Okay sorry, continue. I won't interrupt again."

"Okay, well I went to see Lucas, but he wasn't there. I ended up talking to his mom for a while until he got there. Anyways we talked for a while about some stuff that I really want to talk to you about, but that's another story. He explained to me about why he didn't tell me he was moving back to California and then..."

"Wait a second. You lost me there. Lucas explained to you why he didn't tell you he was moving? He's moving?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah, sorry that's the other story I was talking about. His mom told me they are moving back to California."

"What about winter formal? I thought he was taking you."

"He is. He told me that even though he's moving back he still wants to take me. He's gonna fly back here that day. Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?"

Peyton nodded smiling."That is pretty awesome of Lucas. Well now that that's all cleared up, continue."

"Okay, where was I? Oh, right, so we talked for a while and then I said I had to go. Well he walked me to my car because he's such a great guy. We got to my car and he was holding me and I don't know if it was because he knew he was leaving and might not get the chance again, but he looked at me and said I really want to kiss you right now. I couldn't believe it."squealed Brooke.

"Well what did you say?" asked Peyton excitedly.

"I said I really want you to kiss me right now and he did. He kissed me and oh my god Peyton, it was so incredible. I have never been kissed that way before."said Brooke with her hand over her heart.

"Not even by Felix?"asked Peyton laughing.

"Felix? Please. I don't think so."

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Well I wish you wouldn't have."

"Sorry, well what happened after the kiss? Is this going to get sexual? Did your back seat see some action last night?"laughed Peyton.

"No, you whore. We just kissed. Your the only one of us that go any last night. All Lucas and I did was kiss, but still it was amazing."

"I bet. He looks like a good kisser."

"He is."

"So what does this mean for you two?"

"What do you mean, what does it mean? It was only a kiss and he's leaving on Friday. It doesn't mean anything."

"Dude that really sucks. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too, but at least I get to see him again in two weeks. He's gonna stay the whole weekend."

Peyton nodded."You do know that that means he's expecting to get laid right? It's the least you could do, for him having to fly all the way over here."

Brooke playfully pushed her."No he isn't. Shut up. He said all he was expecting was to have some fun."said Brooke matter of factly.

"Well I'm sure he'd categorize sleeping with you as fun."

Brooke hit her again."Shut up. Not everybody is a horn dog like you."

"Says Brooke Davis, Queen Horn dog, herself. If it were up to you, you would have slept with Lucas the same day you met him."

"You think you know me, but you don't."

"Brooke I know you better than you know yourself."

"If you say so. You know, I don't even know why I'm still friends with you."

"It's because you love me and I love you too B. Davis."

"Your right. I try not to, but I do. It's a habit I desperately need to break."

"Yeah, like being late to class. I have to go girly."

"Shit, is it that late already? I haven't even been to my locker yet. Okay, well I'll see you after class. Love ya."Brooke turned and walked to her locker. She needed to put some things away and get a book for first period.

Brooke put all her things away and was about to grab a book when she felt two hands snake around her waist. She turned her head to see who it was and smiled when she saw two ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She turned fully around so she was now facing him, his arms still around her."Hey you."she said through a smile.

"Hey back at ya."he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, wanting to see if she'd kiss him back. He felt Brooke wrap her arms around his neck so he deepened the kiss, pulling her further into him.

Brooke slowly parted her lips and felt Lucas' tongue slip into her mouth, caressing her own. She soon felt the same pleasure as she felt the night before. She found herself moaning into his mouth, loving the feel of his lips on hers. They stood there in the hallway just kissing until she finally had to pull away to take a breath."Wow."

Lucas let out a laugh as he rested his arms at her waist."Isn't that what you said last night?"

Brooke smiled."I guess it was."

Lucas tightened his grip on her."I've wanted to kiss you again since you left last night."

"Well, I wanted you to kiss me again since last night too."she leaned in and kissed him again."Yep, I still want to say wow."she said when she pulled away."Your a really good kisser Lucas. A girl could get used to kissing you. It's a shame your leaving."

"It sure is because I could kiss you like this all day."said Lucas as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

Brooke closed her eyes and moaned."Really? Well what's stopping you?"

Lucas pulled away slightly."I don't know, there's this thing called school that we have to do today."

"Oh really. Well hasn't anyone ever told you that school is highly over rated?"asked Brooke as she once again leaned in to kiss him. Her hand trailed from his neck to his cheek, where she pulled him further into her.

Lucas slowly backed Brooke up against the lockers as he continued to kiss her. Needing to take a breath he begrudgingly pulled away."Okay. We seriously need to stop. Any more of this and I won't be able to control myself."

"You promise?"laughed Brooke.

"Your crazy Brooke."

"So? You know you still want to kiss me."

"That I do, but I can't. I have to get to class. It's getting late. I just wanted to find you and tell you good morning."

"And what a good morning it was."whispered Brooke sexily.

"It sure was. Will I see you at lunch?"he asked.

"Why not after class?"

"Because if I see you then I probably won't make it to my next class."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment."flirted Brooke.

"I knew you would. You want me to walk you to class?"

Brooke shook her head."Na, I need to go to the restroom first, you know, make sure my make up is okay."

"You sure?"he asked again.

She nodded."I'm sure. I'll see you later."

Lucas gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked off to his class. He could definitely get used to kissing Brooke every morning. It would be one hell of a way to start off his day. He hated the fact that he was leaving in two days. Life sure did suck. Back when he lived in California moving ruined his relationship with his girlfriend. Sheryl had to move and now moving was ruining one again. He had to move before anything really got to get started with Brooke. He was missing out on two great girls because of moving and he hated that. He hated the fact that he would never get to know all that Tree Hill had to offer, Brooke among other things. He was really going to miss her. He knew it was crazy and that they had just met, but that's the way he felt.

Brooke closed her locker and walked to the restroom as the late bell rang. Oh well, so she was late to class. It wasn't like it would be the first time and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

She closed the restroom door behind her and stood in front of the mirror. She saw that she was smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she caught herself smiling. Her fingers absentmindedly found their way to her mouth where they stroked her lips. They were still tingling like they did when Lucas kissed her. She seriously could get used to kissing him like this every morning. It totally sucked that he was moving. Life was so unfair, but that's how things went sometimes. Good things never lasted for her so why should they start now?


	16. Cafe Surprises

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Cafe Surprises**_

Lucas walked into the cafe and took a seat at the counter.

Haley walked out of the kitchen area with a rag to clean the counters when she saw Lucas sitting there."Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice or something?"

Lucas gave her a look."What's the point? I'm going to be gone before the game. There really isn't a need to go to practice anymore."

"I'm sorry. I forgot. So what did Whitey say about you leaving?"

Lucas shrugged."Just that he hates to see me leave, but I gotta do what I gotta do."

Haley nodded."Well their loss is my gain. Are you going to stay and keep me company for a while?"

"Yep, that's why I'm here. I went home after school and was completely bored so I came here."

"Gee, thanks. It's good to know that your only here with me because you were bored. That's exactly what every girl wants to hear from a guy. It's too bad Brookes at practice. I'm sure she'd be able to unbore you really quickly."

Lucas smiled at the mention of Brooke's name."I bet she could, but even if she was here I'd still want to stay here with you."said Lucas with a laugh.

Haley rolled her eyes."Yeah, sure. I bet. Now I know that you love me to death and want to spend ever waking moment with me, but why are you really here? You look distracted."

Lucas sighed."I actually came to see my mom. We sort of got into an argument last night. I went to bed mad and that's something that never happens. I never go to bed or anywhere else without telling my mom I love her and that's really been bugging me."

"Lucas, I'm sure she knows you love her. Mothers and sons fight all the time. It's what you call a normal family."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her."I know that Haley. I still want to apologize to her though."

"Your a good guy Lucas. She's in the back. Let me go get her for you."said Haley as she disappeared into the back.

* * *

Karen sat in her office. She hadn't left it since Dan left earlier. There was too much to think about. _How had all of this happened? How had her life with Lucas gone from great to undetermined? _Only one name came to mind. Dan Scott.

As much as she hated Dan and wanted to blame him for everything that had gone wrong, she couldn't. It wasn't his fault. It was all hers. She was the one that kept Lucas away from Dan for all these years. It was her coming back here that led Dan to the truth about his son. It was also her fault for never telling Lucas about her past.

Karen couldn't help but think that if she had started to tell Lucas about everything little by little then maybe everything would have been okay and that now she wouldn't have to be so worried that her only son was going to hate her. Lucas hating her was the one thing she feared the most. He was all she had. She hoped that Dan would be right, that if they did this slowly, while he was building a relationship with Lucas, then maybe it would all be easier to take. God, she hoped with everything that was true.

She really had no problem with doing exactly that, except that the person she had to work with was Dan Scott. He was the one person that she swore to never trust again and now here she was trusting him with the one thing she valued even more than life. Her son. Their son. The scary thing was, you never knew what Dan was going to do next. She was going to have to watch him and make sure she didn't upset him because if she did he would probably tell Lucas just to pay her back and she couldn't have that. Karen would never admit this to anyone, but she was a little scared of Dan. Right now he had all the power. If he wanted, he could ruin her life and he probably wouldn't even think twice about it. It made her nervous, but at the same time, even though she was a little scared of him, she could still take care of herself and if he did anything to cross her she would make it her life's mission to make him pay, that's how much she loved her son.

Karen continued to sit at her desk thinking until she was startled by the tap at the door."Come in."

Haley slowly opened the door and stood in the opened space."I'm sorry to bother you."

Karen shook her head."No, it's no problem. What's going on?"

"Nothing cafe wise. Lucas is here and he wants to speak with you."

Karen nodded."Tell him I'll be right there."

"Okay."Haley said before closing the door behind her.

Karen stood up and took a deep breath. It was time. Time to tell Lucas they were staying. She knew he would be happy, but still ask why. She knew she was going to have to lie to him and she hated that, but it was the only thing left to do. There was no way she could tell him that they were staying because the father he never knew about was blackmailing her into doing so. After taking one last deep breath she opened the door and walked out.

Karen stood in the kitchen and watched as Lucas talked to Haley. He looked happy. She slowly made her way to the lobby."Lucas. Sweetie."

Lucas looked up."Hey mom. Can we talk for a second?"

"We sure can. I have something important to tell you as well."said Karen as she came around the counter to meet Lucas.

"Okay, well thenI guess I'll just go and do something."said Haley as she looked between the two.

Lucas stood up and pulled his mother into a hug."I'm sorry about last night mom. I kinda got upset and I shouldn't have. I know we can't just stay here and leave everything in California. It was crazy to think that we could. I'm sorry."

"No, Lucas. Don't apologize. That is the last thing you need to be doing right now because everything you said was right."

"What?"

"You have never really asked me for much and it killed me to not be able to give you the one thing you really want. Everything you said gave me a lot to think about and your right. We can leave everything in California and start off fresh here. You want to stay, so okay. We'll stay."smiled Karen half heartedly.

Lucas looked up a little surprised."What did you just say? We're staying?"Karen nodded."Are you serious? We're staying?"

"Yes we're staying. I don't want you to miss out on anything else because of me. I want you to have the best life you can. You want that life here, so here is where we'll stay."

"Wow. I didn't expect to hear you say this when I got here. Are you sure though mom? I mean, as much as I want to stay here, I will go back with you if that's what you want."

Karen smiled."You see, that right there is why I know I made the right decision. You have always put everybody else's needs before your own. It's time you start to think about yourself a little Lucas. We're staying and I'm glad your happy."

Lucas leaned in and gave her a big hug."Thank you mom. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you so much and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Lucas."said Karen as she continued to hug Lucas and discretely wiped away a few tears.

"Whoa, what's going on over here?" asked Haley as she approached the two embracing.

Lucas pulled away from his mom."Guess what."he said with a smile.

"You won a million dollars?"

"No."laughed Lucas."My mom just told me that we're not going back to California after all. We're gonna stay here."

"Are you serious? Wow! That's great."

"I know."

"Well I knew how important this was to Lucas. I'm happy when your happy."said Karen as she looked at Lucas."Well I'm going to leave you two alone. I really need to speak with the ladyI just hired."

Lucas nodded and hugged his mother once more before she disappeared into the back.

"So I take it your really happy about this."said Haley.

"Well you'd be right about that. I really wanted to stay and now I am."

"I'm glad you are. Now we can all get to know each other better. Jake is going to be so happy. Just yesterday he was saying that he wished you didn't have to leave. You know, you made quite and impression on us Lucas Roe."

"As did you all. I didn't want to stay here just to stay here. I wanted to stay because I didn't want to leave my new friends."

"Well now you don't have to."Haley looked up when the door jingled."I'll be right back. Duty calls."Haley walked over to the register."Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up a phone order for Brooke."

Haley nodded and went to the kitchen.

"But your not Brooke."

Peyton turned in Lucas' direction."Oh, hey Lucas. I didn't see you there. I'm just here picking up a order Brooke placed earlier."

Lucas nodded."She let you leave practice early?"added Lucas.

Peyton rolled her eyes."Yeah, like Brooke would ever do that."she laughed."Practice was canceled. Apparently some idiot thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm. We had to evacuate the gym and Brooke being Brooke didn't feel like waiting so she canceled practice."

"Well that was nice of her."

Peyton laughed."Dude, you really don't know Brooke. She never does anything like this to be nice. She canceled practice because she was freezing her ass off outside and didn't want to stay out there. She let us all know that we were going to have to practice twice as hard tomorrow. So no, Brooke isn't the nice type. If you were sticking around, you'd learn that about her, but hey I still love her anyways."

"Well as luck would have it, I actually am going to be sticking around. I just found out we're not moving."

"Dude, are you serious? Brooke's going to be so happy."

"You think?"he asked.

"Of course she is. Don't tell her I said anything cause she'd kill me, but all she keeps talking about is the fact that it sucks that your leaving. She's seriously going to be psyched."

Lucas smiled."Well then I can't wait to tell her."

"She's actually in the car waiting for me."

"Really?"asked Lucas getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, but she's with Nathan, so this might not be the best time."

"Your probably right. Nathan doesn't like me too much."

Peyton took a seat next to him at the counter."Look it's not about you personally Lucas. It's just the way Nathan is. He doesn't like to be challenged and right now your that for him. Not to mention how protective he is of Brooke. She's like a sister to him and he wants to make sure your a good guy before he lets you in."

"Well Brooke's lucky to have him then. I just wish he'd make up his mind about me one way or the other. Sometimes he's cool and then the others he's a real ass."

"Don't I know it."laughed Peyton.

"I'm sorry about the wait. They just finished your order."said Haley as she approached.

"Don't worry about it. I was talking to Lucas while I was waiting."

"Did he tell you he's staying here?"asked Haley making conversation.

Peyton was about to answer when the cafe door swung open."Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what the hell is taking you so long?"asked Brooke as she walked in. Her eyes quickly averted when she saw Lucas and she couldn't help the smile that came next."Hey Broody? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, wanting some food."he said as he made his way to her and gave her a quick kiss."But the service here sucks. I swear I've been here for over twenty minutes and nobody has taken my order yet."he said looking at Haley.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know you were hungry. You said you came over here to spend time with me."

"I'm multi talented. I can do both."laughed Lucas as he tightened his grip on Brooke's waist as he turned back to her."I'm glad your here."

"Yeah, me too."Brooke kissed him once more before turning to Peyton."Seriously though, P. Sawyer, what is taking you so long? I swear I was this close to killing your boy toy in the car. I had to get out of there. I couldn't take his moaning and groaning for a single second longer."

"Now wait a second, why was my boyfriend moaning and groaning in a car alone with you?"asked Peyton with a smile.

Brooke smiled too."Wouldn't you like to know."she laughed."Seriously, he says he's starving and if he doesn't eat soon he'll die. He's being a big baby. He's acting like he has eaten in days and we both know that's not true. He ate half my lunch today."

"That's my man, always the drama queen."Peyton turned and paid Haley for the food, telling her to keep the change and turned back to Brooke."There, I'm done. Lets go before he kills us both."she said heading to the door."Bye Lucas, Haley."

"I'll be there in a sec Peyt."said Brooke turning to Lucas."So I've got to go. Do you want to come? We ordered enough food and you said you were hungry."said Brooke hopeful.

Lucas shook his head."I can't. Sorry. I said I'd hang with Haley today."

"It's cool Lucas. You can go"said Haley having overheard what he said.

Brooke smiled."No, it's okay. I'll stay. You said you needed my help with something, remember?"Brooke's smile fell.

"Right. I forgot."said Haley not knowing what he was talking about.

"I wish I could. I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's no biggie. I guess I'll see you later Broody."she looked over his shoulder."You too, Tutor Girl."she turned to walk away when Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back."What?"

Lucas didn't answer, he instead pulled her into a kiss."Sorry."he said when they pulled apart."I just wanted to kiss you before you left."

Brooke smiled at him."Oh, don't you dare be sorry about that. I'll call you later Broody."

"Well then I'll be waiting."he watched as Brooke left the cafe before turning back to Haley who was behind the counter staring at him."What?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why you had me lie to Brooke to help you get out of leaving with her when it looks like you can't keep your lips off of her. What's that about?"

"It's nothing. If it was just going to be me and her I would have went, but Nathan is going to be there and I just don't feel like putting up with him today. I never know how he's going to act. One second he's cool and then the next he's a jerk."

"That's Nathan Scott for ya, but if you want to be with Brooke your gonna have to deal with him. He comes with the package."

"I know and I am. I just didn'tfeel like ittoday."

"That's understandable. I wouldn't want to deal with him any day. He really is a jerk. I don't see how Brooke and Peyton do it every day."laughed Haley."

"Yeah, me neither, but for Brooke I will."said Lucas.

* * *

_Well there you go, the latest chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to UD. The holidays can to a handful. I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and I hope everyone liked this chapter. I wanted to focus a little more on Karen. I really love her. Well you know what to do. Read and review. Oh, one more thing, I just wanted to let everyone one know that there is a great board called writers 911 that I belong to. It has really started to pick up over there. It has everything from fan fics to spoilers to music and role playing. It's a really great board. If you haven't joined you really should. Just email Kaos and she'll put you through. I know you all know who that is. She's really great. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks._


	17. Following the Rules

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Following The Rules**_

Lucas lied on his bed waiting for his mother to come home. He had stayed at the cafe for a while talking to Haley before he went home. He wanted to talk to his mother a little more there, but she was really busy, so he decided to leave and talk to her at home. He needed to make sure she was sure about them staying in Tree Hill.

Lucas quickly jumped out of bed when he heard the back door open."Mom? Is that you?"he called.

"It sure is. Who else would just walk in here without knocking?"she asked with a laugh. Lucas rolled his eyes."Well what is it sweetie?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Us staying in Tree Hill. I know you say your okay with it, but are you really? I don't want to stay here if it's going to make you miserable. I don't want you doing this just because of me. I want this to be good for you too mom, so if I'm the only reason we're staying then never mind. Lets just go back now."

Karen looked at him before taking a seat at the kitchen table."Look Lucas, I'm not going to lie and say that staying in Tree Hill was the thing I wanted to do, but I will say that I'm okay with staying here. I heard everything you said last night Lucas and I know how much you don't want to leave. This is important to you, it had to be for you to get so upset last night, so I want to give this to you. You don't ask for much. I really am okay with staying here. You don't have to worry about me. That's my job."

"Are you sure mom? If not, seriously lets just go home."

"It's fine Lucas. I'm looking at this as a challenge. No, this wasn't my first choice, but there are a lot of things to do here. I have a lot to keep me busy. In fact I'm going to California tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because Lucas we can't just stay here and completely forget about everything over there. I need to go and tie up all the loose ends."

"But tomorrow? That seems kinda quick."

"It really isn't. This should have all been done weeks ago. I don't see any reason we should put this off any longer. We are definitely staying here so I see no reason in continuing to pay rent on our apartment and my job, I need to let them know I won't be returning."

"Do you want me to go with you? Cause I can. Your gonna need some help packing up all our stuff."offered Lucas.

Karen waved him off."It's okay. I called a moving company today. They are sending out a crew tomorrow to pack our stuff. They say it should all be here by Monday."

"Are you sure mom? I really could go with you, if not to help then to keep you company."

"You know I'd love for you to keep me company, but don't you have a game tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, we do, but I don't even know if coach Durham is going to let me play since I missed practice today."

"It wasn't your fault. Leave Whitey to me. I'll make sure you play tomorrow."

"I guess you won't be there, though. What time is your flight?"

"10:30 a.m. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see your first game as a Raven. I wish I could, but I can't."

"It's okay. I understand. You'll come to my next game."

"You betcha I'll be there for that one."she smiled."Now it's getting late. You should go to bed. Your gonna need all your rest."

"Well, actually I was about to go out. I won't be gone long. I just need to talk to Brooke."

"That's what they invented that for."said Karen as she pointed to the telephone.

"Come on mom. This isn't something you tell someone over the phone."

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow then. It's late and I don't want you leaving. Besides it's past curfew and you know it."

"Please mom. I really don't want to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. I don't want to tell Brooke I'm staying with everyone around."

"Lucas no. I've already given you one thing you want and that's enough. There are rules here that you have to follow and this is one of them."

"Please mom. Thirty minutes, tops. I promise."

"No."she got up from the table and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Mom, wait. What if Brooke comes over here? I wouldn't be breaking any rules there right?"

"Yeah, except my rule about not having girls here after curfew."

"Please mom. I really need to talk to her and not in front of the whole school."

"Fine. She can come over, but Lucas you have one hour. When that's over I want you in bed."she caught the smile that crossed his face so she added."Alone. I want you in bed alone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mom. I was just kidding. I understand."Karen nodded and again turned to leave."Hey mom?"she turned back."I love you."he walked over to her and gave her a hug before walking into his room.

Karen stood planted in that spot and stared after him. Hopefully this whole thing wouldn't change that. Hopefully when everything was out in the open Lucas would still love her. She couldn't bare it if he didn't. Lucas meant everything to her.

Lucas threw himself on his bed and picked up the phone to dial Brooke's number. It rang three times before she finally answered.

"Hello?"answered Brooke quickly.

"Hey, it's me."

"Well hey yourself."

"Is everything okay? You sound kinda out of breath."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just in the shower and had to run to the phone."

"In the shower huh?"

Brooke could picture Lucas on the other end of the phone smiling."Yeah in the shower, you know the place you go when you need to clean yourself off."

"Yeah, I know what a shower is Brooke. I was just picturing you in there."he laughed.

"My, my, aren't you a dirty little boy?"she too laughed."So what's up?"

"You want to come over?"he asked.

"Right now? It's kinda late Broody."

"I know. I tried to go over to your house, but my mom said no. It's past my curfew."

Brooke laughed."You have a curfew?"

"Yep, 12:00 on school nights and 1:00 on the weekends."

"Wow, well does your mom know your calling me and asking me to come over past curfew?"

"Yes she does. She said that would be okay."

"Okay, well let me get this straight. You can't leave because it's against the rules, but you can call me and I can go over after curfew?"

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"Well your mom really needs help in the making rules department. They are all screwed up."

Lucas laughed."Well lets not tell her that tonight okay? So are you coming over or what?"

"Maybe, but what's in it for me if I do?"

"Me. Getting to see me is what's in it for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess you'll have to be enough. Just let me put something on and I'll be right there."

"You don't have to do that for me. You can come how you are."

"Okay, lets see if your mother is okay with me coming over in just a towel. I know this has to breaking some kind rule of hers no matter how screwed up they are."she laughed.

"Your probably right."

"I always am. I'll be right over."she hung up without another word.

* * *

Lucas quickly answered his door when he heard the knock.

"Okay Broody, you got me here, what's so important?"said Brooke with a smile as she stepped into Lucas' room.

Lucas couldn't help but stare at her.He had never seen her look more beautiful. She had on a matching sweat suit with absolutely no make up on and her hair up in a wet, messy bun. She was gorgeous.

"Broody? Hello? You there?"she asked as she waved her hands in front of his face.

Lucas grabbed her hand and held it in his own."Yeah, sorry. You just look amazing."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Sure I do. I'm a mess. I can't believe I left my house looking like this."

Lucas shook his head."Your not a mess. You look beautiful."

Brook smiled as she tried to hide the faint blush that now crossed her cheeks. Lucas was being really cute."Okay you really need to stop or I might let all these compliments go to my head and the last thing Tree Hill needs is Brooke Davis with an even bigger head than I already have."she laughed.

Lucas pulled her to him."I don't think that would be such a bad thing. Your gorgeous and you need someone to tell you so and mean it with no hidden agenda behind it."

"Lucas."whispered Brooke." Come on, stop."

"Why?"

"Because."she let out a deep breath wanting the seriousness between them to disappear. She wasn't ready to hear these things from him, him or anyone else for that matter.

Lucas sensed that Brooke was a little uncomfortable and decided to back off for the time being, but he vowed to bring this up again. To get Brooke to open up to him."Okay, well I'm sorry I made you come out this late. I just really wanted to see you."

Brooke placed her arms around his neck."Now that is something a girl could get used to hearing. Too bad your leaving tomorrow. I guess its a good thing I came over tonight though. We won't really get any more time together other than tonight."she said as she looked up at him.

Lucas rested his arms around her waist."What if I told you I wasn't leaving after all?"

"I'd say quit lying."said Brooke with narrowed eyes wondering where he was going with this.

"What if I said I'm serious. I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"Lucas nodded. Brooke smiled up at him."So your really staying then? How? I thought it was a done deal."

"So did I, but my mom told me earlier that we were staying."Lucas shrugged."So I don't have to go."

Brooke's smile widened. She was really happy about this. She wouldn't admit to anyone other than Peyton, but Lucas leaving had really bummed her out. She wasn't sure why, but it had. The thought of not seeing him was upsetting and it really freaked her out. She hadn't ever felt like this before and she wasn't about to let how happy she really was out. This and how she was feeling was all happening too fast."Wow. That's great Lucas. I'm glad your staying."she said. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell him or anyone else how she really felt, but she was going to let Lucas know that she was happy he was staying. That was okay. She would allow herself that much.

"And why are you glad again?"asked Lucas as he pulled Brooke closer to him. Having her in his arms felt good. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He wanted Brooke and he wanted Brooke to know it, although he couldn't help but feel that Brooke was being a little cautious, distant even. Like she wasn'tletting herselfbe herselffully. He put that thought in the back of his mind. He and Brooke were together right now and that was enough, for now.

Brooke shrugged."No reason really. You staying just means that Ihave more timeto kiss you. Your a great kisser Lucas, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think you've told me that once or twice."

"Yeah, I think I have."

"So is that the only reason your glad I'm staying?"asked Lucas questioningly.

"Well that and the fact that now I get to mold you into the perfect formal date."she said with mock seriousness.

"I'm not already perfect?"

"Your close, but your not quite there yet."

"Well what do I need to fix?"

Brooke pulled away from him slightly and looked him over."I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know when I am."

Lucas nodded and pulled her back into him and leaned in to kiss her. His lips gently touched her as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck once again bringing them closer into each other.

Brooke parted her lips deepening the kiss. It was an understatement to say Lucas was a great kisser. Brooke moaned as she felt Lucas slip his tongue into her mouth, gently encircling her own.

Lucas took a step forward as he continued to move his tongue against hers. He took another step forward causing Brooke to take a step back. He continued to step forward and guided Brooke to his bed and stopped when he felt her legs meet his bed. He slowly lowered her down onto his bed taking his position over her. Lucas continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to her neck. He soon let his hands roam over her body.

Lucas' hands reached the hem of Brooke's shirt and they made their way up. Lucas was about to slip his hand under her bra when his bedroom door opened.

Both Lucas and Brooke looked up to see Karen staring down at them from the doorway."Well. It looks like the two of you are through talking."

"Uh, yeah mom. We are. Sorry."said Lucas looking down at Brooke. This was a little embarrassing, having his mom walk in on him making out with a girl. It wasn't the first time this had happened, hell his mother had caught him doing more that just making out with a girl, but even still, it never got any less embarrassing.

"Sure you are. Now I hate to break this up, but it's late and I think it's time for Brooke to head home."

"Yeah, I really should be going. It is late."said Brooke as she pushed Lucas off of her. Brooke got up off the bed and straighted herself out."It was really great seeing you again Karen."said Brooke sheepishly.

"You too sweetie. Maybe next time we can talk. I really enjoyed our last one."

"Me too. I'd really like that."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Brooke."she turned to Lucas."Now say goodnight Lucas. It's late."

"Good night mom."laughed Lucas.

"Lucas."said Karen sternly.

"Okay, sorry mom. Let me just walk her out and I'll be right back."

"Make it quick. Bye Brooke."

Lucas took Brooke's hand and led her out his side door. He closed the door behind him."I'm sorry about that. My mom has always had perfect timing."he laughed.

Brooke smiled."It's okay. I've been told that things like that happen when you have your parents around. It was a little awkward, but still it's okay. I'm just glad you got your hand out of my shirt before she saw."

"Me too. If I hadn't I swear we both would still be in my room listening to my mom lecture us on the dangers of pre marital sex."said Lucas as he opened Brooke's car door.

Brooke laughed."Now if that happened then you'd have something to apologize for. My parents never even gave me the sex talk it would have been a little weird hearing it from your mom especially since we're not even having sex."

"Yeah, we really lucked out there."he leaned his arm on her car door."So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure will."Brooke pulled Lucas to her by his shirt and kissed him."I really am glad your staying."she said once they pulled apart.

"Me too."he kissed her once more before she got into her car. He closed the door for her and waved before she drove off.

Staying in Tree Hill was definitely the best thing for him right now. Brooke was the best thing for him right now. He already couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Brooke Davis always left him wanting more.

* * *

_Well looky here. Here is another chapter this week. I didn't make you all wait.lol. I'm doing good.lol. Someone said to keep the chapters coming and so I did. I hope you all liked this Brucas filled chapter. I love writing them. I wanted to show that Brooke really likes Lucas, but isn't used to this and isn't really willing to let herself open up. She pretty much is like she is on the show. She's scared. I hope that came across well. Anyways please read and review. Let me know what you think. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Lucas and Dan talk again.

Dan, Whitey, and Karen have an encounter.


	18. All In It Together

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**All In It Together**_

Lucas woke up early and decided to go over to the Rivercourt for some extra practice in hope that Coach Durham would let him play tonight. He knew there was a chance of him not playing because he missed practice yesterday, but it really wasn't his fault. He thought he was moving.

Lucas dribbled the ball and then released it, sending it through the net.

"Now that's what I like to see."said Dan as he approached."Your up pretty early."

"Yeah, just trying to get in as much practice as I can."

"Spoken like a true athlete. I like to see people with real talent not letting it go to waste."

"Well that's something I would never do. I love the game."

"As do I. We're a lot alike Lucas."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. It's a little weird to have so much in common with someone I barely know who is twice my age."

"It just goes to show your wise beyond your years Lucas."said Dan with a laugh.

"Or that you need to grow up."also laughed Lucas.

"Funny too, your the whole package. Your gonna make some girl very happy."

"Well I'll be sure to tell her you say so."said Lucas as he again shot the ball."So what brings you by here Dan?"

"I was on my way to work when I saw you here. I thought you'd be gone already so I just stopped by to see what was going on."

"Well it turns out I'm not leaving after all."

"Your not? What happened?"asked Dan curious to see what Karen had told him.

"My mom said she knew how much I wanted to stay so she just changed her mind."

"That's really great Lucas. I just can't see anyone doing this just because of that though."

"It seemed a little odd to me too at first, but she did and I'm not going to question it."

"Your mom seems like a really great person, doing this for you and all."

"She is and I love her for this."

"I'd really like to meet her some day. She sounds like a wonderful person to have in your corner. Will she be at the game tonight?"

Lucas shook his head."No, she's going to California in a few hours to take care of things there. It's okay though, I probably won't even get to play tonight."

Dan's eyes narrowed."Why do you say that? Whitey would be a fool not to play you tonight."

"Well I missed practice yesterday so I figure he won't put me in the game tonight."said Lucas as he kicked a small rock.

"I wouldn't worry about that son. You didn't miss anything. There wasn't a practice yesterday. Nathan said something about someone pulling the fire alarm and everyone had to evacuate."

"I totally forgot that happened. Brooke said Nathan was with her yesterday. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together."

"Aww Brooke Davis."said Dan."She's a good girl. You two spending a lot of time together?"he asked.

Lucas shrugged."Yeah, some."

"Well then your lucky. Nathan has nothing but good things to say about her. They're quite close, you know."

"Yeah, I know. So since there wasn't practice yesterday, do you think coach Durham will let me play?"

"I don't see why not. You shouldn't be punished for not going to practice when none of the other guys had to stay. You just leave Whitey to me. I'll see to it he lets you play."

Lucas laughed."You know, my mom said the same thing."

"Really? I guess great minds think alike."Dan looked at his watch."Wow, it's getting pretty late. I should really get to work. I'll see you tonight at the game son."

"Sure, see you Dan."

Dan gave one last wave as he made his way to his car. Everything was going as it should. Karen had kept her word and told Lucas they were staying. It kind of rubbed him the wrong way that Karen made it seem like she decided to stay here because that's what he wanted, but what could he do? There really wasn't any other reason why they would say other than that. So if Karen wanted to take credit for this then she could go ahead and do that. Right now she was Lucas' only parent, but that was going to change soon, whether she liked it or not. There would be no more Karen taking the credit to look like the good guy.

* * *

Lucas walked into the cafeteria with his tray and thought about where he was going to sit. He usually sat with Jake and Haley and he liked sitting with them, but now he had Brooke. He loved spending time with her too. He just knew she would be with Nathan and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be around him right now.

Lucas looked around the room still not sure of what he was going to do, but stopped when his eyes landed on the last thing he expected to see. He no longer needed to make a decision. There was Haley and Jake sitting at their usual table with Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan. It was pretty odd, but they all actually looked like they were getting along.

Lucas made his way to the table."Hey guys. What's going on here?"he asked as he took a seat next to Brooke, who was seated next to Haley. Jake, Peyton, and Nathan sat across from them.

"Hey Broody."said Brooke as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek."What took you so long? We've been waiting for you for ages."

"Sorry. I was just talking to my teacher, letting him know I wasn't moving after all. Why? What's going on here? I didn't expect to see everyone here together."

"All Brooke's idea."said Haley with a smile.

Brooke held up her hands."Guilty as charged. I just figured that since your friends with them and with us that we should sit together and all be friends. I didn't want for you to feel like you had to choose who to sit with."said Brooke with a smile.

Lucas couldn't help but smile back. She was amazing._ How was it that she knew exactly what he was thinking?_ It was like she knew him so well already."Thanks Babe. Thanks for thinking about me."he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head..

Nathan looked at the two from across the table. He couldn't help but get a little upset. _When had they gotten this close? When did it become okay for Lucas to call Brooke babe?_ He knew there really wasn't any reason to be upset. Brooke seemed happy. There really wasn't even a reason for him to dislike Lucas, he just did. He actually seemed like an okay guy. From what he saw he was good to Brooke and he was a hell of a basketball player. The team could really use him. There was just this feeling he had about him. He didn't know what it was, but every time he saw Lucas the feeling came back. He couldn't shake it. The more he tried for Brooke's sake the more it ate at him.

"I wouldn't be too thankful Lucas."laughed Peyton."That's not the only reason Brooke wanted to sit with Haley and Jake."

"Shut up Peyton."said Brooke giving her a cross look. Peyton quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

Lucas' eyes narrowed."Wa..a..ait. What is she talking about?"

Brooke shrugged."I have no clue Lucas. Just ignore her."she leaned in a bit and whispered."She's crazy."

"I don't think she is."said Lucas shaking his head.

"Thank you Lucas."said Peyton.

"Well if we're all friends here, then we need to be honest right?"asked Haley.

"Wrong Tutor Girl. Yes we're all friends here and friends keep their mouths shut."

"Really? Peyton didn't."

"Yeah, well, Peyton isn't my friend."

"I'm not?"she asked."Well then I guess I don't have to keep my mouth shut. Brooke wanted to sit here to see if she could find out any dirt on you. She's practically interrogating both Haley and Jake. I actually feel sorry for them."laughed Peyton.

Lucas turned to Brooke."Are you really doing that?"

Brooke took a deep breath."No."was all she said.

"No?"

"No."she repeated."I don't know what Peyton's talking about."said Brooke trying to keep a straight face."Do you Tutor Girl?"

Haley looked at Brooke and then Lucas."Nope. I think Brooke is right. Peyton may actually be crazy."both she and Brooke laughed.

"Thanks friend."said Brooke to Haley as she stuck out her tongue to Peyton.

"You know Brooke, if you want to know something about me, you could just ask me."said Lucas as he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I know. I was just making conversation with them until you got here."

"Really? Conversation?"

"Yeah, and now that you are here we can start the real conversation."

"Which is what?"he asked.

"The winter formal. Now I know we are all going and I thought it would be fun if we all went together in a limo."

"A limo? Are you serious Brooke?"asked Lucas.

"Is she ever? Brooke doesn't go to a dance without going all out. She likes to arrive in style."said Peyton.

"But a limo? Isn't that a bit much?"

"You'll get used to it."

"No you won't."said Nathan finally joining the conversation."Peyton's wrong."

"Just ignore him."said Brooke."He always acts as if he hates riding in the limos, but he's always the first one in it, not to mention he loves the free booze."

"No I don't. I have booze at home. I only do it for you and Peyton."

"And we love you for it."smiled Brooke.

"I just don't know about a limo Brooke."said Lucas.

"Yeah, me either. How much does a thing like that cost?"asked Jake.

Brooke smiled at him. She hadn't even thought about Jake being worried about the price. She wasn't used to being around people who worried about that stuff. She would have to be more careful."Don't worry about it Jake. It won't cost you a dime. It's all on me."

"No. I couldn't do that. It must cost a fortune."

"Your really sweet, but your worrying for nothing. My dad has a good relationship with the limousine service. All I have to do is call them and give them daddy's and we're good. It's not going to cost me a thing."

"I don't know..."he trailed.

"She's right Jake, but if you want to give her money then go ahead. She won't turn it down, just know it won't go toward the limo. She'll spend it on clothes, liquor, or better yet condoms."laughed Peyton.

"Ooh. She's right, you know, especially about the last one."said Brooke with a smile."So just say okay."

Jake turned to Haley."Do you want to go to the dance in a limo?"

Haley shrugged."I don't know. I've never been in a limo before. It could be fun."

Jake nodded and turned back to Brooke."Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Okay so it's settled right? We're all going in the limo?"she turned to Lucas.

"Whatever you want. I just want you to have a good time Brooke."

Brooke smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss."Well if I'm going with you then I'll definitely have a good time."she quickly turned away from him."Okay, so that means bright and early tomorrow we are going shopping P.Sawyer and your coming with us Tutor Girl."

"I don't know Brooke."said Haley. It sounded like fun, but she knew she wouldn't be able to shop in the same places as them. They were rich and she most definitely wasn't.

"Do you have to work tomorrow morning?"Haley shook her head."Well do you have something else planned."asked Peyton.

"No, not really."

"Okay, well in that case if you just say yes then you'll save us both from an hour of Brooke's whining. She tends to win in the end anyways."

"Okay, sure what the hell. I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks P.Sawyer. You know me so well. So now that we're having a girls day, what are you guys going to do? You all should go shopping too. Oh wait, scratch that. You have to wait and see what colors we're gonna wear so you can go out and buy something that matches."

"So now we have to match too?"whined Jake.

"Yup. Last dance we went to I had to wear a purple tie. Peyton's dress was purple."said Nathan.

"Lavender."she corrected.

"Whatever. It was purple to me."he saw Peyton roll her eyes as Haley and Jake laughed.

Brooke turned to Lucas as the others were distracted by each other."So have you talked to Whitey yet?"she asked.

Lucas shook his head."No, not yet. I need to though. I need to know if I'm playing tonight."

"He's gonna play you Lucas. He'd be a fool not to."said Brooke with a smile.

"You know, Dan said the same thing this morning."

"He did?"Lucas nodded. She turned to look at Nathan."You sure are spending a lot of time with Dan."

"Not really. He just comes to the court every now and then. We like to talk and we have a lot in common. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

"You and Dan have things in common? Really? You know, I don't think I've ever heard Nathan talk like this about Dan and he's his dad."

"Yeah, well you know you never really like your own parents."

Brooke rolled her eyes."That's an understatement."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. My parents more than make up for things by giving me all the money I could ever want. So it all works out in the end."said Brooke with a tight smile.

"I know you don't mean that. I know you'd rather have them at home with you then have all the money in the world."

Brooke looked away."Can we not talk about this right now. I really don't want to go into a deep conversation about this in our school cafeteria."

"Okay. We'll talk later."

"Yeah, later."

"Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I'm fine Lucas. This whole thing about my parents, it's okay. I'm used to it already."

"Well if your sure."

"I am."

"Okay, well I hate to leave you, but I should go talk to Whitey. I need to see what's up for tonight."he said as he got up.

"Dude, where you going?"asked Jake as he broke the conversation with the others.

"To the gym. I gotta go see if I'm playing tonight. Whitey still thinks I'm moving."

"Lets hope he does."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."Lucas turned back to Brooke."I'll find you later. She nodded as he leaned in to kiss her.

Brooke placed her hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss before he slowly pulled away."Bye."

* * *

Whitey sat at his desk and took a drink of his coffee. He had just set it down as the door to his office flew open. He knocked on his desk."It's called knocking Danny. You should try it."

"I'm not here for chit chat old man. I just wanted to come by and make sure you play my son in tonights game."

"Have you gone completely crazy? Why wouldn't I play Nathan?"

"Not Nathan. My other son Lucas."

Whitey stopped. _Had he heard right? Did Dan call Lucas his son? No he couldn't have_."I guess you really have gone crazy Danny boy. I could have sworn you just called my newest Raven your son."

"I did. Lucas is my son."

"No Dan. Lucas is Karen's son, not yours."

"It's okay Whitey. He knows."said Karen stepping into the office.

"What?"asked Whitey a little surprised.

"Dan knows Lucas is his son."

Dan turned furiously to Whitey."You knew? You knew all this time that I had another son and you said nothing."

"Oh Dan shut your trap. I just found out too, although if I had known and Karen asked me not to tell you I'd have done as she asked. There is no way in hell I'd give you the chance to try and ruin another son."

"Says the man who has no kids. You are not a father so you don't have any right to say anything to me. You have no idea what goes on between a father and a son."

"I have every right to say this to you. I see how much Nathan despises you. I'd give Lucas a week before he was right there along side him. You force everyone away from you with the way you act. You don't give them the chance to love you. The way you act makes you unlovable."

"Talk about unlovable, it's a good thing your wife is dead. It would be a shame if she had to see the pathetic old man you've become, living your life through teenage basketball players."shouted Dan.

Whitey pounded his fist on his desk and jumped out of his seat. _Dan went to far by brining Camila into this._"Get the hell out of here Dan or I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Dan let out a laugh."I'd love to see that old man. I'll go just tell me your gonna play Lucas tonight."

"I said get out."shouted Whitey.

"Fine, but if you don't play Lucas you will regret it."he smirked as he went passed Karen."Karen, it was lovely to see you again."

Once Dan was out of the office Karen walked over to the desk."I'm sorry about that Whitey. There is no excuse for the things Dan said."

"No there aren't, but you still should not be here apologizing for him either. The best thing you ever did was leave here and keep Lucas far away from him. How'd he find out anyhow?"

Karen took a seat."Dan may be a lot of things, but he's no idiot. He put two and two together like I knew he would. I knew he would ask questions and I had this whole story ready to tell him, but the second he told me he knew Lucas was his son and that he had actually talked to him it all went out the window. I needed to know if he said anything to Lucas and some how I blurted out that he was right. I messed up Whitey and I don't know what to do."cried Karen.

"Does Lucas know?"she shook her head."Dan hasn't told him?"

"No. He said he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't trust him Karen."

"I know and I don't. He is blackmailing me into staying in Tree Hill. He said as long as I stay here he will wait to tell Lucas. He wants to get to know Lucas before we tell him."

"I'll say it again, don't trust him Karen because if you do it will come back to bite you in the ass."

"I know, but there really isn't anything else I can do right now. This at least buys me some time. I need to figure out a way to tell Lucas so that he doesn't hate me."

"Karen you need to know that Lucas is a teenage boy. They get angry and say things they don't mean, but one thing I'm sure of is that he will not hate you."

"I hope your right."she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath."I am in so deep with Dan, I can't even imagine digging my way out."

"You'll find a way Karen, I know you will and when you do, Lucas will be right there with you. You have a smart boy. He'll understand."

"God I hope so."she stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug."You know Dan was wrong. You'd have been a great father and Camilla would be proud."said Karen as they pulled apart.

Whitey looked down at her, a single tear threatening to spill out."You know if I had had a child I would have wanted a daughter and I would have wanted her to be just like you."

Karen smiled up at him."That's a huge compliment. I should really get back to the cafe, but first the reason I came."Whitey nodded."Well it's the same reason Dan came. To make sure Lucas plays in the game tonight. We're staying in Tree Hill thanks to Dan and Lucas loves this game. He's kicking himself thinking he won't play tonight. It wasn't his fault he missed practice. Please let him play."

Whitey nodded."You and Dan coming to see me about the same thing, it's a little weird. Don't worry sweetie Lucas didn't miss practice yesterday. We didn't have practice at all. If he's staying on the team I see no reason for him not to play tonight."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sure Lucas is going to be thrilled."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks Whitey. I'm glad we talked. I really needed it. I have no one here to talk to about this and you really helped."

"I'm glad darlin. Come see me any time. I'll always be here for you."

Karen nodded,"Thank you. I will come by again. I'll see you."said Karen as she made her way out the door. She was glad Lucas had this to look forward to.

* * *

Lucas stopped at the open office door and knocked on it.

Whitey looked up and smiled. He may be Dan's son, but he sure as hell had manners."Come in son."

"Thanks coach. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I just really needed to speak with you."

"Don't worry. Your not interrupting anything. You actually just missed your mom."

"I did? Did she tell you we're staying in Tree Hill after all?"

"She sure did. She also told me to make sure to play you in tonights game."

"Well what did you say to that?"asked Lucas hopefully.

"I said you were playing. What did you think I said?"

"I was hoping it would be that. Thanks."

"No need to thank me, it's all you Lucas."

"I guess I should call Dan and tell him he doesn't need to come talk to you."

"That's not necessary. Dan's already been here too. It seems that you, Lucas Roe, have a lot of people in your corner, so don't let them down."

"I won't sir. I promise."

"Lets hope not, now get your butt to class. I want you here right after school for practice. We need to make up for yesterday."

"Will do coach. Thanks."

Whitey nodded as Lucas walked away. He was a great kid alright, too bad he was Dan's. Karen sure did raise him well. Hopefully when this was all over Dan wouldn't be able to sink his claws into him. Hopefully Lucas would remain the same kid, for Karen's sake and his own.


	19. Insight

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Insight**_

Karen had just taken a seat at her desk in her office when there was a knock at the door."Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a man out here to see you. He says it's important."said Kate, one of the employees at the cafe.

"I'll be right there."Karen quickly got up and made her way to the front. She inwardly cringed when she saw who was waiting for her. Dan."What the hell are you doing here Dan?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Karen."

"What do you want? I'm a little busy."

"Well I was hoping to catch you before you left for California. I thought you'd be gone by now."

"My flight got delayed, but that really isn't any of your business. What do you want?"she repeated.

"Is that any way to speak to the father of your only child?"asked Dan with a smirk.

Karen looked around, hoping no one had heard him."Dan you need to stop. You know better than to say that here."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Look I really just wanted to talk to you. Whitey nearly had a stroke earlier and I left before finding out what Lucas wanted me to."

"Lucas wanted you to what?"

Dan smiled it was fun unnerving Karen."Lucas just wanted me to do everything in my power to insure he played tonight."said Dan knowing it was actually the other way around. He had volunteered to talk to Whitey.

Karen couldn't believe Lucas would ask that of Dan."When did he ask you to do this?"

"This morning when we were playing ball. I told him not to worry, I'd make sure he played tonight, but Whitey damn near blew a fuse. I didn't even get to find anything out."

"Well can you blame him? How dare you bring up Camilla? You know how much he loves her. That was low, even for you Dan."

"I don't see what the big deal is. His wife is dead, he knows it and we know it."

"Dan you just don't go around saying things like that. It's obvious that you don't understand because you have no heart. You just proved that to me today."

"Oh, really? And you have a heart?"

"I most certainly do. I would never go around doing and saying the things you do."

"So I guess you were using that big heart of yours when you kept your son from his father, when you lied to him his whole life, oh and when you told him you weren't going to his game tonight."

"Dan you have no right speaking about things you know nothing about. I did everything I did to protect Lucas from a father like you. And about the game, Lucas understands why I can't be there. I at least made sure he was playing."

"Really? Is that what he said? He understands? Because the boy that I talked to this morning didn't seem to understand at all. He actually seemed upset when I asked if you'd be there. He wants you there Karen, but he won't say that. He doesn't want to make things difficult for you. He's a good kid, sacrificing himself for you. Someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Shut the hell up Dan. You act as if you know Lucas so well. Like you know what he's feeling. You don't know a damn thing."shouted Karen. She was trying to keep her cool, but Dan was talking about _her _son and it was upsetting her that already he had Lucas down to a T.

"Oh, yeah? I know our son wants his mother at his first game and I know his mother is too damn selfish to put her own needs aside for her son. Your not going to California today because you have to, you going so that you don't have to go to the game. You don't want to have to face all the people who know your a coward. Your going to California to hide just like you did 17 years ago, so go ahead, hide. Don't worry though, I will be at our son's first game cheering him on, your not really needed anymore."with that Dan turned around and walked out of the cafe with a satisfied look on his face. Karen was once again put in her place. She praised to anyone that would listen about how great a mother she was, but deep down inside she wasn't and he was just the person to let her know it.

* * *

Lucas walked into the gym fully suited. It was still early, but already the gym was packed. He looked to his right and saw Brooke in full cheer uniform with Peyton and the rest of her squad. She was showing them all a move which they didn't really seem interested in. She looked incredible. He would have to tell her that. 

Peyton laughed as Brooke once again showed them the same move. They already knew it by heart, but Brooke being Brooke, wanted to make sure. Peyton started to look around and stopped when she saw Lucas looking their way. He was of course checking out Brooke. She knew that. She'd seen the same look in Nathan's eyes when he would look at her. She turned back around."Hey Brooke, your boyfriends checking you out."

Brooke stopped what she was doing."What?"she turned to see Lucas looking at her."He's not my boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Whatever."laughed Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Anyways, you all continue to practice what I showed you. I have to go talk to that hottie over there. Be right back."

Brooke skipped all the way over to Lucas and smiled when she saw Lucas smile."So I couldn't help but see you staring from over there. See anything you like?"asked Brooke with a sexy grin.

"Yeah, actually I do, that blonde over there. You think you could get her number for me?"asked Lucas with a laugh.

"You know I would, but I just found out she has crabs, but if your into that kind of thing..."

Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke to him."No, I think I'll pass. I'm more into brunettes anyway."

"Really? Any particular one?"she asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you."

"Good answer."she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Lucas kissed her back, wrapping both his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He loved feeling her against him. He pulled away slightly."You look incredible, you know that? I feel like I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Look at you Lucas Roe, always the charmer. Knowing just what to say to make me want you more."

Lucas smiled."I am gifted."he said before he felt Brooke lean in to once again kiss him. She wanted him, but he wanted her more.

"Well, well, well."said Dan as he approached the two. They quickly pulled apart."I see your distracting the players as usual Ms. Davis."

"You know it Mr. Scott."said Brooke with a fake smile. She hated this guy. He was always so hard on Nathan. It was disgusting.

"Well as much fun as I'm sure Lucas is having, I think he should be warming up. Don't you Lucas?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Fine, whatever."said Brooke rolling her eyes at Dan."I guess I'll talk to you in a bit Lucas. Oh, I almost forgot. Your going with me to the party after the game right?"

"Sure. Why not?"shrugged Lucas."With my mom gone I'll need something to do."

"Your mom's gone?"

"Yeah, she went to California this morning."

"Really? So I guess that means no curfew. I get to have you all to myself tonight."Brooke wriggled her eyes brows.

Lucas smiled and was about to answer when he caught the disapproving look on Dan's face. He suddenly got embarrassed. He had never really been caught talking like this by an adult, someone he looked up to.

Brooke saw the look on Lucas' face and turned to see what he did and saw Dan looking at her disapprovingly. She rolled her eyes, not hiding the fact that she thought this was ridiculous. _Who was he to be getting upset like that?_"I'll just talk to you later Luke."she saw him nod and she tuned to walk back to Peyton, not once looking in Dan's direction, not bothering to tell him bye.

"Be careful with that one."said Dan staring after Brooke.

"We're just friends, that's all."

"Sure you are. After what she just said to you, I highly doubt that. That girl definitely has plans for you and not of the friendly persuasion."said Dan with a laugh."So anyhow are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah, I'm psyched."

"I bet. I remember my days as a Raven like they were yesterday. All the fun we had on the court and then off the court with our cheerleaders after the games."

Lucas closed his eyes and held up his hands."Okay, that was a little too much information."laughed Lucas.

"Sorry."said Dan also laughing.

"What's going on here?"asked Nathan as he walked up to the two.

"Hey son. I was wondering where you were. You of course know Lucas."said Dan.

"Nathan."said Lucas acknowledging him.

Nathan looked at Lucas and then turned back to his dad."Is mom here?"

"Yes she is. She went to the restroom. She'll be out soon."

Lucas watched as Dan and Nathan talked and then turned to the gym doors as his mother walked in."Excuse me please."said Lucas as he made his way to his mom."Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in California by now."

Karen smiled at Lucas. He looked so handsome in his Raven's uniform. Seeing Lucas like this in this gym brought back so many memories. Memories she'd fought hard to forget."I changed my plans. I knew how important this game was to you and I wanted to be here. My flight leaves a little after the game."

Lucas pulled her into a hug."Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too Lucas."

"So Lucas, I take it this is your mother?"said Dan as he and Nathan walked over to them.

"Oh, yeah. Dan this is my mom, mom this is Dan. He's Nathan's dad."

Karen stared at both Lucas and Dan. She knew that Dan said the knew Lucas and that they were spending some time together, but it was overwhelming to actually see them together talking in the same room. This was the last thing she thought would be happening when she first arrived back in Tree Hill.

Dan extended his hand."Well Karen it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lucas talks very highly of you."

Karen forced herself to shake his hand."Hello. It's nice to meet you too."

"I thought Lucas said you weren't going to be able to make it tonight. What changed your mind?"he asked with a smile. He knew deep inside Karen was furious. He just couldn't help but tease her about this. It was what he said that made her change her mind. Even if she never admitted it, he knew. He knew they both knew.

"There was just a change of plans."

"Well I'm sure Lucas is thrilled about your change in plans."he turned to the boys."You both should get going. Your missing out on valuable warm up time and that is not acceptable."

Lucas nodded."I'll find you later mom."

"Sure. Good luck Lucas."

"Thanks."

Nathan turned to walk away without a word to Dan.

"Nathan?"called Dan.

"What?"he turned back. He knew it would be too good to be true, walking away without the last word coming from Dan Scott.

"28 points. Anything less than that and you'll be looking forward to a 5:00am practice tomorrow. You hear me son?"

Nathan shook his head and turned away.

"Nathan? I said did you hear me?"yelled Dan."Nathan?"

"Yes, okay. I heard you."shouted Nathan.

Dan turned back to Karen and saw the look on her face."What?"

"You are unbelievable. He is just a boy and this is just game. It is not necessary to be that hard on him."

"You parent your kid the way you want to and I'll parent mine the way I see fit, and no sweetheart this is not just a game. This is his future."

"With the way you are treating him now I doubt he'll want anything to do with this game in the future. I wouldn't put it past him to give up on the game completely just to spite you. Now you will under no circumstance ever talk to Lucas that way because if you do I will move us so far away from here. Lucas will do his best and it will be enough. Do you hear me?"

"Oh naive little Karen."said Dan shaking his head."You try and move my son and you will have a big problem to deal with."

"Don't you dare threaten me."

"No woman, don't you dare threaten to take my son away. You've already done that and you won't do it again."

"You know Dan..."started Karen, but was cut off.

"What is going on here Dan?"asked Deb. She turned to see who Dan was talking to. He eyes widened as she quickly recognized the other woman."Karen Roe. I never thought I'd see you back here again. What are you doing here?"she asked as she took her place next to Dan and wrapped her arms around his forearm.

Karen just looked at her. Here was the woman that helped Dan ruin her life. Here was the girl who had also gotten pregnant by Dan. And she was just like she remembered, she was all over Dan. Karen wanted to be the bigger person, but it was really hard. All the old feelings of hate had resurfaced."The same thing you are, watching the game. That is what you do here, right?"

"Yes Karen. They always said you were bright, but your not welcomed here, you haven't been since you slinked out of town all those years ago. You should just leave. You have nothing here for you in this town. Dan is where he should be, with his family and that is not going to change, not for you or anybody else. You need to leave my husband alone, yes that's right, you heard correctly, _my_ husband."said Deb with a smile.

Karen laughed. This woman was something else. All thoughts of being the bigger person flew out the window."I could care less that he's your husband. If you didn't get this all those years ago I was done with him then. I gave him to you, so be happy. You won, and what a prize he is."said Karen sarcastically as she looked at Dan."Take him like you did all those years ago. Now as for leaving, I will not. I have every right to be here. Here in this gym and here in this town and I will not let some two bit hussy tell me other wise."Karen turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back."Oh and Dan, you might want to keep an extra eye on that wife of yours. She seems a little out of it if you know what I mean. I was in the restroom earlier and saw her spiking her drink. I might be wrong, but I think it's against the law to consume alcohol here. It's my civic duty to report this and I just might."she turned to Deb."It was really great seeing you again. At least this time you weren't flat on your back."she walked away without another word. Sure she had acted a little childish. She'd be the first to admit it, but damn did it feel good. She had never gotten the chance to tell Deb exactly what she thought of her and now she finally had. Yes people change and if Deb had become a better person then she wouldn't have done what she did, but Deb was still the horrible person who helped her boyfriend cheat on her.

Dan turned to Deb once Karen was out of sight. He grabbed the drink from her hand."What the hell are you doing Deb?"

"Nothing Dan. There is nothing in there. Karen is just delusional."she tried to get her drink back.

Dan pushed her hand away and took a drink. There was definitely alcohol in it, more so then what ever it was that she mixed it with."Cut the lying Deb."shouted Dan and then he looked around and made sure no one was staring. He lowered his voice."You promised Nathan there would be no more drinking. How long have you been sneaking around doing this?"

"This was the first time. I just needed something to take away my headache."

"Your lying."

"I am not. You know what, I really don't care what you think. Your just trying to steer me away from the real topic we should be discussing. What was Karen doing here with you?"

"She's here to see the game just as she said."

"That's bull and you know it. What could possibly hold her interest here at a high school game other than you?"

"I don't know, maybe her son. He now plays for the Ravens. So there you go. Karen is here to see her son play. She isn't here for me."

"I don't care if her son plays, she's here for you. I saw the look in her eyes. She still has a thing for you."

Dan laughed. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He knew Karen despised him."That's absurd. I think Karen may be right. You are out of it. How much of this did you drink?"

"I don't give a damn what you and your precious Karen think."she grabbed her drink from Dan."I am going to take my drink and sit down. Our son's game is about to start."she smiled before walking away.

Dan stared after her. _What was he going to do?_ She was out of control.

* * *

The game buzzer buzzed signaling the beginning of half time. The score was 21-33. The Ravens were good, but the other team was better. They were losing. Lucas was a good addition to the team and he was helping out when he had the ball, but that wasn't too often. Nathan was making it a point to keep the ball out of his hands and it was starting to piss him off. 

"What the hell are you doing man?"shouted Lucas as the other players made their way to the locker room.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm playing the game. I can't say the same about you though."

"Your right. If you'd pass me the damn ball once in a while I'd be able to. Quit being a prick."

Nathan walked over to Lucas and pushed him in the chest."I will when you quit trying to belong here. Go back to California."

"How about you get the hell out of my face before I make you."said Lucas as he pushed Nathan back.

"No, how about you two quiting this crap right now."shouted Dan as he pulled the two apart."This is a very important game. This team is good and we need to stay undefeated. You two need to stop acting like fools because if Whitey sees you acting like this he'll bench you both and there goes your record. There is no way the team can beat them without you two. I know you don't want to lose your record Nathan."

"I don't really give a damn about the record."said Nathan.

"Well then you better start giving a damn. This means a lot to your teammates. Now you two need to work together."he turned to Nathan."You need to pass the ball to Lucas when he's open and your not."

Nathan just looked at him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His father had never said that to him before. He was always being told by Dan to not pass the ball under any circumstance. To always keep the ball and to fight his way to the net. _What the hell was going on?_

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't you'll regret it. You know you don't want to lose this game and that's exactly what's going to happen if you two don't knock it off."

"Whatever."said Nathan as he looked away.

"Now Lucas when you get the ball do what we practiced, bend your knees. You can do it. I know you can."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now you two go get some water and rest. I want to see a better second half, if not I'll have both of you up at 5:00am for an early practice. Do you both hear me?"he waited for both to answer, but they didn't."I said do you hear me?

"Yes."they both said at the same time.

"Okay then both of you go and relax for a bit. I'll be right here."he patted both their backs as they walked off.

Deb sat in the bleachers and watched everything. Dan and Karen's son seemed awfully close. There was more to it though. Dan was treating Karen's son the same way he was treating Nathan, like he was his son too. It all clicked right then. Lucas was Dan's son. It all fit. Lucas looked about the same age as Nathan. That's why Karen left town back then. She was pregnant. Dan must have known all about this and never said a word to her. It was too bad for him that he was the only one that could keep secrets. She sure as hell couldn't.

Lucas slowed his pace when he remembered his mom was here. He wanted to talk to her before he went into the locker room. He turned around and made his way to the bleachers."Hey mom."

"Lucas."

"Are you enjoying the game?"

"Yes I am. I just wish they would give you the ball more and that we were winning."she laughed.

"Me too, but about the ball thing, that's probably going to change. Dan talked to Nathan about hogging the ball. He said if we don't play nice he'll have us both up at 5:00 am for a punishment practice. I believe him too. He'll do it."

"Well he can't make you do anything you don't want to Lucas."said Karen.

"I know, but the funny thing is, I wouldn't mind it that much. Dan seems to be taking a real interest in me and I don't want to let him down."

Karen had to look away. This was getting hard. She hated lying to Lucas like this. It was hurting her."Okay well that is just like you Lucas. Always thinking of others. Lets just hope you don't need it though."

"Yeah."

"So Lucas I hate that I have to leave, but I really need to get going. I don't want to miss my flight. I hope you understand."

Lucas nodded."I do. It means a lot that you came. I wasn't expecting you to."

"Yeah, well like I said it's important to you, so it's important to me."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too Lucas."said Karen getting up."Now have a great second half. I want to hear that you won when I get back."she laughed.

"When are you getting back?"

"Monday at the latest. I promise. So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Probably just go to this party after the game and then go home."

"Okay well you be good and don't get home too late. I'm trusting you to still follow the rules while I'm not here. You do have a curfew."

"Okay mom don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you Lucas. I'm a mom and we always worry."laughed Karen."I'll talk to you later Lucas. Be good."

"I will. By mom."said Lucas as he walked her to the gym door. I love you."

"Love you too."Karen walked out the door.

Lucas watched as his mom left.

"How cute was that?"asked Brooke from behind him.

Lucas turned around with a smile."Were you eavesdropping?"

"Who me?"she asked."I don't eavesdrop. You people talk to loud. You know if you don't want others to hear then you should talk lower."

"Oh really? Well then how would you hear us all then?"

"I'd just have to get a little closer that's all."she laughed.

"You know I wouldn't mind you getting closer to me."

"I know you wouldn't."she smirked."So anyways what was going on with you, Nathan, and Dan? I wasn't close enough to hear what was going on, but it seemed pretty intense."

"Nothing really. Nathan was just being and ass and Dan told him to stop and pass me the ball."

Brooke's eyes widened."He actually told him that?"Lucas nodded."He must really like you. He never wants the ball out of Nathan's hands."

"He knows Nathan needs help. I just hope Nathan listens or else we're both going to be up at 5:00 am for one of Dan's early practices."

Brooke's eyes widened again."Now he's taking you on one of those? This is getting really weird."

"It's not. Dan just wants us to work together."

"That's what I want too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me at the party. We are still going right? I mean I know your mom is still here and you have a curfew."

"Yes we're still going. My moms on her way to the airport right now. She's still leaving. I thought you were eavesdropping, you should know this."

Brooke rolled her eyes. I told you I wasn't. What you and your mom talk about is private. I was just looking and what I saw was cute."

"Good to know. So we're still on with no curfew cause moms gone."

"I hate to say good because I really like your mom, but good. I can't wait to get you alone."

"Really? Why is that?"asked Lucas with a smile.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and pulled his head down and whispered in his ear."You'll just have to wait and see."she kissed his cheek and pulled away as Lucas tried to grip her waist."I'll see you later Broody."she winked at him before walking back to Peyton.

Lucas shook his head as he watched her walk away. Brooke Davis had a knack for always leaving him wanting more.

* * *

_Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. I thought I'd give you all another chapter this week since I once again have been slacking on updating, but I have been really busy lately. Sorry. Anyways let me know what you think. Please read and review. Thanks._

**Coming Up:**

Dan and Deb argue.

Lucas is Mr. Popular.

Nathan and Lucas continue to clash.


	20. Your In It Now

_Okay it's time for a little author's note. I know pretty much all of you have heard the horrible news that OTH might be getting canceled. I bet you all have been freaking out like I have. I don't want it to be gone. So there are a few things we can do, one is sign the petition at http/new. , and the other is go and vote in the polls for which show you want to see in the new network at http/www.msnbc. and at http/ . Anything will help, at least I hope. So please if you haven't go to those three places and show how much we love our show. I'm not sure if it let me post the links, but if not all the voting info is on the writers 911 board as well as the WB board.Thanks. Now onto the chapter._

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Your In It Now**_

Dan slammed the door behind him."Deb? Deb are you here?"

"Of course I am, I live here. Where else would I be?"

"Where's my car? It's not out front."

"I put it in the garage. It's supposed to rain."

"What the hell is your problem?"he shouted."Why the hell did you leave me at the school? How dare you take _my_ car while drunk and leave me with no way home?"

"Sorry. I just figured you'd catch a ride with Karen."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two looked pretty close. I just thought that your new _friend_ could bring you home."

"I would never ask Karen for a ride and besides she left the game early."

"I'm sorry. I bet you were really bummed about that. Well at least you still had her son there to keep you company. Or should I say _your_ son?"

Dan's breath hitched. To say he was surprised at what she just said would be an understatement. He hadn't expected Deb to figure this out, at least not yet. It was too soon."You must really be drunk."laughed Dan.

"You know I probably am, but that doesn't change the fact that Karen's son Lucas is yours. Were you ever going to tell me? Or do I matter that little to you?"

"I hope you are not talking to me about not mattering because you and I both know what matters most to you is a bottle of alcohol. Nathan and I come in second. We always have."

"And how does that feel Dan? It hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how I've felt since the day we met. I have always come second to Karen. No matter what I did it was always her in the back of your mind all these years. I hated it, but I was okay with it for a while because I only had to compete with a memory, but now she's back. She's back with your son and don't you dare try to deny it. I saw you with him and Nathan. He's your son. Your son that you were probably never going to tell me about and I'm your wife, so excuse me if I use alcohol to make the pain go away. Feeling numb is a hell of a lot better than feeling like a mistake. That's what I was to you, wasn't I? A mistake? Something you wish you could take that so you could still have your precious Karen?"

"Deb, seriously, your drunk and not making any sense."

"No, I'm making perfect sense."she shouted."Our whole life has been a lie. Nathan is supposed to be your only son, but no, now here comes your other son Lucas. How long have you known about him? All along?"

"No. Just a week."

"I'm guessing he didn't know about you either or else he'd come around sooner. What does he say about this now?"

"He doesn't know."

Deb let out a laugh."So he doesn't know either? Your keeping him in the dark too? It's good to know that I'm not the only idiot that's out of the loop."

"Deb calm down."

"I will not calm down. I have been lied to enough by you. It stops now. No more lies. Lucas needs to know too. Are you going to tell him?"

"No, not right now. We want to wait."

"We? We? You and Karen are a we now? That's just great. Well you know what? I am not part of that we, so I am free to tell him when ever I choose and I choose now."

"What did you just say?"shouted Dan.

"I said I am going to tell Lucas the truth, that his great new pal is really his daddy."

"No you won't Deb."

"Watch me."

"You have no business butting into this. It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, you think so? It has everything to do with me. I'm your wife in case you've forgotten and Nathan is your son. This affects him therefore it affects me. He too deserves to know that he has a bastard brother out there."

"You will keep your mouth shut until I say you can open it. Do you hear me?"

"Like I'm going to listen to a damn word you have to say. Get out of my way."said Deb pushing her way passed Dan to go upstairs.

Dan followed her up the stairs."Deb wait. We're not finished yet."

"Yes we are. First thing tomorrow I'm finding that kid and letting him know exactly who you are."she said as she turned away from him.

Dan grabbed her."No you are not. I have worked really hard to build this friendship with my son and I am not going to let you ruin it."

* * *

Brooke sat in the passenger side of Lucas' car."So how do you feel?" 

"About what? Waiting for you to get ready for an hour?"

"No smart ass, about the game. How does it feel to make the winning shot of the game? I bet if feels good."

"It's alight."said Lucas trying to act cool. He didn't want it to seem like it really mattered, but deep inside he was ecstatic. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Trying to act like it doesn't matter. You know your excited."

"Hey, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not. It is a big deal."

"Yes it is. After tonights game people are going to acknowledge you. Your in it now. Your about to become Mr. Popular and the funny this is, you don't even know it."

"Come on Brooke, your starting to sound a little crazy."

"You think?"laughed Brooke. He nodded."Okay well when we get to the party you'll see. People are going to be coming up to you left and right and it will continue Monday at school. Girls are going to be throwing themselves at you. You mark my words Broody. Tonight made you a super star."

Lucas parked the car and turned to her."Okay well if I'm such a super star as you say, then why aren't you treating me any different? Why aren't _you_ throwing yourself at me?"he laughed.

Brooke rolled her eyes."That's an easy one. It's because I knew you way back when."she laughed."I knew you when all you were was a broody new kid who had his nose stuck in a Sherlock Holmes book. You didn't impress me then, and you don't impress me now."she smiled."Your gonna have to do more that put a ball threw a hoop to get me to throw myself at you."

"Oh yeah?"he asked, she nodded."Like what?"he leaned into her.

"I don't know, but for your sake and mine I hope you figure it out soon."she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Lucas was about to pull her to him when she broke away.

"Not now super star, save it for after the party."she patted his chest before turning and getting out of the car.

Lucas shook his head and he too got out of the car. Brooke grabbed his hand and led him into the party."Lets make the rounds. Check out everything and everybody."

"Yes ma'am."he took two steps into the house before he was bombarded with people congratulating him. He must have heard good game from more than a dozen people in less than five minutes. That and then there was the How did you do it question. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe this game had already changed things.

Another group of people stopped them as they walked around to talk to Lucas as Brooke just looked on with a smile plastered on her face trying not to laugh. Lucas kindly excused himself and turned to Brooke."What?"he asked when he saw her face.

She waved her hands in front of her."Nothing."she had to laugh."It's funny how right I always am. Do you feel it now?"

"Okay, yeah, maybe you were right. I guess you know these people better than I do."

"Of course I do. I am one of these people and now, so are you."

Lucas was about to say something when he felt someone pat his shoulder."Great game Lucas. I know I said it before, but we wouldn't have won the game without you."said Jake as he and Haley joined them, followed by Peyton and Nathan.

"Hey, where have you two been?"asked Peyton, holding onto Nathan's side.

"Brooke was getting dressed."said Lucas rolling his eyes.

"So that's why you two were late. I get it now."she laughed.

"So yeah Lucas you were amazing tonight."said Haley."They definitely won because of you."

Lucas shook his head."It wasn't only me. If Nathan hadn't passed me the ball I wouldn't have been able to do anything."said Lucas looking at Nathan.

"Yeah well, thank my dad for that. Threatening to make me spend time with you will definitely make me listen."said Nathan looking away.

"Nathan."said both Brooke and Peyton.

"What? You want me to lie?"

"No, we want you to quit acting like an ass? Can you do that?"asked Brooke.

"Shut the hell up Brooke."

Brooke was just about to tell Nathan off when Lucas took a step forward.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. If your pissed at me then fine, but don't take it out on Brooke."

Nathan stepped forward too."Oh so now you think you can tell me what to do?"he laughed.

"When your talking to Brooke like that then yes I will tell you what to do."

"Okay, that's enough."said Brooke stepping between the two before anything happened." Nathan go cool off. Peyt you know what to do."

Peyton nodded and grabbed him by the arm. Nathan broke free and looked at her."Don't you dare try and start with me. I'll slap you right where you stand and you know it. Now come on you need some air. Lets go."

"You think they'll be okay?"asked Haley once they were out of sight.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. She's just going to take him home. He looks like he's been drinking."said Brooke.

"He was. We saw him hitting it pretty hard earlier."said Jake.

"You see, he's just a little drunk right now, he'll be fine tomorrow."

"What set him off anyways?"

"I think you know the answer to that Tutor Girl. Lucas making the winning shot. That shot put Lucas ahead of him in points for the game. That and Dan being all over Lucas after the game. He's never done that with him and it probably upset him."said Brooke looking at Lucas.

"What?" he asked."I didn't ask for Dan's attention after the game. He was just happy for me."

"I'm sorry, it's just still really weird, thinking of you and Dan as friends."

"Yeah, well it's still a little weird thinking of you and Nathan as friends especially when he just went off on you like that."

Brooke rolled her eyes."That was nothing Lucas. Nathan sometimes gets into these moods. I knew he was upset and I shouldn't have said anything. We'll talk about this tomorrow and everything will be okay."

"That doesn't make it right Brooke."

"I know that Lucas, but... You know what enough talking about that. I don't want to argue with you about him."

"I know, me either."said Lucas pulling her to him."I'm sorry."

"Me too. You know this party kinda blows, why don't we just get out of here?"

Lucas nodded."Okay. Where do you want to go? We could go back to my place."

"Your place sounds great, lets go there."

Lucas took her hand in his."I guess we'll see you guys later."he said to Jake and Haley.

"Okay. We're probably just gonna leave too."said Jake.

"Okay."

"Well I'll see you around Jakey. Oh and Tutor Girl, don't forget bright and early tomorrow we're going shopping. We'll pick you up. Bye."Brooke turned to leave pulling Lucas behind her.

* * *

Nathan threw himself onto Peyton's bed and closed his eyes. 

Peyton stood next the the bed with her hands on her hips and looked at him. When she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her she nudged him hard in the leg.

"What?"he asked as if he was annoyed.

"I know you didn't think we weren't going to talk about what happened. What was your problem tonight?"

"I don't really have a problem other that you people annoying me. I just want to be left alone."

"Yeah, well I want a boyfriend who doesn't act like a jerk all the time, but we don't always get what we want. Now it's one thing to act like a jerk to Lucas, we all know you don't like him, but it's another to act like one to Brooke."

"I didn't do anything to Brooke, Peyton."

"Oh, so I guess that telling her to shut the hell up just slipped your mind."

"I didn't mean it okay. I'll tell her I'm sorry tomorrow. We'll talk about it."

"One of these days Nathan I'm sorry is going to stop working with us. You act this way all the time. You act like a jack ass to us and then you apologize to us the next day when your sober and expect everything to go back to normal and one of these days it's not."

"I really don't want to hear this right now. Yell at me tomorrow."

"This isn't a joke Nathan. This needs to stop. Lucas didn't do anything to you tonight other that compliment you."

"I just don't like him okay?"

"No it's not okay. You can't just go around acting like this."

"Fine, I'll stop. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want you to mean it Nathan. You were seriously out of line with Brooke tonight and if I were her I wouldn't forgive you this time."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing your not Brooke."

"Yeah, good for you because if you embarrassed me that way my foot would still be in your ass."

"I didn't embarrass her."

"Okay, well I guess you wouldn't mind being told to shut the hell up in front of all your friends. Lucas had every right to get in your face the way he did."

"Lucas has no right to do anything."

"So your saying that you don't want guys to stick up for her when she needs it? He showed that he really cares about her tonight. You of all people should be happy about that."

"If it was anyone else I would."

"Well it isn't anyone else. It's Lucas because Brooke likes him. He's a good guy Nathan. Even you should see that after tonight."

"Okay fine. You don't have to continue to sell him to me. I know that he cares about Brooke. There is just something about him I can't get over, but I will. I'll talk to him tomorrow too, that is if he can find the time to leave my dads side."he said bitterly.

Peyton nodded. She knew that was what all this was about. Dan. He was jealous of Lucas and his dad."Okay, I get that you are upset about that and I can't say I'd act any different, but Lucas' isn't asking for Dan's attention. You know Dan does what he wants when he wants. So don't take this out on Lucas. If anything, tell Dan how you feel."

Nathan scoffed."Yeah, like I want to talk to Dan any more that I have too."

"Fine, just don't take it out on Lucas. Do it for Brooke. You owe her."

"I already said I'd talk to him okay. That's all I can promise right now."

"Okay well then that's enough for now. I just want everything to be okay."

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him."I know you do. I'm really sorry about tonight. I know I say that a lot, but I promise I'll be better."

"Good."said Peyton as she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Jake pulled up to Haley's house and they both got out of the car. He walked her to the door. 

"So I had a good time tonight."said Haley with a smile.

Jake laughed."Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"I did. I promise."

"Yeah, I had a great time too, watching Nathan be a jackass."

"Okay, I'll admit that part wasn't that great. He really is a jerk sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I would have reacted the same way Lucas did if somebody had talked to you that way."said Jake who happened to see the smile that comment brought to Haley's face."I actually thought he and Nathan were going to get into another fight."

"Me too. Lucky, though that Peyton was able to calm Nathan down. She seemed to know exactly what to do. I guess he's like this a lot. Brooke didn't even seem at all phased when he told her to shut up."

"I guess they're used to his behavior by now."

"But that doesn't make it right."

"I know, but lets not talk about that anymore. It's over and done with. Things will be better in the morning. I did have fun hanging out with you though."

"Come on Jake. Your acting as if we never hang out. We're always together."she laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes."I know that. It just felt different this time."he looked down to see Haley staring up at him."I...I... Just forget it. I'm just being silly."said Jake trying to back pedal.

"No, no. I know what you mean. It did feel different, but the funny thing is I'm not sure why."

"Me either. I liked it though."

"Me too."

"So how about tomorrow I take you out to breakfast? My treat."

Haley smiled."I can't. I have that thing with Brooke and Peyton tomorrow. Bright and early."said Haley in her best Brooke voice.

"I forgot about that. It's a little weird, you going shopping with Brooke. I mean you hated her for so long."

Haley shook her head."I know, but I was wrong and I'm glad that I was. I never thought that hanging out with Brooke would be fun, but again I was wrong. I'm kinda looking forward to it. I just hope I can afford something nice."

Jake looked down at her."Haley you'll look good in anything you wear. So believe me when I say that what ever you buy tomorrow, you will look stunning in."

Haley closed her eyes."Jake stop it, your making me blush."

"I'm sorry, it's just the truth. You could go in a potato sack and I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you."

"Seriously you need to stop."blushed Haley.

"Okay, I will, for now, but only because it's getting late and you have to meet your new best friends early in the morning."

"No, your my best friend Jake and you always will be."

Jake nodded."Good to know. I'll see you Hales."Jake leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Haley slowly brought her hand to his cheek. He pulled away not wanting to and looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking back into his too.

They stood there looking at each other until Haley finally looked away."I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll answer."Jake waited until Haley closed the door behind her. He replayed what she just said in his head. _Your my best friend Jake_. _You always will be_. Oh how he wanted to be more than that.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to his house and held it open for Brooke, who walked in and took a seat on the couch. He closed the door and plopped down next to her and sighed."Well tonight was eventful, huh?" 

Brooke laughed."You could say that. Don't worry though, you'll get used to this."

"What? Are you saying that nights like this happen a lot?"

"Pretty much if it wasn't you scoring the winning shot it would have been Nathan. If not Nathan then someone else and Nathan would have treated him the same way he treated you. It happens."

"Would he have treated you the same way? Talk to you the way he did?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."Lucas stop. We already talked about this. It was nothing."

"Oh so you just let guys talk to you that way all the time?"

Brooke scoffed."No Lucas I don't. Nathan isn't always like this. He was just upset."

"So that's a good excuse to tell you to shut the hell up in front of everyone?"Brooke just looked at him not knowing what to say."I'm actually kind of upset right now, can I talk to you that way? Would it be okay with you?"asked Lucas now a little upset himself. She didn't seem to mind Nathan and what he said to her and it was bugging him.

"No it wouldn't Lucas, but your not Nathan."

"Thank god."Lucas interrupted.

"Look you don't like him, I get that, but I do. He isn't like this all the time. He was drunk and mad and jealous, all for good reason might I add."

"Drunk and mad yes, but why would he be jealous of anyone?"

"Are you being serious?"Lucas nodded."Who were you with before the game? During halftime? How about after the game?"Lucas just looked at her."Okay, I'll tell you. Dan. Nathan is Dan's son and he wasn't even with him as much as you were tonight. Dan has never congratulated him like that after winning a game. Even when Nathan would score over 30 points and have a great game, when it was over Dan would pull Nathan to the side and tell him everything he did wrong. No good game, no you were awesome tonight, no nothing but criticism. That's why I don't like Dan. He is a horrible person. Which is why I don't understand why you like him so much. I have seen him treat you so much better in these past few days than I have ever seen him treat Nathan and I have known them forever. Nathan picked up on that tonight and he was understandably upset by it. If it were the other way around and your dad was all over Nathan you would be the one upset and you know it."

"Actually, I don't know it and I probably never will."said Lucas looking away.

Brooke sighed._How could she be so stupid? _She knew his situation with his father. _How could she talk to Lucas about how he would feel about his father and another boy when he didn't even know who his father was?_"I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be sorry. Your just arguing Nathan's side. That's what best friends do for each other."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to be arguing with you at all."

"I don't either."said Lucas leaning back into the couch."I just didn't like the way he talked to you and I'm not going to apologize for acting the way I did. I'd do it again."

"I know."said Brooke sitting back resting her head on his chest and her arm around his waist."And I wouldn't have it any other way. I liked that you stuck up for me like that, but Nathan didn't mean anything by it. It won't happen again."

Lucas nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulder. He figured he should drop this and change the subject."So what do we do now?"he asked.

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed as she tightened her grip on him."This."was all she said.

"Okay. I like this."

"I thought you would."Brooke and Lucas stayed on the couch with their arms around each other for a while, but Brooke being Brooke soon got bored."So what now?"she asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to do this."said Lucas squeezing her shoulder.

"I did and we did and now I'm bored. We seriously need to do something or I'm just going to fall asleep Lucas." she whined.

"So does that mean your sleeping over?"

"Do you want me to?"

Lucas shrugged."I wouldn't mind waking up next to you in the morning."

"So is that a yes?"

Lucas nodded."Yes. I want you to stay here tonight. I like having you around."

"Well I like being around, so I guess I could stay. So now that we established that we're having a sleepover what are you going to do to keep me entertained?"

"I figured we could do whatever you wanted. So choose. Anything you want."

Brooke smirked."Anything, huh?"

"Anything."he repeated.

"Okay."said Brooke as she jumped up off the couch."Lets go to your bedroom. I need to get out of these clothes."Lucas looked at her questioningly and she smiled at him."Well you asked me to stay over so I'm gonna need something to sleep in."

Lucas nodded. He wasn't sure what she had meant before."Okay, I could do that."

"Or if by any chance all your clothes is dirty or missing I don't have to wear anything."she laughed.

"Well if you did that, then I'd feel over dressed."he too laughed.

"Oh, I could solve that problem."said Brooke. You could get naked too. Then I'm sure we'd find something entertaining to do."

"I bet we could."Lucas walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt and a pair of basketball shorts."But that's gonna have to wait."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Fine, party pooper."she handed the shorts he gave her back to him."This shirt will do. Those things will never fit me."

Lucas looked at her skeptically. Brooke lying next to him all night wearing only a t shirt, was not a smart move."Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah as long as you keep your hands to yourself everything will be just fine. You can do that right?"asked Brooke with a smile.

Lucas looked at her and he too smiled."I think I can manage."

"Good to know."Brooke walked passed him and stopped at the door."But we'll see. I'm pretty tempting."she winked at him before walking out to find the bathroom.

Lucas groaned, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe asking Brooke to stay over was a mistake. He knew he wanted her there, but he also knew he wanted to take things slow, to show her he was for real and not going anywhere. He had a feeling nobody had ever done that for her before.

Brooke quickly reappeared in only his t shirt."Darn, I was hoping to catch you in the act of changing, you know maybe catch a glimpse of something."

"Sorry."he sarcastically apologized.

"Don't worry about it."she sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs."Okay, I'm ready. Go ahead, strip."

Lucas' eyes shot to her and he let out a nervous laugh."Um...I..."

Brooke smiled. He looked so cute right now all nervous. He actually thought she was serious. She couldn't help it, she had to tease him some more."I can see your a little nervous. I could help if you want. I'll take your pants."she laughed, but saw he didn't."Okay, I'll take that as a no, you don't need any help. So if you want I'll cover my eyes. I'd leave, but I'm too comfortable. I promise, no peeking."said Brooke as she lifted up her hand and placed it over her eyes separating her fingers so she could see.

Lucas saw what she was doing and had to laugh.

"I knew I could get you to loosen up. Your so tense. I can see that your shy so I'll leave."she said as she walked to the door."But don't think I'm not going to peek threw the crack in the door."she sang.

Lucas shook his head as she closed the door, only to reopen it a crack. He quickly changed and called her in.

"Wow. Your even hotter than I imagined."said Brooke eying Lucas, who was only in boxer shorts."This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe you should put a shirt on."said Brooke knowing Lucas wanted to do things slow.

Lucas chuckled and grabbed a near by shirt to put on."And you were worried about me."he put the shirt on."There, are you okay now?"

Brooke nodded and walked over to him. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss."I'm better than okay."

Lucas looked down at her and brought his hand to the back of her head and brought her close to him for another kiss.

Brooke wrapped both her arms around Lucas' neck causing the already short shirt to to rise above her hips.

Lucas placed his hand around her waist and couldn't help but let his hand go under the already raised shirt. His hand roamed over her flat stomach and trailed up and stopped at her perfectly shaped breast. He heard Brooke moan in satisfaction so he continued to let his hands roam over her body. Somewhere between the kissing and touching he had managed to back her up against the side of his bed and now they were lying on it with him on top.

Brooke ran her fingers through his hair and trailed her fingers down his back, hating the fact that she encouraged him to put on that stupid shirt. Slowly she began to inch it up and was happy when he didn't fight it. Finally she tugged it over his head and savored the feel of his bare skin under her finger tips. She kneaded and scratched at his lower back bringing him further into her, with only their two thin layers of undergarments separating them.

Lucas knew things were heating up and should stop this. He knew this the second he felt her taking his shirt off, but he couldn't stop. He had all these wonderful sensations coursing through his body because of her and he didn't want that to end. Without realizing it his hand slid from her breast down to her stomach and then to where their bodies met. He let a finger slip under the top of her panties. He heard her breath catch in anticipation. He slowly slipped in a second finger and began to tug them down.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

They both stopped what they were doing as the phone on the table next to them rang.

Lucas removed his hands and sighed as Brooke removed her arms from around his neck.

"Saved by the bell, or should I say ring."laughed Brooke still trying to ring herself in. She had begun to lose herself in Lucas and it was hard for her to just stop.

Lucas groaned loudly as he got off of her to answer the phone. He looked over at her before picking up the receiver. She looked gorgeous in his bed with her shirt resting just above her navel due to his roaming hands, lips red and swollen from his kisses. All he wanted to do in that moment was get back in bed with her without any interruptions.

Brooke smiled at him."Are you going to get that Broody? It doesn't see like they're gonna give up."

Lucas shook his head trying to clear all thoughts of he and Brooke together in his bed."Right."he quickly answered the phone."Hello?"

"Lucas."

"Oh, hey mom."said Lucas a little nervous. He felt like she could somehow see him from where she was.

"Hey, sweetie. I know its late, but I just wanted to make sure you made it home."

"I told you I would mom."

"I know. I'm sorry. Like I told you before I'm a mom, I worry."

"I know. So are you in California yet?"

"Yeah, I was able to catch an earlier flight. I'm actually getting ready to go to bed. I never realized how funny this bed feels."

Lucas laughed."It's because your already used to sleeping in the one over here."

"I suppose. Well I just wanted to call and check in. It's late so I'll let you get to bed. I'll call you in the morning. Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Love you too."she said before hanging up.

Brooke smiled up at Lucas as he hung up his end.

"What?"he asked.

"I love how close you and your mom are. It's cute."

"I guess."he said."It's just something that's always been there."

"I like it."she patted the empty space on the bed next to her.

Lucas hesitated, knowing that if he got back in that bed not doing what he knew he wanted to do was going to be hard, but she again patted the area next to her and he gave in and lied down next to her.

Brooke wriggled over until she was next to him with her head resting on his chest and her arm around his waist. She yawned."It's late. I think we should get to bed."

He nodded, knowing she understood about their waiting. He kissed the top of her head and leaned over to turn off the lamp."Good night Brooke."

"Good night Broody."she gave him one last squeeze before closing her eyes ready for bed. This was a good feeling, lying here in bed with a guy she really cared about with no pressure being put on her to give him what he wanted. It felt good to have Lucas' arms around her without him expecting anything from her. Tonight was definitely a good night and she would remember it forever.

* * *

_Well there you go, another chapter. I am really trying to keep up with my updating. I noticed that I'm taking to long with this story and I want to get it moving as I'm doing now with this long chapter. I know a few of you didn't really like Nathan's attitude last chapter and it wasn't that great here either, but you have to realize Nathan is going through a lot and having his dad treat a stranger better than he does him is going to get to him. He's a competitive person. Anyhow, Nathan and Lucas will be getting along better soon. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Read and review. Oh and one more thing, wasn't that promo hot with all the Brucas lovin?lol I can't wait til next week. Well one more time read and review. Thanks._


	21. Make Believe

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**Make Believe**_

Lucas lied in bed asleep with his arm wrapped around Brooke's waist. Her back was to him and they seemed to fit together perfectly.

There was a loud knock coming from the living room floor which stirred Lucas slightly, causing him to tighten his grip on Brooke.

Brooke moaned in her sleep as she felt Lucas against her.

One moan from Brooke was all it took to awaken Lucas completely. He loved the sounds she made when they were together and the one she just made was his favorite.

He found himself just staring at her sleeping form when he heard the knock at the door. He thought briefly about just letting them knock, but when the knocking persisted he begrudgingly got up out of bed, not wanting who ever it was to wake Brooke. He trudged his way to the front door and answered it.

Dan jogged passed him into the house without waiting for an invitation."Hey son. I know it's early, but go put something on. We're going for a run."

Lucas looked at him."Now?"

"Yeah now. Your lucky I waited as long as I did. I wanted to be here at 5:00 am. I gave you two extra hours of sleep. You got a good deal here."

"Well in that case, thanks Dan."said Lucas sarcastically.

"Your welcome, now go get dressed. I'll wait for you here."

Lucas shook his head."I can't go right now."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Lucas it's cold. Are you coming back to bed?"asked Brooke as she walked into the room half asleep in only Lucas' shirt. She stopped when she noticed Dan."Uh...hey Mr. Scott."she said as she tried to pull down the shirt. What the hell was he doing here?

Dan stared at her."Hello to you too, Ms. Davis. It's lovely to see you."

"You too."she looked at Lucas questioningly. He shrugged."Okay, well I'm just going to go back to the room. See ya."she quickly turned on her heels and walked back to the room making sure to hold her shirt down. She could feel Dan's eyes on her. It was sick.

"So now I see why you think you can't go running with me. She's something isn't she? What does your mom think about her?"

Lucas thought that was an odd question to ask but he answered anyways."She likes her."

Dan nodded."Well do you think she'd like the fact that she slept over last night?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes."You know Dan, I'm not really comfortable talking to you about Brooke staying here."

"Okay, I get it. I know I'm butting in. I just want you to be careful because one mistake can ruin your life forever."

"Thanks for the advice Dan, but I'm okay."

"Good to hear. Now kindly tell Ms. Davis you'll be back in a few hours. We're going on that run."

"I can't. I can't leave her here by herself."

"Why not? It's not like you have to worry about mommy walking in on your girlfriend in your bed. Besides Brooke's spent numerous nights at my house and she never gets up before noon. You'll be back before she gets out of bed which is probably a good thing for you."said Dan with a laugh.

Lucas just stood there not knowing what to say to that. Had Dan just cracked some kind of weird, crossing the line, joke about him wanting to keep Brooke in his bed?

"I'll wait outside and give you two a little privacy. Don't be too long though, we're already way behind schedule."

Lucas nodded as Dan jogged his way out the door. He made his way back to his room and saw that Brooke was once again in bed. He took a seat on the bed next to her."Brooke."he whispered.

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled up at him and took his hand in hers."Your back. Does that mean Dan is gone? Please say yes."she pleaded.

Lucas laughed and shook his head."He's still here."

"Why?"

"He wants me to go running with him. He's waiting for me outside."

"Well then go out there and tell him no. Tell him not to worry because you'll still get some exercise, you'll just do it in this bed with me. I know quite a few tricks to get the heart rate up."

Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. This girl was crazy."I'm sure you do and I even want to see some of those tricks, but right now he's not taking no for an answer. I will only be gone for a couple of hours. Will you be here when I get back?"he asked hopefully.

Brooke shook her head."No. I actually should be going myself. I have to go shopping."she squealed.

"Oh, right, with Haley. You be nice to her, you hear me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."As if I wouldn't. I love Tutor Girl."

"Her name is Haley, Brooke."

"Yeah, well, I don't like that name."

Lucas laughed."Whatever. Why don't you come back after your done. You could show me your dress."

"Oh I will definitely stop by afterward, but I will not be showing you my dress. That's gonna be a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because it just is. Now hurry up and get dressed. Having Dan out there is creepy. I bet he's standing out in front of your window peeking in on us. Yuck!"

"Well then I guess you and Dan have a few things in common, you like to do a little peeking of your own."he laughed thinking about last night.

"Please don't ever say that Dan and I are alike in any way again. It's sick."she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Lucas laughed again. He found himself always laughing with her."Always the dramatic."he got up and went to put on a pair of sweats and shirt finishing with a hoodie."Well I'm done. Stay here as long as you like and I'll see you later."Brooke nodded as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She tried her hardest to pull him back into bed with her, but it didn't work.

Once he pulled himself free of Brooke he walked to the door."Now you be good today."

"I always am Broody."she said as he closed the door behind him. Brooke pulled the covers over her head and kicked her feet smiling. Lucas was such an amazing guy. The day was barley beginning and already it was great.

* * *

Brooke let herself into Peyton's house and walked up the stairs into her room. She saw Nathan on the bed watching T.V."Oh great. Your here."said Brooke rather coldly. No matter how much she defended him to Lucas and said she was okay with everything that had happened, she was still upset with him. She told Lucas what she did because it was like an unwritten rule that you stick up for your best friend when someone was tearing them down, even when you know what they did was wrong. You can talk about your best friend, but no one else could. 

Nathan looked up at her and sighed as he flicked the T.V. off.

"Where's Peyton?"she asked without looking his way.

"She's in the restroom getting ready."he said sitting up.

Brooke nodded and started toward the restroom.

"Brooke wait."Nathan stood up and stood in front of the restroom door.

"What now Nathan? You want to yell at me some more? You didn't get enough of that last night?"

"I'm sorry Brooke. Last night I was a complete jerk. I won't even try to deny it. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. I'll do whatever you want just please don't be mad at me."

Brooke sighed."I'm not mad, just a little hurt. Don't ever talk like that to me again Nathan."

"I won't."

"And apologize to Lucas."

"Brooke..."

"No, Nathan you weren't just a jerk to me, you were a jerk to him too."she cut in.

"I know that and if you would have let me finish I would said I already am. Peyton and I had a long talk last night and I already said I'd go and talk to him. Peyton wants me to be better and I'm going to try. I love her."

"She loves you too Nate."

"I know and I'm going to do this for her. I don't want to lose her or you. You both are everything to me. I hope you know that."

"We love you too Nate and your not going to lose us, just stop acting like an ass all the time."

"I am."

"Good."said Brooke pulling Nathan into a hug."I love you Nate."

"I love you too B."said Nathan tightening his grip on her.

Peyton walked out of the restroom."Okay, should I be worried about you two?"she asked with a smile.

"No. We already kissed and made up."

"That's what I'm talking about. I don't know about all this hugging and kissing my boyfriend business."

Brooke waved her off."If I were trying to steal him from you, then I'd be screwed. He just told me how much he loves."

Peyton smiled at Nathan."I love you too, but your gonna have to leave because Brooke's here and we have to go."

"So your just going to kick me out after I tell you I love you?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do, now scoot."said Peyton grabbing her keys and pulling him with her to the door.

* * *

Nathan walked up to Lucas' door. After leaving Peyton's house he'd gone home and debated on actually coming over to talk to Lucas and in the end, here he was. He knew he'd acted like a jerk last night and he needed to make up for it now. This was what Peyton and Brooke both wanted so he was going to give it to them. 

He knocked on the door, not really sure of what he was going to say.

Lucas quickly answered the door and stopped when he saw who it was."What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Seriously. We need to talk."he saw that Lucas wasn't going to budge."This is important to Brooke."

Lucas nodded and opened the door fully."Well your in."he said once Nathan closed the door behind him."What do you want?"

"To apologize."

Lucas laughed."To me? Now that is funny. Like I'd really believe you want to apologize to me."

Nathan thought about just turning around and leaving, but decided against it. He said he was going to come over here and talk to Lucas and that's what he was going to do. If this didn't turn out well then it would be Lucas' fault because he at least tried and he would be all too happy to tell both Brooke and Peyton that bit of info."Look man, I don't go around apologizing to people all the time so if I were you I'd except it now. You won't get another one. It's like I said, this is important to Brooke and she's important to me so I'm here."

"Yeah well she's important to me too."

"I get that now, so are you going to accept my apology so we can at least be civil to each other when she's around?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I don't really need an apology from you though. The person you should be apologizing to is Brooke."

"I know and I already have. Everything is cool with us. She really just wanted me to come over here and settle everything with you too."

"Okay well you did that. Everything is settled."

"I also wanted to thank you for sticking up for Brooke the way you did. She needs people like that in her life, well other than me."he let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"Your right about that, but you don't have to thank me for it. I'd do it again and to you if you talked like that to Brooke again."

Nathan nodded."I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"Good."

"Good."Nathan looked around the room, not really sure of what he should do next."So...um...I guess...I..."

Lucas laughed to himself."So anyways now that everything is squashed and we're going to try for Brooke I was going to play a little playstation, you wanna hang for a while?"

Nathan looked at him not knowing what to do. Should he stay or should he go?"Sure, why not. The girls are all out shopping and I don't have anything else to do."he shrugged.

"Then lets do this."said Lucas taking a seat in front of the T.V., handing Nathan the other controller. He knew this should feel weird, but it wasn't. Hanging with Nathan seemed somehow natural. Maybe things with them didn't have to stay bad.

* * *

"Okay guys, I've had a lot of fun shopping with you two, but I can't look in here."said Haley once again looking at the price tags. 

"And why not? I will have you know that this here is one of the best dress shops in town. Trust me I know, I shop here all the time."said Brooke looking through a few dresses.

"And that's why I can't shop here. I'm sort of on a budget."said Haley shyly.

"Budget smudget. Who cares?"

"I care. I have to care. I have to find something not too expensive, but still nice to wear for Jake...I mean the formal."

Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled. Haley had it right the first time. She wanted to find something to wear for Jake."Right, the formal. Okay it's game time. Lets play make believe."said Brooke clapping her hands together.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"asked Peyton.

"Make believe, silly, and this is only for Tutor Girl, P.Sawyer. I'm gonna need your help though."

"Okay."

"Okay. Are you ready Tutor Girl?"

"For what?"

Brooke scoffed."Have I been talking to myself?"

"Make believe, okay. How do we do that?"

Brooke jumped up excited."Well you'll be Tutorella and..."

"Tutorella? What the hell is that Brooke?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."It's your make believe name. Now shut up and let me finish my story. So anyways, you Tutorella work day and night slaving away at Karen's cafe to only make minimum wage."said Brooke with disgust."One day you hear about this special dance, you even manage to get a hot guy to ask you to it, but you still need the perfect dress to go with your perfect date. Then suddenly when your about to go discount shopping your two fairy friends come to your rescue and take you into the best dress shop in town. Now your in here with them just as your are with us and they ask you if you could get any dress here which one would you pick?"

Haley shrugged."I don't know."

"It figures. That's why your fairy friends are here. Lets just try on some dresses and see which one Tutorella would pick. It'll be fun, I mean it's make believe, how could it be anything but fun?"

Haley finally relented and went with Brooke and Peyton to try on dresses.

After trying on three dresses and none of them agreeing on anything Peyton handed Haley a light yellow dress. It was a strapless halter top that flowed just passed the knee. It was gorgeous.

Haley walked out of the changing room and stood in front of a mirror and smiled. This dress was perfect and she'd never seen anything like it.

Brooke and Peyton walked up behind her."I think someone likes this dress."said Brooke to Peyton.

"I'd have to agree. She definitely looks like she likes it."

"I do like it. I love it. If I could, I'd buy this dress."said Haley smoothing it out.

"Well Tutorella I think you made a fabulous choice. If you want this dress, then it's yours."

Haley's eyes narrowed and she turned to face Brooke."What?"

"I said this dress is yours. I want you to have it."said Brooke with a smile.

Haley stared at her, mouth open. She shook her head."No, I can't afford it and there is no way I could let you buys this for me. It costs too much."

"First of all, yes you could just let me buy this for you, but I know you wouldn't let that happen, so I have an idea. You love this dress, I love this dress, I'll buy it for you now so you can wear it to the formal and you'll pay me back for it when ever you can. No hurry."

Haley looked in the mirror once again. She did love this dress. She picked up the tag and read it and shook her head."No, I can't it's too expensive."

"So? I have money Haley. Let me do this one thing for you. Call it payment for kissing your boyfriend that one time."

"But you didn't kiss him, he kissed you, while drunk."

"I know, but whatever. I still hurt you and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I was stupid and I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Yeah, you kinda did, so I guess you could say that you kinda owe me and I want to collect now. Let me buy you this dress and we'll call it even. It fits you perfectly."pleaded Brooke. Haley continued to shake her head."Fine, well then take the dress off. I'm going to buy it for myself. Now once I do, if you ever want to borrow it, like say two Saturdays from now, you can. Does that make you feel better? I'll buy it for me."

Haley rolled her eyes."I really can't let you do this."

"Yes you can."said Peyton."Brooke has bought me so many thing. Half the time she doesn't even tell me about them until she brings them over. It's not a big deal."

Haley was still hesitant. She turned to the mirror once more."Okay, but I'm going to pay you back with interest."

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley."Fine, whatever you say, I just want you to have this dress and have fun. Hell I want all of us to have fun."

"We will. We're all going with the best guys."said Peyton.

"That we are."said Brooke.

Haley turned to Brooke."Thanks Brooke. I really mean it."

"No problem Haley. I like doing nice things for my friends. I know you wouldn't think that about me, but I do."

"I know you do now. Your a good person Brooke."

"You think?"Haley nodded."I'm glad you think so, now onto the next thing. There is one string attached to me buying this dress."laughed Brooke.

Peyton knowing Brooke her whole life knew exactly what she was getting at.

"What are you talking about?"asked Haley.

"Well I'm doing this for you so your gonna have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Tell us what's going on with you and Jake?"

Haley's eyes widened."I don't know what your talking about. Jake's my best friend, that's all."

"Sure he is."said Peyton.

Haley looked around to see both Brooke and Peyton smiling."What? What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be nice. Are you sleeping with him?"asked Brooke.

Haley's mouth dropped."What? Brooke we're friends, friends don't sleep together."

"Not necessarily true. Brooke sleeps with her friends."laughed Peyton.

Brooke nodded."So spill."

"No we are not sleeping together. We are just friends going to a stupid dance together. That's all."

"Okay, first of all, this formal is not stupid and if you really thought it was, you wouldn't be trying so hard to impress him."

"I'm not trying to impress Jake, Brooke."

"I heard your little slip up earlier, Haley. You said you needed to find something nice to wear for Jake, therefore you care what he thinks."

"Of course I care what he thinks."

"We're your friends now Haley you can talk to us about these things."said Peyton putting a hand on her shoulder. Brooke nodded in agreement.

Haley let out a deep breath."Okay, lately I've kinda, maybe, sorta, started having some feelings for him. I don't know where it came from, but it's there and I hate it."

"Why?"asked both Brooke and Peyton.

"Because we're friends, nothing more. He doesn't feel the same way I do and even if he did, we couldn't be together."

"Why?"

"What if we didn't work out? What if we tried this and it didn't work out? We'd end up losing our friendship over nothing."said Haley shaking her head.

"But what if it does work out? What if you two could be so much more happier than you are right now? Don't you think you and Jake deserve to be happy?"asked Brooke.

"Even if I said yes, it doesn't matter. Jake doesn't feel the same way. He only sees me as his best friend."

Peyton rolled her eyes."I haven't really been paying attention or anything, but even I can see the way he looks at you."

"I'm with Peyton there."said Brooke pointing to her."He gets this sparkle in his eyes when he sees you. There is definitely something there. You just need to stop being so afraid."

"I can't. I have everything to lose."

"Or you could gain so much more."

Haley nodded as did Peyton."Since when has my B. Davis gotten so wise?"she laughed.

"Since she started hanging with Lucas."

"Ha, ha, Tutor Girl. I've always been wise. I've just been playing it down, wouldn't want to show up my two best friends."

"Now your the funny one."said Peyton as she playfully hit Brooke.

"I'll be right back guys. I need to take this dress off."said Haley as she disappeared into the changing room.

"You know it's really nice of you to buy Haley that dress."said Peyton tugging Brooke's arm, taking her to look at dresses.

"I didn't buy it for her, she won't let me do that. I'm just lending her the money for it."

"Still that's pretty great."

Brooke shrugged."She liked the dress, I helped her get it. It's no big deal."

Peyton shook her head."Your always down playing your kindness Brooke. I wish you'd stop doing that. It's okay to be a good person."

"I know it is, but I don't need to take credit for doing nice things. Just knowing I did it is enough."Brooke smiled as she looked through the dresses. He smile turned into a full grin when she picked up a crimson two piece dress set."This is so mine. It better fit."she looked at the size and giggled."I'm taking this one."

"Don't you want to try it on?"

Brooke nodded and walked back to the changing room. She was out in a matter of minutes."Okay, so how hot do I look?"asked Brooke.

"You do look pretty damn hot."

Haley walked out of her changing room and immediately turned to Brooke."Oh my god, Brooke that dress is amazing. You look beautiful."

Brooke turned to Haley, face glowing."You think?"

"I know."Haley continued to look at the dress. It was a dark crimson two piece dress. The top was a tight strapless halter that stopped a few inched above her navel. The sides connected to the rest of the dress which flowed elegantly to the floor and spilled out in the back. The dress was perfect for her."Lucas isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

"That's the point."Brooke turned back to the mirror."Okay this is definitely the dress. I love it.

"We all do."said Peyton."Now as much as I love you and the dress, go take it off. You and Haley have already found your perfect dresses, but I still need help with mine."she pouted.

Brooke walked over to her and pulled her into a hug."Give me a sec and we'll help you find a dress just as perfect as ours. Right Tutor Girl?"

"You know, she was actually starting to call me Haley earlier. I thought it was going to stick, but I guess not and yeah, we'll totally help you."

Brooke walked up to the two who were already looking at dresses after she'd changed.

"Any luck?"

"I found this one, but I'm not sure I want to wear blue."she held up the dress for Brooke to see.

"That one is nice, but I don't know."

"Me either, which means it isn't the one for me."

After a while longer at looking Brooke and Haley, who had somehow lost Peyton heard her call out to them. They quickly made it to the changing rooms once again and saw Peyton standing there.

"What do you guys think? I really like this one."

Brooke smiled. This dress looked perfect on her. it was a dark green spaghetti strapped dress that was tight from top to bottom and like Brooke's dress it was long and flowed out in the back. The dark green shaw that went with it made it look even better. Peyton looked like someone that just walked out of the fifties. She looked gorgeous."You definitely need to get this one."

Haley nodded."It's a great dress, Peyton."

"Thanks you guys. I'm so happy we all found what we wanted. Everything is going to be perfect."

"I'm glad I had you two to shop with."said Haley."Normally I don't go to dances and if I do I just wear what I have at home. This has been a lot of fun. Seriously, thank you both."

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and pulled Peyton and Haley in for a hug."I feel like I should say something moving too, but I have nothing."laughed Brooke.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the store after paying for the dresses. 

"We are going to look so hot. I just hope our dates pick out something just as amazing as we did."said Brooke.

"Should we really leave that decision up to them?"asked Peyton.

"What do you mean?"asked Haley.

"Well we all know what colors we're wearing, there's a mens store downstairs. I say we call the guys and tell them to get their butts down here now and we help them pick."

"Ooh, I like that idea. We get to make sure they pick something great and I get to see Lucas. Your a genius P.Sawyer."

"What the hell, we're here. We might as well. I'll call Jake."said Haley as she pulled out her phone.

"Great. I'll call Lucas and you call Nate."

"Will do."

* * *

"Dude you suck."said Nathan beating Lucas for the fourth time at the basketball game they were playing. 

"I don't suck, your just cheating."

Nathan laughed."Okay, sure. Whatever. Your a sore loser."he stopped as his phone rang.

Lucas looked at him until his phone too rang."It's Brooke."

"Yeah, it's Peyton."

"I wonder what's going on."said Lucas as they both answered.

The conversations had only lasted a few minutes before they hung up.

"So I guess we're both going to the mall."said Lucas.

"I can't wait to get there."said Nathan sarcastically."The girls always make big deals out of things like this. We don't need help finding something to wear. All we have to do is find a black suit or tuxedo or whatever the hell those things are called and we're done. It's not that hard."

"True, but didn't you say something about us having to match them?"

"Yeah."

"Well then they probably just want to make sure we get the right colors."

"You don't seem to mind this at all."

Lucas shrugged."It's not like I had anything better to do. The alternative is to stay here and have you kick my ass in another game."

"That is definitely what would have happened. Lets take my car."said Nathan as they walked to the car."They said Jake was going to meet us there, right?"

"Yep."

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton sat at the food court waiting for the guys. 

"So who do you think is going to make it here first?"asked Brooke.

"What are you talking about?"asked Haley.

"Well which guy will make it here first. I mean the guy that gets here first obviously wants to do this more and the guy who gets here last obviously is dreading this."

"True. Like they take their time getting here instead of hurrying up."

"Now your getting it Tutor Girl."laughed Brooke.

"Well my money is on Jake."said Peyton.

Haley looked at her."Why Jake? Lucas might get here first. He might want to hurry and see Brooke."

"If Lucas was by himself I might have said him, but he's with Nathan and I know Nathan. This is the last thing he wants to do."

"Peyton's right. Jake will be here first."

"Well I think you both are just being silly."

"Whatever. Don't get mad at us because Jake's in love with you."

"Brooke stop."

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well stop. I can't do this right now. I can't have you putting all these ideas in my head right before I see Jake."

"Why? You think you might let something slip out? It wouldn't be such a bad thing if you did."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about Jake anymore. Lets talk about you and Lucas instead."said Haley knowing Brooke wouldn't turn down a chance to talk about herself.

Brooke smiled at that."Okay, lets. What do you want to know?"beamed Brooke.

"Well that right there says a lot."laughed Peyton."I take it things are going well."

"Better than well. It's amazing, well it was until Dan showed up at his house early this morning."

"First of all, you were at his house this morning? And second, Dan was at his house this morning?"

"Yes. I stayed at his house last night."

Peyton smirked."So you guys finally did it, huh?"

Brooke shook her head."No, but we got pretty close though, but his mom called and we had to stop."

"Wow even from California Lucas' mom has perfect timing."laughed Peyton.

"Yup, that part pretty much sucked, but still the night was great. We ended up just going to sleep. It felt great sleeping next to Lucas."

"So what about the whole Dan thing?"asked Haley.

"Oh yeah, He just showed up at like 7:00 in the morning. He wanted to take Lucas out for a run."

Peyton's eyes widened."He worked out with Lucas and not Nathan? What's up with that? Dan is acting strange. I think we should keep this to ourselves."

"Your right. Nathan would definitely flip."

"Did Lucas go with him?"

"He sure did P.Sawyer. I tried telling him to tell Dan no, but I think he really wanted to go. Lucas doesn't know his father and Dan has been paying a lot of attention to him, I think he likes it."

Peyton nodded in understanding."I can see why he would, but this has the potential to cause a lot of problems. You need to talk to Lucas, Brooke."

"And say what exactly? That he needs to stay away from Dan because Nathan doesn't like it? I'm in no position to tell Lucas what he can and can not do. I know that Nate's gonna be upset, but I've already warned Lucas and there isn't anything else I can do."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I just want everything to stay okay. I mean Nathan and Lucas already don't get along and..."

"You might want to retract that last statement."cut in Haley as she pointed behind both the girls who sat opposite her.

They both turned around to see Lucas and Nathan walking over to them laughing about something.

"What's so funny?"asked Brooke as Lucas stopped in front of her and leaned down for a kiss.

"Nothing babe."

Nathan laughed."Don't lie dude. He almost fell down the escalator. He grabbed onto me like a girl. It was hilarious."

Lucas glared at him."No I didn't I just lost my balance a little. I've never liked those things."

"Poor baby."said Brooke placing her hand on his cheek.

Nathan looked around."Jagelski isn't here yet?"

"Nope. We actually thought he'd be here before you two, but he isn't. It's a good thing we didn't bet."said Peyton looking at Brooke and Haley.

"Well your right about that, but here he comes now."said Brooke."Where have you been?"she asked when he approached.

"Sorry. I would have been here sooner, but this old lady's car broke down on the side of the road and I stopped to try and help her. I ended up just waiting with her until the tow truck came."

"Oh how cute."cooed Brooke."Your forgiven."

"Okay well he's here, we're here, can we hurry and get this over with? Trying on suits is not what I wanted to be doing on a Saturday. Sorry."said Nathan getting up from his seat.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. He would be the one acting like this."Lets go then. Generations is down stairs."she got up and pulled Lucas with her."Oh and don't worry about the escalator Broody, you can hold me."

Lucas smiled."I like the sound of that."he slipped his arm around her waist.

They all walked over to the tuxedo shop and separated.

Brooke was looking through jacket when Lucas leaned over and tried to look in her bag."Is that your dress?"

"Yes, but like I said this morning, I'm not showing you."

"Why not? It's just a dress."

Brooke's mouth dropped."Your lucky I don't hit you for saying that. This is not just any dress, this is the dress."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see the point in not showing me. I mean your going to see what I'm wearing, hell your going to pick it out."

"Your forgiven because your a guy and you will never see the point. Besides all these suits look the same. We're just going to find you one that fits with a red tie and handkerchief."

"Well at least I know the color of your dress."

Brooke shrugged."Yeah, that's allowed."Brooke soon found a suit that was his size and looked good."Here, go and try this on."

"I don't need to try it on. It's my size, it'll fit."

"Please be the great guy I know you are and go try it on."

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

Lucas nodded and went to find the changing rooms. He couldn't believe that he was going try on something he already knew was going to fit him. He closed the door behind him a lifted up his shirt. He quickly turned around when he heard the door open behind him.

Brooke walked in and shut the door behind her, locking it."I was hoping you wouldn't lock it."she smiled.

Lucas looked at her."What are you doing in here?"

"Well I know you really didn't want to try this thing on so I thought that if I came in here to help, it might make it a little more enjoyable."she walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his bare chest.

Lucas closed his eyes and let her kiss him.

Brooke continued to kiss his chest, moving up to his neck and then his jaw and finally stopped at his lips.

Lucas placed his hands on the back of her head and pulled her to him connecting his lips with her own.

Brooke ran her hands down his chest and down to his belt. She started to work it off.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you undress. That's what I came in here to do remember?"she continued to work on his belt and zipper happy that he wasn't stopping her.

Lucas stepped out of his pants as Brooke ran a finger along the rim of his boxers. He found himself moaning and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the changing room wall. His lips moved hungrily against hers. He let his hands move under her shirt causing her to let out a moan of her own.

"Brooke? Lucas? Whatever you two are doing, you need to stop. This is a public place."said Peyton through the door.

Brooke and Lucas reluctantly pulled apart."How did you know I was in here?"yelled Brooke through the door.

"I saw you go in and then of course there was all the moaning going on in there."

Brooke let herself out the room after telling Lucas to still try on the suit."You didn't have to come and bother us, you know."

"Hey, sorry."laughed Peyton."I just wanted to let you know we're all done and ready to go. Once I heard what you two were doing in there I knew I had to stop it before you got arrested. We are in a store Brooke."

"And?"

"And nothing. I'm sorry, your right. I should have just let you and Lucas have sex in the changing room."

"You and Lucas were having sex in the changing room?"asked Haley walking up to them with Jake and Nathan.

"What?"asked Jake. Jake pounded on the door."You lucky dog."

Lucas walked out of the room with an embarrassed look on his face."It fits."he said to Brooke."Can we get out of here now?"

"Not until you tell us how it was in there with Brooke."laughed Jake.

"Hello? I'm standing right here."said Brooke."And nothing happened in there. Now lets all go. Thanks P.Sawyer."she said sarcastically as they made their way to the register.

* * *

_Well here is the latest chapter in my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's rather long.lol Anyways sorry it took so long to get it up. I tried posting it yesterday, but this site wouldn't let me. So tell me what you think. Read and review. Thanks._


	22. Family Problems

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**Family Problems**_

Nathan let himself into his house and quietly closed the door behind him. He was about to climb up the stairs to his room when heard his father call out for him.

"Nathan, is that you son?"

Nathan cringed, he was almost to his room. He turned around and walked to Dan's study."Yes it's me. What do you want?"

Dan stood from his chair and frowned."What I want is for you to take that stick out of your ass. I am your father and I will not stand for you to talk to me that way."

"Whatever."muttered Nathan. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at Peyton's, you know the place I always stay because it keeps me away from here and you."

"Yeah, well I wish you wouldn't have. I really needed your help last night. We had some family issues to discuss."

"What family issues? The fact that your a lousy father and husband?"

"Nathan I've had enough of your mouth. Your not the best son, either you know, but I guess you can over look that right?"

"Whatever."

"Okay look, I don't really want to argue with you right now. There are some serious issues we have to discuss. Something happened with your mother last night."

Nathan eyes shot to his father."What? What happened to mom?"he was now worried.

"I'm sorry Nathan. You have to believe that I didn't want it to come to this, but it has."

"What has come to what?"asked Nathan furiously. It was like Dan was prolonging this.

"I had no other choice then to send your mother away to rehab last night."

Nathan's eyes narrowed."That's ridiculous. Mom stopped drinking months ago. You were right there with me when she decided to quit. She poured every bottle in the drain. What the hell is this all about?"

"That's just it Nathan, your mother never actually quit. It was all a lie. Every time she spoke about not drinking it was a lie."

Nathan shook his head. That wasn't possible."Your lying. What did you really do to her?"

"What the hell are you getting at Nathan?"

"Nothing. Where is she? I want to go see her."

"You can't."

"Don't you dare try and tell me what to do with this. If I want to see my mom, then I will."

"I'm not trying to keep you away from your mom, but she went against her will. Because of that she isn't allowed any visitors, at least for a while."said Dan thankful for that small miracle. This way she couldn't tell anyone about Lucas being his son.

"You forced her to go?"said Nathan getting angrier.

"Yes. I had to. She was out of control last night. I had no other choice."

"Like hell there wasn't. You just chose this because it got her out of here. You chose to send her away."

"You think so? I wasn't going to tell you this, but your mother, the person you love oh so much, tried to push me down the stairs. I had to do this before she hurt someone or herself."said Dan knowing that wasn't true.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not. Look son, you don't have to believe me. It doesn't really matter one way or the other. What's done is done and it can't be taken back. It is what is best for your mother."

"Like you care what is best for her."

"She is my wife Nathan. I love her."

"No, you love yourself."yelled Nathan as he turned and walked out of the room.

"We're not finished. Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you."was all he said before slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

Jake pulled up to Haley's house and they both got off the car. 

"Do you want to come in?"she asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

Haley nodded as she opened the door."So anyways, thanks for bringing me home. Brooke and Peyton are great and all, but I couldn't take two hours of fixing each others hair."she laughed.

"Is that really what they are doing right now?"he asked.

"Yeah, they need to find the perfect hair do for the formal. They wanted me to go, but I just couldn't. I mean the formal is two weeks away. That's a lot of time. I just need the day of to figure it out."

"Well how ever you wear your hair I know you'll look great. You always do."said Jake looking down at her.

Haley looked up at him. He was always so sweet."Jake stop it. Your gonna make me blush."joked Haley.

"I try."laughed Jake.

"Your an ass."said Haley as she playfully hit him."I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"What do you got?"asked Jake as he followed Haley into the kitchen.

Haley opened the refrigerator and looked in."Well we have water, that's a given, coke, both regular and diet, and apple juice."

"I'll take a coke."

Haley pulled out two cokes and tossed one to Jake who caught it."Ooh, good catch."she laughed.

Jake walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed another can of coke, putting the first one back."I don't want to get splashed."

Haley quickly shook her can and aimed it at him and opened it."You mean like this?"she laughed as she splashed him with her soda.

Jake stood there frozen for a second. He couldn't believe she had just done that. He quickly recovered and shook his can and sprayed her with it."No, actually I meant like this."

Haley continued to laugh as he sprayed her. This was what she got, but she wasn't about to be out done. She ran to the sink and turned it on filling a glass. She turned around and raised the glass in the air and tried to pour it on him.

The second Jake realized what she was doing he ran to her and when she turned around and raised her arms he was there. He held both her arms in his hands."Don't you dare Haley."he laughed.

Haley continued to try to bend her arms and pour the water on him, but he held her."What's wrong Jake? Are you afraid of getting wet?"

"Yeah, because I'm not already wet, thanks to you."

"Hey, you walked right into that."

"Whatever."said Jake as he strained to hold her hands above her. She was pretty strong. He backed her into the counter. It took him a second to realize just how close he was to Haley. Their bodies were touching. If this had happened a few weeks ago he wouldn't have thought twice about it, but lately with everything he was feeling for her, he couldn't help his breath from hitching. She was so close he could smell the sweet scent of Vanilla she was giving off. All his movements stopped as he looked down at her, staring into her eyes, he couldn't take them away from her even if he tried.

Haley stood there with her arms above her and Jake's body against her own. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute. Having Jake this close to her was breath taking. So was the way he was looking at her. _Could Brooke be right? Could Jake really feel the same way she did?_ It looked that way by the way he was looking at her. It was like he was trying to see into her heart. She wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss, a kiss she'd been longing to give him.

Jake continued to look down at her. He saw her looking back at him. She looked as if she might feel the same way as him. _Could she? Could she really want to be more than friends._ It looked like it. This was it. He was going for it. There would be no turning back. He needed to kiss her. He started to lean his head forward, then all of a sudden water poured over both of them. The forgotten glass of water had fallen.

At the thought of Jake possibly wanting more Haley forgot she was holding the glass of water and it poured over them lightening the serious mood. Haley began to laugh as Jake pulled away from her.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

"Sure it did. Your lying."

"Yeah, because I wanted to get water all over me too, right?"

"Your right, good point. I guess it really was an accident then."

"It was. I promise."said Haley as she pulled her wet hair back.

Jake just stared at her. She was gorgeous, even being all wet like she was. He hated that he hadn't been able to kiss her. Maybe this was all a sign. Maybe he was being told by something not to try it again."I am all wet and sticky."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. I should get going. I am in serious need of a shower."

Haley nodded. She too needed a shower. She was starting to feel disgusting."Okay. I actually need a shower myself."

Jake nodded as he made his way out of the kitchen."I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jake."said Haley as she held open the front door for him.

"Bye Hales."he turned to look at her once more before leaving. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but if he stayed he might end up doing something he'd regret, like ruining their friendship.

* * *

"So how does this look?"asked Brooke walking out of Peyton's restroom. 

Peyton looked up from her drawing."It looks great Brooke. Just like the one before this one and the one before that and the one before that. Your hair always looks beautiful."Peyton had been all for figuring out how they were going to wear their hair while they were at the mall, but as soon as they got home it lost all of its appeal and it was the last thing she wanted to do. It didn't help matters that Brooke could change her hair In a matter of minutes and make it look professionally done. Brooke just had great hair like that. What made this all not even worth it was that come formal day she would be sitting in her usual seat at _La Boutique _getting her hair done by her usual stylist _Jaque_.

Brooke smiled as she plopped herself down on the bed next to Peyton."Thanks. I know your right, I do look amazing."Peyton rolled her eyes."But I think that I'm just going to go see Jaque. He knows me so well and he knows how to do my hair so that I look my best."Brooke nodded to herself."Yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Peyton laughed. She was always right about Brooke. It was kinda scary sometimes how well they knew each other."I'm sure whatever you do, you'll look great."

"Thanks P.Sawyer. Your the best."said Brooke lowering herself to lie down."So today was fun, huh? Hanging out with Tutor Girl?"

"Haley?"_Brooke and her nicknames._"Yeah, I had fun. It's a shame it took us this long to get to know her. She's great."

"I know and that's all practically my fault, sorry."

"No, Brooke. It was both of your faults, more Haley's then yours actually."

"Well if we're trying to be accurate then it was more David's then Haley's. I mean I understand why Haley didn't like me. She thought I was sleeping with her boyfriend."

"Yes, but instead of just hating you from afar, she should have confronted you about it."

"Yes, true, but not everybody is confrontational like we are. Just because that's something we would do doesn't mean that that's what everyone would do."

"I guess your right. I just don't want you thinking that everything is your fault."said Peyton turning to face Brooke.

"I know and I love you for it."

Peyton nodded."So can I ask you something?"

"You always do."said Brooke.

"Okay, so if I hadn't stopped you, would you have had sex with Lucas in the changing room?"

Brooke let out a laugh. Peyton was never one for subtlety."No Peyton. Lucas and I were not going to have sex in there. We were just fooling around and having fun. I don't want to have sex with Lucas for the first time up against a changing room wall, although the mirror in there would have been a nice touch."she said as she continued to laugh.

"You two seem to really be getting along."

Brooke smiled."We are. I really like him."

"Well I can tell he really likes you too."

"You think?"

"I know."

"He does, doesn't he? We are all going to have so much fun at the formal. I can just feel it."

"Well do you think you'll be feeling anything else that night?"laughed Peyton.

Brooke's mouth fell open as she playfully hit Peyton and was about to answer her when they heard someone coming up the stairs.

Both girls stared at the bedroom door, not sure what to do until they saw Nathan come through.

"Jesus Nathan. You scared the hell out of us."said Brooke.

"Sorry."was all he said as he stayed by the door.

Peyton saw the expression on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and anger. She quickly got off the bed and went over to him."Hey, baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nathan shook his head."I just needed to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating."

Brooke too got up from the bed."From where? Your house?"Nathan nodded."What happened?"

Nathan looked from one concerned girl to the other. He could tell they were both worried about him and that was the last thing he wanted them to do. He hadn't really thought before he showed up here."It was nothing. Never mind. I'm just overreacting."he suddenly felt the urge to be alone."You to were probably busy. I'll go."Nathan turned and walked out of the room.

"Go after him Peyt. Keep him here. It looks like he really needs to talk to us. Give me two minutes to call Lucas and tell him not to pick me up and I'll go down there too."

Peyton nodded before going after Nathan."Nathan, wait up."

Nathan slowed his pace as he neared the door."It really is nothing babe. Go back upstairs with Brooke. I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

"No. Look I know something is bothering you. Brooke knows it too. Come back upstairs so we can all talk about it."

Nathan looked at her. He loved her so much. He could tell by the look on her face that if he left he would only worry her more. He pulled her to him and wrapped her into a hug."I love you Peyton."

"I love you too. So come on, lets go back upstairs. Brooke is worried about you."

Nathan nodded and followed Peyton back to her room.

Brooke pulled out her phone and dialed Lucas' number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Broody, it's me."

"I know pretty girl. Are you ready? I was just about to leave."

Brooke sighed."No, look about that. It doesn't look like I'm going to need you to pick me up after all."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nathan just showed up here and he doesn't look too good. We're just going to stay here and talk to him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever you want. I hope Nathan is okay."

"Yeah, me too. It's probably just something to do with Dan. It always is. I really hate that guy."

"Do you think this is about me and Dan hanging out this morning? Could he have found out?"

Brooke thought about that for a second. That could be it. He had gotten upset when he saw that Lucas and Dan got along so well. If he had found out about this morning he'd be upset." I don't really know."she heard Peyton and Nathan coming up the stairs."Hey, I gotta go, but I'll call you later, okay."

"Yeah, call me and I'll still pick you up."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Brooke flipped down her phone just as Peyton and Nathan walked through the door.

"Who was that?"asked Nathan trying to take the focus off of him.

Brooke looked down at her phone. She wasn't sure if she should mention Lucas if Nathan had in fact heard about this morning, but decided to be honest."Oh it was just Lucas. He was supposed to pick me up, but I told him not to."

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay here with you two."

"Look I'm sorry if I worried you both. Nothing is wrong. So Brooke call Lucas back and tell him to come get you."

"No, I'll call him later. Why don't you tell us what's going on."

Nathan went and sat down on the small couch Peyton had in her room. Peyton went and sat next to Brooke on her bed.

Nathan shook his head before speaking."It's just my dad. He pisses me off all the time, but this time he took things too far."

"What did he do?"asked Peyton.

"He sent my mom away. He said my mom never stopped drinking and that she tried to push him down the stairs last night so he had to send her to rehab before she hurt someone. How stupid is that shit? My mom stopped drinking months ago. We all know that. I don't know what the hell he's trying to pull, but it's not going to work."

Brooke looked to Peyton who in turn nodded."Look Nathan, what you just said isn't necessarily true."

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Just that your mom never really quit drinking. One time about a month ago Peyton and I skipped 5th period. We felt like drinking so we went to the liquor store. Once we got back to the car we saw your mom go into the same store. We waited in the parking lot to see what she was going to buy because she was supposed to have stopped drinking."she paused, but saw Nathan looking intently at her so she continued."Well when she came out she stopped right outside the store and pulled the bottle from the paper bag. She opened the bottle there and took several drinks. It was Vodka Nathan. Deb never actually stopped drinking."

"We're sorry Nathan. I know we should have told you."said Peyton cutting in.

Nathan looked from one girl to the other. They knew this about his mother for a whole month and never said a word to him."Your damn right you should have told me. You know how much my mom being sober meant to me."he yelled.

"Yeah, we did and that's why we didn't tell you."said Brooke.

"So you two thought it was okay to lie to me? I can't believe either one of you. You both are the two people I trust the most and now it looks like I can't."he stood ready to leave.

"No Nathan, you can still trust us. We love you and we didn't want to hurt you. We didn't know what else to do."said Peyton wanting Nathan to be okay with this.

"Yeah Nathan, what were we supposed to say? Hey Nathan, you know the woman you love more than anything in this world is lying to you. She's been lying to you for months now. We saw her chugged downs some Vodka in the front of a store like some homeless person. Would you have liked it better if we said that to you?"asked Brooke."We didn't ask to know this Nathan. It was just something that fell into our laps. We did what we thought was best because we didn't want to hurt you."

Nathan looked at her and then Peyton. Here was Brook and her tough love. She wanted him to understand, but she wasn't about to baby him. He loved that about her. She told it like it was no matter what. Then there was Peyton who loved him so much she just really wanted him to be okay with this. She would say anything and everything to make him see it was all for the best. They were so different, yet so alike. It was pretty funny. Of course he could still trust them. If things had been reversed and he saw something like this he probably would have done the same thing, tried to spare them from pain just as they had tried to do with him. There was no way he could stay mad at them."Your right, both of you are. I know that, but this still all sucks. How am I supposed to believe that my mom tried to kill my dad by pushing him down the stairs? Dan has to be lying."

"We don't know about any of that."said Brooke."He probably is though. You know Dan. But listen if your mom is in a place where she is getting help, then it's a good thing."

"She's right Nathan. The bottom line, no matter how it happened, is that your mom is getting help. That's the best thing for her, that and being as far away from Dan as possible."said Peyton.

"I know your right. I just hate that I didn't get to talk to her before she left."

"Well then talk to her now. Your dad isn't so cold hearted he wouldn't tell you where she was."

"I already tried to get him to tell me where she was, but he said since she was admitted involuntarily that she can't have any visitors."

"That sounds about true Nathan."

"Yeah, maybe Brooke, but I don't have to like it."

"I'm sure it won't be like that all the time. I think they just have to get her through detox and stuff."said Peyton."Once that's over I'm sure you'll be able to see her."

Nathan nodded."This just sucks. Why couldn't it be Dan that got sent away?"

"I know that you don't like how things are right now, but the only thing that matters is that your mom is getting help. She'll be out soon and you'll have her back better than ever."said Brooke with a smile.

"I guess I just can't think that far ahead right now. I really don't want to be anywhere near Dan now."

"Then don't be. Stay here with me. Don't go home if you don't want to. Stay with me until your mom comes back."said Peyton getting up and going to sit on Nathan's lap.

"Yeah, and when you get sick and tired of her and trust me you will, you can stay with me."laughed Brooke trying to lighted the mood.

"I just might take you both up on your offers. I can't be around Dan right now. He could have waited. I mean after what you two said, I know my mom needed help, but he could have waited until I got home, hell if he would have called me I would have come home last night. We didn't get the chance to say goodbye. It was like Dan did this in a rush, but why?"

"Ask Dan what rehab center he took her to, if he won't tell you then call around to all the center around Tree Hill and ask if she's there. They probably won't let you talk to her, but at least you'll know where she's at and that she's safe. I can do it for you if you want."

"Thanks Brooke, but I should do that myself."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"Yeah Nathan, we just want to help."said Peyton.

"You already are. Just being here with you two is helping."

"Good because I just declared today best friend day. All three of us are going to have a sleep over here and watch movies and eat junk food until we pass out. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Peyton looked at Nathan."Are you up for Brooke and her brilliant plans?"

Nathan nodded."But I get to pick the first movie."

"Your lucky we love you."laughed Brooke."I'm gonna go downstairs and order some Chinese."she said as she got up from the bed."You two come down too."

Once Brooke was out of the room Peyton turned back to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck."Everything is going to be okay."

Nathan pulled her close."I know. Having you here with me makes everything okay. Don't ever leave me."he pleaded.

Peyton nearly broke down. Nathan had never let himself be this vulnerable. It was killing her that he was this sad."I won't. I love you too much to ever do that."

Nathan kissed the top of her head as he held her tight. He loved her more than anything. He couldn't imagine her not being around. It was a good thing that she felt that way too.


	23. Always Wondering What Could Have Been

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_**Always Wondering What Could Have Been**_

Brooke tapped on Lucas' side door. _How cool was it that he had a door to the outside like she did? _It was late and she hoped he was still awake. A smile crossed her face as he quickly opened the door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"asked Lucas as he led her into his room.

"Well I was hoping for a better greeting than that, but oh well. You don't always get what you want."she smiled.

"Sorry."he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss."I thought you were going to stay with Peyton and Nathan tonight."

Brooke took a seat on his bed."That was the plan, but those two were acting all lovey and it was making me sick to my stomach. I had to leave before I seriously became ill. It was supposed to be a sleep over between best friends, but they couldn't get their tongues out of each others throats long enough to have a conversation with me so I left. I told them I blew off a perfectly great guy for them and I didn't know why and I left. Can you believe they didn't even try and stop me?"laughed Brooke.

"Well is it a bad thing that I am glad they didn't stop you?"he asked as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

Brooke shook her head."No, because I'm kinda happy they didn't either because now I get to see you."

"I'm glad your here. So I know I probably shouldn't even ask, but is everything okay with Nathan. I mean if he's making out with Peyton, then everything is okay right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes."It was exactly what I told you. It had everything to do with Dan. He is an ass."

"What did he do?"

"He sent Deb, Nathan's mom to rehab last night against her will."

"Did she need to go?"Brook nodded."Well then I really don't see that he did anything wrong."

Brooke looked at him. _Was he serious?_"Okay, I know that you and Dan are all buddy, buddy now."Lucas rolled his eyes at her comment."But Dan had no right to send her there without at least talking to Nathan about it. I mean Nathan at least had the right to say goodbye to his mom. Dan had no right to take that away from him. Nathan understands that his mom needs help, he just hates that Dan did this secretly in the middle of the night like he was trying to hide something."

"I doubt that's why he did it then."

"Stop defending him Lucas. Dan is a bad guy. You might not see it now, but he is. Dan should have given Nathan the chance to say goodbye and that's all to it."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Your right. I know I'd be just as upset if this happened to me and I didn't get the chance to say bye to my mom."

Brooke nodded."That's all I was saying. Dan sucks and I hate him."

"So Nathan is okay right?"

"Yeah he's fine. He wishes he was there and all, but he's okay. I think he really just needed to talk to us about everything. It was a good thing I was there with Peyton."

"Your a great friend Brooke."said Lucas as he placed his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze.

Brooke looked at him and smiled."So what did you do while I was being a good friend?"

Lucas shrugged."Nothing really, just stayed here and thought about you. About how great you are and how much I was missing you even though I was with you earlier."

Brooke's smile faltered."Lucas stop."

"Stop what?"he asked confused.

"Stop saying things like that."

"Why? It's the truth. I _was_ thinking about you. Your a great person Brooke and I couldn't stop thinking about you."Brooke rolled her eyes and turned her head in the other direction. Lucas lifted his hand and placed it under her chin, turning her back to face him."Hey, look at me. This is the second time I've tried to give you some sort of compliment and you get like this. What's going on?"

Brooke removed Lucas' hand and stood up from the bed and pretended to look out the window."Nothings going on. I just don't need you to compliment me like that. It isn't necessary."

"Compliments aren't meant to be necessary. They are just something you say to show the other person you care."

"Well don't."

"Don't what? Care about you? Because it's too late. I already do. You make it very hard not to care."

Brooke smiled to herself still facing the other direction. She felt his eyes on her so she turned around."I'm sorry for freaking out over nothing."

"It's not nothing Brooke."cut in Lucas.

"I know, but still. I'm sorry. You were just being nice and I told you to stop. I'm sorry."

Lucas stood up from the bed and walked over to her."Don't be sorry, just tell me what's going on."

Brooke shook her head."Nothing."she wanted him to leave this alone. She wasn't ready to talk about this stuff. She liked Lucas and didn't want him to think differently about her. As much as she wanted him to drop this she knew that he didn't want to. He wanted her to open up to him. She saw that the last time they talked like this."It's just that this is all new to me. Whatever it is that is going on with us."she said motioning between the two."It's new. I'm sure you've heard about my past, it's not so much my past as it is my present. Though I'm not proud of it, that is who I am."she looked down, but continued."So when you say things like you just did, it's a little weird. Guys don't usually say things like that to me. They say other things to get what they want, but never those sorts of things."she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. This was hard. Saying all of that was hard. She'd never said anything like that to anyone before let alone to a guy she was really starting to like, but to be honest, it felt good. It somehow made her feel lighter. She stood there waiting for Lucas to say something.

Lucas stood there taking in everything she just said. He knew that that must have been hard for her. Hell it had been hard for him to hear. It was like she didn't think she was worthy of compliments. He couldn't understand why. Brooke was an amazing person with a big heart. It was a shame that she didn't see it. He took her hands in his and held them."Your right, I have heard about your past and the things you've done, but I don't care. People make mistakes. I'm not perfect either. All that doesn't matter to me. I like you just the way you are. It may feel weird to hear compliments right now, but I'm going to keep saying things like I did until you get used to it, until it is no longer _weird _for you. Okay?"

Brooke gave him a small smile."Your one of a kind Lucas Roe, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. My mommy tells me all the time. I now believe it."

Brooke laughed. Leave it to Lucas to make everything better with a joke.

"So what are we gonna do now? You gonna stay over?"he asked.

She shrugged."What time is your mom coming home tomorrow?"

"Late. She said not to wait up for her."

"Well in that case, sure. I'll stay."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It's kinda late. We could just watch some t.v. and go to sleep."

"Okay."Lucas went to get her one of his shirts to sleep in.

Once Brooke was changed she slipped into the bed with Lucas. He opened his arm to allow her to rest her head on his chest. Brooke wrapped her arm around his waist.

Lucas switched on the t.v."What do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter. You pick. I doubt I'll even be able to stay awake much longer."she said with a yawn. Today had been a trying day. It went from great, hanging out with everyone, to sucky, having to see Nathan hurting, to even suckier, talking to Lucas about what she did. The amazing thing was that even after everything she felt great. She was here in Lucas' arms relaxing and he didn't care about the things she used to do.

Lucas flipped though the channels while absentmindedly stroking her hair with his other hand. He too realized he was kinda tired. He decided to leave the t.v. on an old Friends rerun, more for Brooke than himself. She had to like Friends, who didn't?

Lucas found himself dozing off, but awoke when he heard Brooke laughing. He was right. She did like Friends. He closed his eyes again. He would sleep good tonight, with her happy in his arms.

* * *

Brooke awoke to Lucas lightly shaking her. 

"Babe. It's your phone. It's ringing. I can get it if you tell me where it is."

Brooke groaned."Just leave it. It'll stop soon."she closed her eyes again.

"They'll just call back This is the second time it's rang. Maybe it's important."

"Fine. It's in my back pocket. My pants are on your desk."

Lucas nodded and got out of bed.

"Who does it say?"she asked.

Lucas looked at the phone."It's Nathan."

Brooke got up and took the phone from Lucas."Hello."

"Hey, it's about time. Where are you?"asked Peyton."We just left your house. We were planning on kidnapping you and taking you out to breakfast, but no, you weren't here."

"I'm at Lucas'. I stopped by after I left your house.I ended up just staying here last night."

"Really? Does that mean you got some last night?"she laughed.

Brooke too laughed when she heard Nathan groaning in the background."No, P. Sawyer. You were the only one."she said trying to be vague since Lucas was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about that, but you two get dressed and meet us at his mom's cafe. We're starving."

"Uh, hold on a sec. Let me ask Lucas if he wants to go."she covered the phone with her hand."Peyton and Nathan want us to meet them at your moms cafe for breakfast. Do you want to go?"

Lucas shrugged."Sure, why not."

Brooke smiled at him before placing the phone back on her ear."Okay Peyt, we'll be there in twenty minutes."she hung up the phone and started to get out of bed when Lucas placed a hand on her arm and held her back."What?"she asked.

Lucas leaned over her and placed a hand on the back of her neck bringing her to him. He kissed her slowly at first, but then with more force before he pulled away."Sorry. I just wanted to say good morning."

Brooke smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more."Well then good morning to you too."she pulled away and got out of bed."Can we stop by my house first? I need something to wear."

Lucas nodded as he too got up to change.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into Karen's Cafe 45 minutes later. 

"Sorry we took so long. I needed to go home and change."said Brooke as she took her seat across from Peyton.

"We didn't expect you to be here in 20 minutes."said Peyton."We actually thought you'd take longer."

"Well then forget my apology. I guess we're early."she laughed."Have you guys ordered yet?"

Nathan shook his head."No. We know you would have killed us if we did."

"I would not."she smiled and turned to Lucas."They know me so well."

Lucas rolled his eyes."Well do they know that I'm hungry?"he laughed."Lets order."

Brooke took a menu and started to look it over when the door jingled. In walked Haley."Hey Tutor Girl. Are you here to eat with us? Where's Jake?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke."I guess he's at home and I'm actually here because I work here."she looked at the clock."I'm just going to go clock in and then I'll come back and take your orders."the group nodded as she walked away.

"Did she seem a little weird to you?"asked Lucas.

Brooke looked to Peyton who nodded."Yeah, don't worry we're on it."she said as she and Peyton got up.

Lucas and Nathan watched as the girls walked off.

"It's pretty cool how close the girls have gotten."said Lucas.

Nathan nodded."Yeah it is. Peyton and Brooke are great and from what I can tell so is Haley. It was only a matter of time before they all came together. I do have to say you were the one that gave them the push in that direction."

Lucas shook his head."All I did was be friends with everybody."

"Yeah, that and you pretty much brought everybody together. All I'm saying is that that is pretty cool man."

"Your giving me way too much credit. It's like you said. The girls are great. They would have found each other eventually."Nathan nodded. There was a brief moment of silence."So look I know this isn't any of my business, but are you okay with everything going on?"

Nathan looked away but nodded."I take it Brooke told you about what's going on with my mom."

"Yeah she did, but don't be mad at her or anything. I asked her about it. I think she really needed to talk. I'm glad I was there for her to talk to. She really hates your dad."

"Yeah her and me both. And listen don't worry about me being mad at her because it ain't gonna happen. She was there for me yesterday and I won't forget it. Oh and I'm sorry about ruining your plans. I know you were supposed to pick her up when I showed up."

"No. It's cool. We ended up still seeing each other later so it's no big deal."

"Yeah, she stayed over at your house last night, right?"

Lucas cleared his throat. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed."Yeah, but don't worry. Nothing happened. We just slept. So no need for an argument."

Nathan let out a slight laugh."It's cool dude. Look what you and Brooke do is your own business. I don't need or want to know about it. Don't repeat this and if you do I'll deny it, but I can tell with everything that has been going on that your a pretty okay guy and your not so bad on the court either."he said the last part kinda quietly.

Lucas let out a laugh. It was funny seeing Nathan pay him a compliment. He could tell he didn't really want to do it."Yeah, well don't let this get out, but that coming from you is a real compliment."

Nathan rolled his eyes."Whatever. Enough of this girl talk. I'm hungry. Doesn't your mom like own this place? You'd think we'd be able to so sort of special treatment."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked up to the counter and waited for Haley."Hey Tutor Girl, over here."called Brooke. 

Haley looked over at them and walked over."Hey, I'm sorry if I was taking to long, I'm just running late."

"No, that's fine. We can wait for the food, but are you okay?"asked Brooke."You seem a little distracted."

Haley thought about denying it, but decided against it because she really needed to talk to someone. Brooke and Peyton were her friends now so she could talk to them. She let out a deep sigh.

"Oh this is big."said Peyton noting the sigh."We better sit down for this Brooke."

Brooke nodded as they took their seats. She turned back to Haley."What's going on?"

"Okay, yesterday Jake and I hung out after we left the mall. We were playing around with water and I don't know, but I really thought he was going to kiss me."

Brooke's eyes widened."You said you thought he was going to kiss you which means he didn't. Why didn't he?"

"I sorta spilled water on him."

"Why'd you do that?"asked Peyton."Did you get scared?"

Haley shook her head adamantly."No, I wanted him to kiss me so bad, but like I said we were playing with water. I had a glass over my head, I was trying to pour it on him, but he held me back. When he went in for what I thought was a kiss I completely forgot I was holding it and it fell all over both of us."

Brooke laughed soon followed by Peyton.

Haley frowned at the two."Why are you laughing? I have been going crazy over this ever since it happened."

"We're sorry. It's just funny that the one thing you've wanted more than anything you yourself sabotaged without even trying."said Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes."Thanks Brooke. That really makes me feel better."

"I'm joking Haley."

"She really is."said Peyton."But think about it Haley. Jake would have kissed you if you didn't pour water on him. That is huge. Seriously how do you feel about that?"

Haley shrugged."I don't know. I want it to be true, but I keep thinking what if this is all in my head because of all the stuff Brooke's been saying lately. What if I'm wrong? I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Haley, 9 times out of 10 a girl is right about when a guy tries to kiss them. Jake likes you, we all see it, why don't you?"

"Because this could ruin our friendship."

"Or give you the best relationship ever. Jake is your best friend, just think about your best friend being more. How wonderful would that be?"asked Brooke placing her hand over Haley's.

"I want that so bad Brooke. I'm just scared."

"Well don't be. Go for what you want. You will hate yourself if you don't, always wondering what could have been. Do you really want to always wonder that Haley?"asked Peyton. Haley shook her head."Then go for it. The next time you and Jake are together don't censor yourself. Show him your open to being more because he's probably just as scared about this as you are. He's a guy, but he still needs some encouragement."

Haley smiled at Peyton. She was right. Jake was probably scared too."Thanks you guys. I've been going crazy all night. You really made me feel better so thanks."

"No problem Haley."said Brooke."But you know how you can repay us for our brilliant advice?"

"How?"

"By taking our order. We're hungry."she laughed.

"Fine, give me a sec. I'll be right there."

Brooke and Peyton started to walk back to their table just in time to hear Nathan and his hunger comment.

"Hold your horses. Haley's coming in a minute."said Peyton as she and Brooke took their seats.

"Is Haley okay?"asked Lucas as he put his arm around Brooke.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."said Brooke.

"Alone."added Peyton.

"Peyton!"yelled Brooke."If Haley hears you she's gonna kill you."

"What? It's the truth."laughed Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Ignore P. Sawyer. Haley's fine."she said as Haley walked over to them."Right Haley, your fine?"

Haley's eyes narrowed."Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Lucas was worried. I told him you were, so now hopefully he'll drop it."

"Okay."said Haley a little confused."Are you guys ready to order?"

"Hell yeah. I'm starved."said Nathan.

Brooke was the last to order and waited until Haley was gone before speaking."So now that Tutor Girl is gone, we need to do something about her and Jake."

"What about her and Jake?"asked Nathan.

"Ah, Nate, always the clueless one. They like each other but are too scared to do anything about it. I was thinking we should help them out, you know play cupid or whatever that short little naked thingy with the arrows is called."she smiled at her brilliance.

"What did you have in mind?"asked Lucas knowing Jake in fact had a thing for Haley.

"Well I was thinking we could rent then a room where the formal is being held and get them drunk. Take them up to the room and let whatever happens happen."she said with a shrug.

"That has got to be the worst plan ever."said Peyton laughing."Just because you have done that numerous times doesn't mean that's every bodies definition of a good time."

Brooke stuck her tongue at her.

"I'm with Peyton on this."said Lucas. Brooke had to be kidding. She wasn't really wanting to do that.

"Well I actually like that plan. They would both get to do what we all know they want to and if it gets all intense and they change their minds they can blame it on the alcohol."

Brooke nodded."You see it makes perfect sense. And thank you Nate, it's good to see that not everybody here at this table is a prude."

"I just think we need to stay out of this. Let them work through this on their own. They need to take things slow."said Lucas matter of factly.

"Well taking things slow isn't always the answer."

"It is when you want to show the other person you care."

"What if the other person already knows that?"asked Brooke no longer talking about Haley and Jake.

"Then that's a good thing, but still I think slow is the best way to go."said Lucas knowing what she was getting at.

"Maybe, but I still think that Haley and Jake need a little push."

"Yeah, but not toward the bed Brooke."said Peyton.

"It would be a night to remember though."said Brooke. She was about to say more but Haley walked over with their order.

"So what were you guys talking about?"asked Haley.

"Oh nothing. Just talking about the formal and how we all want it to be a night to remember. You want that, right Haley?"asked Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement to Haley's answer. That was all she needed to hear.

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's excitement."Haley, you have no idea what you just did."

* * *

_Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. They are all great. I wanted to post this sooner, but I was working on another story. I will be posting my very first Brathan story soon. I've been working real hard on it. Anyways if your interested keep a look out for it. So anyways back to this story. I am working on the next chapter right now. I'm kinda stuck. It's the formal chapter, the one everyone has been waiting for. I was going to put it in sooner, but I wanted to establish the "couples" more. There needed to be real feelings with them all. This chapter is a big one. It changes a lot for two of the couples or rather a potential couple and I want to make it good. It might be split up into two parts because I want a lot to happen that night. I will post it as soon as it is done, hopefully that will be soon. So anyways please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Read and review. Thanks._


	24. A Night To Remember Part I

_Okay I just wanted to say sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I wanted to have it out last week, but it was a bit harder to write than I thought it would be. A lot happens here. Anyways I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to let everyone know about a story called Wake My Body Up by lilolerayray. It's a different type of Brucas/Brathan story. It's really great and not getting enough recognition. Please if you like those couples you should check it out. Its become a favorite of mine. Anyways onto the next chapter. Read then review.lol_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_**A Night To Remember**_

**Part I**

It was finally here. The day of the formal had arrived.

The past two weeks had flown by. Everybody was getting along, which was great.

Nathan was slowly beginning to deal with his mother being gone. He had called around and found thatshe was in fact safely in a rehab center and not hidden somewhere by the hands of Dan. He knew Dan would never actually hurt her. He just felt better knowing where she was even if they wouldn't let him talk to her. Peyton was there for Nathan when he needed her, giving him a place to stay because he did not want to go home to his father. She loved him and didn't want him to feel alone as she sometimes felt, not having her father around. She knew too well how that felt and wouldn't want anyone to feel that.

Jake and Haley went back to normal, pretending that day in the kitchen never happened. The day they came really close to kissing. They both weren't sure if they were ready to possibly compromise their friendship.

Lucas and Brooke spent most of their time together. They were both becoming very comfortable in each others homes. They always seemed to have fun when together and could never get enough.

Karen came back from California and started to keep in contact with Dan. It started when she heard about Deb going to rehab. She never spoke about it to Dan, it wasn't her place, but wanted to make sure he was okay. Dan saw that as she actually in fact did still care and started to lower his guard where she was concerned.

Lucas and Dan still met at the Rivercourt by "accident". Nathan was still clueless to the fact that his father and Lucas were getting closer, which was due to his no longer living with his father.

Everything was pretty much going well for everybody.

* * *

Brooke pounded on Haley's front door."Tutor Girl, open up. I know you're in there." 

Haley quickly opened the door and looked at Brooke as if she was crazy."Brooke, nobody is dying, right?"Brooke shook her head,"Then there really is no need to pound on the door like that."

"Just excuse her. She's a little excited the formal is finally here."said Peyton rolling her eyes. She'd had to put up with Brooke's cheeriness way to early this morning.

"I know and I'm ready for this day to be over. She has already talked it to death."

"Tell me about it. This morning she..."

"Hello."she waved her hand around."Could you two please stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here."

"Sorry."they both said.

"So what's up Brooke."

"Well Peyton and I have decided you're lucky enough to be given the special privilege of getting ready with us today."

Haley rolled her eyes."Gee, thanks."

"Hey."said Brooke pointing at her."Half the school would kill to get ready with us."she thought about this for a second."Well I guess I could say the whole school because the other half is guys and well, they of course would love to see us get ready."she laughed.

"Sure Brooke. Whatever you say."said Haley.

"You be quiet before I change my mind. Now go get your dress. We have tons of stuff to do."

Haley reluctantly went to get her dress. There was no doubt in her mind that Brooke was about to make a big deal out of getting ready."So what exactly are we going to do."she asked when she returned with her dress.

"Don't worry, it's nothing major. I talked Brooke into going be herself to get waxed yesterday."

"Which I didn't appreciate one bit P.Sawyer. You know I always need someone there with me, but luckily for you I have already gotten over that."Brooke looked down at her watch."We have exactly five hours before the guys get to my house to pick us up. That's hardly enough time to do anything."

"Brooke that is plenty of time. I wasn't planning on getting dressed for at least another four hours."

"That's what I thought which is why I came to rescue you, or Jake rather."

"Whatever. What do you have planned?"asked Haley.

"Brooke got her hair dresser to make a house call which he rarely ever does."said Peyton with mock enthusiasm.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Well he'd better for the price daddy's paying him."

"How much?"asked Haley.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about what we're gonna do to that hair of yours."said Brooke with a shudder as she held a stand of her hair."He is the best there is, but he's gonna have his work cut out for him with this."kidded Brooke.

Haley swatted Brooke's hand away."Shut up Brooke and leave my hair alone."she patted her hair down." I just wanted to know how much this was costing you."

"Now girls there is no need to fight and Haley this isn't costing Brooke a dime. Her father payed for everything. Besides he's already paid for, we might as well use him."said Peyton.

"It's just that you've already done so much Brooke."

"It's funny you keep saying that, but I actually haven't. Everything I've done has been for my own selfish reasons."

"Okay, well then what selfish reason did you have for buying my dress?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I did it because I knew you'd be hanging around me and I didn't trust you to buy anything yourself so I stepped in. That's the reason I asked you to go dress shopping with us."she smiled."I definitely couldn't be seen with you or anybody for that matter dressed in something tacky that didn't accentuate your features."

Haley rolled her eyes."Whatever. Your horrible Brooke."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Lucas looked out the window at the sound of the honk."I'm leaving mom."he shouted. 

Karen quickly rushed into the living room with the camera in hand. She silently wished all the kids had met here, but she understood the girls needed that extra time to get ready."One more picture Lucas."she snapped one."Now don't forget to take lots of pictures. I want to see everything."

Lucas laughed."Okay, mom. We will."

"Don't forget to say hi to Brooke for me. I bet she's gonna look gorgeous. Ooh, don't forget to take pictures of her too."

"Okay, I will, but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"You better be good Lucas. I mean it."said Karen sternly.

"Don't worry mom. I love you."he leaned in and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, my boy."she said as she reluctantly released him. She walked him out the door and waved one last time as the limo drove off. She'd decided earlier against staying home alone so she gathered her things and made her way to the cafe. It was still early and she was sure the cafe could use her.

* * *

Lucas let himself and the others into Brooke's house as she told him to do."Brooke, we're here. Are you guys almost ready?" 

"Yeah, just give us five more minutes and we'll be right there."she shouted.

"Five more minutes my ass. They'll be ready in half an hour. Trust me I know those girls."said Nathan with Jake groaning, knowing he was right.

True to Nathan's words, half an hour later they heard someone open a door and walk toward the living room. Peyton walked into the room in her dark green dress, hair straightened passed her shoulders. She looked wonderful.

Nathan stood up from the couch and walked over to her."Wow! you look great babe. Your hair is different too. Wow!"

Peyton smiled. It was fun seeing Nathan look at her this way."You look pretty good yourself. I love you."she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I love you too Peyt."

"So are the other girls almost ready?"asked Jake once they pulled apart.

Peyton turned toward him."Yeah, Haley was about done and Brooke was just trying to squeeze herself into her dress."

"Squeeze herself into her dress? Why? It doesn't fit her anymore?"asked Lucas seriously.

Peyton's mouth dropped."You better not let her hear you say something like that. The dress fits just fine, it's just really tight, the way she likes it."

Lucas nodded. He wasn't really sure what she meant, but he'd wait and see.

"We're sorry guys."said Haley as she and Brooke walked into the room.

All eyes turned to them.

Jake's eyes widened. Haley looked unbelievable. He'd never seen her look so stunning. It was as if the dress was made for her. From head to toe she looked great."Wow!"was all he could say.

Haley smiled shyly."Thank you. You look nice."

"You do too. Your dress is beautiful."

"Isn't it? Thank Brooke for that. She bought it for me."

"She did? That was nice of her."Haley nodded as Jake placed his hand on her back.

Brooke stood in the doorway in her tight two piece red dress looking like a million dollars.

Lucas stood up, not once taking his eyes off of her. She looked gorgeous and sexy mixed together. The dress was perfect and he now knew what Peyton meant by squeeze into it. Brooke wore her dress like a second skin.

Brooke ran her fingers through her loose curls. She'd decided last minute to wear her hair down and of course Jaque knew it would look great in loose curls, as it did.

Lucas stood in front of her."You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"I'd hope so. You picked it out."

"I know, but you wear it well."she smiled and looked him over again."I do have great taste."

Without hesitating Lucas leaned in for a quick kiss. Once they pulled apart he looked her in the eyes."You really do look amazing."she smiled at him.

Nathan waited until it looked like they were done."Okay, enough of that. Come here Brooke."he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug."Nice dress."

"Thanks. I thought so."

"All of you really look great, but can we go already."said Jake.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and nodded.

Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's lower back and started to escort her out when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait a second ever body."they all looked at her as she left the room only to reappear carrying a tray."Okay, so I thought with tonight being such a great night with all of us together we should take a shot before we leave."she walked in front of everyone and handed them their shot.

"Brooke are you sure we should be drinking?"asked Peyton.

"P. Sawyer this is not to get anyone drunk, this is to simply loosen us up. Don't forget some need it more than others."she said nodding in Haley's direction.

Peyton rolled her eyes and downed her shot along with Nathan.

Brooke turned to Haley."It's your turn Haley."she saw Haley inspecting the glass."Come on Tutor Girl, it's just Vodka, not poison."she laughed.

Haley glared at her before quickly putting the glass to her lips and drinking it.

"That's a good girl."said Brooke as she herself took her shot followed by Lucas and Jake.

Jake looked at Haley."Are you okay?"

She nodded while still patting her chest. It was burning.

"Anyone want another?"asked Brooke already filling her glass. Nathan held out his glass as did Peyton and Lucas. She looked to Jake and Haley."How about you two? Up for one more?"

Jake looked at Haley."You don't have to if you don't want to."he reassured her.

Haley smiled before holding out her glass."One more won't hurt."

"That's what I always say, only that tends to get me drunk, but whatever."she laughed as she poured Vodka in their glasses."Okay."she held up her glass."This is to a night to remember."

Everyone repeated what she said before gulping down their last shot.

Brooke started to hold up the bottle to ask if anyone wanted another when Lucas took it out of her hand."I think that's enough for now."

"Fine. I guess we should get going anyways."she grabbed Lucas' hand and ushered him out the door, with the other following suit.

* * *

Dan walked into the cafe in hopes that Karen would still be there. He sat himself at the counter and smiled when she appeared from the back."Hey." 

Karen stopped short._What was he doing there?_"Hi. Can I help you with something?"

"You don't have to be so formal. I just stopped by because I didn't have anything else to do."

"So you came here?"she asked amazed.

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

"Dan ,we're not friends. What do you really want?"

"I guess that's just it. I want us to be friends. We've been getting along and it would be in Lucas' best interest if we continued to get along."

"And you want that to continue tonight?"

Dan shrugged."Why not tonight? I have nothing to do and by the looks of it, you don't either."he said looking around at the nearly empty cafe."I thought we could talk."

"About what exactly? You blackmailing me into staying here or how about how your son won't go home because he can't stand the sight of you since you sent his mother away?"

Dan looked down."I take it Lucas told you about that."

"Yes he did. I wasn't going to say anything, but you frustrate me sometimes. How could you do that to your son, Dan? Take his mother away from him without so much as a goodbye."

Dan continued to look down. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable. He never cared about what others thought about him, but for some reason Karen made him feel ashamed."It's not like I wanted to do it that way. Deb needed help. She really did."

"Okay, I believe you, but you still should have talked to Nathan about it first."

"I couldn't. I did it this way because I had to. Look Karen, Deb knows about Lucas."he saw her eyes widen."I didn't tell her, but she still knows. She's a smart woman."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was going to tell him the truth. She was on her way to your house that night two weeks ago. She was drunk and I didn't know how to stop her. The only thing that came to my mind was Lucas and how he couldn't hear this from a drunken stranger. The next thing I did was pull the brochure from my desk and made the arrangements to send her to their facility with strict orders that she have no contact with anyone until she's well on her way to a full recovery. I thought that would buy us a little time. So think all the awful thoughts about me that you want, but I did what I did for both my sons. Nathan needs his mother well just as much as Lucas not needing to hear this from her."

Karen stood there behind the counter and took in all he said. Dan did what he did the way he did it to protect Lucas. He had to make the awful choice to hurt one son to protect the other. All the horrible thoughts she'd had when Lucas told her about this flew out the window. In this instance Dan was actually thinking about his son.

"I know that Nathan hates me. Do you know how bad I feel? I literally had to chose which son to protect and I chose Lucas. I shouldn't have had to do that, but Deb didn't give me any other choice. She would have told Lucas this earth shattering news and not even flinch. That's the kind of person she is now."

Karen placed her hand on his."It's okay Dan. I'm sorry for brining it up. I didn't know. I didn't know you did what you did to protect Lucas. Your right you shouldn't have had to choose between your sons. I know I'm going to sound heartless and cruel, but I'm glad you chose Lucas. He wasn't ready for all of this to come out. I wouldn't have been here to talk to him and I sure as hell didn't want the news to come from your drunk wife."said Karen now angry. _How dare Deb put them through that? Sure she was drunk, but still she was a mother first. She wouldn't want someone to tell Nathan something like that._

"I know, that's why I did what I did. Nathan of course doesn't know the reasons why so he hates me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"Dan shook his head."You need to try. By you not at least trying it shows him you don't care. It's like you don't care he's even gone. Even if he turns you away, you will have at least tried and he will know you care. Do you even know where he is staying?"

"Yeah, he's staying with his girlfriend. He always stays there when we get into arguments."

"It sounds like this happens a lot."

"Not all the time, but it does happen quite a bit. I love him, but he doesn't understand. I push him, but only because I want more for him. If he could only get that."

"Dan I have seen you with Nathan and I have to say you are very hard on him, even when you don't have to be. Yes, I understand you want more for him, but at the same time he's still in high school and it's supposed to be a fun time in his life. He shouldn't have to be dealing with an overbearing, controlling father or an alcoholic mother."

"Well his mother is getting help and as for me, well, he won't even speak to me."

"I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself Dan."

"I don't want to hear this Karen."

"I know you don't and that's your problem Dan. You don't want to hear all the things you're doing wrong and right now it's a lot. If Lucas felt for me the way Nathan feels for you, I'd die. I wouldn't be able to take it. I know we're going to tell Lucas about you at some point and I swear Dan, you better not treat him the way you treated Nathan. I will most certainly not have that. Do you hear me?"

"I find it funny how demanding you are. I shouldn't listen to a thing you say. I actually should be furious at you for keeping Lucas away from me, but I'm not. I'm trying to understand. I really am."

"I am sorry okay. I will be sorry forever for what I did all those years ago, not only because of you, but because I know it hurt my son. Now I know I can't take it back, but at least I'm still here with you trying to fix all the mistakes we made when we were younger. I want to be a better mother to Lucas, one that isn't lying to him everyday of his life."

"I want that too. I want to be a better father to both my sons. I don't want either of them to hate me. I just don't know how to accomplish that. Will you help me Karen? Will you help me to be a better person and father?"

* * *

Brooke pulled Lucas into the banquet hall where the formal was being held."Wow!"she said as she looked around. The room was filled with big silver and white snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, bare trees glistening and sparkling. There was even snow along the walls and pathways. The room looked like a beautiful winter wonderland. 

Lucas looked around while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind."This is nice."

"Isn't it?"asked Brooke as she leaned into him."Thank you."she said as she turned her head to look at him.

"For what?"

"For everything. For bringing me here tonight and for stopping me from getting drunk."she laughed.

Lucas kissed the top of her head."You are welcomed, though you don't really have to thank me. There is no one else I'd rather be her with than you."she smiled up at him."As for the not letting you get drunk part, you did that on your own. You didn't need me to tell you two shots and a glass of champagne were enough."

"Yeah, that champagne in the limo was a little much, but hey it was Haley's idea. I couldn't possibly turn it down, so get mad at her."she laughed.

"I was just trying to loosen up."said Haley walking up to the two."I was being more Brooke like."

"That's the only way to be."laughed Peyton."So now that we are all here what do we do?"

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I'm taking Lucas over there to take some pictures. You all know I love pictures."said Brooke already dragging Lucas away.

"Do we have to take pictures now? I mean we barely got here."

"That is exactly why we are taking them now. I am not going to wait till later when my hair is messed up and my make up is smeared. That is bound to happen since I plan on kissing you a lot tonight."she smiled.

"You won't hear me complaining."said Lucas as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

Brooke quickly pulled away."You see, that is why we're taking the pictures now. Lets go. Besides I'm sure your mom is going to want some.

Lucas shook his head and followed.

"She's a bit demanding, huh?"asked Haley as she watched Brooke pull Lucas away.

"Yeah, that's Brooke for ya. She's right though. If we're gonna take pictures, we better do it now before the night takes it's toll on us."said Peyton now also pulling Nathan in the direction of the photo booth.

Haley looked at Jake who shrugged and held out his arm for her to take.

* * *

Karen looked at Dan. She was trying to see if he was sincere. If he was she would help him be a better person therefore turning him into a better father. She wanted him to be a better father, not only for Lucas' sake, but for Nathan's too. She knew they wouldn't be keeping Lucas' paternity a secret forever and she wanted him to have a wonderful father. A father he would love and who would love him back without conditions. At this point in time she hated to admit it, but Dan wasn't that person."Listen Dan, I'm not sure exactly what you want my help doing." 

"I want you to show me what it is to be a good parent. We should all sit down to a family dinner."

"Dan we can not do that. For one, I am not part of your family, second Lucas and Nathan don't know they are family, and third Nathan isn't even talking to you. How are we supposed to sit down and have dinner like one big happy family with all that going on?"she rambled. She got really nervous when he mentioned them as a family. It was like everything was real and that scared her.

Dan smiled."Well you are Lucas' mother which automatically makes you family, and yes I know the boys don't know about each other yet, but I would still like to see them get along, and lastly I know Nathan hates me right now. That's what I need you to help me with. I need you to tell me what I need to do to get my son back so that we can all get together."

Karen nodded not knowing what else to do. It was like Dan had an answer for everything, but yet here she was still as clueless as ever."I'm not sure what you should do. I haven't been in yours or Nathan's lives long enough to tell you what to do other than try and talk to him. Tell him you're sorry for doing what you did the way you did it. Tell him that it needed to be done, but you now know by the way he reacted that you should have consulted him first. Tell him you will not make decisions like that again without talking to him first. Dan, he will appreciate it, believe me. Now you have to mean everything you tell him. Don't just say it to get him home because he will see right through you and leave all over again. Live up to every word. You owe him and his mother that much."

Dan nodded."Okay. I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow, first thing. I just hope he is willing to listen to me."

"To be honest, he might not be at first, but you have to be persistent. Show him you mean it. If he sends you away and he probably will, go back again the next day. If you do that he will see that you are being sincere. Once all that is done, then maybe we can all get together for dinner, but it has to seem casual. I don't want it to feel like a set up."

Dan nodded."I understand."

"Once everyone is getting along we will sit Lucas and Nathan down and tell them the truth. If Deb wants to be part of this then she can. I actually would like her to be there. This is going to be a lot to take in for Nathan as well as Lucas. He is going to be told about an older brother he never even knew he had. It would be best if his mother was there to help him with this."

"You might be right. I just hope she is willing to keep quiet about this until the time is right to tell Lucas."

"She will. No matter what she's a mother first. I think she was just furious to find out you had a son with me. Once the alcohol and anger wears off she'll see that blabbing this to Lucas to piss you off is not the way to go. She wouldn't want someone to do that to Nathan."

"I hope your right Karen."

"Me too."said Karen looking out the cafe windows."Me too."

* * *

_Well there you go. I'm sorry I had to break this into two chapters, but it was really long and I wasn't done typing the rest, but wanted to give you something tonight. I will have the next part up tomorrow, if I get enough reviews. lol. Anyways let me know what you think. Please read and review._

**Coming up in the second half:**

Karen and Dan reminisce.

Jaley get a lot closer.

Brucas get even closer.


	25. A Night To Remember Part II

_Here is the second half on this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_**A Night To Remember**_

**Part II**

Brooke swayed back and forth to the music with her arms around Lucas' neck."This is nice."

"What's nice?"he asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"This, you and me being here together. Peyton and Nathan over there having fun and even Haley and Jake being here together. It's nice how everything has worked out for all of us."

"I guess it has."

"Yeah, I just hope Haley enjoys herself when she receives my last little surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You know what surprise. The one I told you all about at the cafe."Lucas still looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. Brooke rolled her eyes at him."Remember, I said I was going to rent them a hotel room? Well I did it."she said matter of factly.

"You're not serious, are you?"

Brooke nodded."I just wanted to do something nice for them."

"Then buy them a gift. That's nice. You don't get them a room expecting best friends to have sex."

"Well maybe they need this push to make them more than just friends. We all know that's what they want. And I'm not saying that they have to have sex tonight. It could just be a neutral place for them to discuss everything."

Lucas shook his head."I just hope I'm around when they get the key to the room. It'll be hilarious to see the look on Haley's face at the implication of what you expect from them."he laughed.

"Well if that's the first thing that pops into their heads, then maybe that's what they subconsciously want to happen."

"Whatever you say Brooke. Haley is still going to kill you for this."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Can we not talk about them anymore please?"

Lucas pulled her closer."Well what do you want to talk about then?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. Are you having a good time?"she asked as they continued to dance.

"Of course I am. How could I not when I'm here with the most gorgeous girl, holding her awfully close. There's no way this wouldn't be fun. What about you? Are you having fun?"

Brooke nodded."Yep. I couldn't ask for a better date and your out here with me on the dance floor without me having to force you. I can only imagine what Peyton's going through with Nathan."

"Well then I guess we're both having a good night."

"The best."she said as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Peyton stood at the refreshments table getting herself something to drink when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She smiled when Nathan placed a light kiss on the side of her neck. 

"Here you are. I was looking for you."he said.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck."Sorry. I thought I'd be back by the time you got out of the restroom. What did Tim have to tell you that was so secretive it had to be said in there?"she laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes."He just wanted to let me know he was going to spike the punch. He said the walls have eyes and he didn't want them to _hear_ us. He thought it was the most clever thing ever and wanted to let me in on it."

"So what did you say after you told him we don't hear with our eyes."she again laughed. Tim was an idiot.

"I just said that I wasn't about to do something that would require my dad if we got caught. I do not want to see him right now."

"So is he still going to do it?"

Nathan nodded."Tim is not going to pass up a chance to make a fool out of himself and others."

"That's true. I better drink up now."Peyton looked onto the dance floor. Couples were swaying back and forth having a good time."So you wanna dance?"

Nathan shook his head."Maybe later."

"Come on Nathan. I really want to dance with you."

He sighed."You know I hate dancing Peyt."

"Well you know I love dancing Nathan. You can't take me to a dance and not expect to dance."

"I'm not. I said later though."

Peyton withdrew her hands from his neck and backed away."Fine if you won't dance with me then I'll go and find someone that will. You and I both know that won't be a problem."said and started to walk away.

Nathan quickly grabbed her arm before she got away."Okay. Lets go dance. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you, not tonight."he pulled her to him.

Peyton slipped away and pulled him by the arm to the dance floor."I was hoping you'd say that."once Nathan pulled her close she continued."I wasn't trying to be a bitch, I just really wanted to dance with you."

"I know. I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk. Of course you wanted to dance tonight. There was no way in hell I was going to let you dance with someone else though."

Peyton laughed."Good because your the only one I want to dance with anyways."

* * *

Haley pulled Jake off the dance floor."Now that was fun."she laughed."I always forget what a good dancer you are." 

"That's because we hardly get the chance to dance."

"True. So we're having fun right?"

Jake's eyes narrowed."I am, what about you?"

Haley nodded."Of course. I just wanted to make sure you were too."

"I am. There is nothing I'd rather be doing then this."

"Me either."she smiled at him before looking out on the dance floor. She spotted Lucas and Brooke dancing next to Nathan and Peyton."They're having fun, huh?"she asked pointing to the four who were now laughing.

Jake nodded."Yeah, it looks like it. You know, as much fun as it seems like they're having, it's not nearly as good a time as I'm having being here with you."

Haley blushed. Jake was at it again, saying the things that made her feel as if he too might feel the way she did. She looked up at him."I feel the same way. It's not everyday I get to dance with my best friend."

Jake nodded as he looked down. _Best friend._ Those two words were great words, anybody should feel lucky to have Haley describe them as that, but not him. He wanted more. He loved the fact that they were best friends, he just wanted the title of boyfriend. He wanted to be able to kiss her and tell her how he really felt without having to worry about anything. He wanted more than anything to be fully honest with her. He owed it to himself and to her.

Haley looked at him She could have sworn his face fell when she called him her best friend. It looked as if in a way he was disappointed. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. Jake meant too much to her, more than he probably knew, which was unfair. Unfair to her and unfair to him. They had always been close. There were so many possibilities where they were concerned. _Who was she to not say anything? Who was she to say they couldn't have something as good as Peyton and Nathan or even Brooke and Lucas for that matter? _Sure those two had only known each other for a short time, but they looked as if they couldn't get enough of each other. She wanted that. She wanted that so bad and she wanted it with Jake. There was no need to be scared. He was her best friend. She'd be safe with him. Sure she was worried that he didn't feel the same way, but again he was her best friend. He wouldn't be evil or cruel if he didn't. He'd simply say he didn't feel the same. Things would be a little awkward at first, but eventually they'd go back to the way they used to be. So there really was no reason to not say how she felt.

"Haley."

"Jake."they both said each others names at the same time before laughing.

"You go first Hales."

Haley took a deep breath not knowing how to get this out. She was beginning to lose her nerves as he stood there looking at her."No, you should go first."she finally spit out. It was gone.

Jake looked at her wondering if he should go through with this."Well...I..."he took a deep breath. This was really hard, but even so it would be harder for him to go day after day being close to her and not being with her. Yes there was a chance she wouldn't feel the same, but it was a chance he was willing to take. She was worth it, they were worth it. After letting out a deep breath he turned and looked into her eyes and smiled."I don't really know where to start. I guess I should start with you are my best friend, you have been for a really long time. I don't know what my life would have been like if we wouldn't have moved here in the fifth grade. The day I walked into Mrs. Arnold's class changed my life. I was scared, I'll admit that. I didn't know anybody and I wasn't the best dressed kid, but you didn't care. You stood up and said I could take the seat next to yours. I was so relieved when you started talking to me. Ever since then we have been inseparable. I think even that first day I knew I was going to love you forever and I do Haley. I love you."he stopped as he saw her smile."The thing is Haley...well...I guess what I'm trying to say is that lately I've started to fall_ in _love with you. I'm not sure when it started, but I know that's what I'm feeling."there, it was finally out. He continued to look at her as her eyes widened. It was as if this was the last thing she expected to hear. He stood there waiting for her to respond. This was huge and he was willing to wait for her to process it all.

Haley stood there. Her heart about stopped when he said what he did. _He was falling in love with her?_ Those were the same words she was about to tell him. It was pretty unbelievable that he said them to her too. It was all surreal. Her heart was still pounding. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way, but nothing came out.

Jake took Haley's lack of a response as she didn't feel the same."Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I guess I just couldn't continue to not be fully honest with you. I can tell you don't feel the same. I just thought you should know."

Haley shook her head. Finally finding the words she spoke."No, I do feel the same Jake. I have wanted to tell you for a while now. This actually was what I was about to tell you, but I chickened out. I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I was scared I would lose our friendship."

Jake shook his head."That is one thing you will never lose Hales."

Haley smiled."I'm falling in love with you too Jake. You don't know how hard it's been for me too keep this all in."

"Yes I do. I was going through all those same feelings."

Haley nodded."I guess you're right. I am so happy to have you in my life Jake. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend and as much as I'm falling for you and want to be with you, I don't want to lose you more. I couldn't bare that."

"Neither could I Haley."

"I'm afraid that if we try this and it doesn't work, we'll end up hating each other."

Jake shook his head."I could never hate you Haley. I love you too much."

"But what if..."

"No, what if we are happier then ever together? I love you Haley and I want to be with you. I am willing to put everything on the line for the chance to be with you fully. Are you willing to do the same?"

Haley stood there going over what he just said before nodding in agreement."I do want to be with you Jake. If you want to give us a try, then so do I."

"I do Haley. I want to be with you. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you. I want to be able to tell you how much I love you."

Haley smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him."I want that too. You don't know how much."

"So we're gonna do this, right? We're gonna be together?"

Haley nodded as she looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him lean in. He was about to do the one thing that she'd been dreaming about for weeks. He was going to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes wanting to feel his lips against hers.

Once Haley nodded, that was all Jake needed. Kissing her was something he'd been wanting to do for a while and he felt he could no longer wait. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his own in a searing kiss. It was everything he knew it would be. Wonderful. Amazing. Fun. It was like they were made for each other. That one kiss showed exactly how they felt for each other. No more words were necessary.

* * *

Karen locked the cafe doors before taking a seat next to Dan at the counter. She sat there not knowing what to say. It was a little weird that she'd spent the last hour talking to him and actually enjoyed it. 

Dan looked at his watch and then turned to face her."Well it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home to wait up for Lucas?"he smiled knowing that was definitely something she would do.

"Contrary to what you may think, I don't sit up and wait for Lucas to get home."

Dan nodded."Sure you don't."

"I don't. Jesus, Dan. You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Maybe I don't, but your an easy person to read Karen."

Karen rolled her eyes."If you say so Dan. Anyways this whole topic is useless. Though I should be getting home, it's not so I can wait up for Lucas. He's not coming home tonight. He's staying at his friend Jake's."

Dan laughed aloud. That was definitely a classic excuse for staying out all night.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Dan shook his head."Please tell me you didn't fall for the "I'm staying over at so and sos place"excuse?"

Karen once again rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Dan wanted to give her a hard time."No, Dan I didn't. I'm not naive. I know more than likely Lucas will be staying with Brooke Davis tonight. I appreciate him at least coming up with a cover story."

"So your okay with him staying at his girlfriend's house?"

"No, I'm not okay with it, but I know it's going to happen regardless. He's seventeen years old. All I can do is hope he's being careful. Lucas is a smart boy, he always has been. I know he will continue to be where this is concerned."

"Lets hope so. Brooke Davis is a pretty persuasive girl."he smirked knowing he was getting under her skin.

"Can we not talk about my son's girlfriend like that?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to say that..."

"Well don't."cut in Karen."Besides you act like Nathan won't be with his girlfriend tonight. He practically lives with her now."

"I know. I wasn't trying to pit son against son. I just wanted to state the obvious. That Jake's was the last place Lucas would be staying tonight."

"Well thanks Dan. I really appreciate you bringing the fact that my son lied to me to light."

"Your welcome."

"You're evil, Dan."

"I've been called worse."he chuckled.

"With everything that is going on, I just want Lucas to have a good time tonight. I know I enjoyed my formal."she looked down."Do you ever think about that night?"she knew she shouldn't have asked, but she couldn't help it. Their winter formal during senior year had been amazing. She'd told her grandmother she was staying at Katie's house and Dan told his parents he was staying at Kyle's. The night from beginning to end had been special. Dan being the great guy he was, made sure it was. The hotel room he rented had been beautiful. Just thinking about that night gave her goose bumps. Even thought that night was many years ago, she still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Dan smile to himself. If he was being honest, he'd have to say yes. He'd thought about that night and all the other nights they spent together a lot, especially since she'd come back to town and they'd been able hold down an actual conversation that didn't end in yelling. He had to admit when he first found out Karen had kept Lucas a secret from him, he felt hate for the woman. He wanted to make her pay, to suffer some sort of pain and loss as he had when she left and didn't tell him about their son, but the more she stuck around and they spent time together he was reminded as to why he loved her all those years ago, why he still to this day still felt something strong for her even after all these years.."I'd be lying if I said I didn't. All day today I've been thinking about it. My mind has been going back and forth trying to remember every little detail of our winter formal. We had fun that night. I loved dancing with you, Karen."

"I loved dancing with you too."she smiled.

Dan quickly stood up and walked behind the counter where he knew the radio sat. He turned up the volume, sending the jazzy tune throughout the room before walking back to Karen. He held out his hand for her to take."Would you like to dance? For old times sake?"

Karen stared at his hand, not sure what to do. She really wanted to dance with him, but what did that mean? Deciding not to think about anything she simply nodded with a smile. This man standing in front of her was not the same man she was told all the horror stories about while she was away and this definitely was not the same man that weeks ago called her a cold hearted bitch. It was as if that Dan was a front because he'd been able to transform himself into the fun loving, wonderful man he used to be when they were kids without thinking twice about it. It had been hard for her to hear what Dan had become because it was so far from what he had been when they were together, but now it was like that man was back. Karen placed her hand in his and they walked into the middle of the cafe.

Dan pulled her close and rested his hands lightly around her waist as Karen placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Are we being silly?"she asked.

"Why? Do you feel silly?"

"A little."she answered honestly.

"Don't be. We're just doing something fun we haven't done together in years. It's all in good fun. Don't feel silly, just let go and enjoy."

Karen nodded as she rested her head on his chest. _Just let go and enjoy? _Okay. That was exactly what she was going to do, even if it was just for tonight. She would forget everything and everyone and tonight she would enjoy Dan's company.

* * *

Brooke had just rested her head on Lucas' chest when she was quickly pulled away."What the hell P. Sawyer?"she asked as Peyton gripped her arm. 

"Sorry, but look over there."she pointed the the right.

Brooke followed her pointing hand and saw Haley and Jake kissing. She clapped her hands excitedly."Now that's what I'm talking about."she turned to Peyton and Lucas."And you both thought they should take things slow. How much slower can they go? They've been best friends forever. It was definitely passed time for the making out. It looks like my little surprised might get used after all."

Lucas rolled his eyes."It's just a kiss Brooke. I doubt they're ready for that."

"Whatever Luke. You're such a downer."

"Wait. What surprise?"asked Nathan confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"asked Peyton."Well anyways Brooke ended up renting them a room upstairs after all. I told her not to, but you know once Brooke sets her mind to something you cant get her to change it."

"Well then she was right on with it because from the looks of things they're gonna need it."said Nathan.

"That's what I'm saying."laughed Brooke.

"You two need to get your minds out of the gutter."said Peyton.

"I have to agree with Peyton. I still think it's just a kiss."said Lucas.

Brooke rolled her eyes. They just didn't see it."Whatever. Look why don't you two go and dance together or something since you agree on everything."she smiled."I have to dance with my best friend at least once before the night is over."she said as she tugged on Nathan's arm.

"Good luck with that. I had the hardest time getting him out here."

Brooke turned to him."You wouldn't say no to me, would you, best friend?"

Nathan looked down at her and let out a sigh."Fine, but lets make it quick. I'm about ready to get out of here."

Brooke smiled."Peyt, keep my date company, will you?"

Peyton nodded as she pulled Lucas into a dance."Your a pretty good dancer."she said after a few minutes of dancing.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself."

Peyton looked over at Brooke who was laughing."So I can tell Brooke had a good time tonight. Did you, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah, I had a great time. I mean who wouldn't have fun with Brooke?"

"A lot of people like to have _fun _with Brooke. I just hope that's not all you're looking forward to having with her."said Peyton seriously.

"Why? You want us to be miserable together?"laughed Lucas.

Peyton playfully hit him."No, you know what I mean. I just don't want you to hurt Brooke. She really likes you."

"Well that's good because I really like her too."he turned to look at Brooke, who was smiling and laughing."More than I thought I would."

"Good and I'm happy, but I mean it Lucas don't hurt her because if you do, I'll have to send Nathan to hurt you and we both know he wouldn't have a problem with it."she smiled to let him know she was joking.

"Then it's a good thing I don't intend on doing that, huh?"

"Yeah, good for you."she laughed.

Brooke swayed back and forth with Nathan."You look good tonight."

Nathan pretended to look her over."Yeah, you look pretty damn good yourself."he smiled.

Brooke hit him."Nate, I'm being serious. You look good. I know you've been stressed these past few weeks because of your dad and mom. I really am sorry about all of that. You shouldn't have to go through any of that."

Nathan shook his head."Don't be sorry. None of that is your fault. My dad is an ass and that's nobodies fault, but his own."

Brooke nodded."I'm just glad your doing better now."

Nathan's face grew serious."It's because of you and Peyton, Brooke. I don't know what I would have done without you both. I can't deal with my dad and I miss my mom like crazy, but you and my girl make it easier to deal with."

Brooke smiled."It's because we love you. Things are gonna get better, I promise. Before you know it your mom is gonna be back and she is gonna be well. Everything is going to work its self out and in the end your gonna have the family you're meant to have. You'll see."

"When you say it like that it makes it seem like it's really gonna happen."

"It will."

Nathan nodded."Now as much fun as its been talking about my delusional family, lets talk about you. You seem really happy tonight. I haven't seen you smile this much in a really long time. Does it have to do with Lucas?"her smile widened."I'll take that as a yes. I'm happy for you Brooke. I know I wasn't at first, but I am now. I see that I was wrong about him. I was a real jerk to him and he could have easily said screw you so he didn't have to deal with me, but he didn't. He stuck around proving he was a good guy. You deserve that more than anybody, Brooke, and I'm glad you're finally getting it."

Brooke pulled Nathan into a hug."I love you Nate. I know you gave Lucas a hard time because you were looking out for me and I love you for it. He really is a good guy. You know, he reminds me a lot of you Nate. I know it's strange, but he does."

"Well that's a bit of a scary thought, but whatever."Nathan looked away."So I take it you two are going home together tonight."he was trying to be as indirect as possible.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Don't worry about anything Nathan. I'm a big girl."

"Sorry, your like my little sister. I have to worry."

"But I'm older than you Nate."she laughed.

"That doesn't matter. Just be careful Brooke."

"I always am."

Nathan nodded as Brooke once again pulled him into a hug.

"Lets go find our dates before they realize they have even more in common and fall in love. I'd hate to have to get with you by default."she said as she pulled Nathan to where the others stood."Hey guys, I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get out of here."

Peyton turned to Nathan."Do you wanna leave too?"Nathan nodded."Okay. So should we get Haley and Jake?"

Brooke looked around and spotted them dancing in a corner."I don't think so. Lets just go. I'll leave them a note with the room key. That way they can't try to leave with us."

Peyton nodded."They're gonna kill you for this, you know that right?"

"No, they're gonna thank me for this. They need a quiet parent free place to get it on."

"Your gross, but fine, whatever. Lets just go. Tomorrow when we can't find you we'll know it's because Haley killed you."

"Thanks, Peyt."

"Your welcome, now lets go. I need to get Nathan home."

"Yeah, I need to get Lucas home too. He has a curfew."laughed Brooke.

"Thanks for sharing that with everyone. And for your information, I don't have a curfew tonight."

"Really?"said Brooke with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I was thinking, maybe we could just go back to your place."said Lucas once Nathan and Peyton walked ahead.

"Did you? I think that can be arranged. Are you gonna be a good boy once we get there?"

"Only if you want me to be."he laughed as Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Haley turned around when she was tapped on the shoulder."Yes?" 

"Are you Haley James?"asked the older man.

"Yes I am. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but a Brooke Davis asked me to give you this."he said as he held out an envelop.

Haley took the note and thanked the guy before turning back to Jake."I wonder what this is. Brooke could have just come over and told me what it was instead of writing it down."

Jake look around."I actually don't see any of them around."

"They better not have ditched us."joked Haley as she opened the envelop. She started to read the note from Brooke."Well the reason you don't see any of them here is because they in fact did ditch us."she said as she read the rest of the note."I'm gonna kill her. I can't believe she did this. I can't believe she was able to talk everyone into this."

"What did she do?"asked Jake now intrigued.

Haley once again opened the envelop and took out a key."She rented us a room. They all left us here so we could stay here together in a room that I bet only has one bed. How presumptuous are they?"

"I don't really care. We got ourselves a free hotel room."as he took the key from Haley."Wait. This isn't just a room this is a suite. Brooke wanted us to get lucky in style. Thank you Brooke."he laughed.

Haley hit him."Are we actually gonna go up there?"

"Yeah, why not?"he looked over at Haley, who looked worried. He pulled her to him."Look, I don't mean something has to happen while we're up there. It's just that we're stranded here and we have a free hotel suite. We'd be stupid not to use it."Haley still looked worried."Okay if there is only one bed I will sleep on the floor."

Haley smiled. Of course Jake would offer to do that for her even though they'd slept in the same bed dozens of times. He was being sweet."That isn't necessary. Lets go check out the room."

They got in the elevator and made their way to the room on the 10th floor not once letting go of each others hands. Jake opened the door and turned on the lights."Wow!"was all he said.

Haley stepped into the room and was taken back. It was gorgeous. She'd never seem a room this pretty or big before.

"This must have set Brooke back a fortune."said Jake."Remind me to thank her."

Haley looked around. It did seem expensive."I can't believe she did this."

"I can't either, but I'm not about to question it. Brooke was just being nice."

Haley shook her head."No, Brooke was being Brooke. She wants us to have sex in here tonight and tell her all about it tomorrow."Brooke was seriously crazy if she thought that was going to happen.

Jake walked over to her."Well it doesn't matter what Brooke wants to happen here. We just got together. That is the last thing I expected to do tonight. I am content in just holding you all night long. Just knowing your with me is enough."

"It's enough for me too Jake. Thank you for being so understanding. I really do love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."he said as he pulled her in for a hug. Everything he just said was the truth. He never expected to sleep with her tonight. It was definitely too soon. They'd barely gotten together and he knew about her wanting to wait until she was married to have sex. He had admired her for wanting to wait and he still did. Whether they were together or not he respected her wishes. Holding her in his arms would definitely be enough tonight.

* * *

Brooke walked into her room with Lucas following. She kicked off her heels."Ahh, now that feels so much better. You know, if I didn't look so damn good in heels I wouldn't wear them."she laughed. 

"I can't argue with you there. You do look pretty hot."

Brooke smirked as she sat on her bed."So Mr. No Curfew, what do you want to do?"

Lucas shrugged."I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Brooke laughed. It seemed that they always came to this. They had a lot of fun together when they were out with everyone, but once they were alone things got a little awkward."We do this a lot, don't we?"

"Do what?"

"This. When we're in your room or mine we feel the need to do something, anything. We can't just be. Why is that?"

"You want my honest answer?"Brooke nodded."Well I think it's because we want something to take our minds off what we really want to be doing together."

Brooke once again nodded. That made sense."Well o' wise one, answer me this. Do you think your mother will kill you if you stay out all night?"

Lucas laughed and shook his head."No, she actually isn't expecting me home tonight."

"Really? Well lucky me. I get to have you all to myself tonight."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one."said Lucas as he made his way to her. He stood in front of the bed and pulled her off of it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms."You really did look beautiful tonight. I don't think there was a moment the entire night I was able to take my eyes off of you."

Brooke smiled as she placed her arms around his neck. She thought about making some comment about that not being true, but she remembered Lucas saying she needed to accept compliments, that she deserved them. It was funny because the more she spent time with him and got to know him the more she realized she was falling for him. The things he said always made her smile. He had to be the sweetest guy she'd ever met."Thank you. You looked pretty good yourself, but I already told you that."

Lucas nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. It was slow. He brought her body closer to his as he rested his arms around her waist. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue wanting to deepen the kiss.

Brooke parted her mouth at Lucas' request and felt him slip his tongue between her lips and gently caress her tongue. She moaned at the feeling just kissing Lucas elicited from her. He made her feel so many new sensations when they were together. She took a step closer bringing her body even closer to Lucas'. She had this sudden urge to be as close to him as possible.

Lucas' hand inched its way up her back and stopped when he found what he was looking for, her dress zipper. He paused his hands, wondering if he should actually continue with what he wanted to do. He decided he should. The time felt right. They weren't rushing anything and he really wanted to be with her. He slowly began to lower the zipper.

Brooke's heart began to pound when she realized what Lucas' hand was seeking. Her zipper. She held her breath as he stopped at the top as if contemplating if he should continue. For a second she thought he was going to stop, but he didn't. He began to lower it. She found herself smiling into their kiss.

Lucas moved his hands from her back to her sides as he slowly eased her dress down. It pooled around her feet. He broke their kiss to take in the sight before him. There she stood in her strapless red bra and matching panties. She looked like nobody he'd ever seen before. She had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He knew it was corny, but that's how he felt. He quickly pulled her to him and recaptured her lips. He needed to feel her lips against his.

Brooke continued to kiss him, her tongue caressed his as she moved her hands to remove his jacket. It fell to the floor and she brought her hands to work on the buttons of his shirt. She soon felt him help her with that task and then the shirt too found its way to the floor with the other discarded clothing. Lucas once again broke the kiss to pull his muscle shirt over his head.

Brooke stood there and looked at him. He was gorgeous. She ran her hand along his chest down to his stomach, loving the feel of his bare skin under her fingers. She smiled as she saw him close his eyes and hitch his breath at her touch. She let her hand linger at his belt for a second before pulling him by it with her to her bed. She slowly lowered herself down pulling him down on her.

Lucas took his position over her. He ran his hand up and down her leg up to her thigh before firmly pulling it up and making himself comfortable between her parted legs. He leaned in for a quick kiss before moving his lips to kiss her neck. His lips moved their way to kiss her shoulder then back up again wanting to taste every inch of her.

Brooke ran her fingers through his short hair. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of Lucas' lips kissing her body. She wondered to herself if he knew how good he made her feel.

Lucas inched his way down trailing hot kisses in his path. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body up off the bed. He needed to be close to her. He gave her belly one last kiss before making his way back to her lips.

Brooke placed her hands on the back of his neck and brought him further into the kiss, while her other hand trailed lightly down to his pants. She slowly began to undo his belt. Not wasting any time she worked on his pants, lowering the zipper she quickly pulled his pants from him.

Lucas smiled at her urgency. He helped her by kicking them off before taking his position over her.

Brooke wrapped her legs around Lucas, wanting to feel him against her. It was all she could do not to moan out in pleasure. Even with the materials separating them she could still feel his hardness.

Lucas ran his hands along her sides before placing them at the front clasp of her bra. He slowly began to work it. Once he had it undone, he peeled it off and let it fall to its sides. He looked down at her before taking her breasts into his hands and caressing them.

Brooke closed her eyes and just let herself feel. Lucas' hands on her set her body on fire. In an instant she felt Lucas' lips once again on hers. He was kissing her with an urgency he hadn't before. She could tell this was getting to him. She could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Without waiting another second her hands flew to his boxers and began to lower them and they too were in a pile on the floor.

Lucas removed his hands from her and made his way down her body, stopping at her waist. He dipped a finger into her panties and watched as Brooke's body shook with want. He placed his hands on both sides and slowly lowered them down her soft sexy legs. He once again took in the sight of her. She lied there in front of him completely naked, her hair a mess, make up smudged and yet she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Some would say he was distracted by her nakedness, but that aside she was still the most beautiful girl to him.

Brooke pulled him up over her where he retook his position between her legs. She closed her eyes when she felt him rub against her. They were so close she could already feel how wonderful he was going to make her feel.

Lucas brought his hand to her chin."Hey."Brooke slowly opened her eyes."Are you sure about this?"he asked looking into her eyes. He wanted this so bad, but if she wasn't sure he'd back off.

Brooke smiled at him and nodded."I'm more sure about this, then I've ever been about anything."

Lucas nodded and leaned in to kiss her before lowering his lower body into her.

Brooke closed her eyes and held her breath as he slowly entered her.

Lucas steadied himself, wanting her body to get used to his. Once he felt her relax he slowly began his movements. He moved in her at a steady pace, savoring the feel of her around him. He found himself once again kissing her neck. It was becoming one of his favorite places on her body to kiss.

Brooke lied there with her eyes closed taking in the feel of everything. Being with Lucas felt great. He was so gentle like she knew he would be. She removed her hands from his neck and lightly trailed her way to his lower back where she pushed him further into her, needing to feel him deep in her.

Lucas took her eagerness as his cue to speed up his pace and grind himself against her. The moan that ensued from Brooke egged him on. He did it again, causing another moan to escape her lips. He found she wasn't one to hide her pleasure. She let you know exactly what she liked. Lucas' movements became frantic as he felt his release nearing. He thrust in and out of her before grinding himself against her one last time as he released.

Brooke pulled Lucas to her as she felt him nearing his release. When he ground into her that last time she clenched her muscles around him and pushed him further into her before she too found the release she been dreaming about.

Brooke and Lucas lied there panting, trying to catch their breaths. What just went on between them, was wonderful. Brooke never knew it could feel that good and Lucas never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay with her like this forever.

Lucas lifted his head and looked into her eyes and smiled before giving her one last kiss and rolled over, pulling out of her. He opened his arm and motioned for her to come to him.

Brooke pulled the covers over both of them as she rested her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his bare waist. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. Tonight was a good night, definitely a night to remember.

* * *

_Well there you go. The end of this chapter.I hope you all enjoyed. This has to be the hardest chapter I have ever written, that and the longest. lol __I know there wasn't too much Pathan in this one, but it was really to set up the budding relationships of Jaley and Karen and Dan. Please, I want you all to tell me what you thought about this one. Thank you and please read and review._


	26. Mornings After

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_**Cafe Surprises**_

Lucas slowly opened his eyes trying, to adjust to the morning light now seeping through the window. He looked around the room. It was definitely a girls room. Every time he found himself in her room he always found himself interested. There were of course cheerleading trophies on the dresser. There was a dollhouse which was an exact replica of her house. That was what he always found himself looking at, even the insides were the same, right down to the details of the rooms. Someone must have spent a great deal of time and money to get the house made. He continued to look around the room at all the pictures that were placed on every surface. You could definitely tell she loved to take pictures, but you could also tell what was most important to her by what were in the pictures. There were pictures of her, Nathan, and Peyton everywhere. They all looked like they were taken when the three were having fun. He always looked, but never found any of her parents, which was kinda sad. He remembered the conversation they had when he first moved here about their parents or lack of parents to be exact. He assumed she and everyone else had the perfect parents, but he was wrong. He'd felt bad when she told him all she did, but at the same time he felt good that she was open to sharing all that with him. That day he knew there was something special about Brooke.

Lucas let out a soft yawn before turning to the still sleeping brunette lying next to him. He just looked at her, replaying all of last nights events in his head. Everything about last night had been great. The fact that they had slept together wasn't the part that made the night great, just being with her had done that. He couldn't imagine feeling as good as he had with anyone else. When he first moved here he'd talked to a few girl, but it never amounted to anything. He never felt the way he did when he talked to Brooke. Even from the beginning he felt a connection to her. It was weird, but it was still there. Now he couldn't lie and say sleeping with Brooke wasn't great because it was, more so because of the connection, but last night wasn't about sex. It was about making a great girl feel special. He hoped with everything that he succeeded with that.

Lucas just watched as Brooke lied there motionless. Her face void of expression. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled. His hand slowly made its way to her face, where he cupped her cheek and began to caress it with his thumb. He watched as a soft smile crept to her face as she leaned into his touch.

Brooke had slightly awoken when the Lucas moved and the bed shifted. She lied there as he cupped her cheek. She smiled when he began to caress her face. She leaned into his touch as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Pretty Girl."he smiled.

Her smile widened at his words."Good morning to you too Broody, although you don't look every broody this morning."

"How could I be when I'm waking up next to you?"

Brooke blushed slightly.He was being sweet and she never had sweet morning afters before so this was a welcomed change."You know I could get used to this. Pretty soon all theses compliments are gonna start going to my head. When I become unbearable to be around, it's gonna be your fault."

"I'll take full responsibility."

"Good."she said as she moved to rest her head on his chest, pulling the covers over her still bare body.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist securely. He kissed the top of her head before speaking."So did you sleep well?"

Brooke looked up and nodded."Yeah, after everything."she paused to wriggle her eyebrows."I was exhausted. It felt good to fall asleep in your arms."

Lucas tightened his grip on her."It felt good to have you in my arms."

"Yeah, last night was amazing. I had a really good time with you Lucas. Thank you."

"Hey, I already told you there's no need to thank me. I wanted everything just as much as you did."

"I know."she tapped her fingers on Lucas' chest."So do you think that Tutor Girl and Jake did it last night?"she asked with a smirk.

Lucas laughed. Of course Brooke would still be thinking about that. He shook his head."I don't know Brooke. I'm more interested in the fact that we did."

"We did, didn't we?"she smiled.

"Yeah, we did. I hope you haven't forgotten already."he laughed.

Brooke shook her head."Nope, never. You were too amazing to forget."she watched as a big knowing smile crossed his face."Wait, don't get too cocky. My judgment might have been impaired due to the alcohol."she joked.

"You were not drunk Brooke."

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you getting a big head. After that look on your face maybe I should be the one not giving you compliments."

Lucas was quiet for a second."You know, I think you're right. Your judgment might have been impaired last night."

"What?"asked Brooke now a little confused.

"Well, I just mean maybe you need a second run through. That way when you say I'm the best you've ever had, I'll know it's for sure."

Brooke propped herself up on his chest."Hey, I never said that."she smiled at his obvious attempt to show her his cockiness.

"No, not yet, but you will."

"You seem sure of yourself."

"I am."he simply stated.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Na, I rather put my mouth where your mouth is."he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

Brooke slowly pulled away and pretended to think before saying."You're good, but I've had better."she smiled.

Lucas playfully glared at her."Oh, yeah?"he asked as he got up and quickly flipped them over so he was lying over her.

"Yeah."said Brooke through laughs before kissing him again.

Hearing Brooke laugh only spurred him on. He lowered his hands and began to tickle her.

Brooke continued to laugh as she tried unsuccessfully to swat his hands away from her stomach."Lucas...stop...This isn't...funny."she said through her laughter.

Lucas ignored her and continued to tickle her. He loved seeing her like this. He finally decided she had enough and stopped. He watched as she tried to catch her breath. Once she had she playfully hit him."Ow. What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. I told you to stop and you didn't. That wasn't very nice."

Lucas smiled at her."Sorry. I couldn't help it. I love hearing you laugh."he watched as she rolled her eyes from her position still under him.

"If you want to hear me laugh then tell me a joke or something. Don't tickle me."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Lucas thought for a second."Lets get dressed and I'll buy you breakfast."

Brooke shook her head."I'm not really interested in breakfast. I don't feel like getting out of bed."

"Me either. Okay, well then how about we go take a bath together and I'll wash your back for you?"

Brooke smiled."Once again that would require us getting out of bed."Lucas nodded."But I'd be willing to get up for that. It beats going to get breakfast any day, although after our bath, you will cook for me, understood?"

Lucas nodded with an eye roll too.

Brooke smiled as she slowly pushed him off of her and got out of bed, not bothering to cover her naked body. She turned to him and held out her hand."Come on lover boy, it's time to get wet."

Lucas laughed and took her hand as he too got out of bed. He rested a hand on her bare waist and let her lead him into the restroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dan walked into the cafe and took the seat that was slowly becoming his regular at the counter. 

Karen came out of the back when she heard the bell. She smiled when she saw it was Dan."You're up early."she said as she approached him.

"Yeah. I needed to see you."

Karen smiled, not really sure what he meant by that."Okay, well I'm right here."she laughed nervously.

Dan laughed inwardly at her nervous tone."Well the thing is...I lost my nerve on going to see Nathan. I don't think I can do it."

"Don't say that Dan."

"I just don't want to see him slam the door in my face. I know that's what's going to happen and then I'm to get upset and I'll end up doing something ten times worse."

"Don't think like that Dan. You need to find a way to stop yourself from getting so angry. You need to see that from Nathan's point of view he has every right to be mad. He's exactly that, mad, and he's going to take that anger out on you. If you keep your cool then everything will be okay. When you go over to see him expect to get the door slammed in your face, that way it won't be a surprise when he does and you won't get upset by it."

"I'll still be upset Karen."

"Well Dan that is most likely what is going to happen so you're just gonna have to suck up all that anger for your sons sake. If you ever want to be a family again you better not blow up at him and say things you will never be able to take back."

"That's exactly what I don't want. I wish you could be there with me, to stop me when I'm getting out of line."

Karen smiled."It's nice to hear that, but it would be a little weird if I went with you. Nathan is bound to ask you why a stranger is there."

"I know. I just hope I can do this."

Karen placed her hand over his."You can."

Dan smiled and nodded at her. He removed one of his hands from her grasp and cupped Karen's cheek, while grasping her hands tighter with his other. _You can._ Those words meant a lot to him. It showed even after everything she still had faith in him.

Karen closed her eyes at his touch. This was dangerous, she knew that, but knowing that anyone could walk in didn't stop this from making her feel as if the past eighteen years hadn't happened. Dan was here making her feel the way he had all those years ago. He was always able to do that by just a single touch.

The bell above the door rang and Dan quickly remove his hand from Karen's face, but not from their clasped hands. They both turned to see who it was.

Nathan walked through the cafe doors with Peyton on his arm. His eyes quickly found his father sitting at the counter. He could have sworn he saw them pull away from something , but he wasn't sure. He was sure of the fact that they were holding hands though.

Peyton also saw what Nathan saw, but she actually had been looking through the door before they entered and saw what looked like an intimate moment between Nathan's father and Lucas' mom. She wanted to turn around and go somewhere else, but there was nothing she could do, Nathan was already opening the cafe doors. She saw them quickly move away and she was sure Nathan hadn't seen what she did, but what surprised her was that Dan hadn't removed his hand from Karen's.

Karen quickly pulled away completely from Dan, not wanting to cause any suspicion from the two teens, in turn causing even more suspicion by the sudden jerk from Dan.

Nathan watched the two for a second before turning to leave the cafe.

"Nathan wait."shouted Dan.

Nathan paused his movements at his fathers words, but just as quickly as he had stopped he started again toward the door.

Peyton pulled on Nathan's arm, stopping him from going any further. He looked at her surprised."Maybe you should hear what your dad has to say."

Nathan looked at her."Sorry. I have no desire what so ever to stay and hear what Dan has to say."

Dan quickly got up and made his way to his son."I am your father Nathan. Do not ever call me Dan again. Do you hear me?"he shouted demanding his son show him some respect.

"Dan."said Karen calmly. He turned to her."I'm not sure what's going on, but this is my cafe and you need to calm down."she said hoping he would see she was doing what he asked of her.

Dan immediately understood what she was doing and nodded."Yes. I'm sorry Karen."

Nathan looked at his father in amazement. _Did he just apologize for something?_

Dan turned back to Nathan."I'm sorry son. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are understandably upset with me and I..."

"Understandably upset?"cut in Nathan."I am more than understandably upset. I pretty much hate you Dan."

"Don't say that."said Karen walking up to the two as customers began to stare.

Nathan quickly turned to her."What?"

Karen cleared her throat and spoke again."Look I know this is none of my business, but no matter how you feel, Dan is your father. You shouldn't talk to him that way, no matter the circumstances."

"I don't know who you think you are lady, but you're right about one thing. This isn't any of your business, so stay out of it."he yelled.

"I'll tell you who I am."said Karen now a little frustrated."I'm the woman that is about to kick both you and your fathers behinds out of here if you two don't stop causing a scene."with an apology from Dan she nodded and walked away.

Dan turned back to Nathan."Look son, I'm sorry okay. I know you hate me, but I am truly sorry."

"Sorry for what?"asked Nathan looking forward to hearing what Dan was going to say.

"For everything. I know I have been a lousy father and I know I push you too hard and most of all, I know I hurt you by not letting you say goodbye to your mother. I want you to know that I don't regret doing what I did, your mother really needed this, but I do regret the way I did it. Now I know I can't take it back, but I'm here trying to fix this. As soon as I get the okay from her doctors I will take you to see her myself. I will never again make a decision this important without talking to you first. You have my word Nathan."

Nathan just looked at Dan. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this wasn't normal Dan Scott behavior. Dan had never been this nice or understanding unless he had an agenda. There had to be a reason he was acting like this. His father had never cared about what he thought about him. _So what had changed? What was going on now to make Dan do a complete 180?_ Nathan glanced over Dan's shoulder and saw Karen watching the two, hands clasped together, a look of worry and hope mixed together etched on her face. _Was that it? Was Dan trying to impress Lucas' mom? What was going on with the two of them? _Nathan quickly turned back to Dan more angry than before. There was no way he was going to help Dan look good in front of this woman."You know you can take your sorry excuse for an apology along with that pathetic attempt to be a better father speech with you and go straight to hell. I don't buy this kind act for a second. I will go and see my mother by myself. I don't need your help or your permission for anything anymore."with that he turned and walked out of the cafe, leaving Peyton.

Peyton looked at Karen."I'm sorry about this."

Karen nodded."It's okay. Go get him and make sure he's okay."

"I will, but again I'm sorry. He doesn't normally act like this."

Karen smiled at the girl as she turned to leave the cafe.

"Do you see why I said I needed your help? Nathan is out of control. I knew this was what was going to happen."

"Calm down Dan. You have to remember that this was only the first time you tried talking to him after everything happened. It's like you said, it was bound to get ugly. Hopefully the next time will turn out better. I feel as if I'm the reason he got so upset and for that I apologize."

"You? Why would you think that?"

"Because we were being friendly as he walked in. I was just trying to comfort you and Nathan might have taken it the wrong way. I also shouldn't have butted in the way I did."

"No, that was okay. I needed to be brought down. You helped me control my anger."

"Still, Nathan is a fragile boy. Maybe you should give him some time to cool down before attempting to talk to him again. Show him you're not going anywhere no matter how much he tries to push you away with his hurtful words."

Dan nodded."I will. I want to be a better father to him and Lucas. I just hope he gives me that chance."

"Me too. I want for our boys to get along with each other and with you. They are brothers after all."

* * *

Peyton chased after Nathan."Nathan."she called. He was walking fast and she practically had to run to try and keep up with him."Nathan."she called again. He didn't turn around, just kept walking as if he didn't hear her."God damn it Nathan, stop."that was it. She was fed up with him ignoring her. She stopped running after him and stood still. 

Nathan finally turned to her. He was still very much angry with his father."What Peyton? What the hell do you want?"he yelled not really sure why.

Peyton looked at him stunned. She didn't know what his problem with her was. She slowly made her way to him."Look you jackass, I know your angry and I'll even go as far as saying I understand, but I didn't do a damn thing to you for you to be treating me this way. I don't care who your angry with. It is not okay for you to talk to me that way and you won't."she started to back away."Call me when you get your head out of your ass."she turned and walked back in the direction of the cafe. He was acting like a jerk and she didn't feel the least bit sorry for telling him so.

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head before going after her. He was an idiot."Peyton, wait up."she didn't turn to him. It was her turn to ignore him."Come on Peyton. I'm sorry."still she said nothing and continued to walk away."I shouldn't have yelled at you. It won't happen again. Now will you please stop and talk to me?"

Peyton stopped."Nathan, you really act like a jerk sometimes and I don't like it."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just so mad right now, but you're right. I shouldn't take it out on you. You don't deserve that. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I didn't have you."he said as he pulled her to him."Besides, who else is going to put me in my place, if not you?"

"Yeah, I don't think there is a person other than Brooke and myself that would be willing to put up with you."she laughed.

"You're probably right and that's why I love you both the most."

"We love you too, especially me. You just make it hard sometimes because half the time I want to strangle you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know you are and I love you Nathan, no matter what."she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss."So where are we going now?"she asked we they broke the kiss."I'm starving."

"Anywhere I don't have to see my father groping a stranger."he said shaking his head.

Peyton rolled her eyes."They weren't groping each other. It looked more like comforting to me."

"Whatever. He was holding her hands and I'm sorry, but that isn't right. It's like he's already forgotten he's married to my mom and she's only been gone three weeks."

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I don't think you're seeing this as it really is. You're seeing this as something bad and wrong because you're mad at your dad, but what it looked like to me was Karen trying to console Dan, probably because of what's going on with you."

"I don't care Peyton. It's all just too weird. I mean did you see the way he was acting in there? All nice and apologizing? That's not Dan. It was all an act. I just haven't figured out why he's doing this. There is no way in hell I'll ever believe he was being sincere."

"Nobody says you have to, but baby, please don't shut me out. Don't take your anger with your dad out on me. I'm on your side."

"I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good."she gave him a quick kiss before smiling."Because I'm starving. Can you please take me somewhere and feed me?"she said dramatically.

Nathan laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car."Come on, lets go."

* * *

Jake took Haley's hand in his as he walked her to her door. They just stood there not knowing what was supposed to come next. This couple thing was new to them. Sure they had been in relationships with other people, but this was different. 

Haley looked up, hands still in Jake's and smiled before looking back down.

Jake laughed. This was hilarious. They'd known each other for years. They had never been uncomfortable around each other before."Okay, why does this feel so weird?"he asked.

Haley looked at him and shrugged."I don't know, but it does, doesn't it? I wish it would go away."

"Me too. I think we need to just act normal. We are still the same people we were before. We just get to kiss now."he smiled causing Haley to laugh."So are you with me? Are we gonna act normal?"

Haley nodded."I'm with you. I'm gonna stop acting like this stupid shy girl who is going out with this new guy that she likes. Your just the same old dorky Jake you've always been."

"Hey."said Jake as if he was offended.

"Oh come on. You know what I mean."

Jake leaned in and gave her a quick kiss."Yeah, I do."

"I like this part of our new relationship, the kissing part."said Haley as she once again pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jake broke the kiss after a while needing to breath."I like that part too. You're pretty good at it."

Haley smiled."So are you."

Jake rolled his eyes."Well I gotta go, but I'll call you later so we can see each other. I don't think I can go very long without seeing you."

Haley smiled at his sweet words."Sounds great. I love you Jake."

"I love you too Hales."after another earth shattering kiss he was gone, leaving a very giddy Haley watching after him.


	27. A Helping Hand

_Okay, so I just wanted to put a little warning in here. The end of this chapter needs an "R" rating. If you don't enjoy that then skip the last Brucas scene. To those that do, well enjoy.lol On to the story. Thanks._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_**Starting Over**_

Brooke parked the car and she and Lucas got out."Okay, so what are we doing here again?"she asked, not sure why he wanted to bring her to the Rivercourt.

Lucas walked over to her and clasped their hands together, while carrying a basketball in his other."I thought it would be fun to teach you how to play."

"Because I said something about wanting to learn?"she said with eyes wide.

"No, but you're a cheerleader. You should know the game."

"I'm perfectly fine just cheering you guys on. I don't have any hidden desires to be out on the court with the guys."

Lucas let go of her hand once the reached the court."Okay, how about we make a deal?"

Brooke arched her eyes."What kind of deal?"

"Well, we do this for a while and if I can't teach you to make at least two baskets in a row, we can do something you like instead."

Brooke smiled."You do know I could just miss on purpose, right? Just to get what I want."

"Yeah, I know, but you won't. You're not a cheater."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was right. Cheating never entered her mind, she just wanted him to think it was a possibility."Fine, whatever. Lets just play."

Lucas handed her the ball."Okay, just shoot it. I need to know what I'm working with."

Brooke took the ball from him and shot it. It went straight through the net. She turned to Lucas."Was that okay?"she asked with a smile.

Lucas retrieved the ball and handed it to her."Okay, do that again."

Brooke rolled her eyes at his disbelievement and shot the ball again, making it in once more.

Lucas looked at her."So you can play?"

Brooke nodded.

"I thought you said you didn't like to play the game and didn't want to do this. Something about no hidden desires and all."

"No, what I said was that I had no desire to play. My best friend is king of the court remember?"

"How could I forget."

"Now I said I didn't want to do this because once you knew I could play, you'd get upset when you saw I was better than you."she teased.

Lucas' eyes narrowed."Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, just ask Nate. I kicked his ass the last time we played. He's a pretty good teacher."

"You're not serious, are you?"

She nodded."You wanna play?"she asked now interested in showing Lucas just how well she could play. He nodded."Okay, well we'll keep this bet thing going. If I win, we'll do something I want and if you win we do something you want. Is it a deal?"

"Deal."he gave her the ball."It's your ball."

She smiled and turned to make the shot. It went in. She knew Lucas was still skeptical and had given her that shot."Okay, Lucas, no more giving me open shots. I want a real game."

"Okay. Sorry. I won't go easy on you anymore. From now on I'll treat you like I would any other guy."

Her face scrunched."Um, not so rough though. I am still a girl."

Lucas laughed."Will you make up your mind?"

"Okay, okay. I'm a guy."

Lucas walked up to her and put his hand on her waist."Well I know from personally experience that you're not a guy, far from it."

Brooke smiled as he leaned in to kiss her neck. He used her being distracted to steal the ball."Hey."she whined."That's not fair."

Lucas shrugged."You said you wanted a real game so I'm giving you one. That's what I would have done to any guy."

Brooke smiled."So you're saying that you kiss all the guys to distract them?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He knew he walked right into that one."No, I meant I would have stolen the ball."

"Sure. If that's your story."she laughed.

They continued to play. To say it was a real game would have been a lie. Shots were made from both, mostly from Brooke, making her the winner, but not fairly. She used what ever she could to distract him, saying she got that from him. She would touch him by "accident" in his lower body parts. She would pretend to stretch and have her shirt ride up. Anything she could do, she would.

"So that last basket I made means I won, right?"she asked as she placed the ball on the ground.

Lucas nodded."It looks that way."

"I told you I was good."she smiled.

"Yeah, good at using your assets."

Brooke's mouth dropped."Lucas are you implying that I only won because I'm a girl?"

Lucas shook his head."No, I'm say that you won because you're a hot girl."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Whatever. You're just a sore loser, just as Nathan was. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were related."she laughed.

"Well thank god we're not."

"I thought you liked Nathan."

"I do, but he's the type of person that you never know what's going to happen with next. He could blow up at any second."

"That's not true."

Yeah, it is. I mean sometimes we're cool and then sometimes he acts as if he can't stand me."

"He hasn't done that in a while."

"I know, which means he's due for one soon."

"Or not at all."

"I'm gonna go for it's coming. So anyways enough of him, you won. What do you want to do?"

Brooke smiled."Well I was thinking about it and I think I want to save it."

"You want to save it?"

"Yeah. You owe me and when I think of something good I'll collect."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck."So do you want to get out of here and go back to my place?"

Lucas smiled."Is that what you want to do, but by asking me, you get to save your little winning."

Brooke smiled too."No, that's not it at all. I was actually planning on doing whatever you wanted once we got there."she smirked.

"Really? Well in that case I say lets go."

She laughed."I thought you would."she reached up and gave him a quick kiss, which he took upon himself to deepen.

"Hey you two, get a room."said Haley walking over to them with Jake.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and turned to her."You know, we would, but you two got the last one."she smiled and quickly stopped as she looked at their adjoined hands."What is that?"she pointed at their hands.

"What is what?"asked Haley innocently.

"That."said Brooke still pointing."You two holding hands. I mean I know you two were kissing last night, but I figured you would chicken out and say it was just the alcohol making you act like that."

Haley rolled her eyes."I wasn't drunk Brooke."

Broke shrugged."Sorry. I just assumed with everything you would at the very least say you were, but anyways what does this mean?"

"This."said Jake raising their intertwined hands."Means we're together."he smiled.

Brooke clapped her hands."I knew it was a good idea to get you two a room. Please tell me it got used."

"Yes it did, but we just talked."said Haley.

"Sure. If that's the story you're telling people."said Brooke."I'll just have to see for myself when I pick up my video camera I set over the bed."she kidded.

"Brooke!"said Haley.

"I'm kidding. I used it myself last night."she laughed."No matter what happened or didn't happen, I'm happy for you guys. I can see this is what you both want."she smiled.

"Wait a second was Brooke Davis, just caught being mushy?"laughed Haley.

Brooke stuck out her tongue."Don't worry it won't happen again."

"I'm kidding Brooke. Thank you for everything."said Haley detaching herself from Jake and going to give Brooke a hug."I really mean it. Thanks for everything, the dress, the limo, the room and the advice to just go for it. You made last night perfect."

"No problem Haley. I did everything because I wanted to. It's good to know I'm not the only one that had a perfect night."she said as she looked over to Lucas, who smiled at her.

Haley caught the looks from the two, but shook it off as Brooke pulled her in for another hug.

"Hey, what's going on here?"asked Peyton walking up with Nathan."Have I been replaced as your best friend?"she asked Brooke as she and Haley pulled apart.

Brooke smiled."Of course not, but you do have to share that title now."she laughed as Peyton pretended to pout."So what are you two doing here?"

"We saw your car parked and we wanted to see what you were doing here."said Nathan.

"Nothing really, just kicking Luke's ass at basketball."she laughed.

"You did not."said Lucas, matter of factly.

"Did I or did I not win the game?"

"You won, but you know why you won."

"How did she win?"asked both Jake and Nathan.

"Lucas, don't you dare say anything."said Brooke giving him a look.

Lucas laughed."Lets just say she was very hands on and leave it at that."

"I don't even want to know what that means."said Nathan shaking his head.

"Me either."said Jake."But since we're all here why don't we play a game."

"There are only three of us."said Nathan.

"Well we could ask Brooke to play."laughed Jake.

"Hey, I resent you using me as a joke suggestion."said Brooke.

"Okay, I apologize Brooke. Look we'll figure something out."

"I'm game."said Lucas.

"Me too. Lets do it."said Nathan.

* * *

"Okay so lets start this conversation with the most news worthy event."said Brooke."Haley and Jake are together."she squealed. 

Haley's mouth dropped."Thanks for sharing my news Brooke."she said."You'd think that this being about me, you'd let me tell, but I don't even get that."

"Sorry, it's just that nothing exciting happens to me."she said with a big smile.

Peyton looked at her."That big smile on your face doesn't say nothing happened with you. You look like your dying to tell us something so spill."

Brooke smiled."Okay I lied. I slept with Lucas last night and it was amazing."she said in one breath.

Haley's mouth dropped once again."Are you serious?" Brooke nodded."I can't believe you two held out as long as you did."

"I'm with her. You deserve a medal Brooke."laughed Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Way to me me seem slutty guys."

"We're sorry Brooke."said Peyton watching Brooke pretend to pout."Seriously, we are. Now tell us all about your amazing night with Lucas."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest."No, I don't want to. As amazing as Lucas was, I'll keep it to myself."

"Good because as happy as I am that my two friends are doing it.I really don't need to hear about it."

"Oh, be quiet Tutor Girl. You're just upset that I told Peyton about you being with Jake. That or you're jealous I'm getting some and you're not."she laughed.

"Yes, I'm devastated over that, although that really was my news to tell. Oh and sorry, but the jealously thing, I don't think so."

"Whatever. You don't know what you're missing. Lucas was amazing."she smiled.

"You are so dying to tell us about it."said Haley.

"I am not. Your innocent ears couldn't handle it."

"Please."

"Okay, enough you two. Go to your corners. I have something important to say."

"Ooh, this sounds interesting."said Brooke."What is it Peyt?"

"I think that Lucas' mom and Dan are having an affair."

"What?"asked Brooke."Dan is married to Nathan's mom."

"Yeah, I think that is why they call it an affair."said Haley.

"Shut up."said Brooke sticking out her tongue."So why do you think this?"

"Nathan and I went to her cafe and saw them looking pretty close this morning. They were holding hands. I played it off as if I didn't really think anything of it, but only because Nathan was really upset."

"So they were actually holding hands?"asked Brooke.

"Yeah, and Dan was touching her face. They looked pretty close if you ask me."

"That's sick."

"I know Brooke, and Nathan was really pissed about it. He and Dan had it out pretty bad today. Nathan even took it out on Karen a little. He yelled at her."

Brooke turned to look at Lucas, who was joking with Nathan about something."Lets hope Lucas doesn't hear about this. All we need is another reason for those two to not get along. They barely get along as it is. You put their parents in the mix and all hell is gonna break loose. Do you think that Dan would actually cheat on Deb?"

Peyton shrugged."It could be why he hurriedly sent her away."

"This is crazy. I don't know either person well, but this all seems like a soap opera."said Haley.

"So how bad was it with Nathan and Dan?"asked Brooke.

"Pretty bad. It ended with Nathan shouting to everyone how much he hated Dan."

"Ouch. Is he Okay?"

"Yeah, we sorta got into an argument too, because he was yelling at me for no reason. We worked everything out though, and I talked to him about how he was over reacting about the Karen thing. Should I have just told him what I really thought?"

Brooke shook her head."No, because we don't really even know what's going on."

"True. I just hope that for everybody's sake, nothing is going on."said Peyton.

"Me too. I can already see Nathan losing it. Then there is Deb. I don't really like her all that much, but still, nobody deserves to be cheated on."said Brooke shaking her head adamantly.

"Like I said, soap opera."said Haley.

"Lets not talk about this anymore. I don't want anyone to over hear us. We're all happy right now and having fun. I don't want it to be ruined. Lets let the parents deal with this themselves."

"I agree with Brooke."said Haley with Peyton nodding in agreement.

Brooke looked over at the guys once again and smiled as Lucas took off his shirt."No, enough talking altogether. Lets watch the game. Things are looking much better now."she said with a smile.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

* * *

With a game never actually starting, the three couples soon went their separate ways. 

Nathan parked Peyton's car and they both made their way to her door, but stopped when they saw Dan standing there waiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"shouted Nathan."Didn't you here me earlier? I don't want to see you let alone talk to you Dan."

"I don't really care what you said earlier. You were obviously angry. We need to work through all of our problems. That's the only way to put this family back together."

"Well, you are all of my problems Dan and in order for me to work through them you need to disappear."

Dan held up his hands."Look Nate, I know you hate me right now and I know it runs a lot deeper than me sending your mother to rehab without consulting with you first. It has to do with everything I have said and done to you since you were born. I hate to admit this, but you're right, I have been a lousy father. I will say it over and over if I have to son. I know it now and I am willing to admit it. I have a lot of work ahead of me. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I want us to become a real family, not one for show like we have been all these years. In order to do that I am going to need your help."

"Family? That's what you want?"asked Nathan."Does this family you keep talking about include my mother?"

Dan looked at him."Yes of course it does. She is my wife as well as your mother."

Nathan shrugged."Hey, I'm just making sure because from what I saw this morning, it looked as if you moved on to Karen Roe."

"That's absurd. Karen is a friend. I needed someone to talk to about you."

"Well I really wish you wouldn't discuss me with anyone."

"Okay, look Nathan, I know you think that everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie, but it isn't, not this time. I am trying here. I really wish you would do the same."

"You know Dan, you can talk and talk, but it won't change the person you are. It's too late to change now, so don't even pretend."

"No, it's not."said Peyton speaking up for the first time."It is never too late to change."she wasn't sure when it happened, but for some reason she believed Dan was being sincere. She believed he wanted to change and make things work with Nathan.

"Peyton please stay out of this. This is between Dan and me."

"And me. I am in this too. You are my boyfriend and I love you. Maybe you need to listen to your father. He's really trying here."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Yeah, well if you don't you'll regret it. Tomorrow is never promised Nathan. Remember that."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Nathan quit being so stubborn. I have had to sit through years of you constantly talk about how you wish your father wasn't the way he was. How you wish he would change and be a real father. Well here he is trying and you're turning your back on it."

"I don't care Peyton. This is all fake, an act."

"I swear to you son, it's not."said Dan.

"What if it's not?"asked Peyton."You could finally have what you've always wanted."

"Please listen to her Nathan. Give our family another chance."

Nathan closed his eyes and yelled."What do you both want from me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do."he broke down. This was all too much for him. He shouldn't have to deal with all this. He was just a kid.

"Move back home. The house needs you. I need you. Come back home Nathan."

"He'll do it. He may not admit it right now, but he wants that too. He'll go home Dan."

"Peyton."whispered Nathan.

"Nathan don't argue with this. You need to go home. It's time."

"I don't want to."he shook his head.

"Yes you do."she turned to Dan."He'll be home later. Can you leave us for now?"

Dan nodded."Thank you Peyton."he turned to Nathan."Thank you too son. I can't wait to have you home."with one last sad smile he was gone.

"What are you doing Peyton? How could you do that?"

"I'm helping you Nathan. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You're not thinking clearly. You are so angry right now there is no possible way you're thinking straight. You're not seeing things for what they really are. Yes your dad has been a bastard in the past, but he seems to sincerely want to make up for that. Let him."

"What if this is all an act?"

"Then shame on him for not being truthful. If this isn't for real then come back. You will always be welcomed here."

Nathan took the few steps forward that separated them and gathered Peyton in his arms."I don't want to go home."

"Yes you do. We both know it."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You're not. You're gonna be here all the time anyways. Just like before."

Nathan nodded."So I guess I'm going home."

Peyton nodded too."To work on your family so your mother has something to come home to. You won't regret it."

"I hope not."

* * *

Lucas threw open his side door and walked in backwards, arms wrapped around Brooke's tiny waist, his lips never leaving hers. 

Brooke smiled against the kiss as she kicked the door shut behind her."Are you sure your mom isn't coming home?"she asked in between kisses.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, she'll be at the cafe for a while."

"That's a good enough answer for me."said Brooke as she went back to kissing him. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and ran her fingers down his now bare chest. She smiled to herself as she saw him close his eyes and take in her touch. She soon found herself working on his pants and he effortlessly stepped out of them. She pushed him down on the bed as she undressed herself, her clothes finding his on the floor. She slowly lowered herself to his bed and crawled over him and placed her now nearly naked body on his.

Lucas placed his hands on her lower back bringing her further into him. He trailed his hands up her back and worked on her bra clasp. He unsnapped it and discarded it. He flipped them both over so he was now above her. He stopped his movements to take in the sight of her. He slowly leaned in and captured her breast in his mouth . He kissed and devoured one while caressing the other with his free hand. He slowly kissed his way down her body, loving the feel of her hands running through his hair. He placed his hands on both sides of her panties and lowered them. He placed himself between her legs and looked at her. She lied there in front of him completely naked. He smiled to himself before lowering his head to place a kiss on her warm center. One kiss was all it took to have her withering under him. He parted her folds and dove his tongue in. He felt her clench slightly before letting go and accepting his movements. He slowly licked and kissed her, loving every moan she let out.

Brooke moaned and brought her hands to the back of his head, wanting to have him closer to her.

Lucas moved slightly and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He used two fingers to enter her, slowly moving in and out. He continued his motions for a while, watching the pleasure cross her face, then he lowered his mouth and kissed her, still sliding his fingers in and out. He smiled knowing she was loving this. He could tell by all the moans escaping her. With one last flick of the tongue he sent her over the edge. She moaned as she climaxed. There was no denying how good he made her feel. He stayed with her, moving in and out, up and down, until she came down from her high. He then slowly made his way up her body, leaving kisses in his path. He looked into her glazed over eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

Brooke looked into his eager eyes before closing them as he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and slow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing him to be as close to her as possible. She felt him shift so he was now positioned between her legs. With one downward movement he lowered himself into her. She stopped kissing him for a second, needing to catch her breath. She trailed her hands down Lucas' back as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He made his way back to her mouth as she pushed his lower back further into her.

Lucas took that as his cue to fasten his movements. He quickly found a satisfying rhythm, moving in and out of her with ease. He felt his release nearing and began to grind into her with every thrust.

Brooke loved the feel of Lucas moving inside her. She knew he was nearing his release when he began to grind against her. She found that he did that when he was close. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of it all. She wanted to go over the edge with him one more time. She needed it. She found herself growing closer and warmer with every thrust. Lucas' body massaging her own was too much. She closed her eyes and clenched around him as he once again sent her over the edge. She let out a loud moan, not able to control it. It was that good, Lucas was that good.

Lucas knew Brooke was close to the edge. He felt her getting wetter by the second. He slipped in and out of her and ground his body against hers craving his release. He felt her tighten around him and with one final thrust and the moan that escaped her mouth it was over. He released himself. Hearing her moan like that, knowing it was because of him was too much. He rested his head on her shoulder leaving feather light kisses while he caught his breath. He removed himself from her and lied down beside her, still trying to calm himself.

"Wow!"said Brooke.

Lucas laughed as he turned to face her."That was pretty great. Thanks."

"Tell me again why we waited all those weeks to do this."

Lucas shrugged."I don't know, but I'm glad we're doing it now."he opened his arm and motioned for her to come to him.

Brooke moved over and rested her head on his chest and her arm around his waist."So where did you learn that thing with your mouth and your fingers? That was amazing."

Lucas laughed."I'll never reveal my sources."

Brooke thought about her question."On second thought, I don't really want to know, just keep doing it."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer."Anything for you pretty girl."

* * *

_Okay well there you go. The latest chapter of this story. With 26 chapters of this story I think I've established the characters and the relationships well. You know what everyone is about and you care about the relationships. So from here on out things are going to move fast. I have one last hurdle for Brucas to get over and then I'm moving onto the reveal. I'm sorry that the updates have been taking long, but right now I am very busy. The next two weeks or so will be very hectic, but I'll try to write even though. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Thank you so very much for all the reviews, please do it again.lol Read and review. Thanks._


	28. Surprises

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**Surprises  
**_

Dan parked his car and walked over to the mailbox to retrieve his mail before entering the house. He walked in with a slight smile. Things were good now. Nathan was coming back home and they were gonna work on their family. The only thing missing was Deb. He had to admit he missed her. With everything going on he did still love her. She was his wife. He needed to make things right with her. He needed her sober for that. Sending her to the rehab center in Charleston was what was best. He knew that now. Once she got back they were gonna be a real family. That's what he wanted and that was what was best for Nathan. The only thing he couldn't shake was all the feelings he was beginning to have for Karen. He couldn't deny the feelings were still there with them, but he was married and his family needed to come first. They would always be connected through Lucas, but that was it.

Dan set his keys down on the counter and began looking through the mail. He stopped when he reached a manila envelope from the Charleston rehab center. The envelope was thick. He quickly tore it open and pulled out a smaller one with his name on it in Deb's handwriting. He tore that open too and read it.

_Dear Dan,_

_I know it's been a while since we last spoke. The last time wasn't something I want to remember either. It was horrible. I was horrible. I guess I was upset to find out Lucas was your son. I was hurt that you didn't confide in me. _

_Even with all of that it doesn't excuse my behavior. I should never have threatened to tell Lucas. I should never have wanted to hurt a child, your child, Nathan's brother. I look back at my behavior and it sickens me. I have become this ugly spiteful person I don't even recognize. The drinking contributed to that a lot. It made me not care. _

_Being here these past few weeks has given me a lot of time to think and what I've come up with is that I'm not happy. I haven't been for years. I'm not saying this to try and hurt you. I don't even know if it would hurt you, but it's the truth. These past eighteen years I have not been happy. I don't regret ever being with you or marrying you . We had Nathan together and I will never regret any of the time we spent together, but throughout that time I've become this bitter person. I don't like it and I want to change. _

_I need to do something to get my life back on track. I need to do this for me. I don't want to hurt you or Nathan. I love you both so much. I have checked myself in here for another six weeks. I need this extra time. I'm not ready to come home. There is too much going on there. I know I'd just go right back to drinking. That's not what I want. I need to be stronger._

_The next thing I need to do is the hard part. It's the thing I never thought I would be able to do for a lot of reasons. One being I love you and another being Nathan, but when it comes down to it this needs to be done for Nathan, for Nathan and for myself. _

_I have found an attorney and I filed for divorce, Dan. I know this is something we should be doing in person, but I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry to be doing it this way, but it needed to be done. I love you, but I need to find myself. I hope you understand. I don't want you to hate me. Please do this for me. Please sign the papers._

_I have one last thing to ask you Dan. I have written Nathan a letter. It's in here along with the divorce papers. Please give it to him. He needs to hear this from me. I need to explain everything to him. I need him to know I'm okay and I want him to know why I'm doing this. I don't want you to worry, there is nothing in there about Lucas. I now know how petty I was. I wouldn't do anything to hurt our son or your other son. So please for Nathan's sake give him the letter. He needs to know I love him. He needs to know I'm getting better._

_This is going to be hard on him Dan, so please help him through it. Give him all the time he needs to adjust. Be there for our son. He's gonna need you Dan, now more than ever. You both are gonna need each other._

_I should let you go now. I love you and I hope everything works out for you and Lucas. I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Deb_

Dan just stared at the letter. He couldn't believe this. Just when he decided they needed to work everything out she goes and decides she wants a divorce.

He just got Nathan to move back home so they could work on their family. Now they had no family. It would just be him and his son. Once Nathan heard about this he probably wouldn't want to stay. He was afraid he would leave again.

_How was he supposed to tell his son that his mother asked him for a divorce? How do you tell your child that?_

Dan pulled the divorce papers out of the envelope. They were already signed by Deb. She was serious about this. His marriage would be over once he signed these papers. _Should he sign these papers? _He didn't know anything else. He'd been with her for eighteen years. _What was he supposed to do now?_ There were so many thoughts racing through his head.

Dan pulled out Nathan's letter. His first instinct was to break the seal and read it, but he decided against that. Deb seemed really sincere in her letter. There was no way she would write anything about Lucas in there. She knew that would hurt Nathan to find out that way. He would trust her to do the right thing. This letter was private.

Dan continued to stare at the papers before him. There was no way of knowing what to do next. He looked up as the front door opened. Nathan walked in. Dan stood up and quickly placed the letters back in the envelope. He hid it under the other mail as he went to greet his son."Hey son. I'm glad you're back."he held out his hand.

Nathan looked back at his father. Once again he seemed sincere, but could that be trusted? He took his father's hand and shook it."It's good to be back."he said halfheartedly.

"I know you're not sure this is real, but it is.Things are gonna be different this time."he said as he eyed the big envelope. He thought briefly about telling Nathan right now, but decided against it. There was time for that later. He just got home. There was no need to ruin things right now.

"I hope so dad. Look I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest for a while."

Dan nodded as he walked past him."Nathan?"he called out. As Nathan turned to him he quickly pulled him into a hug.

Nathan hugged back not really sure what else to do.

"This is gonna work."said Dan as he released him.

Nathan nodded and made his way to his room.

Dan sat down and pulled out the envelope once more. He stared at it. _How did everything get so complicated._ His whole world had been turned upside down. Nathan's world was about to be turned upside down. _How was he supposed to do that to him? _

Dan stood up and grabbed his car keys and the envelope. There was only one person who would know what to do. He had to see her. This couldn't wait.

* * *

"Lucas, I'm home. Are you here?"yelled Karen as she let herself into the house."Lucas?"she set her things down and made her way toward his room. 

Lucas quickly awoke when her heard his mothers voice. He slowly moved out from under Brooke's sleeping form. He hurriedly threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and headed out the door as his mother was approaching."Hey mom. You're home early."

"Yeah, the cafe was slow so I decided to come home. Is that Brooke's car outside? Is she here?"

"Uh, yeah, she's in my room. She was up late last night studying for a test and she just passed out when we got here."said Lucas who'd forgotten she'd parked her car out front."She's actually been sleeping a while. I should wake her up."he turned toward his room.

"Well when you do, ask her if she'd like to stay for dinner. I'll order us some take out. I'd love to talk to her again."

"Sure. I'll ask her. We'll be right out."he said as he closed and locked his door behind him. The last thing he needed was for his mother to see a naked Brooke in his bed. He knelt down on the floor next to the bed."Brooke. Wake up babe."he laughed as she shook her head and tried to pull him back into bed with her."You know, I really wish I could, but my mom is here."

That statement woke her up fully. She quickly sat up and covered herself."What? I thought you said she'd be at the cafe until later."

"I thought that, but she said the cafe was slow so she came home."

"So she's really right outside that door?"

"Yes she is and as much fun as it is explaining it to you, I think you should get dressed. I told her you fell asleep because you were up late last night studying."

Brooke gave him a look."Please."she rolled her eyes."You could have at least come up with a lie that was believable. Like I'd really stay up late studying."

"Sorry.I just said the first thing that came to me. Besides my mom doesn't know you well enough to know it's a lie. Now hurry and get dressed."

Brooke nodded and quickly threw over the covers and got out of bed. She didn't miss the smile that crossed Lucas' face as she did so."Oh no. Don't you look at me like that. Your mom is in the other room."

Lucas shook his head and looked away from her."I know. Just hurry up. It's not a good idea for you to be walking around me when you're not dressed. You know how sexy you are."

Brooke smiled before finding her clothes. She dressed as quickly as she could and followed Lucas out of his room once she was sure she didn't look like she had just had sex with the woman's son."Hi Karen."

The other brunette turned to her from the coffee pot she was now filling."Hello sweetie. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Brooke nodded."Yes, Lucas was a sweetheart to let me get some sleep. I was up really late studying."she almost choked on her words. It just seemed so wrong to lie like that.

"That's what he said. So how do you think you did?"

Brooke looked to Lucas quickly before turning back to answer Karen."Well I think I did okay."she crossed her fingers and held them up."At least I hope so."she laughed.

"I'm sure you did just fine. Did Lucas ask you to stay for dinner?

"Uh, no he didn't."

"I was getting to that."he said.

"Well I just got through ordering some Chinese. Would you like to join us? I ordered a little of everything."

"Sure, I'd love to stay. Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome."she turned to Lucas."Sweetie, will you go pick it up?"

"Sure."he held out his hand for money.

Karen walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed Lucas the money."Don't take too long."

Lucas nodded as he turned to Brooke."You coming with me?"

"Uh, no. If it's okay with Karen I'd like to stay."

Karen smiled at the girl."I'd love that. Of course you can stay with me."

Brooke let out a small smile before turning to Lucas."I'll stay with your mom, but hurry back though."

Lucas made his way to her and gave her a quick kiss and he pulled her into the living room with him when he pulled away from the kiss."Are you sure about this?"he asked.

Brooke laughed and placed her arms around his neck."Yes, I'm sure. I love your mom Lucas."

"Okay. Then I'll be back. He leaned in for another kiss.

Brooke tightened her hold on him and deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips as she kissed him, before pulling away."That was just a little something to make you want to hurry back."she let out a small laugh as Lucas tried to pull her back to him."No, Lucas, stop. Hurry up and go. We're hungry."

"Fine, but I need one more kiss."he successfully pulled her to him.

"Fine, but that's it."she kissed him quickly and pushed him out the door. She walked back into the kitchen."Sorry. He finally left. It's like he thinks you're gonna kill me or something."she kidded.

Karen laughed."I couldn't help, but over hear you two laughing. You seem happy."

"We are. Lucas is great."

"That he is. He is a great boy."

Brooke nodded as she eyed a large box by the kitchen door."What's that?"she pointed to the box.

"Oh that. I forgot I put that there."she walked over to it and picked it up."Come with me to the other room."Brooke followed her into the living room."I told the movers not to leave this if anyone wasn't home so they left it at the cafe. It's just pictures, but it's the most valuable thing to me. This moving is taking a lot longer than I expected. I thought for sure it'd be done by now."she said as she opened the box and pulled out framed pictures."This was Lucas when he was little."she held out the picture to Brooke, who accepted it.

"Oh my god. He's so cute. How old was he?"

Karen once again took a look at the picture."I think he was about seven."

"Wow, he's so little."laughed Brooke.

"Here's another. I think he was ten in that one. I swear he would never take off that pillow case, no matter how dirty it got and believe me it got dirty. He said it was his super hero cape. This was taken during his Batman and Superman phase. I bought him a black cape, but he didn't want it. He said it was good for Batman, but Superman's cape was red. He said sorry and gave it back to me and continued to use that ratty pillow case. He rather use his imagination, than have the real thing."

"That's so cute. It's a little weird thinking about Lucas as a little boy."

"Believe me when I say he was quite a handful."said Karen shaking her head as she pulled out another photo.

"Who is that with Lucas?"asked Brooke as she looked over at the picture in Karen's hand. The picture was of Lucas with his arms wrapped tightly around a petite blonde girl with eyes almost as blue as his.

"Oh, her?"asked Karen a little uncomfortably."This is a picture of Lucas with his ex girlfriend Sheryl."

"When was it taken? It looks pretty recent."

"It was taken almost two years ago at a school dance."

"They look happy."smile Brooke.

"Yes, that they were. She was Lucas' only serious girlfriend. He was so devastated when they had to break up."

"Why did they have to break up?"Brooke knew she shouldn't be asking these questions, but she couldn't help herself. She was interested in Lucas' past with this girl.

"She moved away. Her father got transfered so they moved. I couldn't get Lucas to snap out of it for a long time. All he did was stay in his room. He really loved her, we both did."Karen looked up and saw Brooke give her a small smile."I'm sorry. I'm saying too much. I really shouldn't have said anything."

Brooke shook her head."No, it's okay. I'm the one that asked."

"Listen, I want you to know that just because Lucas loved her doesn't mean he doesn't care about you now. I mean you're his girlfriend. That means something."

"We're actually not together."

"You're not? I'm sorry. I just assumed with all the time you two are spending together."

"We're good friends."

"Well okay then."Karen continued to put the pictures on her mantle. She put a few more up before turning to Brooke."I can do the rest later. I could use a cup of coffee. How about you?"

Brooke nodded."I'd love one. She followed Karen back into the kitchen.

Karen had barely set the cups down when there was a knock at the door."I'll be right back. I need to get that."

"Okay. I'll pour the coffee."

"Thanks sweetie."Karen made her way to the door and opened it."Dan. What are you doing here?"

Dan didn't wait for an invitation, he just walked right in."I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I need to talk to you. Something happened tonight and I need your advice. You're the only one I can talk to about this."

Karen smiled from her position at the door."That's flattering Dan. I like that you care about my opinion, but right now isn't a good time."

"Why not? I'm not so sure this can wait."he was about to say more when Brooke walked into the room.

"Karen, do you want cream or sugar?"she asked as she walked into the room. Her eyes immediately fell on Dan. _What was he doing here? Was Peyton right? Were they having an affair?_

"Um, just sugar Brooke. I'll be right there. Dan was just leaving."

"Hello Ms. Davis. It's good to see you."said Dan.

"You too Mr. Scott. I'll just leave you two alone."she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening. Is Lucas here too?"asked Dan now looking around.

Karen shook her head."No, he went to pick up dinner. Brooke stayed behind so we could get to know each other."

Dan nodded."Brooke's a great girl. I've known her for years."

"That's good to hear, but lets talk outside."Dan followed her out."So what's going on? Why do you need my advice?"she asked once the door was closed behind her.

"Nathan moved back home."

"That's good news Dan."

"I couldn't have convinced him if it wasn't for his girlfriend Peyton."

"She seems to really care about him."

"She does. They've been together for years. The love is definitely there."

"Good for them, but I don't see what you need my advice on. Is it on how to make things work?"

"No, I was all set with the whole Nathan thing, but when I got home I received a letter from Deb. She's asking for a divorce. She says she needs to become a better person She isn't happy with me."

"I'm sorry Dan, this must be hard for you."

"It is. I'm not sure exactly how to feel bout this. I mean I want to work on our family, but how can I not give her what she wants? She says she needs this. I don't know what to do."

"I can't really help you there Dan. That's between the two of you."

"She wrote me this long letter. She seems so different now. The rehab center seems to have helped her a lot."

"That's good Dan."

"She apologized for threatening to tell Lucas. She knows now that it would only have hurt him and Nathan. She doesn't want to be the type of person that looks forward to doing something like that."

"Good, but I still don't see what you need me for."

"How do I tell Nathan about the divorce? He moved back to work on our family. He made sure to make it a point that Deb was our family. Now she wants a divorce. What if he wants to move out again after he hears this? What do I do? I'm really trying here, but it seems like I keep getting knocked down."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but this doesn't have to change anything. Everything you said to Nathan was the truth. Just because your wife wants a divorce doesn't mean you have to quit trying to put your family together. You and Nathan need a lot of work. Don't let this stop you."

"I don't want it to, but I think it will."

"Don't let it. The best thing is for you to be honest with him. He'll respect you for it. You told him no more lying. You said you'd ask for his input. Keep your word Dan. Don't make him regret his decision to trust you."

"So you think I should just tell him everything and see how things go?

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do."

"Deb sent him a letter. I should give it to him, right?"

Karen nodded."Yes, if he finds out she wrote him and you purposely kept it from him, he'll be upset. Give it to him. He needs to hear from his mom. It's been weeks."

"I know. Thank you Karen. I really needed to talk to you."

"No you didn't. You already knew what to do. You didn't need me at all."

"No, I did. Thank you. I should get back to Nathan. I'll talk to you soon Karen."

"Okay. Bye Dan."Karen waved before going back into the house.

Brooke turned when she heard Karen approaching."Hey, you're back. I went ahead and made your coffee. I hope it's okay."

Karen smiled at the young girl."I'm sure it's fine. Thank you."Brooke nodded and turned back to the counter."So I guess you're wondering what Dan was doing here."

Brooke turned to face her once again."No, not at all. That's none of my business. I just didn't know you two were friends."

"We're are not really. We're more like acquaintances. I met him a few weeks ago and he seems to need someone to talk to."

Brooke nodded."Have you met his wife?"she knew she shouldn't have said anything. This was after all Lucas' mom and she wanted her to like her, but at the same time she felt the need to look out for her best friend and his family.

"Yes, briefly at one of the basketball games. Just so you know, nothing is going on with the two of us."

I didn't think there was."smiled Brooke.

"Good."Karen looked at the clock on the wall."Lucas should be getting back soon. I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too. I guess that nap re energized me."

"I'll bet.A nap always does that to me."

Lucas walked in carrying two big bags of containers."What did you order mom?"

Karen shrugged."A little of everything. I wasn't sure what Brooke liked and I wanted to make sure she ate."

"Oh, you didn't have to worry about that. I like everything."

"Well that's good to know for next time. I'll get the plates. You two start taking everything out of the bags. I'll get us some tea. Coffee just doesn't go with Chinese."said Karen making a face.

Brooke went over to help Lucas with the containers of food."What took you so long?"

"I wasn't gone long. Why? Was it that bad, staying with my mom? I told you to come with me."

"No, it wasn't that. I'm just really hungry."she smiled as she leaned in close so only he would be able to hear her."You gave me quite a workout before my nap."she let out a small laugh as he smirked before leaning into kiss her.

Brooke pulled away as Karen turned around and made her way to the table. Karen poured the drinks."So how was the dance?"

"It was great. Lucas danced with me and I didn't even have to force him."

"That's my boy, always the gentleman."

"That he was."

"Okay, can we stop talking about me please?"

"Oh, is Broody getting embarrassed?"laughed Brooke.

"Broody?"asked Karen confused.

"It's a nick name she gave me."

"Yeah, one day I saw him just sitting down and brooding. I thought the name fit perfectly."

"I wasn't brooding. I was thinking. She just doesn't know the difference."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that Lucas."

Karen shook her head."You kids are something else."she said as she took a bite of her food.

Dinner was a success. The conversation was light. There was no mention of Dan. Karen excused herself shortly after finishing her meal. She was tired and needed to get to bed early. Brooke stuck around for a while.

Lucas plopped himself on the couch and held out his hand for her.

Brooke took it and sat down next to him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders."So today was good."

Lucas leaned over and kissed the side of her head."No, today was great. You're amazing Brooke."

"You're pretty amazing too Lucas."

"I know."he laughed as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach."Hey what was that for?"

"That was for you being so full of yourself."

"Hey, I was only agreeing with you. Is that a crime?"

"No and lets always remember to agree with me."she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

Lucas slowly lied her down on the couch taking his position over her. His hands began to roam under her shirt.

Brooke let out a soft moan before realizing what they were doing. She pushed him off of her."Lucas stop."

Lucas stopped and got off of her."What?"

"Your mom is in the other room. We can't be doing this now."

Lucas rolled his eyes."Yeah, well maybe you should have told me that sooner, you know before I got into it."he said looking down at his lower body.

Brooke laughed."Sorry."

"Lets just go to my room."

Brooke shook her head."There is no way we are doing anything with your mom here. It's just not right."

Lucas let out a sigh."Fine."

"You know, I have my car. We could do it there."she smirked.

Lucas let out a laugh of his own."I'm not going to have sex with you in your car Brooke."

"What's the big deal? I've done it before. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about that."

"Sorry. So are we not going to do this?"

"I guess not."

"You know we could go back to my house. Do you think your mom will be mad if you left?"

"I don't think she'll wake up for the rest of the night. Lets go."

"Great."Brooke pulled herself off the couch and led Lucas to her car.


	29. Old Friend

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_**Old Friend**_

Peyton let go of Nathan's hand as they sat down across from Jake who had his arm around Haley at the lunch table."Hey love birds. What's up?"

Haley smiled."Hey. It's about time someone showed up. We were beginning to think everyone ditched us."

"Brooke and Lucas aren't here?"she asked.

Haley shook her head."I haven't seen Lucas all day."

"I haven't seen Brooke either now that I think about."

"You think they're together?"asked Jake.

"They have to be."said Peyton."I swear those two are becoming inseparable."

"You noticed that too."asked Haley.

"Yeah, yesterday after you all played your, whatever that was, when you all came over, Lucas went straight over to Brooke. They whispered something to each other and left. I called her later and she was still with him. They were having dinner with his mom."

"Oh how cute, Brooke having dinner with Lucas' mom. I bet it was fun."

"Well she was supposed to call me back when she got home, but she never did."

"They're having fun."said Jake.

"Yeah, Brooke seems happy."said Nathan."She deserves this."

Peyton smiled at him."I can't believe not that long ago you and Lucas were throwing punches at each other and now you're happy he's dating Brooke. That's a big change."

"Hey, I don't get to choose who Brooke is with."he lowered his voice before continuing."And he's not that bad."

"I tried to tell you that."

"Well you know me, I learn on my own time."

"That's because you're stubborn."she gave him a quick kiss as Brooke and Lucas sat down.

Lucas pulled Brooke to him as they sat down."Hey guys. What's up?"

"Sorry we're late."added Brooke.

"Late? It's after 12:00. You're just getting to school, aren't you?"

Brooke nodded."Yep, just in time for the last two classes of the day. All we need to attend in order to go to practice."

Peyton rolled her eyes."You're crazy."

Brooke pretended to ignore her comment."So what were you guys talking about?"

Peyton and Haley looked at each other, knowing they'd been talking about her."Oh, nothing really."chimed in Peyton."Just how stubborn Nathan can be sometimes."

"Isn't that the truth. Do you remember that time when we were little you and Nathan got into a fight because he thought you took his favorite cup. You swore you didn't. I backed you up and he turned on me too. You both said mean things to each other and later he found his cup, but still didn't want to apologize or talk to us. We had to be the bigger people and go to him."

Peyton laughed."Oh my god. I totally forgot about that."she leaned in to Nathan."Do you remember that?"

Nathan scowled, not happy they brought that up."No."

Peyton nudged him."Yes you do. I mean seriously Nathan, did you really think I wanted to steal your Bart Simpson cup?"

It was Brooke's turn to laugh."I think he honestly did, but still, he had no reason to stop talking to me."

"You took her side. You said I was being dumb."shouted Nathan.

"I thought you said you didn't remember."said Peyton looking at Brooke.

Nathan turned away from both girls."I don't."

"Sure."Peyton placed her hand on his chin and turned him to face her."It's okay that you were mean to me when we were little. I love you anyways."she leaned in for a kiss.

"It's nice that you all have known each other forever."said Lucas.

"Yeah, it is, but everybody knows everybody this long in Tree Hill."said Brooke turning to Haley and Jake, who were in their own world flirting with each other."How long have you two known each other?"she asked. She laughed when they didn't answer her. She waved her hands in the air."Hello?"

Haley quickly turned to her."What?"

"Nothing. I just asked how long you and Jake have known each other, but it's obvious you two rather make goo goo eyes at each other than answer my question."she smiled.

"Whatever. We were ten, we met in the fifth grade. Why?"asked Haley.

Brooke rolled her eyes. They obviously blocked out the whole conversation."No reason. You can go back to your boyfriend. I'm gonna go anyways."she turned to Lucas."I left something in the car. Do you want to go with me to get it?"

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulder."Sure lets go."

Brooke nodded."I guess we'll see you guys later."she said to the group.

"So you're not coming back? You just got here."whined Peyton.

"I'm sorry. It might take a while."

"You're not really going to get anything from your car. You're gonna find a place to make out with him, aren't you?"

Brooke looked at Peyton shocked."Of course not. I really did forget something Peyt. I'll see you later."she got up and pulled Lucas with her.

"Are we really gonna get something from the car?"he asked.

"No, we're gonna go find somewhere to make out."she laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that."said Lucas as he placed his arm around her hip.

Peyton watched as they walked off."They really seem happy."

"Twenty bucks say they aren't really going to the car."said Haley.

"I never believed that for a second. It's coming from Brooke after all."laughed Peyton."But it's like I said those two are becoming inseparable."

"I don't even think they realize what's happening."said Haley.

"Me either."

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym and was about to cross over to the other cheerleaders when two arms snaked around her waist. She turned her head to see Lucas, who took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Brooke turned herself fully around to kiss him properly. Her hand trailed his cheek as she did so. 

Peyton made her way to Haley."You see whose together again?"she smiled.

"It's hard to miss that much PDA."she laughed.

Peyton nodded."Well have fun watching Jake."she walked away from the bleachers.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck."So you coming to my house after practice?"

"Do you want me too?"

She pretended to think about it and laughed as he scrunched his eyes waiting for her answer."Of course I do. I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

He nodded."Then lets do it."he kissed her once more before making his way to the guys.

Brooke walked over to the girls wanting practice to hurry and be over.

* * *

Peyton walked over to Brooke as she was putting things in her gym bag. She laughed when Brooke handed her bag to Lucas for him to carry."Hey guys, Nathan and I are going to go get something to eat, you wanna come?" 

Brooke looked to Lucas."Um, actually we were just gonna go to my house. We really need to study."

"Study? Study what, each other naked?"laughed Peyton.

"Very funny P. Sawyer. Maybe tomorrow?"

Peyton nodded as Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas and they walked out of the gym.

Nathan walked over to her."So I guess those two didn't want to come."Peyton shook her head."It's good, I guess. I actually should be getting home myself."

"So you're deserting me too? Gee, thanks. First my best friend, then my boyfriend."

Nathan pulled her to him."I'm sorry babe, but I just remembered my dad is gonna be home today. Since I already moved back I think I should try and talk to him."

"Okay, but if I get too bored I'm coming over."

"I'm looking forward to it."he said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Nathan dropped Peyton off before making the dreaded ride home. He thought about skipping the going home thing and staying there with her. It would definitely be a lot better than going home and facing Dan. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. This was all weird to him. He'd never felt awkward having to be around his father. Things were just different now and not in a good way. 

Nathan parked his car and made his way to the door. As soon as he entered Dan looked up at him from his position on the couch."Hey, dad."

"Son. I was wondering if you were going to come straight home after practice."

"Yeah, I remembered you saying you would be home today so I came. I thought we could have dinner together or something." said Nathan not really looking him in the eyes.

Dan smiled to himself. It felt good to have Nathan trying with him. He hated that he had the letters from Deb looming over him. _Was he really supposed to ruin his son's good attitude?_"I'd like that son. How does pizza and beer sound?"

Nathan looked over to Dan when he mentioned beer."Beer? You're really gonna let me have beer?"

Dan laughed."I was joking about the beer. I think you drink enough of that in your own time."he gave a mock stern look."But how about that pizza?"

"Well I'd actually rather have the beer, but pizza sounds good."he smiled.

"I bet you would. So pizza it is. You want your usual large pepperoni and sausage, right?"Nathan nodded."Okay, well I'll be right back."

Nathan sat down on the couch Dan had just vacated. He let out a deep breath. This wasn't so bad. He now wasn't sure what he had been worried about. This was just Dan. He'd been around him his whole life.

Dan turned to corner and walked back into the living room."It should be here in thirty minutes."he sat on the opposite couch."So you wanna watch the game I Tivo'd? I heard it was one hell of a game."

"Sure."

Twenty minutes into the game the bell rang. Nathan was the unlucky one chosen to get up and pay. He made sure to pause the game first. The pizza was half gone when Nathan and Dan talked about all the easy open shots the Bobcats were missing.

"Even I could have made that shot. What the hell is up with them?"asked Nathan throwing down his napkin.

"It's their coach son. The coach is lousy this year. He needs to step up his game if he wants the team to go anywhere this season."

"I disagree. The team are their own people. Even if the coach sucks the team could still pull this off if they wanted to. They just aren't trying."

Dan shook his head."No way. The team is only as good as their coach."

"Oh really? So what do you think of Whitey? He's my coach. You're always saying he doesn't know what he's doing. In going with your theory that means you think that of me too, right?"

Dan looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say. He was just shown by his teenage son he was wrong."Well...well you're the only exception to that."

Nathan laughed at his father explanation."Sure dad, whatever you say."

Dan threw his napkin at Nathan and laughed as Nathan used his basketball skills to block it from hitting him."You see, the Bobcats need someone like you. You're good at blocking."

They both looked toward the door as there was another knock.

"I got up the first time, it's your turn this time dad."said Nathan taking a bite of pizza.

Dan begrudgingly got up."This better not be for you. If it is you're grounded for making me get up."

Nathan shooed him away and unpaused the game once he was out of sight.

Dan walked to the door and opened it."Oh, hey Ms. Sawyer. How are you?"

Peyton smiled."Hi, Mr. Scott. Is Nathan here? I said I'd stop by."

"He sure is. Come on in. He's in the living room."he walked with her into the room."You might as well see him now because he's grounded."said Dan causing Nathan to look back to see who it was he was talking to.

Peyton looked at Nathan wondering what was going on.

"Hey, babe."said Nathan jumping up from the couch. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss."Sorry dad, I should have gotten it."

"You remember that the next time someone is at the door."Dan gathered the last of his pizza."I'm going to watch the rest of the game upstairs. You kids have fun. It's always a pleasure Ms. Sawyer."

Peyton smile at Dan until he left the room."Okay, what the hell was that. First he grounds you and then he's all nice? Can the man make up his mind?"she shook her head as Nathan laughed."What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. He didn't really ground me. We were joking around before you got here. I made him answer the door. He said if he got up and it was for me he was going to ground me."he continued to laugh.

Peyton looked at him as if he were crazy. _What was this? Was this the same Nathan that dropped her off earlier dreading having to go home? Was this the same guy that not long ago he said he hated his father?_"You seem different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're happy. You're laughing and joking around with your dad."she pointed to the paused game and left over pizza."It looks like you two were getting along."

Nathan shrugged."We were. I don't know what I was so worried about. He's just Dan. Peyton nodded."The thing is...he was different tonight. He wasn't pushy or hard to be around. He was calm and even nice, which you know he never is. We laughed and had a good time together. I don't remember the last time we were like this, if at all. I guess he really is trying."

"I told you it seemed like he was telling the truth. I really hope for your sake and his he keeps it up. I love seeing you like this."she said placing a hand on his cheek."You're really sexy when your all smiley."

"Oh yeah?"asked Nathan as he pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed her.

Peyton pulled away."I love kissing you, but you taste like pizza."Nathan smiled and let out a breath in her face."Gross Nathan."she said as she pushed him away.

"Sorry."he pulled her to him once again."So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the cafe and get something to eat since I didn't get to go earlier because everyone ditched me, but you already ate."she pointed to the half eaten box of pizza.

"Hey, I could eat again. It's not like I finished the whole pizza anyways. I'll save it for later."

"You're such a pig."

"Are we gonna go or what? I need to tell my dad I'm leaving."

Peyton nodded."Yeah, I'm gonna call Brooke and see if she and Lucas want to come with us now."she pulled out her cell and hit one on her speed dial. She waited and waited and only got her voice mail."She didn't answer."

"Try Lucas' cell. They might be together."chimed in Nathan.

Peyton tried Lucas' number and once again there was no answer."He didn't answer either."

"Well then maybe they just don't want to talk to you."he laughed.

"Shut up."she pushed him aside."Hurry and tell your dad. I'll be in the car."

* * *

Nathan held the cafe door open for Peyton. 

Peyton smiled when she saw Haley and Jake sitting at a table."Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting something to eat."said Haley.

"Sit down, if you want."said Jake.

"I'm so glad someone is here. I tried calling Brooke and Lucas, but neither one answered."

"Are they together?"asked Haley.

"Are they ever apart anymore?"

"True."

"I'm really starting to miss my best friend."pouted Peyton.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her."Just excuse her. She's being a bit dramatic. She's acting like she hasn't seen Brooke in days. She spent the afternoon with her at practice."

Peyton playfully hit him in the stomach."Thanks for making fun of me."

"Sorry babe, but it's the truth."

"Shut up."

Haley looked at Jake, then to the fighting couple in front of them."Is that what we have to look forward to?"she asked.

"God I hope not."laughed Jake.

"Hey!"said Peyton now looking at them."I resent that. I love Nathan and we are a very happy couple. Thank you very much."

"Sure. We can all see that."smiled Haley.

"What? You don't believe me? Do you want me to throw Nathan on this table and show you how much we love each other?"she asked with a laugh."Because I can. I have absolutely no problem doing so."

"Please don't."said Haley already covering her eyes.

"No, please do."said Nathan giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Peyton turned to him and was about to say something when Karen approached.

"Hi, kids. Can I get you anything?"she smiled at the two.

"Um, yeah. I'll have a cheeseburger and a diet coke."said Peyton.

"I'll have the same, but make mine a regular coke please."

"Sure thing. It'll be right out."

"Thanks. Oh, Karen?"called Peyton.

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you know where Lucas is? I called him earlier, but he didn't answer."

"Well when he called me earlier he said he was going over to Brooke's house to study. I think he's still there. Is everything okay?"

Peyton nodded."Yeah, everything is fine. I was just looking for Brooke. I figured they were together."

"Yes, they have been spending a great amount of time together."said Karen.

"Yep."

"Well I should put your order in."Karen smiled once again before walking to put their order in.

"I'll be right back."said Nathan getting up."I need to talk to Lucas' mom."

Peyton smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

Nathan walked over the counter and waited for Karen.

"Can I get you something else?"she asked once she appeared.

Nathan shook his head."No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What about?"

"The other day. The day I sorta went off on you. I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I was upset with my dad, but that still is no excuse for the way I acted here in your cafe."

Karen smiled and waved him off."There is no need to apologize. I understand you were upset. I have a son your age. I know how you all can get."she laughed.

"I just don't want you to think I'm rude like that to everyone."

"Don't worry. I never thought that. Not for a single second."

"Okay good. Again I'm sorry Ms. Roe."

"You're a good kid Nathan.

"Thanks. I should get back to everyone."

"Sure thing. Your food will be right out."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So tonight was fun."said Haley pulling Jake by the hand into her house. 

"It was interesting."

"Who would have thought a year ago that we'd be having dinner with Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott?"

"Hey, I've always been friends with him."

"No, you two were just teammates and I hated Brooke and Peyton."

"Things sure have changed."said Jake pulling Haley to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes they have."she wrapped her arms around his neck."Seriously, who would have thought we'd be together like this? That's the biggest thing that's changed."

"I always knew we'd end up together. I knew I loved you and always would. It was only a matter of time before you fell in love with me too."

"I always loved you too Jake."

"Then why'd it take us this long to get together?"

Haley shrugged."I don't know. We were just being dumb I guess. We could have been doing this all along."she leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't remind me of what we missed out on. I'm just happy I get to hold you in my arms like this now. I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Jake Jagelski."

Jake held onto her tighter as he kissed her once again.

* * *

Peyton put the rest of her things away in her locker before shutting it. She once again needed to find Brooke. She hadn't talked to her since yesterday at practice. 

She walked down the hall in the direction of Brooke's locker. She hoped she'd be there. She continued her way to the locker when a arm snaked its way over her shoulders. She assumed it was Nathan and turned around ready to give him a kiss. She stopped short when she saw who it actually was. _What was he doing here? Why was he back and why the hell did he have is arm around her?_ She shoved him away."What the hell do you want Felix?"


	30. So It Begins

_Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to say to the person who said Brucas only seemed to be make out buddies is partially right, but that's the way I wanted it to seem. I wanted for both to not see what was going on with them themselves. So that's why I am writing them the way I am. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how it is.lol Now for a little shameless plug.lol I have started my next story it's called Worse Summer, Best Summer. It's a Brooke and Nathan story so if you like those two you should check it out. It's up to chapter three right now. Let me know what you think. Anyways enough of my rambling, onto the story. Thanks._

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_**So It Begins**_

Felix flashed his cocky smile, showing his amazingly white teeth."Hey baby, you know the correct response when you miss someone is to hug them and ask how they have been. You really need to work on your manners."

Peyton rolled her eyes."I didn't miss you, you jerk. Nobody did."

Felix smiled once more."I bet I know one person who did."he laughed.

"Who? Who do you honestly think missed your sorry ass?"

"Brooke. We both know she was heart broken when I left her. That girl really fell hard for me."

It was Peyton's turn to laugh."Please. Brooke is the last person who would have ever missed you. Oh and don't get the fact that Brooke thought you were good in bed mixed up with her falling for you."

"So Brooke told you I was good in bed, huh? I mean I know I am, it's just good to hear that my conquests are sharing the news. Hey, you wanna see for yourself exactly what she is talking about?"

Peyton cringed at the thought."You are such a pig. I honestly don't know what Brooke saw in you to stay with you as long as she did."

Felix shrugged."It's like you said, I'm good at working the body. No girl can resist me."

"I can."she turned to walk away. There really wasn't any point in talking to him.

"Hey, before you go how is Brooke anyways? I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

Peyton quickly turned around and walked straight up to him and pointed her finger in his face."Don't you dare go anywhere near her. You are the last thing she needs right now. She is happy."

Felix held up his hands."Look all I want to do is talk to her, you know say hi and all. If we end up in bed great, but that will be up to her. You know I won't turn her down."

"You seriously are a jerk. Why couldn't you just stay away?"

"And not share the love? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Keep your so called love to yourself. I'm serious, stay the hell away from Brooke or I will tell Nathan you tried to hit on me. He already can't stand you and he'll kick your ass and you know it."she smiled at him before turning and walking away from him. Now she really needed to find Brooke. This was the last thing Brooke needed right now. _Felix_. For some reason Brooke had been drawn to him. She wasn't sure why Brooke kept him around as long as she did. The last thing Brooke or Lucas needed was for Felix to try and start up with her again. She wasn't so sure Brooke would be able to turn him down.

* * *

Brooke opened the school doors and quickly walked through them. They were already late. 

Lucas pulled her by the hand and placed her against the wall. He brought his hand to the back of her neck and brought his face down kiss her. He pressed his body against hers and deepened the kiss.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further into her. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her as much as possible through the clothing. At that very moment she hated the fact that she'd turned down his earlier sexual advances. He'd wanted to be with her this morning, but she said they were already late and would pick it up later. Now that he kissed her the way he was and the fact that her body was on fire for him she wasn't sure why she had turned him down. Brooke traced Lucas' mouth with her tongue as he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Lucas slowly inched his way up, wanting to feel her skin in his hand.

Brooke moaned at his roaming hands. She began to slide her hands down and went for his belt. She was about to undo it when an announcement came over the loud speaker, breaking them out of their passion filled trance."I guess we should stop this before we get caught and they arrest us for indecent exposure."she laughed as she looped his belt back in place.

Lucas reluctantly removed his hand from under her top. He leaned in to kiss her."Yeah, because anymore of that and I would have had you up against this wall."

"Ooh, you promise?"she laughed.

Lucas rolled his eyes."Come on Pretty Girl, I'll walk you to class."

"I don't really want to go to class. How about we just go back to my house?"

Lucas shook his head."No, we definitely need to stay here. It's a miracle we made it before lunch today."

"Yeah, barely though."

"Hey, barely is still something. Now hurry and go inside. The quicker you do, the quicker I can get to class too."

"Fine."pouted Brooke as she grabbed him by the shirt bringing him to her. She kissed him before pushing him away."I'll see you at lunch Broody."

"Sure thing. Bye babe."Lucas kissed her once more before making his way to his class.

Brooke smiled to herself as she walked through the classroom door.

* * *

Peyton plopped herself down at the table."Have any of you seen Brooke?"she asked the three. She turned to Nathan."Have you?" 

He shook his head."I don't think she's here yet."

"Didn't we just have this same exact conversation yesterday?"laughed Haley.

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to her. It's important."

"What's going on?"asked Haley.

"Nothing. It's just that..."she turned to Nathan."I ran into someone today that I really wish I wouldn't have."

"Who?"he asked.

"Felix."Nathan just looked at her."Yeah, can you believe it? He's back. He's still the same arrogant cocky bastard he's always been."

"Has Brooke seen him?"he asked.

"Not when I saw him. He was looking for her though so I don't know anymore. He pretty much said he wants to pick up where they left off."

"Like hell they will. The best thing for Brooke was him moving. What the hell is he doing back?"Peyton shrugged."I hope Brooke doesn't see him and he'll be gone soon."

"Seriously, but I think at the very least I should warn her. She shouldn't be blindsided by him."

"Damn it."said Nathan shaking his head.

"Why are you two so worried about this? I mean I know he and Brooke used to...whatever, but she's with Lucas now. I doubt she'd drop him just because Felix is back."said Haley.

Peyton looked at Haley skeptically."The thing is Brooke and Lucas aren't together and Felix has this hold on her."

"Yeah, anything he asked she pretty much did. I hate that guy. He was always taking advantage of her like the bastard he is."said Nathan.

"He's one of the reasons Nathan was so hard on Lucas when he first moved here."

"That's not true."said Nathan."I didn't like Lucas for a lot of other reasons."

Peyton rolled her eyes."Whatever. The bottom line is that we don't like him. I wonder what Brooke is going to say about this."

"Lets hope it's nothing. I don't want to have to put up with him hanging around again. I swear I'll kick his ass this time. There will be no Brooke stopping me like before."

Peyton placed her hand on his arm and patted it. Felix being back was definitely gonna cause problems.

* * *

Brooke placed her last book inside her locker when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. _It had to be Lucas. _She smiled as she turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her smile fell when she saw who it actually was. 

Felix.

Felix held Brooke tighter."I guess you just knew my touch, huh. I was hoping for a welcome like this."he leaned his head forward in an attempt to kiss her. His lips barely touched hers when she shoved him away."Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"Okay I didn't know you were back and the second you see me you're trying to grope me. I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't."

Felix tried to pull her back to him. She moved away."Come on baby. I missed you. Now is not the time to play hard to get. Now is the time for us to go back to your place."he pulled her by the arm.

"Please."she slapped his hand away."We will not be going anywhere together, let alone my house, not now and certainly not later."

Felix smirked at her."You were always one for games."

"I'm not playing any game Felix. Look it's been fun seeing you again, but I have to go."she tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Brooke."he looked from Brooke to Felix gripping Brooke's arm."Is there a problem here?"

"There is no problem here, thanks."said Felix snidely.

Brooke looked to Lucas."Hey. Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just talking to a friend."the last thing anyone needed was a scene and Felix definitely would have caused a scene if given the chance.

"Okay, well I just wanted to see if you were ready. I'm sure everyones is already waiting."

"Yeah, um why don't you go on without me. I need to finish this up and then I'll be right there."she gave Lucas a small smile hoping he would understand.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a bit then."Lucas looked at her once more before glancing at Felix and then reluctantly walking away. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Felix laughed and pointed in Lucas' direction."Who the hell was that loser?"

"He is not a loser. Look as you just heard I have somewhere to be so I can't do this with you."

"Wait. Was that loser your boyfriend?"he laughed."Please don't tell me Brooke Davis has gone soft and now has an actual boyfriend."

"Don't speak as if you know me and not that it's any of your business, but he's just a friend."

"Good because if Brooke Davis was going to actually settle down and have a real boyfriend, I'd hope it would at least be with someone of our standards."

"Shut up Felix. Lucas is a great guy."

"I'm sure he is. Look I really don't want to stand here talking about that loser. Lets go somewhere and talk."

"Yeah, I bet talking is something you want to do."

"Seriously Brooke. We didn't really end things when I left. I think that now that I'm back we really should discuss things."

"Felix I can't, not now."

"Please. Look, just twenty minutes. That's all."

"Felix you know I'm supposed to meet some people."

"Hey, you said Lucas was a great guy. He'll understand you have some unresolved issues to talk out with an old friend. I'm sure he'll let everyone know."

Brooke sighed."Fine, but twenty minutes and that's it."

"Thanks."he pulled her by the hand out of the school.

* * *

Lucas set his lunch down on the table. 

"There you are. Where's Brooke?"asked Peyton."I've been looking for her everywhere."

"She'll be here soon.I just left her a few minutes ago with some guy she said she needed to talk to."

"Some guy? What guy?"asked Peyton rather quickly causing Lucas to look up curiously.

"Just some guy. I didn't know who he was."

"Did he have short brown spiky hair and a cocky smile?"asked Peyton.

"One you just want to knock off."added Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds like him. Why, who is he?"

Peyton looked at Nathan before answering."That's Felix. I tried looking for Brooke all morning to tell her he was back, but I didn't find her."

"Who is Felix?"asked Lucas, but he quickly registered the name. He remembered Haley telling him about him when he first moved here. He turned to Haley."Is he the guy you told me about? Brooke's boyfriend?"

Haley nodded.

"What did Brooke say when you saw her?"asked Peyton.

"Nothing, just that she was talking to a friend and would be here soon."

"Fifty buck says she won't make it."said Nathan."I can already see it starting again."

"What's starting again?"asked Haley.

"Nothing. Nathan is just being silly. If Brooke says she'll be here then she'll be here."

"If you say so."said Nathan shaking his head.

The group continued their lunch a little uncomfortably. Peyton kept looking around for Brooke and Lucas kept checking his watch.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"What did I tell you? She never came. He's gonna start her up all over again."

"Nathan shut up already. You don't like the guy, I get it, but Brooke is different now."

"Really? Then where was she?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."said Nathan as he walked away.

Peyton gathered her things and started to walk off.

"Peyton?"called Lucas. She turned to him."You got a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"she asked as if she didn't know what he was going to ask.

"Maybe I shouldn't be asking, but I just have to. What is this thing you and Nathan keep fighting about over Brooke?"

"It's nothing."

"Peyton. Come on. I'm smart enough to know it's something."

Peyton let out a sigh and motioned for him to sit down."Okay, Felix isn't a good guy. As you can tell we don't like him, but for some reason Brooke does, or did. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I will because I know Brooke won't. She doesn't tend to let people in to where she'll share her feelings. Well anyways Felix is the only guy that Brooke stayed with for a long period of time, well besides you. There was a time when he had her practically not talking to us. It wasn't anything drastic like making her choose, but she was always with him. That's what Nathan was getting mad about. He thinks Brooke is blowing us off to be with him again."

"Would she do that?"

Peyton shook her head."No, Brooke is not that same person anymore. She's a lot stronger and more independent. There has to be a real reason why she didn't show up today."

"Do you think Felix is that reason?"

"He might be."she watched as Lucas' face fell."But only to tell him she doesn't want to be with him again. Brooke is happy Lucas. She's happy with you. Look I'll talk to her. We have next period together."

Lucas nodded."Thanks Peyton, for telling me all this."

Peyton patted his arm before walking away. She needed to talk to Brooke. Peyton took her usual seat in class and waited for Brooke. Class began and still no Brooke. Class was soon over and still no Brooke.

* * *

Brooke walked into her house and left the door open for Felix."Okay, we're here. What is it that you think we need to talk about?" 

Felix walked over to Brooke and pulled her to him."Haven't you heard talking is highly over rated?"he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Brooke pushed him away."What the hell Felix? I said we weren't gonna do this. I gave you the benefit of the doubt against my better judgment and agreed to talk to you here, but clearly talking is not what you want to do. I think you should leave."

"I don't want to go."he took a step toward her."I do want to talk Brooke. I'm just not sure how to do this. I've never been one with words."he let out a deep breath."Look, I missed you okay. Everyday while I was gone I thought about you. I didn't think I would, but I did. I came back to be with you Brooke. That's how much I care about you."

Brooke looked at him. She wanted to see if he was being sincere. She honestly couldn't tell."Felix I'm sorry, but we can't be together again, not now. I'm sorry if you came back for something that isn't going to happen."

"This is because of that prick loser, isn't it?"

"This is because of me. I don't want this. It has nothing to do with Lucas."

"You're screwing the guy, aren't you?"

There it was, Brooke's proof that his earlier statements were all lies to get her back into his bed. If you truly cared about a person you wouldn't ask a question like that."You're such a jerk Felix. Get the hell out of my house."she walked over to the door and opened it.

Felix walked to the door."You're making a big mistake Brooke. You'll see."

"Whatever, just get out."she slammed the door on him once he was out and locked it . She let out a sigh before going to her room.

* * *

Karen looked up as the door in the cafe opened. She smiled when she saw Dan approach."Dan, how are you?" 

Dan sat down at the counter."I'm doing as well as can be expected."

Karen nodded."So have you told Nathan about the divorce?"

Dan shook his head."No, not yet. I'm not sure I should."

"You need to tell him Dan. You need to tell me soon. It's the only way he'll understand all of this. You need to keep your word. You said you were going to be honest with him from now on and you need to honor that."

"I want to, I really do, but right now things are going so good for us. We actually spent an afternoon in front of the television without arguing. We pretty much just had a good time. I can't remember the last time we did something like that. I just don't know if I can chance ruining it all Karen."

"Who says it's gonna get ruined? Nathan will respect you for telling him. It's not like you are the one asking to end your marriage with her in the hospital, now that would be something to be upset about. Just give him the letter and hopefully there will be something in it to help him understand."

"You make it sound so easy. It's not, but I wish it were."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't think any of this is easy. I just know what you should do in order to keep your son in your life."

Dan nodded."I know you're right it's just that I'm scared when all this is out that they are both gonna leave me. I'm not used to this. I usually never care. I never have had to worry about being alone. All of these feelings are new to me. It seems like all I do now is worry. I don't like feeling like this. I like the way things used to be. I want to go back to those days."

"Do you really, Dan? Do you miss your wife being home drunk out of her mind? Or how about your son hating you because you push him so damn hard? And do you want to go back to not knowing Lucas because all of that was how your life used to be. Those are the days you say you want to go back to. You are feeling all these new feelings because you are a better person now. I can already see it. You're growing a conscious. I like this new Dan, stick with him."

Dan nodded."My life has changed so much since you moved back here Karen."

"I know Dan and I am sorry if you feel that all of this is my fault."

"I don't feel that way. You have actually helped me so much. Thank you for that."Karen gave him a polite smile."I guess I should be getting home to talk to Nathan."

"Okay, well if you need to talk to someone after everything you know my number."

"Thanks."Dan gave her one final nod before walking out of the cafe.

* * *

Peyton let herself into Brooke's house and went straight to her room. She saw Brooke lying on her bed staring at the ceiling."Whatcha doing?" 

Brooke shrugged from her position on the bed."Nothing really, just lying here thinking."

"What do you have to be thinking about?"

"I don't know. Everything."

"We missed you at school today. Lucas said you were there and were on your way to meet us, but you never showed. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just decided to come home."

"Brooke don't lie to me. I know Felix is back and I know you were with him today. What is going on?"

Brooke sat up."Okay, fine, yes I was with Felix, but so what? It's not a big deal."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell that to Lucas, you know, the guy you've been attached at the hip to."

"This has nothing to do with Lucas and I resent you for bringing him up right now. God Peyton."

"Are you serious Brooke? Lucas has everything to do with this. You two have become inseparable lately. You spend all your time together, though I might miss you a bit, I think it's cute. Lucas is a good guy Brooke."

Brooke scoffed."I know that Peyton."

"Well you can't expect him to be okay with you ditching him to be with your ex boyfriend."

"I didn't ditch him."

"Oh really? Because that's how it seemed to everybody. He waited for you Brooke. He pretty much stared at the door the whole time."

Brooke's face fell."Peyton stop okay? I don't know if you're purposely trying to make me feel bad, but you are."

"I'm not, but you need to understand that you and Felix have history that everybody knows about. You and Lucas are sleeping together. So if you leave with Felix and leave Lucas there, that's gotta hurt a guy."

"I know."said Brooke in barely a whisper.

"Then why do it? Lucas pulled me aside and wanted to know everything about you and Felix. He doesn't even know the guy and already he's jealous. He likes you Brooke."

"I like him too, so much."

"Then talk to him."

"I will. It's just I'm not good with words and expressing my feelings. You know that."

"Well try."Brooke nodded."Oh and you might want to talk to Nathan too. He's pretty pissed you blew us off today."

"I didn't blow you guys off, but I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll talk to him too."

"Good, so are we even gonna talk about what you and Felix did today?"

Brooke let out a sigh."We didn't do anything, although he did try. Seriously though, nothing is going on with Felix and nothing will ever be going on with us. We are done. I told him so today. So don't worry so much. I'm a big girl. I'm happy with the way everything is right now. I don't want anything to change."

"I'm so glad you said that."said Peyton as she threw her arms around Brooke. Maybe Felix being back wouldn't cause problems like she originally thought.


	31. Heart To Heart

**Chapter Thirty **

_**Heart To Heart**_

Lucas knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He was about to leave when the door flew open with her looking disheveled, shirt half unbuttoned.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk, but you seem busy. I'll go."he turned to walk away.

"Lucas, come in. Jake and I are not doing anything we can't put off until later."said Haley as she ushered him into the living room, where Jake lied on the couch shirtless.

"Um, seriously."said Lucas a bit uncomfortably."I can go."

"Don't be silly."She turned to Jake."Put your shirt on."she picked up off the floor and threw it to him. She turned back to Lucas as she took a seat next to Jake."What's up Lucas? You don't look good."

Lucas let out a sigh."I don't know. I was just walking around thinking."

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking about that dark haired beauty we all know as Brooke Davis, would you?"asked Jake with a smile.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little."he said with a laugh.

"So have you talked to her yet?"chimed in Haley.

He shook his head."Not since I left her with that Felix guy."

"Why not?"

"She hasn't called me."

"And you don't know her number?"

"I can't just call her Haley. She totally blew me off today to be with her ex boyfriend. How pathetic would I look if I went to her?"

"She didn't blow you off Lucas. Stop listening to Nathan. Maybe something came up."

"Yeah, like making out with her ex."said Lucas shaking his head, trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Do you really think that Lucas? Do you really think she could sleep with you and then the next day make out with a guy she hasn't seen in months? I'll be honest and say that I might have believed just that a few months ago, but not now. Now that I know Brooke, I know she would never do something like that."

"I know. I just don't see why she would leave after I saw them together and why didn't I see him at all the rest of the day either? They had to be together."

"Maybe they were talking."offered up Jake.

"I just wish she would at least call me, let me know she's okay, that we're okay."said Lucas looking down.

Haley let out a small smile."You like her, don't you?"

Lucas' eyes narrowed."You know I do."

"No, I mean really like her, as in like her like her."

Lucas had to think for a second about what she was talking about, when it dawned on him."Yeah, I do. I do like her and it sucks that this guy had to come back and ruin everything before I had the chance to tell her how much."

"Who cares that he's back? Tell her. I know she would love to hear it."

"But what if she wants to be with him? What do I do then?"

"Then you let her be happy with him, but what if she wants to be with you?"

Lucas found himself smiling at the thought."I know you didn't really talk to Brooke back then, but do you have any idea of how close she and Felix were? I remember you saying something about it being all about sex. Is that still the truth?"he wasn't sure why he was asking _her,_ but he needed answers and he wasn't sure Brooke was going to give him any.

"Look Lucas, the truth is I don't know. When I said that I thought I hated her. I hate to admit it, but I would have said anything to make her look bad. It is true that Brooke has "dated" a lot of guys, but Felix is the only one she stayed with. I don't know exactly what their relationship was like. You're gonna have to ask her about that."

"I know, I'm sorry for even asking you. It wasn't my place to ask you something that personal about her."

"I wish I could help you, but I can't. Talk to her Lucas. No matter what you think you might look like, go talk to her. Take that risk. It could end up being the best thing for you, for both of you."said Haley looking over at Jake, remembering her own risk she took opening up to him not that long ago thanks to Brooke, herself.

"Thanks Haley. You're the best. I'll go now. I'll leave you two alone to finish whatever it was you two were doing before I arrived."he pulled himself up and went to give Haley a hug."See ya, Jake. You take care of this one. She's a keeper."

"I will. Good luck with your girl."

"Thanks."Lucas walked to the door and let himself out.

Jake pulled Haley to him."That was some pretty good advice you gave him."he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks. Brooke gave me that exact speech when trying to convince me to tell you how I really felt about you. It worked so hopefully her words can help her and Lucas too."

"You're amazing. We are all lucky to have you in our lives."

Haley shook her head."No, I'm the lucky one to have such amazing friends. I really hope things work out for them. You can tell they both have fallen for each other."

"Yeah, we can all tell, but lets hope they can see it themselves."

"The thing that sucks is that sometimes it takes a while to see it. I mean I knew I loved you for a long time, but I didn't know to what extent for a while. I hate the fact that we wasted so much time."

"Shh, don't think about that. We're together now and that's all that matters."he wrapped both of his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

Haley looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek."You always know the perfect things to say."she smiled.

Jake shrugged."I try."

She smiled wider before pulling him into a kiss. She slowly lowered herself on the couch, bringing him down with her. She kissed him more forcefully, separating his lips with her tongue, slowly deepening the kiss.

Jake ran his hands along her sides looking for the hem of her shirt. The kiss became more heated and he quickly forced himself to stop his roaming hands. The two teens pulled apart gasping for air.

"Wow. We had better stop now before I lose my will to think clearly and want to go further."said Haley still trying to catch her breath.

"You're right. We need to stop. We can't let things get carried away."

Haley once again found herself smiling at him."Thanks for being so understanding Jake."

"Don't even worry about it."he kissed her cheek before getting off of his position over her."I'm gonna go. I'll call you later. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too, bye."she waited until she heard the door close behind him before smiling hugely and kicked her feet in the air. She was so happy right now. There was no way she could hide it. She had the most amazing sexy boyfriend who understood how she felt about sex and wasn't going to push her about it. _What more could a girl ask for?_

* * *

Nathan closed the door behind him. 

Dan quickly walked into the hallway."Is that you son?"

"Yeah."he said before catching the slightly worried look on Dan's face."What's going on dad?"

"We need to talk. Come sit down with me."

Nathan let his father guide him into the other room."What's going on?"

"I don't really know where to begin. I wasn't even sure telling you was the right thing to do, but I know that not saying anything at all would be the wrong thing to do, especially after everything I said to you. I want to keep my promises."

"Dad seriously, what's going on? You keep talking, but not actually saying anything."

Dan pulled out the manila envelop."I received this a couple of days ago. It's from your mom." Nathan looked at the envelop for a moment before taking it."There's a letter in there for you. She wanted you to know everything from her perspective."Nathan quickly tore open the letter."Wait a second there is more."it was too late. Nathan already pulled out the divorce decree.

"What the hell is this?"

"I wanted to explain more, those are divorce papers. Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

"What did you do to her?"shouted Nathan.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to her."

"That's a lie. This is all your fault. She is in that place because of you. The only way she felt she could live being married to you was by being drunk all the time. That was the only way she was able to survive. All of this, everything, is because of you."

"Nathan please calm down."

"No, you said earlier that you weren't even going to tell me."

"No, I said I wasn't sure if I should."

"Why not? Why wouldn't you want me to know? What are you afraid she is going to tell me? It must be something big."

"That is not the reason I wasn't sure I should say anything. Look son, you and I both know our relationship hasn't been the best, but we were actually getting along. I got these in the mail the day we ordered pizza and watched the game. That day for me at least, was special. We got along great. I loved spending time with my son. I just didn't want to ruin what we were slowly building. I was afraid you were going to blame everything on me, so I waited. I just wanted my son back for a while. I was always going to tell you Nathan."

Nathan looked at him with disbelief before pulling out the letter with his name on it and threw everything else on the floor."Whatever. I don't really care. You were right about one thing though, I do think this is all your fault no matter what you say."Nathan turned and walked out of the room.

"Nathan stop. We're not finished yet."

Nathan quickly spun around."No, this time we are finished."he slammed the door after he left.

Dan stood there staring at the closed door from his spot in the living room unsure of what his son meant.

* * *

Lucas walked up to her door. He thought about calling her first, but decided against it. He really wanted to see her. He finally realized he wanted to be with her, he just hoped she felt the same way. After giving the door two light knocks he waited and was quickly rewarded with her smiling face. 

"Lucas I'm so glad you're here."said Brooke as she threw her arms around his neck."I was beginning to think you weren't gonna get my messages tonight."

"What messages?"asked Lucas as they pulled apart.

"I guess you didn't get them. I've been trying to call you for a while. I just got through leaving you another message. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah."said Lucas pulling it out from his pocket."But it's dead. Sorry. I must have forgotten to charge it."

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you're here now."she pulled him into her house by his shirt. She leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss."I hadn't realized how much I missed you until now."she smiled kissing him once more.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tiny waist."I missed you too. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry about just leaving. I had something I needed to do."she kissed him once again and started to back her way to her bedroom.

Lucas held her petite body firmly to his as she led them to her room. He still wanted to talk to her, but the second her lips touched his all thoughts of serious conversation went out the window. They could do this now, but later they would talk. He wouldn't leave without telling her how he felt.

Brooke shut the door to her room once they were inside."I've wanted to do this all day."she said between kisses.

"Do what?"he asked coyly.

"This. Kiss you. Have your lips all over me. You make this all I want to do."

Lucas smiled into their kiss."I feel the same way."he said as he let her lower them onto her awaiting bed.

"I'm glad. It's good to know I make you feel the way you make me feel."she said looking into his eyes briefly before kissing him again. She ran her fingers lightly along his cheeks before trailing her way down his jaw and to his chest where she forcefully pulled up his shirt over his head. She couldn't stop herself from lightly running her fingers down his now bare chest and stomach. She smiled to herself as she felt his muscles tense under her touch. She loved how his body reacted to her. Still using her feather light touch she seared a path to his pants and started to undo the belt.

"You're in a bit of a rush."laughed Lucas.

"I just need to be with you Lucas."she said looking into his eyes.

"I want to be with you too Brooke, more than you know."he removed her hands from between them and brought them up to his mouth, where he lightly kissed them."There's something I kinda wanted to talk to you about first. Is that alright?"

Brooke continued to look at him and saw something that looked like worry and anticipation cross his face. This seemed serious."Well this sounds important. Of course we can talk instead."she smiled.

"It is important. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realized that..."he shifted about to remove himself from over her, not really wanting to say this lying on top of her when the door quickly opened. Both he and Brooke turned to see who had barged in.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I really need to talk to you B. It's important and can't wait."

Lucas looked at him and was a little upset at being interrupted. Nathan had just barged in here as he was about to tell Brooke how he felt, but he could see Nathan didn't look good.

Brooke cautiously pushed Lucas off of her."Yeah, okay. Sure."she could see he really needed someone. She rarely saw him like this so it had to be bad."You stay here. Let me go to the restroom and straighten myself up."she got up off the bed and patted his arm as she past him on her way to the restroom."I'll be right back Lucas."

Lucas gave her a nod as he too got off her bed. His belt hung loose as did his first few buttons. He walked past Nathan as he looked for his shirt.

Nathan shook his head. He hadn't expected to find Lucas half undressed on top of Brooke ready to do god knows what to her when he walked in without knocking. He could see that kinda pissed him off and he sorta wished he had knocked, but he never had to before and he wasn't about to start because of Lucas."Your shirt is behind the lamp."he shot out coldly.

Lucas gave him a look before grabbing it and putting it on.

"Look I know you're pissed I ruined your night, but get over it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"asked Lucas now raising his voice slightly. He could see Nathan wanted a fight.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that the look on your face when I walked in along with your clothes half off, it's pretty safe to safe to say you thought you were getting laid tonight."

"Do you hear yourself? Do you ever take the time to think about what you're about to say? It really doesn't matter what you think I thought, you're wrong. I'll give you one thing though, I am upset, but not because you ruined my night, but because I don't know who the hell you think you are. You can't just barge into someones house and demand their time. You expect that just because you say you need to talk she should just dismiss me."

"She did, didn't she?"he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give you that, but only because you look too pathetic to turn away. You're not her boyfriend Nathan. You can't just show up here and expect her to drop everything for you."

"Yeah, well you aren't her boyfriend either so stop trying to lay claim. I have more of it than you."

Lucas wasn't sure if it was the truth of that statement or his own longing to change it, but it struck a nerve. He took a step forward as Nathan continued to stare into him. He saw Nathan also step forward and smile as the restroom door opened.

Brooke looked between to two for a second before walking to Lucas and taking his hand."You're okay with this right? You're not upset that I need to talk to Nathan?"

Lucas glanced over to Nathan briefly and down at her again. He placed his hand on the side of her face, indicating it was fine. He stroked her cheek."Yeah. Nathan's your friend and he seems to really need to talk."

Brooke smiled at him. He was being so wonderful."Thanks. I'll walk you out."she pulled him out of her room by the hand and walked him to the front door."I'm really sorry about this. I know you wanted to talk and so did I, but Nathan doesn't look good. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. I need to take care of this. Call me in a while and we can talk. Okay?"

Lucas nodded."Okay."he leaned in and captured her lips in a slow kiss."I'll call you later."he said once they broke apart.

"Bye."said Brooke as she held open the door for him. Lucas walked through and gave her a final wave before walking down the pathway.

Brooke closed the door and made her way back to her room and Nathan. She remembered the look on his face when he pretty much begged her for some time. She felt bad and didn't even know why yet. She wanted to lighten the already darkened mood."Okay."she said as she walked through the door."This better be good because I just gave up one hell of a good time for you."she smiled.

Nathan rolled his eyes."Over share B, over share."he said from his position on her bed. He looked away trying to get the images of what he walked in on earlier out of his head.

Brooke took a seat next to him."Sorry, but seriously Nate, what's going on? The look on your face when you got here wasn't good."

"Well if you would have seen what I saw, you wouldn't look good either. You and Lucas."he made a disgusted face.

"That's not it and you know it. Tell me."

Nathan let out a huge sigh."It's bad B, real bad. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning."

"You think?"he rolled his eyes at her smart remark."I went home and Dan was waiting for me. He held out an envelop from my mother's rehab center to me. He said he received it a few days ago and basically hid it from me. Can you believe that? My mom wrote me after all this time and he wasn't even going to tell me."

"But he did Nathan. That's gotta count for something."

"That doesn't count for shit Brooke. How can it? I don't trust him anymore."

"Look Nathan, he didn't have to tell you any of this at all, but he did, which shows that even though he's still a little torn on the difference between right and wrong, he wants to do the right thing."

"It's a little late don't you think?"

She shook her head adamantly."No, it's never too late to do the right thing."

"That's not true. It's too late to save my family. My parents are getting a divorce."

Brooke's eyes widened a bit. No wonder he was so upset. Even if in the back of his mind he knew this was what was best it had to hurt. His family as dysfunctional as they were were still the only constant in his life besides her and Peyton."I can't really see your dad doing this to her while she's in there getting help."she shook her head immediately thinking about Karen. She had to be why he was carelessly doing this.

"He's not. She's the one that filed all the papers. She wants out of the family now."

"That's not true Nathan. She just wants out of her marriage. There is a difference."

"No there's not Brooke."

"I understand that you are upset, but you have to know that that just isn't true. Your mother loves you and so does Dan, even if he doesn't always know how to show it."

"Don't you dare talk about that bastard."

Brooke was taken back by the tone in his voice."Why are you so angry with Dan? From what you have told me, he's not the one ending the marriage."

Nathan thought about her words for a moment. _Why was he so angry at Dan? _It was true. He wasn't the one stopping them from working on their problems. There had to be a reason he was reacting this way toward him. He just couldn't think of it at the moment. He didn't even stick around long enough for Dan to explain."I just am okay? He hid the letter and the truth from me for days."

"What excuse did he give you for that?"

"He said things were good with us and he was worried that once I knew that would all change."

"But he told you anyways?"she asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't like Dan all that much as you know, but this time I don't think he did anything wrong. I mean sure he waited a bit to do the right thing, but in the end he did it. Give him some kind of credit Nathan."

"So what are you saying Brooke? I am angry at the wrong person? I should be angry with my mom?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I get that you're upset with this whole situation, but even I can see that this is what is best for both of them and you shouldn't be angry at anyone. You're a grown man Nate, act like it. Be big enough to see that they both will be better off away from the other."

Nathan looked down."I can't. Don't you think I want to see that this is for the best? I just can't. These are my parents Brooke. They're supposed to be together forever."

"Even if they are unhappy?"

Nathan stopped. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"What did the letter from your mom say?"

"I haven't read it yet."

"So you're this upset with Dan and you haven't even read what your mom has to say?"

Nathan continued to look down."I'm afraid to open it." he whispered.

Brooke's heart about broke. He looked so broken sitting next to her."You need to read it Nathan. It will probably make you feel a lot better. If you want, I can read it for you."she offered. She would do anything to help him.

Nathan looked at her. He pulled out the letter and handed it to her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? If you want, I can leave so you can be alone."

Nathan shook his head. He didn't want to make Brooke feel uncomfortable, but he didn't think he would be able to do it himself."Will you please read it B?"

Brooke nodded and opened the letter. She quickly began to read it.

_My dearest Nathan,_

_I don't even know how to begin this letter. I miss you so much, That I know I want to say. I miss you more than anything. I hate that we didn't get to say goodbye. What I hate even more is that I don't even remember the last time I did see you. I had to have been drinking. There is no other explanation for why I can't remember seeing my own son last other than I was drunk._

_Sending me to rehab was the best thing your father could have done for me. I will admit that when I first got here I was furious. I truly didn't think I belonged here and I was furious for the way your father brought me here, but now I know it was the only way I would have come here and stayed. This place has taught me so much. I know that once I get out of here I will be a better person because I deserve it. I am worthy of being happy. This place is good for me and I am happy that I am able to say that now. This is good thing._

_Now I guess you are wondering why I am writing you. Well the reason is and this is hard for me to say, but I'm not coming home any time soon. I have checked myself in here for another six weeks. I don't think I am ready to be out in the real world yet. Please understand and don't be mad at me. Please don't think I'm a weak person. I couldn't bare it if you did. I am doing this as much for you as I am doing it for me. You need a better mother and that is exactly what I am going to be when I get out of here. I promise you that._

_Nate, my boy, I have one other thing I need to say. I wish it didn't have to be done this way, in a letter, but it really has to. I have asked your father for a divorce. Please don't hate me. This is just something I need right now. I have been your father's wife for so long I have lost my identity. It's time I get it back. This person I have become is not the person I want to be. I need to be my own person right now. I know this is going to be hard for you. It's going to be hard for all of us, but we will get through it. Don't hate your father Nate. This isn't his fault. This isn't anyones fault. Things happen and people sometimes fall out of love. It's life. I can't and won't sugar coat it. _

_We all need to stick together so please don't take this out on your father. Underneath everything he is a good man. I believe he is trying, so you need to try too._

_I love you Nathan. Please remember that until I can be there to tell you again myself. I love you. I miss you and your face is the one thing that is keeping me on this path. It keeps me going everyday. I can't wait to see you again son. It will happen soon. I love you so much._

_Love, Mom_

Brooke finished the letter and looked over to Nathan. It was then that she noticed he was silently crying. She watched as tears streamed down his face. His whole life was changing and he couldn't do anything about it. She did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. She let him get it all out all the while telling him she was here for him and everything was going to be okay. She wasn't sure if it was the truth, but she knew that that was what he needed to hear. She was after all his best friend and that's what best friends were for, to make things better.


	32. All on the Line

**Chapter Thirty One**

_**All on the Line**_

Nathan looked at his mother's letter one last time before placing it in his back pocket and opening the front door. He wasn't surprised that Dan immediately met him at the door. He stood there not sure exactly how this was supposed to go. He knew he needed to apologize, but wasn't sure how to go about it. This was something he never really did, except to maybe Peyton and Brooke, but that was different he was comfortable with them.

"You're back. After what you said earlier I didn't think you would be. What made you change your mind?"asked Dan sincerely.

Nathan shrugged."Brooke. I'll be honest and say that I didn't want to come home, but I went to talk to her and she pointed out a few things. I don't really know it all just kinda made sense. Then there was mom. I read her letter."he watched as Dan's eyes narrowed."She doesn't want me to be angry at you or anybody. She tried her hardest in this letter to make me understand. I'm not sure she fully succeeded, but I do know I'm gonna at least try, for her."he took a deep breath and looked down."Look dad I'm sorry okay. Maybe I shouldn't have said some of the things I did. I can see that other than waiting to tell me everything, you really didn't do anything wrong. I think I just lashed out at you because you were the one here in front of me. It's no excuse I know, but this is a lot to take in at one time. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

Dan shook his head."There is no need to apologize. I perfected the art of acting like a jerk. I know this is a lot to take in, but we're a family, you and me. We need to get through this together."he looked away as he said the word family. He knew he was leaving out a crucial member of their family. Lucas. He wished with everything that he could know about them and help them with this, but it wasn't the right time. Nathan wouldn't be able to recover from yet another life altering secret this soon. As much as he hated it, telling Lucas he was part of their family would have to wait.

"I'm really gonna try and think before I speak. That's a big problem I have and I know it."

Dan laughed."You're just like me son."

"Please dad, never say that again."he smiled and it felt good."Are we okay dad?"

Dan placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder."You don't even have to ask that. I love you son. No matter what happens that will never change."

"I love you too dad."said Nathan looking everywhere but at him. He wasn't used to being this open with Dan. It was like he said before it was all still so new."I'm gonna go upstairs. It's kinda getting late."

Dan nodded."Of course, but if you need to talk I'm here."

"Okay, we'll talk just not tonight. I'm kinda drained right now. It's been a long day."

"If you're sure about that then I might take a sort walk to clear my head because like you said it's been a long day."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

I'll see you in the morning son."

"Yeah, night dad."

"Goodnight son."he watched as he made his way up the stairs. He smiled to himself. His son was back home where he belonged thanks to Deb and Ms. Davis. He would have to thank them both for this. Brooke, he knew there was a reason he always liked that girl. She had always been a good friend to Nathan and from the looks of things she was now becoming a big part of his other son's life as well.

* * *

Brooke ran a brush through her still damp hair one final time before placing down on her dresser and making her way to the kitchen. She realized she hadn't had anything to eat all day and she was starving. She was half way to the kitchen when she heard the knocking on the door. Cursing whoever it was for interrupting her plans she turned on her heels and trekked her way to the front door. She threw open the door without asking who it was and smiled when she saw it was Lucas."Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna call me later." 

"Can I come in?"he nervously waited for her to wave him in before continuing to speak."I know the plan was for me to call you later, but I was on my way home and noticed Nathan's car was no longer here so I stopped instead."

"That's fine with me. I was about to fix me something to eat, but now that you're here I can think of something I'd rather do that will help me burn calories as opposed to taking them in."she laughed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss.

Lucas kissed her quickly before pulling out of her grasp.

"What's wrong?"she asked a little confused.

"Nothing. I just thought we could talk. That's all."

Brooke nodded."Okay, we can do that."she pulled him by the hand to her living room."So what's going on? I know there was something you wanted to tell me earlier. I'm all ears now."she sat herself down.

Lucas took a seat on the couch next to Brooke. He wasn't sure what to say now. He knew what he wanted to say, but now that he had her there right in front of him he couldn't for the life of him put it into words. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he figured he better just put it all out there before he changed his mind completely."I've been here for quite a bit of time now and we've spent most of that time hanging out together. We have a good time when we're together right?"he asked. He needed to know what was in her head.

"Of course we do silly. I love being with you. We have a lot of fun together."she said not sure that was the right thing to say and not sure where this was going.

"But it's more than that right? It's more than just fun with us."

"Yeah, I guess."she gave him a confused look. She wasn't sure she could wait any longer to see where this would lead."Lucas where are you going with this?"

"I like you Brooke. I like spending time with you. I'm happy when we're together. I didn't expect to feel like this so soon, but I do. I remember that first day I met you Brooke. I knew I was gonna like you. There was just something about you that I was drawn to. Maybe it was your boldness. I'd never met anyone who was so open. I found myself wishing a little that we didn't have to go back to California so I could get to know you. I don't know how you feel, but I want to be with you Brooke. I want more for us then to just be sleeping together. We're better than that. I think we should try and have a real relationship."he paused wanting to hear what she had to say about all this. He waited a few moments, but she never said anything. She just stared straight ahead."Brooke, say something please."

Brooke looked at him, her heart was pounding. She wondered if he could hear it, it seemed that loud. She watched as Lucas continued to talk. He wanted to be with her. He actually wanted her to be his girlfriend. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to hear all these words. She liked Lucas, she really did, so much. He made her more happy than she ever remembered being."Brooke say something please."she heard him say. It was her turn to talk. He wanted to know where she was with all of this."Why?"out of everything she wanted to say that was all that came out.

"Why? Why what? Why do I want to be with you?"he asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, why? I mean things are good with us right now Lucas. I like you, you like me. We have so much fun together. We have the most amazing sex possible."she smiled."Why would you want things to change. Things are good the way they are."

Lucas looked at her. That wasn't what he expected her to say. He thought, he really thought that she wanted to be with him too. He thought that after tonight they would be an actual couple."You're right, things are good Brooke, but they can be better. I want to be with you Brooke, nobody else."

"I don't want to be with anybody else right now either, but that doesn't mean we have to be exclusive. I like you, you like me, we have fun. I'm happy with the way things are right now. I didn't know you were looking for something serious Lucas."she looked down She couldn't believe she had just said all of that. She wasn't even sure where it was coming from. Everything she had just said was so far from what she was feeling, but there was no way she could let that be known. It was too risky. She couldn't let herself get hurt. This was the Brooke Davis everyone knew and loved. _Why should she change just because Lucas wanted her to?_

Lucas nodded. He wasn't sure what to say or do with all of that. Brooke pretty much shot him down. She still wanted to see him, but not in a serious manner. She wanted to sleep with him, but not be in an exclusive relationship with him."It's not that I was looking for something serious Brooke, but some things just happen. I'm sorry. Look okay, I can see that you want things to stay the same, but can I ask you a question?"she nodded lightly."Does any of this have to do with Felix? I mean do you want to stay non exclusive so you can see him too? Is that what this is about?"

Brooke's eyes widened at the accusation."What? No, Felix has nothing to do with you and me. I can't even believe you would ask me that."

"Come on Brooke, you have to admit it's not like I'm pulling that out of no where. I mean the second you see the guy you two run off and spend the day together. I don't even get as much as a call from you."

"I did call you Lucas. I even left you a ton of messages."

"That's right you did. You wanted me to come over so we could have sex. Then what Brooke? Tomorrow you'd once again spend the day with him and call me after you were done?"he asked getting up from his seat and walking across the room.

Brooke was a bit taken back by what he just said. It made her seem so horrible."That's not it at all. I would never do that to you Lucas. Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know, I guess I just hate being blown off for another guy, especially one you once dated."

"I didn't blow you off Lucas. If you wanted to know what happened all you had to do was ask me. Yes, I was with Felix today, but all we did was talk. He was here for like five minutes before he left. I'm not with Felix and I don't plan to be either."she let out a loud sigh."I just want things to stay the way they are. I just want for us to stay the way we are. Is that so bad?"

Lucas took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he was getting so angry. She said she didn't want to be with Felix. So what was the problem? The problem was that she also said she didn't want to be with him either. He wasn't so sure coming here and telling her all this was the right thing anymore."No, it's not. I'm sorry I raised my voice. I guess this whole Felix being back got to me and I'm not even sure why."

"I'm not sure why it did either. Felix is not an issue here Lucas."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him."We're okay right? I mean you're okay with us leaving things the way they are? Nothing too serious?"

Lucas looked down at her. _What was he supposed to say? Yes? _That would be a lie."Yeah, I'm fine with it. I'm not even why I said anything to begin with."

"Good."said Brooke with a small smile as she leaned forward for a kiss.

Lucas looked down as she leaned in for that kiss. Her lips lightly touched his before he slowly pulled out of her grasp."I'm sorry. I forgot my mom wanted me home early tonight. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."he didn't wait for her response. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the front door behind him.

Brooke stood there staring at the now closed door. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. _What had she done? _He told her he wanted to be with her and she told him no. There was no way that Lucas or any other guy would be okay with that. _Why had she done that? _Lucas obviously wasn't okay with everything and why should he be? Lucas was a great guy who she liked a lot and had fun with. _Why couldn't she just tell him she felt the same way he did? _

Brooke quickly wiped away the few fallen tears. She took a deep breath to get her feelings into check and grabbed her car keys and slammed to front door behind her.

* * *

Brooke let herself into the house and ran up the steps. She walked through the door and threw herself onto the bed."I was hoping you'd still be awake. I need you." 

Peyton placed her drawing pad and pencil to the side."I can see that. Now tell me what is wrong Brookie."she said as she removed the hair from her best friends face.

Brooke turned fully to her friend."I think I just ruined everything."she said dramatically.

Peyton let out a small laugh. This was textbook drunken Saturday night Brooke, which was funny because it wasn't even Saturday night. She wondered what she had done this time."What happened? You were doing so well with the whole not drinking thing."

Brooke's eyes narrowed."I haven't been drinking you idiot."

Peyton held up her hands."Okay sorry. I just saw your eyes glazed over and assumed."

"They are like this because I've been crying because I'm and idiot and ruined everything."

Peyton sat up from her lying position. This was serious. Brooke never admitted freely that she had been crying. She looked into her eyes and sure enough she could tell Brooke had definitely been crying."What's going on Brooke? What is it you think you ruined?"she asked as she grabbed a hold of her hand.

Brooke looked up at her."Everything. God I am so stupid."she spit out.

"Brooke you're gonna have to give me more info than that."said Peyton shaking her head.

"Lucas. I just ruined everything with him."she blinked back tears.

"What did you do?"she asked. Brooke was really upset. This definitely was serious.

"Lucas said the most sweetest things to me and he told me he wanted to be with me."

"And you told him you just wanted to be friends, right?"said Peyton shaking her head. That had to be it. Now _this_ was textbook Brooke.

Brooke nodded. Peyton knew her so well. She knew this was the right place to come with this."I don't even know how it happened. I had all these feelings coursing through me and all these emotions going through my head. I wanted to say so many things to him, but none of that came out. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why can't I want to be with him? I like him, I know that and there isn't anyone else. I just can't bring myself to be okay with this."she ranted.

"Are you sure about that Brooke? The part about there not being anyone else?"

"Yes I'm sure Peyton. I already told you I want nothing to do with Felix. I just can't bring myself to say out loud that I want more with Lucas."

"What did he say about all this?"

"He was hurt, I could tell that much. He kept giving me reasons why we could do this and I wanted to agree, I still do, but I didn't and I cant. I'm not normal. Something is seriously wrong with me. How can I not want a great guy like Lucas?"

Peyton pulled Brooke to her and placed her head in her lap and stroked her hair."There is nothing wrong with you Brooke. It's not like you don't want Lucas, because I know you do. You're just scared to let people in, that's all. That doesn't make you abnormal. It just makes you scared."

"I let you and Nathan in."she whispered.

"Yeah, but we have all been friends since before we could talk. We were all stuck with each other we didn't have any other choice than to let each other in. A lot has happened in your life to make you the way you are. It's understandable. Hell I'm just like you myself. There is nothing wrong with that. You just have to find a way to get past it. You have to make the choice that Lucas or whoever you like is worth it. Do you think Lucas is worth it?"

Brooke nodded without hesitation."He is so worth it P. Sawyer. I like him so much. I don't think I have ever felt this way about a guy. He is so sweet and caring. He's amazing."

"Did you tell him any of that?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him I liked him, but I wanted things to stay the way they were. I told him that I didn't know he was looking for something serious and that I wasn't. I basically told him the opposite of everything I was feeling. It was so sad seeing the look in his eyes when I said everything I did. I didn't mean to hurt him, honestly I didn't. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. It's too late."she closed her eyes and let out a small sob.

"Why can't you? You made a mistake. If he's the great guy you think he is, he will understand."

Brooke opened her eyes."You're right, but I would have to talk to him first and right now I don't think I am high on his friends list. He probably doesn't even want to look at me anymore. I mean you should have seen it. He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"So you're saying that things are through with you guys?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't really know. After our little argument or whatever that was, we talked some more and he said he was okay with us leaving things the way they were, but when I tried to kiss him he made up some story about needing to get home to his mom and he took off. He didn't even wait for me to say bye. I know I hurt him."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Tell me about it. I feel horrible."

"You said you two had an argument. What was it about?"

"Felix. He was angry that I left with him today and he accused me of wanting to keep things the way they were so that I can see him too."

"Is there any truth to that?"asked Peyton who pretty much already knew the answer.

"No, you know that. I already told you that I don't want anything to do with him. I don't know what more I can say to make you believe me."

"That's just it Brooke. You already told _me _not Lucas. What do you expect from him? He's a guy who likes you and feels threatened by your ex boyfriend who just got back into town."

"All he had to do was ask. I told him that. I didn't have any intention to hide this Felix stuff from him."

"It's not as simple as that Brooke and you know it. It's like I said, Lucas is a guy and guys don't tend to put everything out there and ask questions like that."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Talk to him. Tell him the truth, that you feel the same way about him and that you want to be with him, but you're scared."

"You want me to tell him I'm scared? What is that going to accomplish other than me looking stupid?"

"You're not going to look stupid Brooke.It's just going to let him know that that is why you turned him down today not because you are still into Felix."

"You're right. I just hope he's willing to talk to me."

"He will. Lucas is a good guy. He'll understand Brooke. You'll see."

"I hope so. I really want things to work out with us."

"They will."said Peyton with a smile."This is too weird. Brooke Davis with an actual boyfriend that isn't an ass. You're moving up B. Davis."she laughed.

"Shut up."Brooke sat up from the bed."Now speaking of boyfriends, yours really needs you right now."she said knowing that was the other reason for her late night visit.

Peyton looked at her."Why? What's going on with Nathan?"

"Well he came over about two hours ago and pretty much broke down in my arms. There is so much going on with him right now it's not even funny."

"Is it Dan again?"she asked annoyed.

"Yes and no. Nathan found out Deb and Dan are getting a divorce. He was so angry at Dan. I couldn't believe it."

"Well he has every right to be. How could a person claim to want to change and then turn around and abandon someone you're supposed to love while they are getting help. This has to do with Lucas' mom Brooke, you and I both know something is going on with them."

Brooke shook her head."That's not it at all Peyton. It's Deb that wants the divorce, not Dan. She sent Nathan a letter explaining everything."

"Oh."was all she said.

"I think it was all just too much to take in and Nathan broke down. His whole life is changing. I don't think he could take another shock. I hope there's nothing lurking in the shadows waiting to come out."

"What did you do?"asked Peyton concerned.

"The only thing I could. I held him and told him everything was going to be okay."

Peyton nodded."Thank you for that Brooke."

"You don't have to thank me. He's my best friend. I wouldn't do anything differently."

"Where is he now?"

"At home. I talked to him and told him he shouldn't be angry at Dan and that he needed to go home and talk to him. He said he would and once he was okay he left."

"I should go see him. I hate that all of this is happening to him. He doesn't deserve any of this."she pulled herself off of her bed and toward her door."Brooke go talk to Lucas. Do it now before any more time passes. The last thing we need is more heartache."

Brooke smiled."I will thanks. Call me later okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."with that she was out the door.

Brooke threw herself back onto the bed. _Was she really going to talk to Lucas? Could she really go and tell him she wanted to be with him, but was too scared to admit it?_ She had to. There was no other way that things would be okay with them if she didn't. She too pulled herself up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lucas found himself at the Rivercourt and sat down at the picnic table. He wasn't sure what it was about this place, but he was drawn to it. This was the place he first met Brooke. This was a great place to think and that exactly what he needed to do right now. Think. He wasn't sure how everything got screwed up so fast, but it did. Just this morning he was happy to be with Brooke the way they were, but now be wanted to be with her and she didn't want to be with him_ a_nd her ex boyfriend was back. The funny thing was he could have sworn she felt the same, by the way she acted around him and the things she said."I didn't realize how much I missed you until now." Was what she said just hours ago. You just don't say things like that to someone you're only looking to have fun with. He was hurt and he wanted answers. The only answer he could come up with was that no mater what she said she still wanted to be with Felix. That had to be it. He knew she said that wasn't true and he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't see any other reason she would turn him down. He didn't want to lose her, he liked her that much and when she asked him if he was okay with keeping things the way they were he said yeah, but when she went in to kiss him he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't okay with it and he suddenly felt the urge to get out of there. He knew there was no way she would buy his story of needing to go home, but at that time he didn't really care. He just needed to get out of there. 

Lucas looked over at the water. It looked beautiful with all the lights lit in the back. He wished Brooke was there sitting with him. He wished with everything he had never gone over there and opened his big mouth and told her how he felt because then she probably would be there with him.

Lucas turned around when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He saw who it was and turned back around.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."said Lucas without turning around.

"Well I'm here because I took a walk to clear my head. I saw you over here and decided to stop and say hello. Now what about you son?"asked Dan.

"Same here.I took a walk to clear my head and ended up here without even realizing it."

"It seems we have even more in common than I thought. Would you believe me if I said I came here a lot to think?"

"Yeah, I guess I would. I do the same thing. There's something about this place."

"There certainly is."said Dan taking a seat on the table next to Lucas."So if you don't mind me asking, what was it that had you here thinking?"

Lucas shrugged."Just stuff."

"Stuff, huh?"asked Dan with a smile."This stuff wouldn't happen to include the lovely Ms. Davis, you seem so fond of now a days would it?"

Lucas continued to look straight ahead.

"You know that girl is pretty amazing. She helped me out a lot tonight. Will you thank her for me the next time you two talk? I will again myself, but I have a feeling you'll see her before I do."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I'll be talking to her all that much anymore."

"Why do you say that? Did you two break up or something?"

"You have to actually be dating for there to be a break up and we most certainly were not dating."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. She's a great girl. I hope you two can fix whatever it is that is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with us. We are just not going to be talking all that much anymore."he turned to see Dan nodding in understanding."So what was it that she helped you with anyways?"he was curious to know what it was. Brooke never really seemed too fond of Dan.

Dan cleared his throat."Well as you are well aware I'm sure, she and Nathan are rather close."he watched as Lucas rolled his eyes at the statement."Nathan listens to what she has to say. Well tonight Nathan found out his mother and I are getting a divorce and he was understandably upset. He yelled and blamed me for everything. He practically told me we were through for good, but he came home thanks in part to Ms. Davis. Whatever she said must have worked because my son is back at home where he belongs. She's a good friend and I'm glad Nathan has her to talk to."

Lucas nodded. No wonder Nathan looked the way he did earlier. It must really suck finding out something life altering like that when you thought everything was good. He couldn't imagine being sprung with news like that. He now understood why Nathan came to look for Brooke. He needed his best friend and it seemed as if she had been helpful from what Dan said."Well that's good I guess."

"It is. Everything is working out. I just have a few things to work out and my family will be together as they should be."

Lucas thought about asking what he meant by that, but figured it really wasn't his place.

"I have some time Lucas. Would you like to tell me what happened between you and Ms. Davis. Maybe an outside opinion would help."said Dan hoping Lucas would open up to him, if even just a little bit.

Lucas let out a sigh. He didn't really want to talk about it, but maybe Dan was right."We've been kinda seeing each other for a while now, but tonight I told her I wanted to be with her."

"I can't imagine she was surprised. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Yeah well she was. She basically told me she didn't like me enough to date me, which is crazy because at the same time she told me she still wanted to sleep with me."he let out showing his frustration.

Dan just sat there. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Lucas had just confided in him about something really personal. This was big. He didn't want to screw up the first major advice he was about to give his son."Well that is a bit odd. I'm not around you kids that often, but from what I do see and hear is that you kids really like each other. I know Ms. Davis pretty well since she and Nathan have been best friends since they were little and I know she isn't too fond of commitment. I know she likes to "date" different guys a lot. I don't agree with what she does, but that is who she is. It doesn't make her any less special. Maybe she is afraid Lucas. Maybe she wants to be with you, but doesn't know how to do that. You should give the girl some time. Maybe that's all she needs."

Lucas thought about everything he just said. Maybe Dan was right. Maybe Brooke really did just need some time to come around and see that he wasn't going anywhere."Thanks Dan."he said as he got himself off of the table."You gave me a lot to think about. I appreciate it. I should be heading home. It's pretty late."

"No problem son. Thanks for listening to me as well. I hope things work out the way you want them to."

"Me too. I'll see you around Dan."

"You too."said Dan with a small wave. He watched as Lucas walked away. He sat there with a smile. Tonight was a good night. Things with his sons were looking good. Nathan was back at home and Lucas was trusting him enough to confide in his about things that were important to him. The only hurdle left was to let everyone in on who he really was.

Lucas quietly walked up the steps to his house and made his way to his side door. He opened the door and felt his way to the light switch. He flipped it on and stepped fully into the room where he stood planted in his spot. He couldn't believe it._ Was she actually there sitting in front of him? _He blinked a few times, but no she still sat in front of him.

"Hi, Lucas. I can see you're a little surprised to see me here."she smiled that smile he always loved.

A little surprised was an understatement. He continued to look at her."You could say that. What are you doing here Sheryl?"


	33. Night Visitors

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_**Night Visitors**_

Lucas stood planted in front of his door. _He was looking at her, he knew that, but how could that be? How could she really be here in his room, on his bed in Tree Hill?_"Sheryl, what are you doing here?"

Sheryl stood up and walked over to Lucas."You're surprised, I can see that, but I hope this is a good surprise and not a bad one."she smiled.

Lucas looked at her and found himself smiling back as well. It was kinda weird. He hadn't seen her in almost a year and he hadn't really thought about her either, but in that moment it hit him that he actually did miss her, a lot. He quickly pulled her into his arms."Of course this is a good thing. I'm just a little surprised. I never expected to walk in here and find you of all people waiting for me."

Sheryl pulled away slightly."Okay, well then who would you expect to be here in your room waiting for you in the dark?"she asked with a laugh.

Lucas' mind quickly turned to Brooke. She was the person he would expect to find waiting in his room for him. She'd done it before. To be honest the second he realized someone was in his room he thought and hoped it was Brooke. Lucas withdrew himself from Sheryl and walked across the room."Nobody really. What are you doing in North Carolina anyways?"

Sheryl took her previous position on the bed and shrugged."Just visiting an old friend. I moved back to California. My dad got transfered back. The company wasn't doing so well after we left and they asked him back to see if he could salvage what was left, but enough about that. When I got back to school I was surprised to hear that my best friend in the whole world was gone. It was a bit of a sad shock. I packed a bag and somehow ended up here. Honestly I didn't even think it through. I just felt the need to see you. I missed you so much Luke."she said not once taking her eyes off of him.

Lucas looked down at her and thought about all the times he wished she had done this back when he was in California. He took the short walk over to the bed and sat down next to her."I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. I was a mess when you moved away."

Sheryl placed her hand over his and intertwined their fingers."I was a mess too. It took me days before I was able to leave my room. You know that I never wanted to leave, right?"

Lucas gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking."I know. It totally sucked, but neither of us wanted it."

Sheryl gave him a small smile."So what are you doing in Tree Hill? You're not exactly a small town guy Luke."

He let out a laugh."You don't know that. You haven't been around me in a small town."

"Well I am now, prove me wrong."

"I just might have to do that. This place isn't so bad. I actually like it here. The people are great."

"I bet they are, but why here and why now? Is your mom finally listening to your grandmother and moving back home?"

Lucas looked down at the mention of his great grandmother."Yes and no. We did move back, but not because my grandmother asked. We're here because she past away. We came back for the funeral and to get her estate situated and we just decided we should stay."

Sheryl's face fell."I'm so sorry Luke. I know how close you and your mom were with her. How is your mom doing? I only spoke with her for a few minutes."she said as she gathered his other hand in hers.

"She's okay now. It was hard at first. I think it really helped her to be here in this house and to be at the cafe, two of the places she spent most of her time."

"Ooh, the famous cafe. I'm gonna have to check that out while I'm here."

"How long is that gonna be?"

Sheryl shrugged."I'm not sure yet. A couple of days, maybe a week. Don't worry though, I'll stay at a hotel after tonight."

Lucas rolled his eyes."Don't be silly. There is no way my mom will let you stay in a hotel. You can stay in my room while you're here."

Sheryl smiled. It felt good to still be cared for by him and his mother."Are you sure Luke? I don't want to inconvenience either of you."

"I'll be fine on the couch for a couple of days. It's not big deal."

"Or you could just stay in here with me."she said as she looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss. This was something she'd missed. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Lucas let her kiss him. He reacted to the kiss, moving his lips against hers. He finally came to his senses when he felt her tongue slowly outline his bottom lip, wanting him to open up. He pulled away from her and got up off the bed. He needed to put a little distance between them."Yeah, I don't think this is a good idea Sheryl. I'm sorry, it just isn't."

She nodded."You're probably right. I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that and I shouldn't have suggested such a thing. I guess I just really miss you."

"I miss you to Sher, but that doesn't mean we should do something that can only end bad. Lets not forget we're in the same situation we were in when you had to move. I'm here and you're in California."

"I know and I'm sorry. It was just a momentary lapse of judgment on my part. It won't happen again. I promise."

Lucas nodded."I know. I am glad you're here though."

"Me too."she said as she looked around."Well it's late. I should take a shower before I go to bed."

"Yeah, me too. You can used the one in here and I'll use the restroom in the hall. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Sure. Thanks Luke. Good night."she smiled before turning to the restroom.

"Goodnight."he said as he closed the door behind him. _Had he actually turned down his ex girlfriend? What was he thinking? _He was thinking she was great, but she wasn't Brooke. As much as he had been in love with Sheryl, he now had feelings for Brooke. There was no denying that. It sucked that she didn't feel the same way about him, but he could wait. He would wait for her as long as it took.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peyton ran up the path that led to the Scott mansion and rang the doorbell. She waited for someone to answer, but no one did. She rang the bell once more and still on one came. She looked down at her watch and saw how late it actually was. She decided to use the key that was hidden under the rock to the left of the door and let herself in. There was no way she was going to let anymore time pass before seeing Nathan. From what Brooke said earlier it seemed as if Nathan really need his friends right now.

Peyton locked the front door behind her before she quietly made her way up the stairs to Nathan's room. She opened the door and saw Nathan in bed asleep. She stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she watched him. He looked so peaceful lying there asleep. It looked as if nothing was wrong. She wished that were so. She wished she could take all his pain away. She loved him that much, but of course it wasn't possible. All she could do was be there for him. She hoped with everything that would be enough.

Peyton pulled off her thin jacket and slipped off her shoes before slowly climbing into bed next to Nathan. She wrapped her arms firmly around his sleeping form and rested her head on his pillow. She felt him stir slightly and she tightened her grip on him wanting him to know he wasn't alone, wanting him to know she was there and always would be.

Nathan awoke when he felt the arms around him tighten. He smiled to himself. he was happy Peyton was here. He didn't realize until that very moment how much he needed her to near. He place her tiny hand inside his and intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze."When did you get here?"he whispered, his back still toward her.

"A couple of minutes ago. I watched you sleep for a while. You know, you look really hot when you're asleep."she said letting out a slight laugh.

Nathan turned around so he was now facing her."Hotter than when when I'm awake?"he joked. This felt good. With everything going on he needed this time with her. He needed her sense of humor around. She always made him laugh.

"Of course not, but it is a close second."she smiled for a second before getting serious."Are you okay Nathan? I talked to Brooke earlier and she said you weren't doing that well."

Nathan shook his head."I'm fine. You can tell that to Brooke for me the next time you see her."he gave a slight laugh which he stopped at the look he got from Peyton. He rolled his eyes."Okay, I'm sorry. I'm really okay though. I wasn't doing so good when I went to see Brooke. I really needed to talk to someone. So much is going on. It's hard to deal with it all at one time. My head is spinning."

"I'm really glad you have Brooke to talk to, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous. Why didn't you come to me? I would have been there for you too. I want to help you though this Nathan."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. He was afraid she might feel this way."I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't go to Brooke to leave you out or anything. I just needed someone neutral to talk to."off the confused look he got from her he continued."I know how you feel about this whole Dan situation. You want us to work everything out. You want me to trust that he is not lying and I want that too, but sometimes I don't and I need someone that isn't close to the situation to talk to. I love you and I love talking to you and I want you to help me, but this time I really just needed my best friend to talk to. I hope you're okay with that."he used his free hand to softly caress her cheek.

Peyton blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. She loved hearing Nathan open up and talk like this. She wished he did it more often. There were only two people he let see him like this and it was her and Brooke."I am more than okay with that. I love that you have Brooke to talk to. She is the best friend you can have. I know that. She's my best friend too. I'm glad she helped you out with this. I just want you to know that just because I want you to work things out with Dan doesn't mean I am bias, that I would side with Dan over you. I would have listened to you the way Brooke did. You are the most important person to me Nathan. I just want you to be okay."

"I am. I am feeling so much better. Brooke said a lot of things that got me to thinking. She was right and so were you. You two said pretty much the same things. I have no reason to be angry at Dan for the things that are going on right now. He is really trying with me right now and as much as I want to be mad at him for everything, I can't. My mom is divorcing him because it is what she needs to do for herself. He could be an ass and fight her on this divorce, but he isn't. We talked when I got home and everything is okay. We still have a lot to work on, but things are good. I have you and Brooke to thank for that."

"We just want you to be happy, that's all."

"How could I not be happy with the two most amazing girls in my life here helping me though this. I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you both to talk to."

"It's a good thing you will never have to know. We both love you Nathan and we will both help you get through all this no matter what. You have to know that things are only gonna get better from now on. So much has happened there is now way there are any dark secrets out there that could hurt you any more."

"I hope you're right Peyt. I don't need anything else coming out. This is more than enough to deal with."he said as he placed his lower arm down on the bed and pulled Peyton down on it. He wrapped his arm around her once she rested her head on his shoulder."You staying here with me tonight?"

Peyton looked up at him."You bet. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here."she smiled as she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

Nathan placed his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. He needed to be with her tonight. He was glad she took it upon herself to find him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke parked her car outside Lucas' house and sat there. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been sitting there, but if felt like hours. She'd probably restarted her car a dozen times. She knew what she wanted, but getting it was the hard part for her. She would have to open herself up to Lucas and let him know how she felt and why she had turned him down earlier. That was something she had never done. That was something she never saw herself doing _ever_, but then Lucas came along. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. He made her do things she never thought of doing. He knew about her past, but yet he was still here wanting to be with her and only her. He was happy to just have her. This was all so new to her and she of course was still stuck in her old ways of not really trusting anyone. Sure she trusted Nathan and Peyton, but that's as far as her trust went. Everyone had let her down, it's what she had come to expect.

That was it. She couldn't do this. There was too much at stake. She turned the key and once again started the car. She looked at his house once more and thought about all the times she had recently spent there. She thought about the first time she spent there with him talking about her nonexistent family and his nonexistent father. They had a really great conversation that night. It hit her that was probably the night she first started falling for him.

She turned her head and looked at the road in front of her and thought about the safety of her room. If she left everything would stay the same. She wouldn't be risking her heart and that was what she was afraid of doing. She turned once more to the house. Sure she could go home and be somewhat safe, but in doing so she would never be really happy. She needed to talk to Lucas. She needed to do it more for herself than anything at all. Lucas was a great guy and she knew that. She knew she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. She knew what she had to do. She had to go in there and talk to him, tell him she was sorry for hurting him before, because no matter what he would say she knew she had. She saw it on his face before he left.

That was it. She had to do this. There was too much at stake if she didn't. She turned the key once again and turned off the car. Without another hesitation she quickly got out of her car, closed the door and made her way to his side door. She took one deep breath before knocking on the door.

Brooke waited for someone to answer. She knew it was late, but hoped he was still awake. Once more she knocked and waited. The door swung open and to say she was shocked at what she saw would have been an understatement. She stared ahead not being able to talk.

"Can I help you?"asked Sheryl clad in only a towel, her hair still wet from her shower.

Brooke looked her over. She couldn't believe it. Lucas had already moved on to another girl. She couldn't shake the feeling of knowing this girl from somewhere and it was bugging her not knowing from where. She shook her head of all thoughts and finally spoke."Um... Is Lucas here?"she wanted to leave, but thought against it. She should at least find out what was going on. This could all be a misunderstanding.

Sheryl looked behind her before turning back to Brooke."I think he's still in the shower. You could come in and wait for him if you like."she said as she tried to adjust her towel. It was a bit weird standing in front of a strange girl who looking for her ex boyfriend late at night in only a towel.

Brooke once again took in the appearance of the girl in front of her and realized where she knew her from. She was the girl in the pictures with Lucas. The ones Karen had recently shown her. Her name was Sheryl, she was Lucas' ex girlfriend. It all started to click. Lucas was mad at her for not wanting to be with him so he found his ex to be with instead and here she was in only a towel, hair dripping wet and she just said Lucas was still in the shower. They were showering together, that had to be it. The thought of them together sickened her. The thought of him sickened her.There was no way this was a misunderstanding."No thank you."she answered the earlier question."You two seem rather busy and I don't want to interrupt anything."she said bitterly.

Sheryl picked up on the slight attitude the brunette was giving her, but didn't reciprocate.There had to be a reason this girl seemed so upset."No, it's okay really come in."she opened the door wider for Brooke to enter, but she didn't.

Brooke stood there and saw the suit cases. The girl's clothes were strewn about the room. This girl was obviously staying for a while."No, I'm just gonna go."she didn't want to seem like a bitch, seeing how the girl in front of her was being nothing but nice, but it just came out. She turned and walked down the stairs.

Sheryl took two steps out the door and called out."If you give me a name I can tell Luke you stopped by."

_Luke. Luke._ Hearing her call Lucas Luke rubbed her the wrong way. She just continued to walk to her car not looking back. She couldn't believe things had turned out this way. It was her fault really and she knew that, but at the same time she couldn't help but be mad at Lucas. _How could he move on so quickly? _He could have waited at least a day before going to his ex.

She had been scared that's all. _Why couldn't he have waited?_ Brooke quickly wiped at the tears that had fallen. _How had everything turned out so bad?_

Brooke sat there in her car and let the tears fall. She was hurt and there was no way that was going to go away. She hated this feeling. She'd felt it before, too many times, when her parents came home for a "visit" and then as quickly as they had arrived they'd leave. Brooke had always secretly wished they would stay or at the very least ask her to join them on their next "business trip", but they never did. Another time she felt this way was when Felix left. Sure they didn't have the conventional real relationship everyone else had, but they still had their relationship and Brooke had gotten used to having him around so when he left it had hurt, but Brooke being who she was was good at hiding her real feelings. She never let anyone see how much she really hurt. She didn't ever want to seem vulnerable. Feeling this way sucked and she needed to do something to make it stop and she knew just the thing to do that. She wiped away the still falling tears and quickly turned on her car and peeled away.

Sheryl stood outside for a few seconds before turning back to the door. She started to walk in when Lucas walked through the room door and saw her still outside in only a towel.

"Sheryl what are you doing out there dressed like that? I thought I heard voices."he asked a bit confused as to who she could be talking to here.

"Someone was here looking for you. She looked a bit upset. I tried to get her to come in and wait for you to get out of the shower, but she said no and walked out. I went after her to get her name to tell you she was here, but she wouldn't give it to me."

"So you don't know who it was?"he asked even though he pretty much knew who it was. _Brooke._

"No, but she had brown hair and green eyes. She was really pretty Lucas."

"I know she is."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, not really."

"But she means a lot to you and I'm sure you mean a lot to her too and seeing me dressed like this probably gave her the wrong idea."it all started to make sense now. The girl was rude because she saw her like this in her sorta boyfriend's room.

"Probably."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Look her car is still here. You should go out there and try to explain everything."

Lucas quickly walked past her outside just in time to see Brooke's blue VW bug speed off. It was indeed her and he knew she had gotten the wrong idea and was probably upset. He quickly walked back inside and grabbed the car keys."I'll be back. If my mom asks tell her went over to see Brooke."with out a second thought he left. He needed to make things right.

Sheryl watched him leave. He must really care about this girl. Brooke. It hurt her a little to think about that, but things were over with them and Lucas had moved on. They both had different lives now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke parked her car and quickly got out and made her way to the door. She knocked only once before the door swung open. There was no time to turn back.

"Brooke."said Felix in only pajama pants, no shirt."I knew it was only a matter of time before you wised up and came back to me."he could tell she had been crying, but chose to ignore it. He didn't do feelings. Brooke had come to him for one reason only and he was going to give it to her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She hated giving him what he wanted."Shut up. Look I didn't come here to talk. Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Damn straight I am. You know the way to my room."he said as he held open the door for Brooke. He stopped her once she was in and leaned down and captured her lips with his as the door shut behind them.


	34. A New Revelation

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**_A New Revelation_**

Lucas walked into his house. School started in about an hour and he needed to get ready. He walked through the living room and through the kitchen to get to his room, past his mother and Sheryl already up making breakfast.

"Is that my son? No, it couldn't be. My son wouldn't be walking in here in the early morning hours having not slept in his own bed."said Karen shaking her head.

"I stayed at Brooke's, okay and I didn't get much sleep, so I'm not in the mood for any lectures today."he said as he walked past the two to his room, leaving both staring after him.

"What every mother wants to hear, her son staying over at his girlfriends and not getting any sleep. You'd think he'd have enough respect to come up with a half believable lie than the actual truth."

"I'm sure it's not how it sounded. I'll go talk to him."said Sheryl with a small smile. She hopped out of her chair and went after Lucas. She let herself into the room without knocking and sat down on the bed.

Lucas just looked at her."Have you ever heard of knocking?"he really wasn't in the mood for anything this morning. He was really tired and he still didn't know where Brooke was and he was beginning to get worried.

Sheryl gave him a look."Yes I have, but technically this is my room for now. You gave it to me last night before you left so that means I don't have to knock on my own door."she ended with a smile.

Lucas turned back to what he was doing."Whatever."

Sheryl got up from the bed. Lucas was really starting to piss her off."What is your problem Lucas? I didn't do anything to you and neither did your mother. You have no business coming home with this attitude. I'm sorry if you're upset, I really am, but that in no way entitles you to take it out on us."she turned around ready to leave the room.

"I'm sorry."said Lucas. He knew she was right. It wasn't their fault Brooke never went home."You're right. I'll talk to my mom."

Sheryl nodded before sitting back down on the bed."So what has you in such a bad mood? I would have thought that spending the night with that girl would put you in a good mood."she said not looking at him. She knew they weren't together, but it was still weird talking about stuff like this.

"I didn't see her last night."

"But I thought that's where you just said you were."she said confused.

"It was, but she never went home. I waited there all night for her and she never showed up."

"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Lucas shook his head."I don't know, she could be at Peyton's, but I called and no one answered. I guess I'll just have to wait and talk to her at school."

Sheryl nodded."I'm sorry. I know I'm kinda to blame for all of this and I am sorry."she got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck."I really hope you get the chance to explain."she smiled once more at him before walking out to let him finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Lucas walked to his locker and opened it. He'd hoped to talk to Brooke here, but she was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to think she was ditching today. He looked around once more and spotted Peyton with Nathan across the hall. If anyone knew where Brooke was it was them. He quickly shut his locker and made his way over to them. 

Nathan looked up and saw Lucas heading in their direction."Great, just what I needed this morning."he said rolling his eyes.

"What?"asked Peyton as she looked to see what Nathan was talking about."Oh."she said as Lucas made his way over."Now you be nice."she patted his chest lightly.

"Whatever."he said as he watched Lucas come closer.He felt Peyton's eyes on him so he turned to see her glaring at him."Okay, okay. I will."that garnered a smile from the girl still holding onto his arm.

"Hey Lucas. What's up?"she asked.

"Hey, Peyton...Nathan."

"Luke."was all the said.

"Yeah."said Lucas taking his eyes off of Nathan."So have either of you seem Brooke this morning?"

Peyton shook her head."No I haven't. Nathan and I have been together all morning and we haven't seen her. I talked to her last night though. Why, what's up?"

"I just really need to talk to her and I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you tried her cell?"asked Nathan.

Lucas nodded."Yeah, but I think she must have turned it off. It just goes straight to voice mail. I really need to talk to her."

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed Brooke's number."Yep, it's off."he said when he too got her voice mail."B, it's me. Call me back as soon as you get this message."he hung up."Maybe she'll call me back."

"Maybe. Look if she does call you back or you see her will you let her know I'm looking..."he was cut off by someone forcefully patting him on the back. He turned to see Felix standing behind him with a wide smile plastered on his face, one he desperately wanted to wipe off.

"Good morning all. I hope you all had a good night. I know I did."his smile grew.

Peyton rolled her eyes."What the hell do you want Felix? It is too damn early to have to be dealing with you."

Felix held up his hands."Hey, I mean no harm. I just saw Golden boy over here talking to you and I wanted to stop by and thank him."he said pointing to Lucas."Thanks bro. Thanks for whatever it was you did last night."

Lucas just glared at him"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"he asked a little annoyed by the guy.

"I'm talking about Brooke."he knew that would get his attention and it did as Lucas turned fully in his direction."Thanks for everything last night. You brought her back into my bed quicker than I hoped for."Felix patted Lucas once more on the back before walking away and letting out a cocky laugh.

Nathan stepped forward, ready to go after the lying bastard, but Peyton held him back.

"Don't Nathan. He's not worth it. You know he's lying. There is no way Brooke would ever touch him again. We all know that."she said a little relieved when she saw her words calm Nathan.

"Brooke never went home last night."said Lucas catching both their attention.

"What?"asked Peyton not sure what he was getting at.

"I went to her house last night to talk to her, but she wasn't there. I let myself in and waited for her, but she never went home. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I woke up and it was morning and she still wasn't there."

"So what are you trying to say? You think Felix was telling us the truth? You think he was really with Brooke last night?"asked Nathan. He looked around confused, last he knew Brooke was with Lucas. He'd even caught them together making out. _What the hell was going on?_

Lucas shrugged."I don't know. All I'm saying is that she didn't go home last night. If she was with that sick bastard then that's obviously what she wanted. I'm not gonna stop her."he said as he walked away. He couldn't believe it. Brooke had gone back to that arrogant jerk. She didn't even give him the chance to explain. She just went to the next guy in line and slept with him. He couldn't believe it, it just didn't sound like the Brooke he knew, but obviously it was. There was nothing left to do. They were over, over before they even started.

Peyton watched Lucas walk away."What the hell is going on? The last time I talked to Brooke she was on her way to tell Lucas she wanted to be with him."

"The last time I saw them together they looked as if the _were _together."said Nathan

"Well obviously they're not if Brooke went back to Felix."

"What the hell did Felix mean when he said Lucas did something to Brooke last night? Something had to have happened with them. There has to be a reason Brooke went back to Felix and why Lucas felt it necessary to wait all night for Brooke. That bastard had to have done something to her. I told you Lucas was a son of a bitch from the beginning, but no, you wouldn't listen to me. Maybe now you will."shouted Nathan.

"Nathan, please keep your voice down. You're causing a scene."said Peyton looking around at the people starting to stare."You have concocted this whole scenario in your head and we don't even know what's actually going on. Before you start plotting Lucas' death maybe you should wait and talk to Brooke first."

"Whatever. I'm willing to bet 50 bucks that Lucas is to blame for everything. Ever since that bastard moved here things have been bad. I bet he's some kind of demon seed or something."

Peyton laughed."No more late night movies for you."she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist."Shut up and walk me to class."

* * *

Brooke looked around before heading to her locker. She was already late for school. It was half on purpose. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. She though about skipping altogether, but there was a game tonight and her cheer squad needed her. She at least hoped to whoever was up there that she could go the whole day without seeing Lucas, but that probably wasn't possible so she'd settle for hopefully not seeing Felix. 

Last night had been a mistake. She was upset and she let that feeling take over, causing her to do some pretty stupid things. She leaned against her locker and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of everything. She was quickly startled by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. You're rather late."said Haley.

Brooke managed to scrounge up a weak smile."Yeah, I over slept."

"Late night?"she asked wriggling her eyes suggestively.

Brooke rolled her eyes."You could say that."

"So is Lucas late too?"

Brooke shook her head."Not that I know of, but then again you never know. I wasn't with him last night."her mind flashed back to finding Sheryl wearing only a towel. He probably wouldn't even be here today, not when he just got back with the love of his life.

"Really? I thought you two were inseparable now a days."

"Well you thought wrong."snapped Brooke. She saw the hurt quickly cross Haley's face. She didn't mean to snap at her. This wasn't her fault, but she just couldn't go on hearing about her and Lucas."I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean to yell at you. There is just a lot going on right now, but I'm really sorry. I gotta go."Brooke have her one last attempt at a smile before shutting her locker and walking in the direction of her class, leaving a stunned Haley standing there.

Brooke walked as slow as she could to class. She cursed whoever it was that put her in first period with Lucas. She hoped she was right and that he had stayed home with his girlfriend, but that was unlikely since they had a game tonight. At least she had Peyton and Nathan in this class too. They would help her with this.

Brooke took one last deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Of course everyone's eyes went to her. She scanned the room and involuntarily locked eyes with Lucas before he quickly turned away as did she. She couldn't help, but feel that he seemed somehow angry at her. The look he gave her was a rather chilly one before he turned away, but what reason could he have to be angry with her? She was the one that found his girlfriend almost naked in his room, just hours after he told her he wanted to be with her.

She quickly apologized to the teacher for being late. He gave her a stern look before pointing to the class, signaling her to take a seat. She looked around the room and saw only two empty seats. One was directly in front of Lucas, her usual seat, and the other was across the room with the stoners. She quickly took the latter and sat down.. She definitely didn't miss the confused look from Peyton. She also didn't miss the fact that Lucas hadn't looked in her direction one since he turned away from her earlier. This seriously starting to piss her off. _Who the hell did he think he was for being mad at her? _He must not care at all anymore now that he has his ex back in his bed, she thought to herself bitterly.

Class moved along slowly before the teacher finally allowed them to break off into partners. They had known about this project for a week and had already chosen partners. Brooke was supposed to work with Lucas.

Brooke continued to sit at her desk, not wanting to get up.

Peyton looked over in Brooke's direction and saw the apprehensiveness strewn across her face. She turned to look at Lucas and saw the same look etched on his face."Hey Brooke, we did change partners last week, right? You're now mine?"she yelled. Brooke turned to her in confusion."Please don't make me work with Nathan again. I would like a halfway decent grade."she laughed.

Brooke gave her a small smile and nodded.

Nathan looked up at his girlfriend."I love you for helping her out, but I don't want to work with Lucas either."

"Well tough luck. Suck it up and go sit with your new partner."said Peyton gathering her books and making her way over to Brooke.

"Thanks for the save."said Brooke once Peyton settled herself.

"You're welcome, but I would really like to know what is going on."

Brooke shook her head."I really don't want to talk about it now."

"I'm sure you don't, but I really have to know. What the hell are you doing sleeping with Felix again?"

"What?"shouted Brooke, causing everyone including Lucas and Nathan to look in their direction. She lowered her voice before continuing."What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Felix coming up to me, Nathan, and Lucas this morning and bragging about how he had you in his bed last night."

Brooke shook her head."I can't believe him. I can not believe he would do that."

"No, I can't believe _you_ would do that."said Peyton in disbelief.

"I didn't."

"Wait, you didn't?"

Brooke shook her head."No, I didn't sleep with Felix."

Peyton looked at her skeptically."So you're saying that he is making this all up?"

"Yes...no...kinda."she let out.

"Brooke what the hell kind of answer is that? Either he is or he isn't lying. Either you slept with him or you didn't."

"I didn't."she took a deep breath before continuing."Okay, I did go to his house last night and my plan was to sleep with him, but I couldn't do it. He kissed me and it literally made me sick to my stomach. I'm not that person anymore Peyton. I can't just sleep with any guy that's there. No matter how hurt and angry I was, I couldn't go through with it."she said looking down, willing the tears she felt coming back.

Peyton nodded a little relieved."Okay, not that I don't believe you, but where were you all night then? Lucas said you never went home."

"I stayed at your house. I was hoping you'd be there, but you weren't. I knew you had to be with Nathan so I didn't want to disturb you. I really didn't feel like going home so I just stayed there. I was late today because I went home this morning to change. I didn't stay at Felix's and I definitely didn't sleep with him."

"I am so glad to hear that, but I kinda want to slap you for going to see him in the first place. What were you thinking Brooke?"

"That's just it. I wasn't think at all. I was mad and I was hurt and I really don't want to talk about this right now because I know I'm just gonna start crying again."she said as he blinked back tears. This was the last thing she needed right now, to cry with Lucas in the same room.

Peyton was glad for the information she had, but she was still lost. She placed her hand over Brooke's and gave it a gentle squeeze."I'm sorry. I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay, but I can't because I don't really know what's going on. The last time I saw you you were on your way to talk to Lucas. I honestly thought you two would be together right now, not avoiding each other."

Brooke took a deep breath willing herself to continue."I thought that too, but as you can see, we're not even on speaking terms."

"I know. What happened? Did he not want to hear what you had to say?"

"No, he never even knew I went to see him."

"Then what happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I went to see him to pour my heart out to him and his girlfriend answered the door."

Peyton's eyes narrowed."Okay, you totally lost me now. His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well ex girlfriend, she's probably his girlfriend again. I don't know, but yeah, she answered the door practically naked."

"Naked?"

"She was in a towel."

"You ever think she might have been in the shower?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I figured genius. When I asked for him she told me he was still in the shower."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you have to be an idiot not to put two and two together. They were showering together. "Brooke scoffed."I mean I don't even know why I'm so upset. I told him I just wanted to be friends. It's not like he did anything wrong."

"Just because you say something doesn't make it so."

"Try telling him that."

"No, you should tell him that."

Brooke shook her head."I really don't feel like it anymore. Let him be with her. I don't care. I'm just tired of it all, you know?"

"Well you might not care anymore, but Lucas still does. You should have seen him when Felix told us you two slept together. He was angry and hurt Brooke."

"Good. I know I'm being a bitch, but so what. I just want him to feel a little of how I felt last night. I mean I almost slept with Felix for Christ's sake."

"Just be glad you came to your senses. I mean Lucas is a jerk, who moments after telling you he wanted to be with you went and slept with his ex girlfriend. He's no better than Felix and you deserve a hell of a lot better."

Brooke smiled up at her best friend."Thanks P. I just can't believe Felix is telling everyone that we slept together. I can't believe I gave him the ammunition to do so. I swear I'm going to kill him the next time I see him."

"You better because if Nathan gets to him first, it's gonna get ugly."said Peyton looking in Nathan's direction.

"Nathan's really mad, huh?"

"I'm sure he's upset to think that you chose to be with Felix again, but I think he's more upset that Felix is being disrespectful by talking about you like that."

Brooke nodded."I should just let Nathan beat him up, you know, teach him a lesson."she said with a slight smile.

"You could, but I think you'd get more pleasure telling him off yourself."laughed Peyton.

"Your probably right."

"So you want to tell me what's going on?"asked Nathan across the room.

Lucas looked up at him."I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you ask Brooke? She's the one sleeping with that jerk."

"Exactly. What did he mean when he said you did something to Brooke last night? What the hell did you do to her to make her go back to him?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to her. If she went back to him it was because she wanted to. It had nothing to do with me."

"I don't buy that for a second. You did something to upset her and I'm going to find out what it is. You better pray it's not bad because if it is I'm gonna personally find you and kick your ass. I've had enough of your shit to last a lifetime. Why don't you pack up and get the hell out of here?"

Lucas scoffed."It's funny how you think you scare me. I'm not like the rest of the guys here. I don't worship the ground you walk on and I sure as hell can care less about what you have to say. You can threaten me all you want, just know I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here ready whenever you get enough courage to actually follow through on your threats."

Nathan quickly stood up knocking over his chair ready to put this guy in his place when he heard his name being called.

"Nathan."said Brooke as she saw things get out of control with Lucas. This wasn't what any of them needed."Nathan, Peyton really needs to talk to you so why don't you get your stuff and come work with us."she said not daring to look at Lucas as he watched her.

Nathan looked back to Lucas."You should thank Brooke. She just saved your ass."he gathered his stuff and made his way over to his best friend and girlfriend and sat down."There is no way in hell I am working with him."

Brooke rolled her eyes."Just leave him alone Nate. It's not worth it."she said timidly. She looked from Nathan to Lucas who happened to still be watching her. She quickly tore her eyes away in time to see Felix wave her over from just outside the classroom. She tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't go away.

"I think Felix is trying to get your attention, Brooke."said Peyton looking out the window next to the door.

"I know and I'm trying to ignore him."

"Good."said Nathan."I actually want to know what the hell is going on with you and him, Brooke. Tell me you're not with him again."

"I'm not with Felix again. He's lying and I really don't want to get into this again."she said turning her attention to her best friend."He's just a jerk, end of story."

"Brooke he's telling everyone you slept with him. Don't you care?"

Brooke opened her mouth to answer when the classroom door opened. In walked Felix.

"Hello Mr. Terry. Principal Turner needs to see Brooke Davis in his office immediately."he said.

The teacher nodded. Brooke rolled her eyes as she proceeded to get up.

Nathan placed his hand over hers, causing her to stop."Don't go with him B."

Brooke sighed."You just asked me if I cared. I need to take care of him."she turned to Peyton."Will you try and explain everything to him, while I tell this jerk to leave me alone?"Peyton nodded."Thanks. If I'm not back before class is over take my things to my locker."

"Okay."said Peyton as she watched Brooke leave with Felix. She turned to see how Lucas was taking this and saw him shaking his head. Some would probably think Lucas was mad, but she could tell he was just hurt.

Brooke let the door close behind her before turning to look at Felix. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw him give her what he thought was a sexy smirk."What do you want Felix?"

"You. I was glad you came over last night. I didn't expect to see you standing at my door. We had a lot of fun, didn't we? I say we should have a little repeat of last night, say in the janitor's closet."he let out a laugh.

Brooke just looked at him. _Was he crazy? Did he actually think that after everything she would say okay?_"Are you crazy? Nothing happened last night other than me leaving you there after I realized my mistake. Is that what you want a repeat of? We could go to the janitor's closet and I can slam the door in your face if that's what you want."

"Oh baby, you're being so cruel. According to everyone who is anyone, with the exception of your little friend Lucas, we had sex last night and it was good. That's what I want a repeat of."

"You're sick. I can't believe I let you kiss me last night. You do know I went home and threw up right. That's how sick you made me. You need to stop telling everyone we slept together Felix because you know it didn't happen."

"What's the fun in that?"he let out a laugh.

"Oh is it fun you want?"

"You know it, now stop acting like a cold fish and come here."he took a step toward her.

Brooke took a step back."Don't you dare come near me. You seriously need to stop spreading these lies and stay away from me. I know I made the mistake of going to you in the first place, but still this is too much, even for you. Stop it or I will give Nathan permission to kick your ass. You know he wants to."

Felix shook his head."What is with you Brooke? You have always played hard to get, but this is different. Did you actually fall for that loser Lucas?"he watched as Brooke looked away."Oh god, you're in love with him aren't you?"he couldn't believe this. This wasn't the Brooke Davis he left.

Brooke ignored his question and looked straight at him."Look just do us both a favor and knock it off."she stared at him for a second longer before walking off in the direction of the restroom. She quickly made sure no one else was in there before she locked the door and let the tears fall._Was that it? Was that why this was so hard for her? Had she actually fallen in love with Lucas Roe?_


	35. Coming Together

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**_Coming Together_**

Brooke had successfully avoided both Lucas and Felix for the remainder of the day. She really didn't want to see either of those two.

Felix, she was angry with for lying about what happened the night before and then there was his little question that pissed her off. _How dare he ask her if she was in love with Lucas? What business was it of his? _Though that really wasn't what she was angry about. It was the fact that he inadvertently made her question her feelings for Lucas. Sure she knew she cared about him and even wanted to be with him, but was she in love with him? _Had she actually done the unthinkable and fallen in love? _The whole idea was frightening to her and she really wasn't ready to admit to all those feelings.

Then there was Lucas. She avoided him because he was now with his ex. She hated the thought of them together especially since now she knew how much she herself liked him. It all made her angry, but the main thing that had her upset with him was that he believed Felix. She could tell by the way he looked at her in their first class. He looked through her as if she didn't matter. Lucas was supposed to know her. He was supposed to care. He wasn't supposed to believe something a stupid jerk said, but he did. _How could he think so little of her? How could he think that she would go and sleep with Felix the same night they had been together? _Lucas and his actions just weren't making sense and she had too many things on her mind to continue dwelling on all things Lucas Roe.

Brooke slowly made her way to Peyton's locker."Please tell me I left my gym bag at your house."she pleaded.

Peyton shook her head."No, I don't think so. I haven't seen it anywhere, although I haven't really looked for it, but still I don't think it's there."

Brooke nodded."That's what I thought."

"So where do you think you left it?"she watched as Brooke gave her a look."Oh, Lucas'. Well you better go and talk to him."

"And say what? I'm not exactly high on his list of people he wants to talk to and to be perfectly honest he's not on mine either."

"Well I think you two are just being silly. How do you know that what you saw wasn't a misunderstanding like Lucas believing Felix. That didn't happen, but he thinks it did. What you think happened with his ex probably didn't happen either."

"Peyt, I love you for trying to help, but seriously, how can someone misunderstand seeing a girl wearing only a towel tell you the guy you're in love with is still in the shower, the place she obviously just vacated?"

Peyton looked at her not sure if she herself realized what she had just said. She just admitted she was in love with Lucas. _Should she say anything to her about it?_ No, Brooke probably wasn't ready to acknowledge her feelings yet. When she was ready, Peyton knew she'd come to her."Well, I don't really see any way around this B. You need your bag. We have a game tonight. It would be a little weird if our captain came to the game naked."

"No, actually I think the guys would appreciate it if I did."she let out a slight laugh.

"Brooke. Seriously, you're gonna have to go talk to him."

"I know that, but it doesn't make me want to do it any faster."

"The faster you do it the faster you get it over with."

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh."I hate you."

"I love you too. Now go. Call me after you talk to him, let me know how things went."

"Sure thing. See ya."Brooke slowly made her way to the gym. She knew Lucas would be there. He had to be. Whitey never the let the guys leave school on game nights. She pulled open the gym doors and peered inside. There he was, standing in the distance talking to Jake. She took a deep breath before approaching.

"So what's going on with Brooke?"asked Jake.

Lucas looked at him."What are you talking about?"

"Well earlier Haley went on and on about Brooke snapping at her. I don't know I guess Haley said something and Brooke I guess yelled at her. Haley said something about Brooke leaving her standing there. I think Haley was just hurt by Brooke's actions."

"Yeah, well she's not the only one."let out Lucas quietly.

"What was that?"asked Jake.

"Nothing. Look, I don't know what's going on with Brooke. We're not exactly on speaking terms. You know, Felix might be able to tell you more about her than me. I hear they're quite close."said Lucas shaking his head, just thinking about them together upset him.

"What's going on?"Jake was more confused than ever. Sure Lucas seemed a bit weird today, but nobody had told him anything was going on.

"Nothing. Brooke just decided she rather be with Felix."

Jake looked at him."Are you serious? Maybe you heard wrong."

"No, I saw them together today. It's no big deal though. If she wants him she can have him."

"This doesn't sound like Brooke."

"It doesn't? Really? Because from all the things I've heard about her this seems exactly like something she would do."said Lucas shaking his head. The more he talked about this the more he found himself getting angry.

"Who are you trying to kid? You don't believe that for a second Lucas. I can tell you're mad at the situation, but you could never believe something like that about Brooke."

Lucas looked down."Maybe you're right. I have no right to talk about her like that, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still with Felix."

Jake shook his head."I still don't see Brooke going to be with him, not with the way she feels about you."

"Well she did. She misunderstood something that she saw and without asking me about it she went to get even and slept with Felix."

"She slept with Felix?"Lucas nodded."Wait, what did she see?"

"My ex girlfriend is here and she saw something that made her think we slept together, but we didn't."

Jake nodded."I see now. So Brooke did something stupid because she thought you did something stupid."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So now you two are what? Not gonna talk to each other ever again."

"We're not talking now."

"That sounds pretty dumb, especially since you two like each other so much. Don't let one stupid impulsive thing Brooke did get in the way of being with her. It's not like she would have done it if she hadn't thought you did the same thing."

"But I didn't."

"She doesn't know that."

Lucas placed his head in his hands."I don't even now what to do anymore."

"Well you better make up your mind pretty quick."said Jake looking over his shoulder at Brooke who was making her way toward them.

"What?"asked Lucas, who was surprised to hear the familiar voice call out to him. He stayed looking away from her. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Everything was okay because he hadn't seen her all day, but now she was standing behind him and he was afraid to turn to her. He knew if he did then he'd remember how much he wanted to be with her and what she did would hurt so much more than it already did.

Brooke made her way over to the two boys. She could see they were deep in conversation and she didn't want to interrupt them, but Peyton's words came to her. _The faster you do it the faster you get it over with. _That was true. She needed to hurry and get talking to Lucas over with so she wouldn't have to think about him anymore. _Right, like that was gonna happen. _She really didn't want to see him right now. She was afraid he would see that she had been crying and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want him to know how much power he had over her, not after what he had done to her, but still this couldn't be avoided. She needed her bag for tonight."Lucas."she called as she approached the two. She watched as the muscles in Lucas' back tense as he heard her call his name. He remained facing forward for a few moments. She was afraid he was just going to pretend as if he hadn't heard her. She began to hope with everything that he wouldn't ignore her. She couldn't take that."Lucas."she called once again. This time he turned to face her. She felt herself let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She smiled at Jake."Hey Jake. How are you? I haven't seen you all day."she said trying to look anywhere, but at Lucas. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Same old, same old. We're just here getting ready for the game tonight."

Brooke nodded."Yeah, I know. That's why I need to talk to Lucas."she watched as Jake nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then."he said as he began to walk away.

"Jake wait a second."called out Brooke. She waited for him to look at her."Haley's coming to the game tonight, right?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be here."

Brooke nodded."Good. I really need to talk to her. Something happened earlier and I need to apologize for it."she said looking down. She really wasn't proud of herself for yelling at Haley the way she had.

"Well she'll be here. I'll see you later Brooke."

"Yeah, bye Jake."she continued to watch Jake walk away. She knew she wanted to hurry and get this over with, but that didn't stop her from prolonging it from happening. She finally forced herself to look at Lucas, who still had his eyes on her. She gave him a small smile which he didn't return."Okay, then. Look, I left my bag at your house after our last game and I really need it. It has all my stuff in it and I can't cheer tonight without my pom poms."she let out a forced laugh. She sighed when she didn't get a reaction out of Lucas."So anyhow I really need it."she finished. She was done trying to be somewhat friendly. If Lucas wasn't going to help her out then she wasn't even going to bother trying.

Lucas just looked at her. He watched as she smiled at him. He wanted to return her smile, but he couldn't. It hurt too much thinking about her with Felix. He watched as she tried to make a joke about her pom poms and he wanted to laugh with her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Seeing her there in front of him just reminded him of how much he missed her. It may have only been a day, but that didn't stop him from having all these feelings for her. He nodded when she finished talking."Uh, yeah. Do you know where you left it because I haven't seen it."

Brooke nodded."I put it in your closet. I didn't want it in the way."

"I can't go and get it. You know how the coach is."

"Yeah, I know. I can go get it myself. I just wanted to tell you first."

Lucas nodded."Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead."

Brooke once again nodded. Things were so awkward between them now. _How had that happened? How had she become so uncomfortable around him? _He had seen her naked after all and here she was not able to look him in the eyes. She was afraid of what she would see if she did. She could see that Lucas looked just as bad as she felt. She wanted him to feel hurt like she felt and that's why she was going to let him continue to think she slept with Felix, but now, there with him she couldn't do it. She loved him too much to let him continue to think something happened when it didn't.

Lucas looked at her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He saw how nervous she was around him and it hurt. He never wanted her to feel uncomfortable around him. He cared about her too much. He wanted to tell her that what she saw last night wasn't what she thought it was. To be honest at first he just wanted to tell her so that she knew she was the only one that messed things up. He wanted to tell her as some sort of punishment, but now standing there looking at her seem so broken, he couldn't do that to her. He wanted her to know, but only because he wanted her to know that he hadn't hurt her the way she thought. He wanted her to know that he still cared about her more than anyone. Maybe they couldn't be together anymore, but still he wanted her to know he hadn't moved on like she thought.

"Lucas."

"Brooke."they both called out each others names at the same time. Lucas gave her a small smile which she returned."You go first."he said.

"I just wanted to say that I know you think I..."she was interrupted.

"Lucas, get your scrawny behind over here and practice. You can talk to your girlfriend later."shouted Whitey.

Lucas turned from Whitey back to Brooke."I gotta go."

Brooke nodded."Yeah, me too. I really need to find my bag."Brooke watched as Lucas gave her a nod before walking off in the direction of the team. She let out a sigh as she turned to walk out of the gym. She hadn't gotten to tell him what she wanted, but maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't like her and Lucas were going to be together anyway. She couldn't get over the fact that he was with his ex.

* * *

Brooke reapplied her strawberry lip gloss before making her way out of the girls locker room. The game would start in about thirty minutes. She needed to get to the gym to make sure her girls were doing their stretches and not off flirting with the player, which they always did. She couldn't be mad at them though, they learned it by watching her, but tonight was different. She wasn't in any mood to be around the players and that meant that her squad couldn't be around them either. 

She stood in the open doorway looking to see if Peyton had gotten there yet. She knew Nathan was already here and warming up, but she couldn't see Peyton anywhere. She continued to scan the room and saw Sheryl, Lucas' ex sitting in in the first few rows with Karen. They seemed to be talking about something funny because she saw Karen laughing. She watched as Lucas made his way over to them. They both stood up and hugged him. She watched as Sheryl and Lucas talked for a few minutes intently. She couldn't stand to see those two together. It was making her sick. That was supposed to be her up there with Lucas and his mother. They were the ones that were supposed to be together, but they weren't and it was all her fault. If she hadn't have been stupid and told him she didn't want to be with him, then none of this would be happening.She was the reason that Sheryl was able to be up there with them.

Brooke turned to go back into the locker room to catch her breath. This was too much for her. She suddenly felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was happy to see it was her best friend. She really needed her right now.

"So seeing how you're not here naked, you must have gotten your bag from Lucas. How did that go?"she asked with a smile.

Brooke shrugged."It went. I told him I needed my bag. He said fine go get it and I did."

"I doubt that's what happened Brooke.

"It didn't go like that, but it might as well have. We only talked for a minute and then I left to get my bag."

"So then, nothing got resolved?"

Brooke shook her head."No, and it sucks because I really wanted it too. I mean I know I said I wanted him to think I was with Felix, but I don't. I want him to know I would never do that."

"Then tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."she said pointing in their direction.

Peyton looked to see what Brooke was pointing at and saw Lucas chatting with some blonde."Is that the skank over there with Lucas?"

Brooke nodded without looking at them."That would be the towel wearing whore."said Brooke shaking her head as they passed them. Anger always made her feel better, but only for a while. She could feel Lucas' eyes on her, but refused to look at him.

"Just so you know he was so checking you out."laughed Peyton as she swatted Brooke's behind.

"Good."she said as she began to call the girls over."Lets go people. We don't have all day. Get your horny asses over here. You will have plenty of time to flirt with the guys at the party later."she went on to tell then they needed to stretch as she did so herself.

"I'll be right back."said Karen as the two teens in front of her continued to talk. She made her way over to Brooke."Brooke."she called out to the younger brunette.

Brooke looked up as she heard her name called. She smiled as she saw Karen make her way over."Hey Karen. How are you?"she went in for a hug.

Karen held her tight for a moment before letting go."I'm good. I couldn't help, but notice you walk passed Lucas over there without giving him so much as a look. What's going on with you and my son? I thought things were good."

Brooke looked down."Yeah, so did I, but I guess Lucas just missed his ex girlfriend a little too much."

Karen looked at the tiny girl in front of her. She could tell she was hurting."Oh, sweetie come here."Karen once again pulled Brooke to her for a hug."Nothing is going on with those two. They are just friends."

Brooke shook her head."I saw it with my own eyes Karen. They are back together."she said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't be saying anything. This is Lucas' business."

Karen nodded."Well I am sorry for everything. You're a wonderful girl and if Lucas can't see that then it's his loss."

Brooke smiled at the older woman."Thanks Karen. I think you just might have made my night."once again the two women hugged before Karen made her way back to her seat.

"So I take it she didn't give you the chance to explain."said Sheryl once Karen left.

"What makes you say that?"asked Lucas.

"I don't know, probably the fact that she walked right passed you with out even glancing in your direction."she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, we really haven't talked."

"Why not? I mean when you left this morning you were ready to talk to her and make sure she knew nothing happened with us. So what happened to make you change your mind?"

Lucas shrugged."I just found out some stuff and decided not to say anything."

"What did you find out?"asked Sheryl. She knew it wasn't her business, but that didn't stop her from asking.

Lucas wasn't sure he should say anything, but figured he could use someone to talk to that didn't know the situation and might have a new view on it."After she left the house last night she went to her ex boyfriends house and they slept together."he shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. The girl he was beginning to love had slept with someone else.

Sheryl nodded."Yep, I can see her doing that."

"What? Why would you say that? You don't even know Brooke."he was still angry with her, but he couldn't help but defend her. He still hated it when people talked down about her.

"And I don't have to Lucas. I'm not saying this to put her down in any way, but I can understand. She saw what she thought was proof that we slept together and she was hurt so she did the first thing that comes to all girls minds. She wanted to get even. It's what we all do Lucas. We don't think clearly when we're hurting and all we want is for the pain to stop. She did the thing she thought would make her feel better and it probably did for that night, but I bet she woke up feeling horrible. You should still talk to her Lucas. I bet she regrets it."

"I'm sure she does, but how am I supposed to get over the fact that she was with someone else?"

"If you care enough about her then you'll find a way."

Lucas nodded."Since when did you get so insightful?"he laughed.

"Well I am a girl. I know how we think."she turned to look down at the floor."So those two are pretty close, huh?"

"Who?"he asked as he looked down at his mother embracing the girl who was causing him so much heartache."Oh, yeah, they really get along."

"Good. I can't say I'm not jealous because I am, but I can see you really like this girl. Lucas don't let her one mistake ruin what you two have. Find a way to get passed this."

"I hope I can."said Lucas as he continued to watch his mother talk to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke stormed into the kitchen and went straight to the counter to fix herself a drink. 

"You are going to mix that with something."said Nathan as he watched Brooke pour Vodka into a cup.

"Nope."she said as she pulled the cup to her lips and drank. She returned the cup to the counter and refilled her cup, to once again gulp it down.

Nathan watched as she went to refill the cup yet again. He reached for the cup and yanked it out of her hands."Brooke you need to stop. What are you doing?"

Brooke looked at him."Well I was trying to drink, but some dumb ass took my cup."she shrugged."But oh well, I really don't need a cup. It was just slowing me down."she looked at him while bringing the bottle of Vodka to her lips. She wasn't sure why she was acting like this toward him. She wasn't mad at _him. _He wasn't the one that was here with his ex girlfriend, no that was Lucas. Nathan was just there so he got the brunt of her anger.

Nathan watched as Brooke continued to drink the alcohol straight from the bottle for a minute before walking over to her and taking it out of her hands."Seriously Brooke, you need to slow down. What has you so tweaked?"

Brooke shook her head."Nothing. I just can't believe he brought her here. I mean he knew I'd be here."

"Who? What are you talking about B?"he was so confused. Maybe he was too late and Brooke was already drunk because she wasn't making any sense.

"Lucas."she pointed at him walking toward the kitchen with Sheryl."I can't believe he would throw his girlfriend in my face like. He is such a jerk."

Nathan looked from Brooke to Lucas and saw that Lucas was in fact with a girl."That's Lucas' girlfriend?"

"Yep. She's the girl I caught him sleeping with."

"Wait, what? Why didn't anyone tell me any of this?"

"I'm telling you now."she said as she watched Lucas and Sheryl enter the kitchen.

Lucas looked at Brooke and then Nathan, walking in here was probably not the smartest thing to do.

Sheryl looked between everyone and picked up on the tension."Um Luke lets just get our drinks and go say hi to your friends."she wanted to get them out of there as quick as possible.

Brooke watched as Nathan stared at Lucas. He looked as if he was ready to kill him."Nathan can I have my bottle back?"she asked.

Nathan turned from Lucas to Brooke."No. I already told you you need to slow down."

"Fine."Brooke walked passed him and reached for the same bottle as Sheryl. She pulled it out of the blonde's hand."Sorry, you can have him,"she nodded toward Lucas." but this... this is mine."she turned and walked out of the kitchen with her liquor.

Nathan turned back to Lucas."Are you happy now? Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You haven't hurt Brooke enough? You just had to come parade your slutty girlfriend here."

Lucas took a step toward Nathan."First of all Sheryl is not slutty and second of all she isn't my girlfriend. If you talk about her like that again I will kick your ass."

Nathan let out a laugh."I would love to see you try. You know the only thing that kept me from kicking your ass before was Brooke and I don't see her stopping me now."

Sheryl took a step forward and pulled Lucas away from Nathan."Come on Lucas. It isn't worth it."

Lucas let her pull him out of the room, but not before turning back to Nathan."It's funny how you have selective memory when it comes to Brooke. Don't forget that Brooke is the one that slept with Felix. I did nothing wrong."

Nathan once again let out a laugh."You really are that dumb believing that stupid shit. Brooke didn't sleep with anybody. If you cared about her like you say you do, then you should have known that."

Lucas looked at him. _Was he telling the truth? Did Felix make it all up? Was he mad at Brooke for no reason?_

"Yeah, well Lucas and I didn't sleep together either so maybe you should tell that to your friend."said Sheryl as she pulled Lucas away from Nathan.

"I gotta go Sheryl. I have to find Brooke. I think all of this has just been a huge misunderstanding."

"Sounds like it. I guess Brooke didn't sleep with her ex. Don't worry about me. I'll get home."

Lucas shook his head."No, you take the car. I'll find a way home."

She nodded."I'll see you later. I hope things work out for you and Brooke, Lucas."

Lucas nodded."Me too."he watched as she walked away. He turned to look for Brooke.

* * *

"Tutor Girl. There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you."said Brooke as she went to hug Haley. 

Haley held up Brooke who looked as if she was going to fall."Well you found me. Are you okay Brooke?"

"Yeah, I just had a few drinks."

"A few drinks? Are you sure that's all? You look pretty wasted Brooke."

"I am."she said with a laugh."I can't remember the last time I had this much to drink."

"Well I don't think that's a good thing. Maybe you should slow down Brooke."she said as she took the almost empty bottle from Brooke.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Haley shook her head."No, Brooke. I'm not."

Brooke let out a smile."Good because I am sorry."

"I know. You already told me at the game."

"Oh, right. I forgot. So you want to dance with me?"

"Um, well I don't really know how Brooke."

"So, it doesn't matter. All we have to do is move from side to side and we'll look hot."said Brooke as she tried to pull Haley toward the dance area.

"No, you know what. Maybe you should sit down. I think you've had a little too much to drink."she tried to sit Brooke down, but to no avail.

"No. Fine, if you don't want to dance with me, then I'll go find someone who will and he won't be here showering with his stupid girlfriend. God, where is Felix when you need him?"slurred Brooke.

"You called."said Felix placing his hand on her back.

Brooke smiled at him."Now you'll dance with me right?"she asked.

"You bet your ass I'll dance with you. Lets go."

Brooke turned back to Haley."You see. I told you I'd someone else. See ya, party pooper."she took Felix's hand and walked off leaving Haley to look after her.

Felix pulled Brooke into a corner."How much have you had to drink Brooke?"

"Enough. Why you wanna catch up with me?"

"Yeah, why not. Why don't we get out of here and have a party of our own at my house?"he took her hand and started to pull her through the house.

"Felix stop. I didn't say I wanted to go anywhere with you. I just wanted to dance."

"Don't be a tease Brooke. Lets go."

"No."said Brooke as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Brooke I don't understand why you're acting like this. You know you want this, just like you wanted this last night. It's why you came to see me in the first place."

"Yeah and then I came to my sense. Now let me go you jackass. I don't feel good."

"I think you heard her. Let her go."

Brooke turned to see Lucas standing behind them.

Felix looked at him and laughed."What? You can't see that we're busy? Leave loser."

"Yeah, I'll leave, but I'm taking Brooke with me."

"You don't get it. She doesn't want you. There's a reason why she keeps coming back to me."

"Then why does she keep turning you down? She doesn't want to leave with you so she isn't. Let her go."he took a step forward.

Felix let go of Brooke."Whatever. Don't go getting all upset when she comes to me yet again because we all know she will. Later Brooke."Felix shook his head before walking away.

"Are you okay?"Lucas asked Brooke as she brought her hand to her face.

Brooke shook her head."I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her out the nearest door. He watched as she bent down and emptied the contents of her stomach. He brushed her hair out of her face. With his other hand he gently rubbed circles on her back. He wanted to make her feel better. He knew this was all his fault. She was like this because of him and he couldn't stand that thought."Are you okay?"he asked once she was upright.

Brooke shook her head."No, I need to get out of here Lucas."

Lucas nodded as he once again wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and they made their way through the house."Where are your keys? I don't have my car."

"Peyton has them. She took then away from me when I decided to drink."she said through closed eyes.

"Good. Lets go find her."

Brooke shook her head."I can't. I don't think I can make it."

"Okay."said Lucas as he placed his hands under her knees and lifted her into his arms."I got you."he looked down and saw that she was already passed out. He shifted her small body until he was able to walk comfortably. He searched the house for Peyton and finally spotted her in a corner with Haley."Peyton, I need Brooke's keys."

Peyton turned to Lucas and saw the sleeping girl in his arms."Oh god. Is she okay?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah she'll be fine. She just had way too much to drink. I'm gonna take her home."

Peyton looked at him skeptically."I'll take her home."

"Are you serious? You don't actually think I would do anything to her."he couldn't believe this.

"I didn't say that. I just meant that Brooke would probably want me there."

"You're probably right, but I would worry about her if I left her."

Peyton nodded."You know she's gonna kill me when she finds out I let you take care of her like this."

"It'll be fine."he took the keys."Thanks Peyton. I'll have her call you in the morning."

"Just take care of our girl Lucas."

"I will."he said as he made his way out of the house.

* * *

Lucas lied Brooke down on her bed. He removed her heels before placing the cover over her. He brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. He smiled as she moved against his hand. He watched as her eyes began to flutter open. 

"Lucas?"she called."

"Yeah, it's me Pretty Girl. You're a mess."he said with a smile.

Brooke once again closed her eyes."I'm sorry."she whispered."I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Shh."said Lucas. He knew she was sorry. He didn't need her to say it."There's no need for you to apologize. I'm the one who should say I'm sorry."

"I love you Lucas."she said as her head tilted to the right and she once again passed out.

Lucas looked down at her, trying to figure out if he'd heard her correctly."I love you too."he said even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. It was how he felt and he needed to say it.

* * *

Brooke groaned as the light shined in her eyes. She placed her hand over her eyes to try and block it, but it didn't work. She shifted herself in bed. Her eyes immediately landed on the sleeping form lying on her couch. _Lucas. What was Lucas doing here? _She couldn't remember a thing about last night. She had no idea how she got home other than Lucas must have brought her here. 

Her head was pounding and she knew she must have had way too much to drink. She wanted to get up. There was no way she wanted Lucas to see her like this. There was no doubt in her mind she looked awful. Slowly and quietly she pulled herself out of bed. She had to lean on the wall so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't believe how awful she still felt. She couldn't remember the last time she'd drank this much.

Before closing the door to the restroom she looked back and watched Lucas sleep. He seemed so peaceful. His back was gonna kill him when he woke up though, but for now he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. She knew once he woke up and they talked the serene look on his face would disappear. So much needed to be said. He took her home and took care of her when he didn't have to. He was supposed to still be mad at her like she was mad at him, but was she? _Was she still mad at him? Could you be in love with someone and feel like you hated them at the same time?_ She didn't hate him though. Sure she was hurt that he had moved on just when she realized she loved him, but still, she loved him. She found herself absentmindedly smiling before closing the door.

Lucas shifted from his make shift bed. He groaned aloud as he felt his back sting. There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. He needed to get the hell off of that couch. He stood up and stretched and his eyes landed on the now empty bed. He wondered where she was for a second before realizing that the shower was on. She was taking a shower. _Good. _He knew she would probably feel a little better once she got out. He needed her to feel better so they could talk. They needed to talk. There was no way he could let everything go. He'd been wrong and he needed to admit to it. She was also wrong and he wanted her to know it. He no longer wanted her to think he had been with Sheryl. They were being stupid and staying away from each other for no reason. They both thought the other did things they hadn't and it was time to set everything straight, especially after Brooke's admission last night. She said she loved him. He hoped that it was the truth and not just the alcohol talking because he wanted her to know that he felt the same way.

Lucas sat down on her bed as he heard the shower shut off. She was coming out. There was no turning back. They were going to have this conversation.

Brooke pulled her robe over her still damp body and tied the strings as she opened the door. She saw Lucas now fully awake and sitting on her bed."You're awake."she said as she made her way into the room.

"Yeah, so are you. I didn't expect you to be up so early. You had a pretty rough night."he said looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to take care of me. I know it was the last thing you wanted to do."she said as she made her way to her closet.

"You're right. It was. I wish I didn't have to take care of you, not because I didn't want to be around you, but because you shouldn't have drank that much Brooke."

She turned to face him."I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"I do. It was because of me."he watched her shake her head in protest."Don't try to deny it Brooke. You were upset because you saw Sheryl in my room just like I was upset when Felix said you slept with him."

"Yeah."she whispered.

"Nothing happened with Sheryl, Brooke. I wouldn't do that to you. I know nothing happened with you and Felix either. I know I was stupid for believing him and I'm sorry. I should have known better. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I know there was no way that you would go to him."

Brooke looked down."I did go to him that night Lucas. I was mad and I thought you were with your ex and I wanted to stop feeling bad."

Lucas looked up at her."What are you saying? You did sleep with him?"he wasn't sure what was going on. _Was she admitting to being with Felix?_

Brooke shook her head."No, I couldn't go through with it. Even though I was angry with you I couldn't do it. I did let him kiss me though."

Lucas nodded."Sheryl kissed me too."

"What does this mean Lucas?"

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"

She shrugged."I don't know."

"I want to be with you Brooke. There is no one else. Kissing Sheryl meant nothing. Do you feel the same way about kissing Felix?"

"Kissing Felix was a mistake. It was something that shouldn't have happened."

"Good. Look Brooke, you know where I stand. I want to be with you, but if you're not ready, then okay. We can be friends."

Brooke let out a sigh and sat down next to him on her bed."It's not that I don't want to be with you Lucas. I'm scared okay. I've never done this before and I don't know how to."there she said it. She was being honest with Lucas and opening up to him. That was something she never thought she would be able to do.

Lucas took her hand in his."What are you scared of? I'm not going to do anything to hurt you Brooke. I couldn't. I care about you too much to let that happen."

"It's not that I don't believe you Lucas, because I do."she took a deep breath."People don't tend to stick around Lucas. I know that. I don't want to let you in to have you leave. I don't think I could take that. You mean so much to me and I feel like if I keep you at a distance then if you leave I won't get hurt."

"It doesn't work that way Brooke."

"I know that now. Everything that has happened showed me that. I hated being mad at you. I hated not being able to talk to you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I hated thinking you were with Felix. Hearing him brag about it made me sick."

"I hated thinking about you with Sheryl, especially since I was going to tell you I was wrong."

"You were?"he questioned.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you I was sorry for hurting you. I know the things I said were hurtful. Everything I said was the opposite of what I was feeling Lucas. I just couldn't tell you that at the time. I'm not even sure how I'm able to tell you all of this now. I didn't mean any of it Lucas."

Lucas nodded."Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know, but I want to be with you Lucas. I want us to try. I know I can be insecure at times, but I really want to try."

"Okay."

"Okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, okay. You know I want to be with you Brooke. Hearing that you want to be with me too is amazing. We're gonna do this. We're gonna be together because I love you Brooke. No matter what happens you need to know that. You don't have to say it back or anything. It's just something I wanted you to know."

Brooke looked at him. _He loved her? Was she hearing things? _No, she couldn't have. _Was it possible he felt the same way she did? _This was all so new to her."Would you believe me if I said I loved you too? That I'm not just saying it because you did?"

Lucas let out a laugh and nodded."Yeah, I would."he watched as she smiled so he added."You told me last night."he saw her eyes get wide.

"What?"

"Yeah.You told me you loved me last night when I brought you home."

"Oh my god. I did?"he nodded."Were you gonna say anything?"

He shook his head."No. I didn't want you be embarrassed. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, besides I wasn't sure if you were serious. I thought maybe it might have just been the alcohol talking."

Brooke shook her head."It wasn't. The funny thing is, it was Felix that helped me realize what was there."

"That jerk?"

"Yeah, he saw it when I wasn't able to. Is it weird that we feel this way about each other so soon?"

Lucas shook his head."No. I knew there was something special about you that first day we met."

"And I knew I liked you even then."

"You see, it was there even then."

"I'm glad we talked. I don't think I would have been happy until we did."

"I'm with you there. You're pretty special Brooke."said Lucas as he pulled her to him.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him."So are you. I do love you."

"I love you too."he said as he pulled away and placed his lips against hers."I'm glad you're taking a chance with me."

"Me too."she said with a smile."Now can we please lay down? I have a huge headache."she said with a laugh.

Lucas smiled at her and nodded."Come on Pretty Girl. You should rest."he said as he made himself comfortable on her bed. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her when she went to rest her head on his chest."This will teach you to get bombed."he said which caused her to playfully hit him.


	36. Knock Before Entering

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**_Knock Before Entering_**

Dan sat down at the counter and waited for Karen. He ordered a cup of coffee from one of the waitresses. He found himself smiling as Karen soon came out from the back.

Karen stopped short."Dan, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for our son."he watched as she looked around to see if anyone heard."I went to see him earlier at the house and was informed that he wasn't home. I thought it was quite early for him to be gone."

"No, you have it backward. It wasn't too early for him to be gone, it was too late for him to not have come home. He stayed out all night for the second night in a row."she shook her head."I don't know what to do with him. It's like he's doing all his teenage rebelling in one swoop. He's never acted like this. I mean yesterday when I tried to get after him, he cut me off and told me he wasn't in the mood to hear my lectures. He walked away from me without even a glance. It's really getting out of control."

Dan rolled his eyes."Karen, staying out all night is hardly out of control."

Karen looked at him."It is so out of control. I don't know what exactly you consider out of control, but to me not coming home for two days in a row and talking back to me is out of control and I want it to stop. Lucas doesn't need to be acting this way. He's always been a responsible boy and I want that behavior to continue."

Dan nodded."Then why is this the first I've heard of it? I'm his father and I'm supposed to help you with things like this."

"How are you supposed to help me discipline Lucas? He doesn't even know who you are. He doesn't have any obligation to listen to you. All he'll do is laugh in your face if you try and tell him anything."

"That's not exactly true. You don't know how close me and my son have become. Lucas may not know I'm his father, but that boy respects me like no other. There's a bond there even though he doesn't know who I am."

Karen looked at him."Exactly how close are you and my son?"

"Our son Karen. He's my son too."

"How close?"

"I'd like to say we're getting there. I've taken him on a few morning workouts. I've helped him with his game and we've bonded over our love of all things literary."

"So you and he get along well?"

Dan nodded."I'd like to think so."

"Maybe we should think about telling him soon."

Dan gave her a small smile."I'd like that Karen, but lets get our boys on the right track first. I'm still hearing they aren't getting along."

Karen nodded."You're right. We'll wait a while longer. This is going to be as big a shock to Nathan as it will be for Lucas."

"Yes, I'm afraid this will send Nathan over the edge."

"Don't think that way Dan. Think positively. Who knows, the boys might be okay with all of this."

Dan gave her a look."You don't really believe that, do you? You know things are not going to work out that way."

"I know, but I can hope. I know this is going to hurt Lucas like crazy. I know that he is going to hate me for not telling him sooner."

"We'll make him understand. We'll tell him we thought it would be wise to establish a relationship with him before anything was said."

"He won't care Dan. He'll still be upset."

"Then we'll wait for him to come around. We're his parents. Kids get angry at their parents. It's what happens. It's our job to be there for them when they come around."

Karen couldn't contain her laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"asked Dan.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd be getting parenting advice from you, that's all."

Dan let out a sigh and shook his head."No matter what you think, I am a good father. I love both my sons. I only want what is best for them."

Karen nodded."I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I know you love them. It's just a little weird that this is happening after everything that happened."

"You know I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you all those years ago. I hate that I hurt you the way I did. I can't say I wish it never happened though, because I got Nathan out of that one time. I just wish I had gotten to know Lucas as well. I wish our sons had grown up together. I wish a lot of things were different."

Karen closed her eyes and fought back tears. Sher didn't want to cry in front of Dan. She didn't want him to know that she blamed herself for everything. Sure she knew he had cheated on her, but she was the one that slinked away liked a coward. She was the one that always told Lucas it wasn't the right time to talk about his father. She was the one reason the two brothers hadn't grown up together like they should have."Me too."she whispered."If I could, I'd change a lot of things. I'm sorry Dan. I'm sorry for everything."

Dan watched as her eyes began to water. He quickly placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze."Shh, Karen. There is no need for apologies. What's done is done. We can't change the past. All we can do is make sure we fix everything we both ruined. It might take time, but I think we can get things to how they should be, with us and with our boys."he gave her a smile as she looked up at him.

Karen looked up at him. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. _What did he mean by that? Did he want something from her? Did she want him to want something from her?_ She had all these questions circling her mind. She needed to know what was going on with her and Dan. She opened her mouth to speak when the café door opened and in walked Lucas. She quickly pulled her hands out of Dan's grasp. The last thing Lucas needed was to think something was going on with them. She quickly turned to him."Lucas, you're here."

"Yeah, I told you I would be."he smiled."

"Yeah, well you also were supposed to come home two nights ago and you haven't yet."

Lucas rolled his eyes."Come on mom. Don't you think you're exaggerated just a bit?"he let out a small laugh.

"Don't you speak to your mother that way son. Show her some respect. She has been worried sick about you. You are her son. You are to go home at the end of the day and stay there. I don't care what is going on in your life. You owe your mom that much courtesy. She shouldn't have to wait up all night waiting for you to get home to then not have you do so. She has to get up early and come to work. She shouldn't be worried the way she is. Do you hear me Lucas?"

Lucas looked at Dan as he scolded him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but for some reason this was getting to him. He felt as if he was six years old and his father was getting after him. He didn't want Dan to think any less of him. He valued Dan's opinion of him. He knew that if Dan knew anything about his recent behavior it had to bad. His mom must have really been worried about him to open up to a person she hardly knew. He looked down as Dan repeated his question.

"I said do you hear me Lucas?"

Lucas nodded."Yes, I heard you. You're right. I'm sorry mom."he looked up to her."I shouldn't have stayed out all night. I may have my reasons, but still. I'm sorry mom."Lucas walked over behind the counter and pulled his mother into a hug."I won't do it again. I promise."he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Karen looked up at him in surprise. Dan had been right. He and Lucas had gotten close. Lucas had listened to him."Thank you Lucas. I'm glad you see the error of your ways, but saying you're sorry doesn't mean you aren't going to be punished. You're ground for two weeks. I don't want to hear any whining."she added off his face.

"I think you got off lucky, don't you?"asked Dan.

"Yeah, I guess."said Lucas.

"No guessing about it, you did. So now that you are grounded and won't have anything else to do I want to take you out a few nights a week for some strength workouts. If that's okay with your mom."he looked over to Karen."I promise he won't have any fun."he said with a smile.

Karen rolled her eyes."I said he was grounded Dan."

"Come on mom. This is for basketball."pleaded Lucas. It wasn't that he wanted these extra practices, but it would get him out of the house a couple nights a week.

Karen looked between her son and the father he didn't know was his. She couldn't deny them this time of getting to know each other."Fine, but Dan has to pick you up and drop you off."

"Done."said Dan.

"Thanks mom. You're the best."he turned to Dan."You too Dan, thanks."

"Any time son, any time."

"Okay then I guess I should go since I'm grounded."

"Yes you are. I expect you to be there when I get home."

"I will mom."he said as he made his way to the door."I'll see ya Dan."

Dan nodded."You too."

"Mom?"Lucas called.

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know I love you."

"I love you too."she watched as he made his way out before turning back to Dan."Okay we have to work on Lucas and Nathan getting along. I don't want to keep this a secret too much longer. Lucas deserves to know you are his father."

"I know. We'll think of something soon."

"I still can't believe he didn't tell you to go to hell."she laughed.

"I told you there's mutual respect with us. Lucas feels that there is a bond between us."

"I just hope that's enough to keep him from hating us both once he finds out."

"I'm not sure about that, but I guess we'll find that out soon."

"I guess we will."

* * *

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He looked over when he heard the light giggle beside him."What's so funny?"he asked. 

Peyton shrugged."Nothing, you just look like crap."she laughed again.

"Thanks."he said sarcastically."What time is it?"

"A little after eleven."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because you had a lot to drink last night and we didn't get to bed until late."she said with a smile.

Nathan too smiled remembering their previous nights actions, He never could get enough of her."Still you should have woken me."

"Well it's too late for that."she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before trying to get out of bed.

Nathan pulled her back to him."Where do you think you're going?"he asked before capturing her lips once again.

"I need a shower."she said trying to pull herself out of Nathan's grasp, but it wasn't working."You could go with me."she said with a smirk.

"Okay."he said and within seconds he was out of the bed causing Peyton to laugh.

"I don't think I have ever seen you get out of bed that fast."

Nathan shrugged."I had incentive."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just a perv, that's all."she said as she pulled him with her into the restroom.

* * *

Brooke let herself into the house and ran up the stairs to Peyton's room."Where are you P. Sawyer? I really need to talk to you."she said in a sing song voice. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was happy. Everything was going good. She turned to the restroom door and heard the shower running. She made her way over and without knocking she let herself in. She never thought she'd see what she saw because if she had she wouldn't have let herself in."Oh my god!"she yelled as she saw her two best friends having sex in the shower. Nathan had his back to her and he had Peyton up against the shower wall. The sight was hideous. She heard Peyton call out her name as she quickly closed the door. This was disgusting. That was one thing she could have gone her whole life not seeing and been perfectly happy. She turned to leave when the restroom door opened and out walked Peyton."I'm so sorry Peyton. I didn't think Nathan was here. If I had I wouldn't have gone in there. This is so messed up. I can't believe I saw what I saw."rambled Brooke. She stopped when Peyton let out a laugh."What's so funny?" 

"You. Your acting all weird. It's funny."

"I'm glad my mortification amuses you. That was awful Peyton."

"God Brooke, you're acting as if you've never seen two people having sex before."

"I know that I have, but those people weren't my best friends. I was never meant to see Nathan like that."she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Nathan walked into the room and placed his arm around Brooke's shoulder."You know if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."he laughed.

Brooke looked at him."You two really think this is funny."

"It is Brooke."laughed Peyton.

"Whatever."said Brooke still cringing."I'm not sure I'll ever get that image out of my head."

"Sure you will."added Nathan."I can give you another one if you'd like."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed him away."I don't think so. I don't think my new boyfriend would appreciate that."she said with a smile.

"What new boyfriend?"asked Nathan."Felix?"

Brooke gave him a look as Peyton let out a squeal.

"Lucas? You're with Lucas?"Brooke nodded."Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. What happened?"

"He took care of me."she said with a shrug."I was wrong. He didn't sleep with the whore after all."

"So then she's not a whore, right?"

"No, she still is. She kissed him and she went with him to the party last night. It is so obvious that she wants him back."

"Well too bad for her."laughed Peyton. Brooke was something else.

"Exactly."

"So you two are actually together after everything. This is great Brooke. I'm happy for you."said Peyton as she went to hug her. Both girls turned to Nathan once they pulled apart wanting to know his reaction.

"Well?"asked Brooke.

"Well what?"asked Nathan as he busied himself looking for something.

"What do you think about me and Lucas?"

"What do you want me to think Brooke? Just last night you told me you hated him and that he was with that girl, now you say you are with him."

"I was wrong Nathan. He wants to be with me."

"Just be happy for her Nathan."said Peyton.

He turned to her."I am happy for her. I just don't like the guy."he turned to Brooke."I don't like him Brooke. He knows it too. I let him see how much last night."

Brooke let out a sigh."What did you do Nate?"

He shrugged."Nothing really, I just told him I wanted to beat his ass and that you weren't going to stop me."

"Nathan."

"What!? You said you were getting drunk because he was parading his girlfriend in front of you and you told me you caught him sleeping with her. How was I supposed to react? I thought he was hurting you."

Brooke went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist."Thanks Nate. I love you for looking out for me, but I was wrong. I'm happy to say that I was wrong. Things are okay with us now."

Nathan gave her shoulders a squeeze."I'm happy for you Brooke. You seem really happy, but I can't stand the guy. I have tried for you, I really have, but I can't do it anymore. I love you and I would never ask you to break up with him, but please don't expect me to be friends with him. I can't. I'm sorry."he felt her shoulders slump in defeat. He hated doing this to her, but he couldn't try with Lucas anymore. He didn't like him and there was no way he could pretend anymore."Don't be mad at me Brooke."

Brooke turned her body into his and hugged him tight."I'm not mad Nate, just disappointed. I want you two to get along. I love you both so much."she let out a sigh."But I understand. I know you have tried to get along with Lucas for me. I'm not going to push you to continue. This whole thing sucks."

"I know."he said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head."I'm sorry."

"Me too."she whispered.

* * *

"Come in."said Lucas as he heard someone knock on his door. 

"Hey."said Sheryl as she walked in."I thought I heard you come in earlier."

"Yeah, I've been here for a while. Expect to see me here more often. I'm grounded for two weeks."

"Good. You deserve that for making your mom worry so much."

"I know. I already told her I was sorry."

"So you stayed out all night, were you with Brooke?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah, she had too much to drink and I took her home. I didn't want to leave her so I stayed on her couch."

"She knows that nothing happened with us?"

"I told her this morning right before I told her I loved her."

"You do?"she asked in a whisper.

"I do. I know it's really soon, but that doesn't change how I feel."

"Does she feel the same way?"she knew she shouldn't be asking all these questions, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know so that she could move on.

"She does. We talked about everything and we're together now and I'm happy."

Sheryl smiled."Good. I'm happy for you."she took a deep breath."So the reason I came in here was to tell you that I'm leaving tonight. I'm going home."

"This soon? You just got here."

"I know, but it's time for me to go home. I miss everybody."

Lucas nodded."Well I'm gonna miss you and so is my mom."

"I'm gonna miss you both too."she leaned in to give him a hug which he returned holding her tight

"Everything is so screwed up."said Brooke as she let herself into Lucas' room. She stopped when she saw Lucas with his arms around his ex."And I really need to learn how to knock."she said as she turned to leave the room.

"Brooke wait."called out Lucas who was glad she listened and stayed.

"I should go and give you two some privacy. I'll come talk to you later Luke."she walked toward the door."Hey, Brooke."

Brooke gave her a tight smile before turning to Lucas as the door closed leaving them alone.

Lucas got up off the bed and made his way to her."It wasn't what it looked like, well it was, but it didn't mean anything. I was just hugging her goodbye. She's going back to California tonight."

Brooke nodded."Okay."

"Are you mad?"

Brooke shook her head."No. I believe you."

Lucas let out a deep breath."Thank god. I thought you were going to be mad."

"Well I'm not."she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him."I missed you."

"I missed you too babe."he felt her body tense."What's going on?"

She shrugged."Nothing, everything, you pick."

He pulled away from her slightly and placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him."What's going on Brooke?"

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too."

"How can this work?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. How can we work if you and my best friend hate each other?"

Lucas nodded. Now he knew what was going on."I take it you told Nathan about us and he didn't take it well. What did he do? Tell you you needed to break up with me?"

Brooke shook her head."No, he would never do that."

"Then what is it? What did he do?"

"He told me what happened with you two last night."

"Yeah, it got ugly."

"I know. He doesn't like you and with the way you thought he would tell me I had to break up with you shows me that you really don't like him either."

"We don't get along."

"I know and that's gonna cause a lot of problems for us, all of us. I can't see us being together being easy."

"What are you saying?"his heart began to beat a little faster as he waited for her to answer."Do you want to break up with me?"

Brooke shook her head."No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just know this is going to be hard and I hate it."

Lucas pulled her to him once again."I'm sorry Brooke. Look, I'll talk to Nathan. I'll tell him I want to put everything behind us."

"You'd do that?"she asked as she buried her face further into his chest.

"I sure would. I'd do anything for you Brooke."

Brooke looked up at him and smiled before leaning up and capturing his lips with her own. She kissed him slowly, wanting to savor the every feeling. She loved the way she felt when they kissed. It was a feeling that she had never felt before and one she wasn't ready to let go.


	37. Mr and Ms Fix It

_I just want to say that I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. With the horrible way the show has been going I just couldn't get into the mood to write Brucas. It's sad, but true. Anyways I decided to watch a few Brucas videos to get back in the groove. I think it worked. lol Heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. Thanks._

**Chapter Thirty Six**

_**Mr. and Ms. Fix It**_

Lucas hurriedly walked up to the door. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing on his free Sunday, but he promised Brooke he would. He knew even now that he'd do anything for that girl. There was something special about her and all he wanted was to make her happy. He took one quick deep breath before knocking.

Dan descended the stairs and made his way to the door. He smiled when he saw Lucas standing there."Well if it isn't Lucas. Shouldn't you be at home right now, grounded?"he said as sternly as he could muster up.

Lucas looked at him sheepishly. He'd already forgotten that Dan was there when his mother grounded him."Uh, yeah."he said looking around."But she's at work and I really needed to talk to Nathan."

Dan nodded happily. He was happy with the fact that one of his sons was making an effort to get to know the other."Well then come on in. I'm glad you two are getting along."

Lucas let out a nervous laugh."We're not actually. That's kinda why I'm here. Brooke hates the fact that we don't get along. So I'm here to tell him we need to try for her."

Dan once again nodded."You know Lucas that's all well and good, doing it for Ms. Davis, but it won't work."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have to want it as well. Doing this for a girl will only go so far. She will be able to see that you don't really want it and that will only lead to problems between the two of you."

Lucas let out a sigh."I know that Dan, but Brooke knows how things are between us. She understands. She knows that I'm doing this for her. It's no secret. I mean it's more than she's hoping for. Nathan already told her that he won't even try anymore. I'm just here to try and change his mind."

"Are you really?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really here to try and change his mind or are you only here to have one up on him and to look good to Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head."That's not why at all. I won't stand here and lie and say that that never crossed my mind, but that's not why. I just couldn't believe Nathan would tell her he wasn't going to try anymore."

"He was probably just speaking through anger son. Give him time."

"Well Brooke hates that we don't get along and I love her too much to let her continue to feel that way."

Dan smiled at his eldest son."So things are getting serious with you and the lovely Ms. Davis?"

Lucas smiled. He wasn't sure why, but he felt really comfortable talking with Dan about his and Brooke's relationship. This was new to him, but he liked it."Yeah, things were weird for a while. You remember what I said at the Rivercourt that night we talked about her?"Dan nodded."Well things changed and we actually got together and we're both happy."

"Good for you son. Ms. Davis is a terrific girl. I know her well and I think you are exactly what she needs."

"She's what I need too. She's different and she makes me laugh and I'm happy when I'm with her."

"That sounds good. It really does, but what I said still stands. You need to want to get along with Nathan too for this to work."

"I do want it, he just makes everything so hard. I mean one day we're fine and the next he blows up at me."

"He's going through a lot right now Lucas."

"I know that. I know what's going on with his mom, but that doesn't excuse him to act like a jerk to everyone."

"True, but at the same time I doubt you're exactly innocent in everything."

"I'm not, but still I haven't done anything wrong, not like he has."

"What is it that is going on? Why don't you two get along?"

Lucas shrugged."I don't know. You're gonna have to ask him."

"He doesn't open up to me like you do Lucas. The only way I'll ever know anything is from you."

"Well I honestly don't know. Nathan hasn't liked me from the beginning. Brooke brought me over to meet them and he was a jerk and has been ever since."

"I don't know what to say. Nathan is a very competitive person. He gets it from me. He probably thinks you're trying to take his spot on the team."

"That's stupid though. I don't want to take anything from him. I'm happy to just work along side him. He'd know that if he pulled his head out of his ass."

Dan opened his mouth to respond when he heard Nathan call out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"he shouted looking straight at Lucas.

"I need to talk to you."said Lucas taking a step toward the stairs where Nathan stood.

"Too bad. I'm busy. You can go."Nathan continued down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

"I'll leave you two alone."said Dan as he went in the direction of his office.

"Look Nathan, we seriously need to talk."

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm busy. You need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk. This is important to Brooke."

Nathan looked up from the refrigerator at the mention of Brooke."What about her?"

Lucas knew mentioning Brooke would get a reaction from him. He definitely had a soft spot for his best friend."She hates that we don't get along."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He was here for that."She understands Lucas. She knows I can't stand you, but she's okay with it."

"Is that what you think? Really? Because the girl that I talked to yesterday was crying and she didn't seem to understand at all. But what I can't understand is that you told her you weren't even willing to try and put everything behind us. How could you do that to her? How could you look her in the eyes and practically break her heart? She just wants her best friend and boyfriend to get along. Is that too much to ask?"

"When the boyfriend is you, then yeah, it is too much to ask. I don't like you, Lucas and I am tired of having to hide it. Brooke knows that I tried and she knows that I love her. She understands that we don't get along. She knows I would never ask her to break up with you even if I knew it would be for the best."

"She doesn't understand Nathan. She is sad that we don't get along. What hurt the most was that you said you weren't willing to try anymore."

"Is that what she said?"

"Not exactly, but her actions said it all."

"It's funny how well you think you know her. Brooke is fine."

"Fine, you keep telling yourself that, just know that I would never have told her I wasn't willing to put up with you for her. Know that she knows I'm here trying with you and know that she is gonna think of me as the better guy because you weren't even willing to try."said Lucas using the one up card, as Dan had called it. He knew there was no way that Nathan would be able to handle the fact that Brooke would think of him as the better one.

Nathan took a deep breath. He had a point. If Brooke knew Lucas was here then she'd know he was trying and the fact that he wasn't would make him look like an ass. Even though this was the last thing he wanted he had to do the same, for Brooke."Fine, whatever. I guess I can still try and be civil to you when Brooke is around. It's the least I can do for her. For some reason she likes you. Don't think this changes anything though. I still despise you and that will never change."

Lucas nodded."As long as you aren't a jerk in front of Brooke, I'm fine. She's really all that matters."

Nathan nodded."You know, it's funny how you really seem to care about her."

"I do care about her."

"You better because I swear if you hurt her one more time…"

Lucas cut him off."Don't you ever get tired of making the same threats over and over again?"

"It won't be a threat if you hurt her Lucas."

"I won't."

"Then we won't have a problem."

"Good."he watched Nathan practically stare him down. This guy really didn't like him. He let out a sigh."Look Nathan, seriously she's gonna be okay with me. I love her and I won't hurt her. I know you're her best friend and you are just looking out for her. I'm glad she has you in her life. No matter how we feel about each other, you're good for her. Thank you for doing this, for not letting her down. We can do this for her."

Nathan nodded. Lucas seemed to be genuine. If he didn't know any better he'd think that Lucas really did love Brooke, hell maybe he did. It wouldn't change anything though. There was still something about Lucas that he didn't like. He still didn't know what it was, but once he could pin point it everything would be okay. Then he'd be able to move on.

* * *

Brooke honked her horn from Haley's driveway. Haley sure was taking her sweet time getting out to the car. She honked again and within seconds Haley appeared.

"God Brooke, honk much?"she laughed.

"I wouldn't have to if you hurried your ass Tutor Girl. Now lets go."said Brooke as Haley got into the back seat.

"Don't mind her. She's just craving chocolate."

"Yeah, we're stopping to get some ice cream before we hit the mall."added Brooke happily.

"Is ice cream really necessary?"

"It is when it's that time of the month, right Brooke?"laughed Peyton.

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up today Peyt?"

Peyton turned back to Haley."Oh and she's PMSing."Brooke reached over and playfully elbowed her causing her to once again laugh."She's just angry that this means she can't have sex with Lucas all week."

"I swear to god Peyton. I'm this close to kicking your ass out of the car."said brooke as she slowed down the car for effect.

"And I'm gonna be shutting up now."said Peyton as she closed her lips for emphasis.

"So you and Lucas are okay?"asked Haley from her back seat.

Brooke smiled and momentarily took her eyes off the road to face the girl."We're better than okay. We love each other."she gushed.

Haley's eyes widened."So you two finally admitted it."she said shaking her head.

"That's what I said."said Peyton."I mean wasn't it obvious?"

"I thought you said you were shutting up."said Brooke turning back to face the front.

"Well I for one am happy for you both. It's a good thing."Haley said as she patted Brooke's shoulder.

"It really is."said Peyton.

"Yeah, I just wish everyone could be happy for me."

"He'll come around Brooke. You'll see. Nathan just needs some time. It's like he said just the other day you were complaining that Lucas was sleeping with that chick and now all of a sudden you two are dating and in love."

"But it wasn't all of a sudden though. We've practically been dating for months now and I made a mistake. I wish it wasn't held against me."

"That's not what he's doing and you know it. He honestly doesn't like him and he's never hidden that from either of us."

"I know Peyton, but it really sucks that we all can't hang out together. I mean Tutor Girl has her boy toy, you have Nate, and now I have Lucas all to myself, but yet we can't all be together because your boyfriend hates mine."

"Hey, lets be fair here. Lucas hates Nathan just as much as Nathan hates him."

"I know. They hate each other. It just really sucks and I hate it. There has to be a way we could get them talking."

"We could just force them to be together. If they love us as much as they say they do, then they'll do it."

"But I want them to want to. Lucas said he's gonna try with Nathan."

"Good, see it's half done."

"So you both are just gonna force them to be friends?"asked Haley as the car came to a halt.

"Pretty much."said Brooke as she let herself out of the car.

"I thought you said we were stopping to get ice cream?"asked Haley.

"I changed my mind. Besides there are ice cream shops here."Brooke linked her arms with both girls as they made their way into the mall.

* * *

"Please tell me we are done."pleaded Haley as the three sat down at a table in the food court.

"I think so."said Peyton."Even I don't think Brooke can shop any more."she added.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I could go on all day."said Brooke with a smile.

"Great."muttered Haley.

"But I won't. I will have mercy on you Tutor Girl."laughed Brooke.

"Why is it that you're here with us in the first place? Why aren't you with your new boyfriend?"asked Peyton.

"He's grounded. Apparently he has a mother who actually cares about him unlike us."

"Hey, my mother cares about me."piped in Haley.

Brooke turned to her and rolled her eyes."Yeah, but you're family isn't normal. You don't count."

"Thanks."said Haley sarcastically.

"So yeah, he's grounded for two weeks."

"So no Lucas for two weeks. How are you going to survive?"laughed Peyton.

"That's not what that means. It just means we have to meet at his house."

"Brooke when you're grounded it means you can't leave and you can't have company over."said Haley as if it should be obvious.

"Well then that means Lucas is gonna have to figure out a way to sneak me into his room. There is no way that I can go two weeks with out seeing him."

"You'll see him at school Brooke."

"I don't think that's what she means Haley."said Peyton with a smirk.

"Oh."said Haley getting what she mean."Seriously Brooke, you can't wait two weeks? You waited longer than that before you two started sleeping together."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew how good he was."she said with a laugh.

"You're hopeless."Haley shook her head.

"You know it."said Brooke with a smile."So enough about me and Lucas. What about you and Jake? You two good?"she watched Haley beam at the mention of her boyfriend."I take that goofy grin as a yes."

Haley nodded."Yeah, we're good."

"You two doing it yet?"asked Brooke boldly.

"Brooke!"said Peyton. Her best friend sure was something."Maybe that's personal, you ever think of that? Not everybody likes talking about their sex life."

"If it's good they shouldn't have a problem with it."she turned back to Haley."So are you?"

Haley rolled her eyes._Why was she friends with her again?_"Not that it's any of your business, but no, we aren't. I don't plan on doing it either."

"Ever?"questioned Brooke.

Peyton turned to see her answer. She too wanted to know.

"No, not ever, just not until I get married. I want my husband to be my first."

Brooke stared at her._Was she serious?_"Um…well how does Jake feel about that?"

"He's fine with it. It's not like it's anything knew to him. He's known how I feel for a really long time. He's sweet about it."

Brooke smiled."Well good for you. Poor Jake, but good for you."she couldn't help but crack a joke. She was trying to be serious, it just didn't come out.

"Brooke's right. If you two are okay with it then it's wonderful. Jake seems like a good guy."added Peyton.

"He is and I love him so much."

"You see, we should all be happy with our guys together."whined Brooke.

Peyton leaned over and wrapped an arm around her best friend."We will, you'll see."she decided to make sure Brooke got what she wanted. She would talk to Nathan tonight and make sure he agreed with her.

Brooke looked around the mall."Is that Jake?"she asked as she pointed in his direction.

Haley quickly got up."Yeah, it's him. I called him when you and Peyton were trying on lingere."she wrapped her arms around him as he approached.

"Hey sweetie."said Jake as he gave her a quick kiss.

"So we're allowed to call boyfriends?"asked Peyton.

"No, because mine is grounded remember? It won't be fair."she pouted.

"Well it sucks to be you."laughed Peyton as she pulled out her phone to call Nathan. She talked for few minutes before hanging up."Well Nathan is coming."Brooke rolled her eyes."And he's bringing Lucas."she smiled as Brooke looked at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend and mine were together so they both are coming."

"But he's grounded."

"I don't know, but he's coming. It looks like you're getting your wish sooner than we all thought."said Peyton as she watched Brooke beam."You're such a spoiled brat Brooke."

"Shut up."

"Well it's true. Name one thing that you wanted that you didn't get."

"Okay."said Brooke as she began to think. This was harder than she thought, but she was determined to think of something to prove Peyton wrong."Well…there was that time that I…"

"We're waiting Brooke."laughed Peyton.

"I swear I told you to shut up Peyton. So what if I tend to get a few things that I want. It's not like you didn't want this as well."

"I did."

"Okay then like I said shut up."

"You know if you keep saying that I'm gonna start thinking you mean it."

I do."she laughed as she hugged her annoying best friend."So what are we supposed to do once they get here? I thought you all were tired of shopping."

"We are."said Haley.

"So then what?"

Peyton shrugged."I don't know."

"Would you look at the time. I didn't know it was this late. We have something to do."said Haley as she looked at Jake.

"We do?"he asked confused.

"Yeah we do. You remember that thing."

"Umm…"he watched her give him a look."Oh, right, that thing. Yeah and we should get going right away."

"I know. Lets go."said Haley as she hurridly got up from her seat."Well you all have fun, but we have to go."said Haley with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the girl, but let the lie go."Well you two have fun. Call me later Tutor Girl."

"Will do. See ya Peyton."

"Bye Haley, Jake."

"Yeah, bye handsome."smiled Brooke. She waited until they were out of hear shot."They so were lying."

"Yep, so obvious."

"But why? Is it because Nathan and Lucas are coming here together?"

Peyton shrugged."Maybe. We don't know what to expect from those two, but then again maybe they just wanted to be alone."

"That's true. Jake is hot. I can understand her wanting to get him alone."

"Yeah, but they won't be doing that."laughed Peyton.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when she said that. She's actually gonna wait til she's married."she shook her head."It's a bit of a waste if you ask me, but good for her though. I'm proud of her for making a descion and sticking to it even when her boyfriend is so hot."

"Keep calling him hot and I'm gonna tell Haley to watch out for you. You give it up on the first date."she laughed.

"She does?"asked Lucas coming up to the two. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't listen to her."said Brooke as she turned so she was facing him."I'm glad you're here gorgeous, but you're supposed to be grounded. What are you doing?"

"My mom's at work. She'll never know I left."

"Good."she said as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know as happy as I am for the both of you, where is Nathan?"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and looked around. He wasn't there."Yeah, I thought you two were coming together. Please tell me you didn't kill him on the way over."

Lucas rolled his eyes."He's parking the car."

"Oh, well good. So how is it you two were together anyways?"asked Brooke.

"I told you I was going to talk to him. I didn't see any point in waiting so I went today."

"How did it go?"

"We're here, aren't we?"

"So good?"

"Good."he assured her.

She smiled at him."Thank you Lucas. It means a lot that you did this."

"Hey it takes two to make this work. Nathan had to agree."

"I know and I love him too."she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. He was so amazing, not wanting to take all the credit for this.

"There you are."said Peyton as Nathan walked up to her."I was beginning to think you ditched me."

"Why would I do that?"he asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I don't know, maybe because Lucas is here with Brooke."

Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke laughing as Lucas pulled her to him."I'm okay with it. She looks happy."

"Are you okay with Lucas?"

Nathan shrugged."I don't know yet. There is something about him Peyt. I can't put my finger on it, but it's there. It's just a feeling I have. But I know me getting along with Lucas means a lot to Brooke, I mean Lucas went to talk to me himself so it has to be a lot. I'm gonna try to get along with him for her."

"It's gonna mean a lot to Brooke Nathan."

"That's why I did it, for her."

"You're a good guy, no matter how much you pretend other wise."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He didn't see why his girlfriend was making such a big deal about he and Lucas doing this for Brroke. She was important to them. It wasn't a secret.

"There you are Natey."said Brooke as she disentangled herself from Lucas and walked over to him. She pulled him into a quick hug."What took you so long?"

Nathan gave her a look."Brooke, you know how bad the parking is on weekends. I had to park almost a mile away."

Brooke smiled at him."You're a basketball player, you can handle the excercise."

"Whatever. So what are we doing here anyways? You both know I hate this place."

Brooke rolled her eyes."We were here shopping. Inviting you was a last minute thing. We can leave. I'm done."

"Yeah, she bought practically everything here so I bet she's ready to leave."said Peyton as she pointed to Brooke's bags sitting on the floor.

"Are all those bags yours?"asked Lucas.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, but there are a few things in there for you."she smiled.

"Really?"he asked as he slowly made his way over to the bags and began to peek inside.

"And by things for you she means her new lingere."said Peyton.

Lucas shrugged."Hey, I'm not complaining. That sounds perfect to me."

Nathan rolled his eyes to himself before coughing loudly."So are we leaving or what?"

"Leaving."said Brooke as she looked over to Lucas."We could go over to the cafe."she suggested.

Lucas shook his head."We can't do that. I'm supposed to be grounded, remember?"

"Sorry. I forgot."she looked around."Anyone else have any suggestions?"

"I guess we could go back to my place."said Nathan.

Brooke turned to Lucas."What about that? You up to going to Nathan's?"

Lucas shrugged."Sure, that sounds fine. I can only stay for a little while though. I don't want my mom coming home and finding me not there."

Brooke nodded."Okay, then we'll only stay for a little while."

"So it's settled then, my house?"

"Your house."said Brooke as she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him with her out of the mall.

* * *

Brooke grabbed another slice of pizza."I don't even know why I'm still eating. I am so full right now."

"Good."said Lucas as he pulled her hand with the pizza toward his mouth. He took a big bite and smiled as Brooke tried to act mad.

She scoffed."That was my piece."

"Yeah, but you really didn't want it."

Brooke glared at him before smiling."You're lucky you're cute."

Nathan rolled his eyes, which earned him a playful poke in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Be nice."she said sternly.

"I am."he turned to Lucas."Man there's a killer game about to start, wanna watch?"

Lucas nodded."Yeah, turn it on. You can never get enough basketball."

"Yeah you can."said Brooke matter of factly."Come on Peyt lets go get something to drink."she pulled her best friend with her out of the room. She wasn't really thirsty she just wanted to spy on both her best friend and boyfriend. She turned to Peyton once they reached the kitchen."Okay, we'll stay in here for a minute or two and then we'll sneek into the hallway and watch them."

"You want to spy on them?"

"You bet your ass I want to spy on them."

"Why?"

"To see if this getting along thing is an act."

"Brooke, you know this isn't going to be easy for either one of them, so if they still don't get along all the time it's okay. It won't be the end of the world. They're trying Brooke, that's a good start."

"I know Peyt, I just want them to mean it."

"They do. I talked to Nathan earlier on the way home and he's sincere about trying with Lucas."

Brooke nodded."Lucas too."

"See, so there isn't any need to eaves drop on them."

"Oh, I'm still gonna do that."she said pulling Peyton into the hallway with her."Shh."she said as they huddled together against the wall and watched the guys.

"This game is supposed to be good. The Bobcats better kick some ass."said Nathan raising the volume of the t.v.

"You know they are. It sucks that I'm gonna have to miss some of it when I go home."

"Right, you're grounded. What's that all about?"

Lucas shook his head."My mom was pissed that I didn't come home two nights in a row so she grounded me."

"Where were you those two nights?"

"At Brooke's. The first night was when I thought she was with Felix and the second night was when I took her home when she got drunk. I didn't want to leave her so I didn't. I'm grounded now, but it was worth it."

Nathan nodded."Good, not that you're grounded, but that you stayed with Brooke."

"There was no way I was going to leave her."

"You're alright."

"Thanks."said Lucas.

Brooke smiled as she watched both boys actually get along. This wasn't an act because neither of them knew she was watching.

Dan watched his sons get along from the top of the stairs. This was something he thought would take more time. He was glad to be wrong for once. Things were going smoothly. Maybe they should pick up the pace and tell the boys they were brothers. Yeah, that would be a good idea. He needed to talk to Karen about it. He turned away and made his way to the den.

Dan picked up the phone in the den and dialed the now familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey Karen. How are you?"

Karen sighed heavily into the phone."I'm going out of my mind. Lucas isn't here. He knows he's grounded yet he's still not here. I don't know what I'm going to do with that son of ours."she said shaking her head.

Dan smiled on his end. She had just called Lucas their son. She had never spoken about him as their son. It was always her son. The fact that she was coming around openly tugged at his heart strings. This was really happening. They were doing this together.

"Don't worry about Lucas Karen."

Karen cut him off."How can I not worry about him? He is delibratly disobeying me. It's like I said before Dan. His behavior is getting out of hand."

Dan let out a laugh. She was still the same old Karen, never letting him get a word in edgewise.

"What I was trying to say is that he is here Karen."

"Lucas is with you?"she asked.

"No, not with me, but with Nathan. He came to see his brother. I know he's grounded, but I told him he could stay. He wanted to talk to Nathan and see if they could work out their differences. There was no way I could say no to him, not about wanting to fix things with his brother."

Karen nodded as if he could see her."So how are things going?"

"Good. A lot better then I thought they would. We really owe Ms. Davis for this."laughed Dan.

"Brooke?"asked Karen a little confused.

"Yes, she is the reason our boys are willing to put their diffences aside. It seems that she has made herself a very important person in both their lives."

"This is Brooke's doing?"she was still confused.

"Yes, apparently whatever Ms. Davis wants of our son's she gets. In this case I'm glad."

"Yes, I suppose I am as well."

"So, now for the reason I called."

Karen let out a small laugh."Oh, it wasn't just to talk to me?"she flirted.

Dan too let out a laugh."Well there's that reason too. You know I love talking to you."

Karen rolled her eyes."Always the charmer Dan."she said sarcastically.

"That'd be me, but seriously I called so we could discuss telling the boys."

"You think they're ready Dan? I mean you don't think it's still too soon?"

"It might still be Kar, but then again things are going good with them at the moment. I think we should tell them before things get bad between them again."

"Do you think that would happen?"

"I don't know, not with Ms. Davis between them. I just think it might be time. Lucas is getting along with both me and Nathan. I think we should tell him I'm his father."

"I don't know Dan. This isn't something we should take lightly."

"We're not Karen. We've thought of this for a long time now. We are not entering into this lightly."he let out a sigh."Okay, look I think we should tell them now, but if you aren't ready then we'll wait. I'm leaving you in charge of this Kar. You know Lucas better than I do. If you think he isn't ready, then okay."

Karen smiled into the phone. Dan was being so understanding. She hadn't seen this side of Dan in a really long time and she missed it."Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. We'll tell Lucas you're his father."

"Thank you Karen."

"Dan, how are we going to do it? Are we just going to have you and Nathan show up here? Won't that be a bit suspicious?"

"I was thinking of inviting you and Lucas over for dinner. We could tell them afterward."

"How would we explain you inviting me to dinner?"

"I'll say I invited others, but you were the only one who was able to attend and I didn't want to seem rude since we barley know each other so that's why it's just the four of us."

Karen let out a laugh."You seem comfortable with lies."

"Hey, I'm a car salesman."

"Yes, that you are. So when are we going to do this dinner of yours?"

"I'll get back to you on that. We'll go over our schedule, but I want it to be soon."

"Okay."

"Thanks Karen."

"For what?"

'For being okay with this."

"I have to be Dan. It's my fault things are the way they are."

"Don't say that Karen. It's both our faults."

"Yeah, and now we're going to fix it."


	38. Everything Would Have To wait

_Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. i don't think it's my best, but even so I hope you enjoy. Thanks. Please read and review._

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**_Everything Would Have To Wait_**

Brooke strolled down the hall and smiled when she spotted Lucas at his locker. He looked as gorgeous as ever. She made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She laughed to herself as he tensed briefly before relaxing in her arms."So Broody, I tried calling you last night after you left."

Lucas turned to face her and held her hips."Yeah, sorry about that. My mom was home when I got there."

"Oh, what happened? Was she mad?"

Lucas shook his head."No, not really. She didn't seem mad at all, though she did take away my phone privileges, saying she couldn't let me get away without any sort of punishment."

"Well that wasn't too bad I guess."

"Oh yeah? Well you try not talking to you all night and see if it wasn't that bad."he said with a smirk.

Brooke smiled."That's true. People do tend to kill themselves when being forced not to talk to me."she laughed.

"I believe it."he agreed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh god. Do you two ever stop?"asked Haley as she approached holding hands with Jake.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned to her."Hey Tutor Girl and Cutie."

"Cutie?"asked Lucas feigning jealousy.

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about, you're gorgeous."she laughed.

Lucas held her to him as she continued to talk to Haley.

"So what did you all do after we left?"

"You mean after you and Jake ran off?"

"We didn't run off."

"Oh right, you two had that _thing _you were late for."

"We did."she turned to Jake."Right?"

Jake looked at her and then Brooke. There was no way that they had bought their story yesterday."Okay, she was just worried there would be fighting between Lucas and Nathan and she didn't want to have to see it so we left."

"Jake."said Haley as she elbowed him in the stomach."How hard is it to stick with a story?"

"Sorry, but there was no way those two believed a word we said yesterday."

"He's right, you know. We knew there was no_ thing_. And for your information there was no fighting at all. The boys played together well at Nathan's."

Lucas gave her a squeeze."The boys played together well at Nathan's? We're not little kids Brooke."

Brooke turned her head."Well you two act like it sometimes."she smiled.

"Whatever."

"So things were good?"asked Haley.

Brooke nodded."Things were so much better than I expected."

"So there's no need to force them to be friends like you and Peyton planned."

"Nope."she smiled again.

"Wait, what?"asked Lucas wondering why they were talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Oh nothing."said Brooke as she patted his arm that was still around her waist."Nothing you have to worry about."

Lucas rolled his eyes. There was no use. He wouldn't get a straight answer out of her.

"So where are Peyton and Nathan?"asked Jake.

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. I just got here myself."

"Oh, so are we gonna do anything together tonight since now I know there won't be any blood shed?"laughed Haley.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, we can all get together after practice. It'll be fun."

"I can't."said Lucas. He watched Brooke turn to face him with a frown."I'm grounded remember?"he watched her nod. It amazed him how quickly she forgot things she didn't care much about.

"Right, I forgot about that. When is that over again?"

"It just started yesterday Brooke. I still have two weeks."

"Well your mom sure can crack the whip."

"Not really. On the first day of my grounding she finds out I went out and doesn't add on. I say that's pretty nice of her."

"I do too."added Haley.

"Whatever. You just make sure you don't break anymore rules. I need you to be off this grounding crap."

"I know."said Lucas.

"So how about just the five of us tonight?"asked Jake.

"What, so I can be the fifth wheel? No thanks."said Brooke.

"No, Jake will be the fifth wheel. I plan on going with you tonight."laughed Haley.

Brooke smiled."Well, in that case sure lets do it."

Lucas looked down at them."Yeah, you all go out and have a lot of fun. I'll be at home all by myself grounded."he joked.

Brooke turned to him."I'm sorry. I won't go either."

"I was joking Brooke. Go."

Brooke shook her head."No, I'll stay home. It's not like I'd have any fun without you."

"Oh god you two are sickening."laughed Haley.

"I want you to go."said Lucas ignoring her.

"I really hate this stupid grounding thing."

"It'll be over soon."

"I know."

"So are we on?"asked Haley.

Brooke nodded."Yeah, but we still need to ask Peyton and Nathan."

* * *

Brooke let herself into Karen's café and over to the table that held her four friends. She stood in front of Haley."You know for a date you sure do suck."she pulled out a chair and sat down."I waited for you to call and you never did. I can't believe you stood me up."she smiled.

"Sorry. I forgot we were supposed to come together."

"Whatever. All I know is that Lucas would have never forgotten to pick me up. You suck."she stuck out her tongue.

Haley opened her mouth to apologize once again, but Karen walked over instead.

"Did I hear something about my son?"she asked as she held out her order pad.

Everyone looked at Brooke to answer.

Brooke smiled."Oh, yeah. Haley and I made plans to come together, but she forgot to pick me up. I just said that Lucas wouldn't have forgotten to pick me up."

Karen nodded."I'd have to agree. He's really taken a liking to you Brooke."she watched the young girl beam at her words.

"Don't tell her that. She'll just get an even bigger head than she already has when it comes to Lucas."laughed Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Don't listen to her Ms. Roe."

Karen smiled at the girl."So what can I get you all."she said as she held out her order pad. She proceeded to take all their orders before turning to Brooke."Can I speak to you over there for a second?"

"Sure."said Brooke with a smile as she got up from the table and followed Karen to the front counter.

"What do you think she wants to talk to her about?"asked Haley.

Peyton shrugged."I don't know. I hope it isn't anything bad."

"Maybe she doesn't think Brooke is a good influence on Lucas and wants her to stop seeing him."said Nathan."It could be the best thing for her."

Peyton turned to him."Don't say anything like that in front of Brooke."

"I'm not, I'm just saying."

"Well don't say anything."she said shaking her head. She wished he would make up his mind and not be so wishy washy when it came to how he felt about Lucas.

Brooke took a seat at the counter while Karen took the order to the back. She smiled when the older woman reappeared."So what's up Ms. Roe?"

"Call me Karen Brooke."

"Okay, Karen."

"I know you probably want to get back to your friends, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For whatever it was you did to get Lucas and Nathan talking."

"Oh, that. I didn't do anything really."

"Quite modest I see. Dan filled me in on what was going on yesterday. I'm impressed."

"You talked to Dan."she asked remembering Peyton thinking something was going on with the two. She wasn't sure why this seemed to be so important to Karen.

Karen nodded."Yes, he called me to let me know Lucas was over there. He knew I would be worried when I knew Lucas wasn't home."

"Oh. I didn't know you two were that close."

Karen shook her head."We're not. He just knew Lucas was grounded."she covered.

"Oh, well either way Mr. Scott is giving me way too much credit. Lucas and Nathan getting along is their doing, not mine."

"Maybe, but they still did it for you."

"No, I think they did it because they know both me and Peyton can be quite bitchy if we're not exactly happy."she smiled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you having so much power over my son, but for this situation I am grateful."

Brooke nodded."Well don't worry Karen, I only use my powers for good."

Karen let out a laugh."Good to know Brooke."

Brooke pulled herself out of her seat."Well if that's all, I should get back."said Brooke pointing to her friends.

"Yeah, I just have one last favor to ask you."

"Oh, okay. What can I do for you?"

"I didn't leave anything for Lucas to eat at home and I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble if you could drop by and leave him some food. You could even stay for a few minutes to visit."

Brooke looked at the older woman."But he's grounded."

"I know and call me a bad disipliner, but I feel bad that all his friends are here and he's stuck at home. I feel bad for grounding him even though he deserved it."

"He understands why you did."

"I know. If you don't want to it's okay. I'll just take him something after I get off."

Brooke shook her head."No, of course I do."Karen nodded."Would it be pushing it to ask if you could pack up my order so I can eat with him?"

Karen smiled."Not at all. Just let Lucas know I'll be home about 10:30."she said letting Brooke know as well.

"Will do."said Brooke as Karen went to the back to get her and Lucas' order. She went back to the table.

"So what was that about? What did Lucas' mom want?"asked Peyton.

"Nothing, she was just thanking me for something I did. I'm gonna go ahead and go though."

"Where you going?"asked Nathan not sure where her abrupt leaving was coming from.

"Karen asked me to drop some food off to Lucas."

"I thought he was grounded."said Haley.

"He is, but I'm not about to question her when she's allowing me to see my grounded boyfriend."

"Brooke Davis always gets what she wants."laughed Peyton.

"You know it."said Brooke with a smirk.

"Here you go Brooke."said Karen as she handed Brooke a sack.

Brooke pulled out her wallet."How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"Thank you."

Karen nodded."Just remember 10:30."Brooke nodded."And he is still grounded so he can't leave the house."Karen scolded. She wasn't sure why she was allowing Brooke to go see Lucas when he was grounded, but for some reason she had a soft spot for the young girl. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded her a lot of herself at that age.

"No problem. Thank you Karen."she smiled sweetly.

"Just go before I change my mind."

"Okay, bye Karen."she turned to her friends."Bye guys. I'll call you later Peyt."she turned with a smile and walked out of the café.

Karen excused herself to check on their orders.

"Brooke is such a spoiled brat."laughed Peyton.

"She seems that way in the little time I've known her. I mean we all knew she wanted to be with Lucas tonight and she got it. She even got it with Karen's permission."

"Brooke has a way of wrapping people around her finger."

"Yes, like you."said Peyton squeezing his cheek.

Nathan pulled out of her grasp."She doesn't have me wrapped around her finger."

"Sure, Nathan. Like we believe that. If it were anyone other than Brooke that had you jumping through hoops we'd have a huge problem. You'd be dealing with a very jealous girlfriend."said Peyton seriously.

"Whatever."said Nathan getting up."I'm gonna go see what's taking our order so long."he went over to the counter. He knew that Brooke had a hold on him and that he'd do anything if it made her happy, but he didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he was soft when it came to her. He loved that girl. She was like family to him just as Peyton was.

Karen appeared from the back and went over to Nathan."Did you need something else?"

Nathan shook his head."No, I just don't remember if I told you to hold the onions on my burger."

"You did."she smiled.

"Oh, okay."he said not bothering to get up.

Karen smiled at the young boy. He was her son's brother and they didn't even know it yet. He looked so tired."Is everything okay Nathan?"

Nathan gave her a look."What are you talking about?"

"Your father came in here one night after having a bit to drink and needed to talk. I listened and so I know all about your mom. It must be hard on you not having her here."

Nathan looked up at her wondering what exactly she was getting at. He wasn't sure whether or not to talk to her. He let out a sigh."It's fine. I mean I wish she was here, but I guess it's better for her that she's getting help."

Karen nodded."Yes, it is. She'll be home in no time and things will go back to the way they were."

Nathan shook his head."That's not exactly true. Nothing is going to be like it was before. They're getting a divorce. I'm not even sure where we're gonna live once she gets out. All I know is that where ever she goes I'm going with her."

Karen nodded wondering if Dan knew any of this. She bet he didn't. The boy in front of her seemed to love his mother and no matter what she'd done, how she'd hurt him with her drinking, he was still going to be there for her. She hoped that the same would go for his brother, that no matter how she hurt Lucas he would forgive her and let her be there for him.

"You seem like a wonderful son to have. Your mother is lucky to have you."

"Thanks."said Nathan as he looked back at his table."I should be getting back to them."

"Well I'll have your food out in a few minutes."

Nathan nodded."Ms. Roe."

"Yes Nathan."

"Can we keep this conversation between the two of us?"

Karen smiled and nodded."Yes of course. I see no problem with that."

"Thanks."he said as he walked back to the table.

"You okay?"asked Peyton once he sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm okay."he grabbed her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a small kiss.

Karen went to her office and picked up the phone dialing a now familiar number."Dan?"she asked once he answered.

"Hello Karen."

"We need to do it now. We need to tell the boys now."

"I agree, but where is this coming from Kar?"

"I just had a talk with Nathan and he really needs someone to talk to. I want that someone to be his brother."

"What's going on with my son?"

"Nothing. I could just tell he wasn't at his best."

"What did he say to make you think that?"he was curious. He really thought that everything was going good with Nathan.

"Nothing, look that is between me and him. I'm just saying that we should get this over with. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to get them to understand."

"Very well. I'll set the dinner up and we'll tell them then."

Karen took a deep breath."Everything is going to be okay right?"

"Yes Karen, everything is going to be fine. We'll do it together and they'll understand."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

Brooke knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. It only took a second and she smiled at him and walked right in not waiting for an invite."Hey there Boyfriend."she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

Lucas kissed her back."Um, hey babe. What is all this?"

"This."she said holding up the bag of food."Is dinner. I hope you're hungry."she set the bag down on the coffee table in the living room.

"I am actually, but I'm grounded babe. I can't have you here. If my mom catches us together she'll kill me."

Brooke smiled and walked over to him. He was too cute.She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her nose to his."You're right. The fact that you are grounded could put a damper on our evening."she watched him nod."But what if I told you that your mom said it was fine that I was here?"

Lucas pulled his face away from hers and gave her a look."What?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah. She's the one that suggested I come bring you food."

"Why would she do that?"

Brooke shrugged."I don't know. She said that she felt guilty that we were all there having fun and that you were home alone."

"So she's seriously okay with you being here?"

"Yep, and she let me know subtly to be gone by 10:30 because that's the time she'd be home."

Lucas smiled and pulled Brooke back to him firmly."I'm so glad you're here. I was bored out of my mind."

"Of course you were. Everyone is bored when I'm not around."

Lucas pulled her to him fully and rested his hands on her hips. He looked from the clock above the door to the food lying on the coffee table."Are you hungry?"

Brooke shrugged."Yeah, I could eat."

"But is it something you feel you have to do right this second?"he questioned.

Brooke gave him a look."Why? What are you getting at?"

Lucas smiled at her before dipping his head down and kissing her neck. He raised his head slightly to whisper in her ear."We could go to my room and play?"

"Play? As in Monopoly or Charades?"

"No, I was thinking something a little more intimate?"

"Oh."she nodded as if finally getting it."You want to play Twister. We can do that."she laughed.

Lucas rolled his eyes."Or we could just pretend you know what I'm talking about."

"So you want to get freaky?"she said with a smirk.

"Something like that."he laughed at her bluntness and picked her up off the floor and placed her on his shoulder.

"Lucas put me down."she said through a fit of giggles.

Lucas ignored her and walked with her to his room. He kicked the door shut behind him before walking over to his bed and flopping her down on the bed. He smiled as she glared up at him."What? You said you wanted me to put you down."

Brooke removed her hair from her face."Not like that."she hissed."I have good mind not to put out anymore."

"You wouldn't do that?"

"You wanna bet?"she asked as she lifted herself off the bed.

"Actually I would like to take that bet."

"Really?"

Lucas nodded."I happen to know I'm irresistible."

Brooke scoffed."You think so?"

Lucas shook his head."No, I know so."

"Well then game on."she started to walk toward the door when Lucas snaked his hands around her tiny waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my food. I'm quite starving."

"I don't think so."he smiled.

"So you're gonna deprive me of my food. That's not very gentlemanly."

"I never said I was a gentleman."he said before lowering his head and capturing her lips with his own. He traced her bottom lip with his before sinking his tongue between her now parted lips.

Brooke allowed him to deepen the kiss for a minute before pushing him away."Not gonna happen."she smiled.

Lucas closed his eyes and groaned."I was only joking about the whole bet thing."

"Were you?"

He nodded."Yeah, I know you have more will power than I do. I'm the one that can't resist you. I think it's because I love you so much."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was using the I love you card. His game was so weak. He actually thought she was dumb. It was cute though. She should let him think he won."I love you too."

"So can we get freaky now?"he said with a serious face which caused Brooke to laugh.

Hearing Lucas say that had to be the most funniest thing she'd heard in a long time. Only she could get away with a line like that. It coming from Lucas of all people just didn't sound right. She nodded."You bet your ass we can."she smiled before letting him recapture her lips.

Lucas trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder as he let his hands roam under her shirt. The material of her shirt became too big a barrier so he removed it. He ran his hand along her barely covered breast, his finger outlining the curve. He dipped his finger in and ran it along her hardening nipple, causing her to let out a moan.

Brooke ran her hands down his chest, lightly touching him, causing him to move into her touch. She quickly lifted his shirt over his head and replaced her hands on his taut stomach. She allowed her fingers to dip under the belt of his pants. She smiled to herself as she heard his swift intake of breath. He loved when she did this, when she teased him lightly. She slowly began to move her hand lower. In no time she found the object she was searching for and slowly began to stroke it. She smiled as it came alive at her touch. She moved in closer to him and kissed him while removing her hand and working on his belt. She needed to get rid of all the excess clothing.

Lucas stepped out of his jeans once they pooled at his feet. He kissed her neck and trailed his lips down her neck. He sat himself at the edge of the bed as he kissed his way down her stomach. He traced her belly button with his tongue as his fingers worked on her pant buttons. He slipped them off of her and pulled her body to him firmly, needing to be close to her.

Brooke ran her fingers through Lucas' hair as he continued to kiss her belly. She felt his tongue against her skin and moaned out loud. The feelings only his kisses sent through her were amazing. This boy was something special. She stepped closer to him and lowered herself down. She sat on his lap straddling him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her lower waist bringing her further into him. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. He needed this girl and he needed her now. In one fellow swoop he turned them over and lied her down on the bed. He took his position over her and continued to kiss her. He let his hand roam over her body as they rested on the thin material between her legs. He gently ran his fingers lightly over her panties.

"Lucas."she moaned aloud as she bucked her hips into his hand.

Lucas smiled into her mouth as his tongue massaged her own. He began to tug down her panties when he abruptly stopped, remembering something. He quickly got off of her.

Brooke looked at him as he removed himself from her. She scoffed as he made his way to the door without a single word."Luke?"she was so hot right now and she couldn't believe he was leaving her like this.

He turned back to her."I almost forgot something. Just give me a sec."

Brooke rolled her eyes as he left the room.This was unbelievable.

Lucas broke out into a jog as he went into the kitchen to grab the chocolate syrup from the pantry. Kissing her, he suddenly had the urge to lick that sweet chocolate off her body. He figured she'd appreciate it. He grabbed the dessert and made his way to his room when he was stopped by the knocking at the front door. He looked at the door and then the door to his room. There was no way he was answering the door. He had a very willing Brooke on his bed waiting. He slowly set out to his room when the knocking persisted followed by a loud voice. He rolled his eyes and decided to answer the door and quickly make the person leave. He opened the door and Dan allowed himself in."Um...hey Dan. What's going on?"he said a bit taken back at Dan entering his house when he only had on his boxers.

Dan eyed him a bit before speaking."Hey, son. I know I'm just barging in here, but I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by and personally invite you and your mother to a dinner party I'm having for the basketball team. Is she here?"he asked as if he didn't know she was at work.

Lucas looked at him and then his bedroom door. Brooke was probably getting pissed that he was taking so long."No, she's at work. I'll tell her you stopped by and to give you a call later."he said as he went to open the door.

Dan nodded."Okay. So do you think it's something your mother would be interested in doing?"

Lucas nodded quickly."Sure."

"Great."he looked around and noticed Lucas kept looking toward his room."So what are you doing?"

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Lucas what the hell is taking you so long?"yelled Brooke as she made her way out of his room."If you don't hurry your ass I'm just gonna finish myself off."she threatened as she came into view.

Lucas' head shot to her as did Dan's.

Brooke stopped dead when she saw Dan standing in front of her boyfriend. He was looking at her and she only had on her panties and bra. It only took her a second to react. She quickly turned back around to Lucas' room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed. This was so embarrassing. Dan had never seen her like this, not in all the years he'd known her.

Dan continued to look in Brooke's direction long after she was gone. He turned back to Lucas and finally took in his undressed state. He knew what he had interrupted and from what Ms. Davis had just said there was no doubt in his mind. He knew his sons were both having sex, but he had never had it brought to his attention this way. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do. He couldn't stand back and do nothing, but at the same time he couldn't really do anything either. Lucas had no clue who he really was. He cleared his throat."I thought you were grounded Lucas. Does your mother know you have a visitor?"

Lucas gave him a look. Yes he was a bit embarrassed by all this, but who did Dan think he was? This was none of his business."Yes she does. It was her idea to have Brooke stop by."

Dan nodded."Was it also her idea for you to use that chocolate syrup on your girlfriend?"said Dan pointing to the object still in his hands.

Lucas continued to look at him."Look Dan this really isn't any of your business. What Brooke and I do is our business. I'll let my mother know you stopped by."he said as he held open the door. Dan needed to know his place.

"Okay then, I'll look forward to her call about dinner."with that he walked out the door.

Lucas let out a deep breath as he closed the door behind Dan and made his way back to his room. He entered just as Brooke pulled on her top. She was fully dressed now."What are you doing? He left."

Brooke turned to face him."Why the hell didn't you tell me he was here? What if I had been naked?"

"I tried to get him out as quick as I could, but he kept talking about this dinner party he's having. I'm sorry."

Brooke shook her head."I have never been so embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed? You're hot."

Brooke scoffed."That is so not the point. There is no way Dan didn't know what we were about to do. And what the hell do you have in your hand?"

Lucas held the bottle up."Chocolate syrup. I thought we could have some fun with it."he smiled.

Brooke let out a small laugh and shook her head."That's what you left me for? To get that?"

Lucas nodded."Though I kinda wish I hadn't now."

"You think?"

Lucas set it down on his dresser and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms."I really wish you wouldn't have gotten dressed."

"Yeah, well I really wish Dan wouldn't have seen me practically naked. There is no way you could still be in the mood after all that."she said pulling out of his grasp.

Lucas wouldn't let her get free."You'd be surprised what I'm still in the mood for."he smirked.

"Well too bad, moments past chocolate boy."she patted his chest and walked out of his room.

"Where are you going?"he followed.

"To get the food. I'm hungry."she began to take the containers out of the bag.

Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind."Lets just go back to the room."he pleaded as he began to kiss her neck.

Brooke turned in his arms to face him. She allowed him to kiss her before shaking her head."We can't. I can't stop picturing Dan's face and the last thing I want to do is make love to my boyfriend while thinking of Dan. Eww!"she said with a shutter.

Lucas groaned aloud and nodded."Damn it. Fine. What did you bring me to eat?"

* * *

"So do you think you could sneak out of the house tonight?"asked Brooke as she bounded over to Lucas after practice.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss."Sorry babe, not tonight. I have that dinner at Dan's, remember?"

She nodded."Right. I forgot about that. Can't you just skip it?"

He shook his head."I'm going with my mom. It's for the team, but I'm sure you could come if you want."

Brooke shook her head furiously."I don't think so. I'm still trying to steer clear of Dan for the time being."

Lucas let out a laugh."Right, he saw you naked."

Brooke playfully hit him."He did not."

"Then come."

"No, I think I'll just spend some time with Peyton since her boyfriend is also busy."

He nodded."Okay, well have fun. I gotta go home and get ready, but I'll call you later."he leaned in once more to give her a kiss.

"I love you."she said once they pulled apart.

"I love you too babe."

* * *

Dan opened the door and greeted his guests. He leaned down and kissed Karen quickly on the cheek and shook Lucas' hand."I'm glad you two could make it."

"Thank you for having us Dan."said Karen with a smile.

Lucas walked ahead of them and into the dinning room."Hey man."he said once he spotted Nathan."Where is everyone? Are we the only ones here?"

Nathan nodded."Yeah, apparently it's only gonna be the four of us."

"Why?"

Nathan shook his head."I don't know."

Karen stopped before entering the dinning room."Are you sure this is a good idea? Should we maybe wait a little longer?"she knew this had to be done, but now that it was actually happening she was scared out of her mind. The only thing she could think about was that Lucas was going to hate her.

"Karen we have to do this. You know that. It's time. The boys need to know they're brothers."

Karen nodded."I know. I'm just so scared Lucas is going to hate me."

Dan pulled her into his arms."It's going to be okay Karen. We're in this together and we'll make them both understand. Everything is going to work out. I promise."he stated solidly.

"You can't promise that Dan. You don't know what is going to happen."she whispered into his chest.

"I promise."he repeated more firmly.

Karen looked up at him. He sounded so sure of everything. She smiled at him.

Dan looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He realized at that moment just how much he missed her being in his arms. It was as if they were back in high school and in love all over again. He leaned in and slowly placed his lips over hers.

Karen felt her breath catch as soon as she realized what he was doing. He was going to kiss her. The voices in her head were screaming at her to pull out of their embrace, but her heart wouldn't let her. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for his lips to connect with hers. This was dangerous, she knew with both the boys just in the other room, but still she couldn't stop herself from wanting to kiss him. It was like she was 17 again and totally in love with him. She parted her lips as he moved against hers. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Her hand instinctively wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. She was brought back to her senses as she heard her sons voice calling her."We should get in there."

Dan nodded and followed her in."Sorry for keeping your mother Lucas. I was just informing her that it will only be the four of us tonight. None of the others could make it."

Lucas nodded."Okay."this was going to be weird. He really wished that Brooke would have taken him up on his offer and come. He and Nathan barely got along and his mother and Dan hardly knew each other. What were they all going to talk about?

Dinner was moving along smoothly. The conversation was kept light and both Dan and Karen were pleased with how both boys were getting along. They kept up quite a conversation, which was good because it kept them busy and with them being busy they hadn't caught the looks Karen and Dan kept sending each other.

Dan cleared his throat as everyone was eating their dessert."Has everyone enjoyed themselves?"he asked. After the nods and yeses he continued."I know I said this dinner was a team party, but that wasn't exactly the truth."

"What are you talking about dad?"cut in Nathan.

Karen took a deep breath. She figured she should start this conversation since it was all her doing all those years ago. She turned to Lucas and held his hand in her own. She smiled at him and Nathan. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice shout.

"Nathan? Nathan sweetie where are you? Are you here son?"

Nathan looked at the dinning room door."Mom?"he yelled.

Deb quickly made her way into the room. She looked around and took notice of the other two at her table not sure what she was walking in on."Um, what's going on here?"

Nathan ignored her question and pulled her into a hug."I missed you so much mom. What are you doing here?"

She hugged her son."I missed you too Nate and I live here remember."she smiled at him before looking at everyone."Hello Karen...Lucas...Dan."she swallowed. It seemed as if the boys were still in the dark about being related. She now realized what she'd walked in on."I'm sorry if I was interrupting. I just needed to see my son."

Karen nodded."That's understandable. You're not interrupting anything. Lucas and I were just about to leave."

Lucas nodded and stood up."Yeah...I'll see you Nathan."

Nathan nodded as he held onto his mother. He had never been this happy to see her. He'd been so worried about her.

Dan looked at Karen and nodded as he caught sight of her. It was no longer the time for this. It would have to wait. With Deb back _everything_ would have to wait.


	39. A Step In The Right Direction

_So here I am finally updating this story. I was gonna have this chapter up sooner, but then really late last night I got this email saying that Broody was updated and all was forgotten. That was one hell of a chapter too! Anyways so I totally blame Elena for my delay. lol Now onto the chapter... _

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**_A Step In The Right Direction _**

_Bored._

That's what she was. There really wasn't anything that she could do to remedy that. Her best friend was off doing god knows what with her boyfriend and her boyfriend had plans with his mother. Normally she would have loved having this time to herself to just be, but for some reason that had escaped her today. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do and not knowing was what was bumming her out.

After rummaging through her extensive collection Peyton smiled when she found what she was searching for. She pulled the record from its cover and set it in its player. There was nothing like the right music to set her mind at ease. It wasn't too much longer before she heard the faint sound of the front door down stairs open and shut. Wondering who it could be, whether it be a friend of hers or a deranged stalker, she welcomed the invasion of her home. She turned to face her bedroom door as she curiously waited. She listened as the person quickly climbed the stairs. She wasn't expecting anyone so guessing who it could be that had let themselves into her house was a chore.

Nathan halted in front of his girlfriend's room and raised a hand to knocked on her bedroom door once in warning before opening the door and letting himself in as he alway had."Hey babe."he said as he threw himself down on her bed.

Peyton smiled at him. Now she wouldn't be bored after all."Hey back at ya."she lowered the volume to her record player before turning back to her boyfriend."So what are you doing here anyways? I thought you said you had plans with Deb today."that was what he'd said, but now that he was there she was glad that no longer was the case.

Nathan shrugged off her comment."I did, but I realized I'd miss you too much so I canceled. Mom said she understood all about young love or something along those lines."he said with a slight smile as he lifted himself off the bed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to give her a small kiss. This was what he'd craved all morning.

Peyton kissed him back briefly before pulling away. She rolled her eyes at the pout he gave her."That was such a line."she laughed as Nathan pretended to look hurt."Oh come on, you don't really expect for me to believe that, do you?"he really was something else.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. There was no way Peyton was gonna let him go with that obvious line."Whatever. I thought it was good."he smirked before continuing."So yeah, my mom wanted to talk to my dad so she canceled our plans."he said with a smile as he saw the knowing look cross Peyton's face.

Peyton nodded. _So much for he missed her so much_."You see, now that is more believable."she laughed shaking her head at her boyfriend. No matter what Nathan never ceased to put a smile on her face.

"Just because I didn't cancel my plans doesn't mean that I don't still miss you when I'm not with you."he said once again pulling her to him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue wanting to deepen the kiss. It was true. He missed this girl like crazy when they weren't together.

Peyton parted her lips and allowed Nathan's tongue to enter. She caressed his tongue with her own and let out a small moan before breaking their contact. She slowly took her time opening her eyes."That was nice."she whispered as she swallowed.

"I aim to please."said Nathan with a smirk.

"I see that."she tilted her head to the side and looked at him." What's gotten into you lately?"she asked knowing there was no way he'd give her a straight answer. This was the type of question that would require actual talk about his feelings and that was something Nathan rarely did.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I just love you that's all."he said hoping the I love you card would distract her long enough to forget what she was asking.

Peyton looked at him skeptically. She wasn't dumb, she knew what he was doing and she decided to give him this. If he didn't want to talk about it right now it was okay. She knew he eventually would so she could wait."Well I love you too baby."she smiled."So now that we are both free what do you want to do?"she asked.

Nathan once again shrugged."It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do we'll do. I have the whole day free from obligation."he nodded contently." Just make sure you keep your schedule free three weeks from today."he said casually.

Peyton narrowed her eyes."Three weeks from today? Why? What's going on in three weeks?"she questioned a bit confused. _How had a question about what they were doing today turned into something three weeks away? _

Nathan smiled at her. He knew she'd be confused as to what he was talking about even though she already knew what was happening in three weeks."I bought you a present."he said nonchalantly as he pulled the small envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She was going to flip, that he knew.

"What is this?"she asked as she took the envelope out of his hands.

"Just open it and see."he said with a smirk. He loved surprising her, especially when it was something as good as this, something she never would have thought would cross his mind.

Peyton rolled her eyes at his mysterious behavior and quickly tore open the envelope when she didn't get the answer from him she was hoping for. Her eyes widened in surprise once she pulled out her gift. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way Nathan had done this for her. She quickly looked up at him."You did this?"she practically shouted.

"I did it."he nodded with a smile. He was happy to get the response he was hoping for.

"But...but how?"she stuttered as she once again looked at the tickets she held in her hand."They've been sold out for weeks. I know, I've tried everything to get them."she said in bewilderment.

Nathan shrugged as if it hadn't been a problem when in actuality it was one of the hardest things he'd had to do in a long time. Not to mention it cost him a small fortune."I have my ways."he simply stated.

"I can't believe this."said Peyton still in shock."I'm finally going to see Keane!"she shrieked as she ran up to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nathan let out a laugh as he picked his girlfriend up off the floor. He loved seeing her this happy."I'm glad you like it."he said as he placed her back down.

"Like it? I love it."she said taking a look at the tickets once again."her eyes narrowed as she looked at them."Wait a minute. Why are there four tickets here?"

"I thought we could take Brooke and Lucas with us."he shrugged knowing she'd make a big deal out of this small gesture. Any time both he and Lucas were involved in something together the girls made huge deals.

Peyton looked up at him."You want to go with Lucas?"she questioned skeptically. There was no way she'd heard him correctly.

"That's not what I said P. I said we could take _Brooke_ and Lucas. I thought it'd be fun if she came with us and we both know there's no way that Brooke would go without him so I figured we might as well ask him to tag along."he tried to explain. It really was that simple.

Peyton still looked at him questioningly."You do know that the concert is in Charlotte right?"she watched him nod and so she continued."Which means more than likely we're gonna need to stay over night."she continued off his _duh_ look."And once Brooke hears all this she's gonna want to make a whole thing about it and that means that you're gonna have to spend a large amount of time with Lucas."she hoped he was getting this. There was no way he'd thought this through thoroughly.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her assessment. This was stuff he already knew. He knew Brooke just as well as Peyton and all of this had already occurred to him."I know that Peyt. It's cool as long as you're happy and get to see this concert. Lucas and I will have to deal."

Peyton once again found a smile creep across her face."Okay who are you and what have you done to my jerk of a boyfriend?"she laughed. She wasn't used to Nathan acting this way.

"What are you talking about?"asked Nathan now confused.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? This isn't you. I love it and all, don't get me wrong, but this just isn't you and it's starting to freak me out."she smiled.

"What? I can't do a nice thing for my girlfriend?"he couldn't believe she was making such a big deal out of this. All he set out to do was give Peyton something he knew she'd want.

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just that you've been so...god I don't even know."she mock yelled as Nathan smiled at her."And that."she said pointing at his face."You've been smiling a lot these past fews days."

Nathan continued to smile at how crazy his girlfriend was acting."What? Now I'm not allowed to smile?"he asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"he asked shaking his head.

"Just that I like this Nathan, this pod Nathan."she said gesturing toward him.

"Pod Nathan? What the hell is that babe?"

"That's you."she laughed."I like the way you've been acting lately, so carefree and happy."

"I've always been happy."said Nathan defensively.

"I know."nodded Peyton."It's just that ever since..."she trailed off.

"Ever since what?"he had to hear this. Peyton was always coming up with ridiculously funny reasonings.

"Ever since your mothers been back you've been acting completely different."she let out hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"How so?"he questioned. He knew he'd felt different, but he hadn't realized other people saw it.

"Well let me think."she pretended to do just that." You've had that lopsided smile on your face for days. We haven't argued in a long while. That in itself is a miracle."she smiled at him." You've been spending time with Lucas and haven't complained one bit and last, you're buying me presents that ensures you spending a whole weekend with your sworn enemy."she finished the list.

Nathan shook his head."Lucas isn't my sworn enemy Peyt. I just can't stand the guy all the time."

"Still, I know this has to do with your mother Nathan. I like it."

"No it doesn't."he stated firmly even though he knew Peyton was probably right. Ever since his mother had returned this past week things had been good. Things were looking up for his family. His mother was a lot better and she seemed genuinely happy. Seeing her this way made him happy and in return put him in a better mood which had him dealing with things much better, things like Lucas.

"Whatever, just thank your mother for me, will you? I am loving the new and improved Nathan Scott and there is no way I'm giving him up."she curled her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss."You're the best you know that?"she whispered once they broke apart.

"Yeah, I actually do."he said with a chuckle causing Peyton to roll her eyes and playfully push him away.

"Way to ruin the moment you ass."she smiled as she once again looked down at the tickets she held."I still can't believe you pulled this off."she shook her head."I so need to think of a way to thank you."she said gave him a sexy smirk.

Nathan licked his lips and let out a slight moan."Umm...I like the way that sounds."he said as he pulled her to him once again.

Peyton nodded with a smile."I thought you would."she leaned forward and brought her lips to his as they fell back onto her bed.

* * *

"So she just left?"asked Brooke as she rested her head on Lucas' pillow. She slowly ran her fingers through his short spiky hair. They'd spent the afternoon together in bed after Lucas called her and told her his mother was gone. To say she'd rushed over would be an understatement.

"Yep."said Lucas as he began to trace circles around her bare belly. This was one of his favorite parts of her body. He loved the flatness of her stomach and the roundness of her belly button. He loved that all he had to do was gently touch her there when they were fooling around and it would elicit the most amazing sound from between her beautiful lips. One feather light touch was all it took for her to be a whithering mess under him. He placed a small kiss on her stomach before resting his chin on it."She said she got a call from her old job over there, something about the company going under. She said they needed her help so she had to go away for a few days."it really wasn't that interesting to him so he hadn't paid much attention to her when she explained it all to him. All he heard was that she'd be away for a few days and at that point nothing else registered.

Brooke nodded from up above."Well I hope everything is okay."she paused." Though I won't pretend not to be happy about it. This means we don't have to worry about you being grounded this last week. I was seriously going out of my mind."she smiled as she felt Lucas' roaming hands inch their way up her body."Me too."she heard him whisper as she closed her eyes to take in the feel of his sensual hands caressing her still hot skin. Her breathing became labored the instant his fingers made it to her breasts. Her eyes remained securely shut as she slowly licked her bottom lip in anticipation.

Lucas watched as the look of pleasure crossed Brooke's face while he allowed his hands their journey forward. He wasn't sure what he was doing or where this was coming from. They had just finished making love, but here he was once again wanting to make her feel the way she had made him not that long ago. He steadily inched his body upward to her level and leaned in to capture her lip in a searing kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging to be let in. The second she parted her lips he dove his tongue between their depths. He suddenly felt the urge to deepen their kiss, he needed to be close to her. He caressed her tongue with his as he continued to let his hand roam about her taut body. He allowed his hand to stop at her ample breasts. Without a second of hesitance his hand began to kneaded its roundness as a small moan escaped from her lips.

"Lucas."she hoarsely whispered into his mouth as she cupped the back of his neck, bringing him in even closer to her. It amazed her how just his touch turned her body on fire, that just a simple feather light touch caused her lower belly to pool with fierce desire.

Hearing her moan out his name was the last straw holding him back. In one fellow swoop he lifted himself up off the bed and positioned himself between her parted legs. He didn't waste any time before he dove into her heated flesh.

Brooke once again shut her eyes tight as she felt him enter her. She took a much needed deep breath as he stilled inside her. With it being the second time they made love this afternoon it still felt as good as it always had. There was no way she saw herself ever tiring of being with Lucas and the way he made her feel. She wasn't sure exactly how that was, but it was something she had never felt before and something she wasn't willing to give up. She placed her hands on his shoulders urging him to continue his movements.

Lucas looked down at the girl lying beneath him and took in her look of aww before dipping his head and bringing his lips crashing down on hers. He kissed her recklessly for a moment, tongues battling for control as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. They were painfully lengthy strokes as he removed himself fully before diving into her completely. He repeated his actions until he felt her fingers dance their way to his lower back and as he slowly pulled out of her he felt her callously push him into her with a force he hadn't thought to use with her before. His eyes quickly darted to hers as she let out a wondrous moan he'd yet to hear escape from her until now.

Brooke smiled up at his worried look and leaned forward to give him a quick encouraging kiss."It's okay."she reassured him."You know as wonderful as you were making me feel, if you keep up that slow business I just might have to jump you."she gave him a wicked smile that made his heart race. She removed her hands from his back and lifted her hand to the side of his neck and looked at him."It's okay to be a little rough Lucas."she whispered as her eyes grew dark." It's actually kind of fun and feels so good."she used her hand to bring his face to hers so she could give him another kiss. She kissed him hungrily as she began to buck her hips into his body forcefully.

Lucas closed his eyes and took in the sensual feeling the vibrant girl under him made him feel. She was thrusting energetically into him at a speed that was close to making him want to explode. Her skillful movements felt so pleasing. She definitely knew what she was doing. After enjoying the pleasures her body brought out in his for a few moments he decided he should help her out and lowered his hand to raise her thighs off the bed and dove into her as far as his length could go with as much force as he could muster up. The loud monstrous moan that escaped her mouth only spurred him on. He began to thrust in and out of her faster and harder than he ever imagined. She was right. This felt so damn good. His mind was soaring at the moment and he never wanted to come down from that high. He could tell Brooke was so hot for him. That coupled with the fact that she was dripping wet for him caused the rapid pounding to feel even better than he thought possible. He was brought out of his own pleasuring thoughts as he heard her moaning under him.

"God Lucas!"she groaned aloud as he pumped into her feverishly. Everything he was doing felt amazingly wonderful. She was never more glad than she was the moment she told him to take her roughly. Sex was always good with Lucas, amazing even, but this was mind blowing and there was no way she was going to keep it to herself. She didn't think she could even if she tried. She wanted him to know how incredible he made her feel. Without thinking twice she swiftly turned them over and began to move over his long throbbing hardness. Up and down she pumped into him. Front and back she ground herself against him. Her body was on fire for him. There was no denying it. She could feel her intense release pooling in her lower belly, the heat radiating through her very core.

Lucas took in the sight above him. He couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. She was so beautiful. He watched her move against him with her eyes clamped shut. He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip as he hit a sensitive spot within her. He could tell she fought not to scream out. She was merely inches away from him and yet in that moment he felt as if he needed to be closer to her. He lifted himself up from the bed into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took in her surprised look for a second before immediately bringing his lips in contact with hers. He held her body against his as she bobbed up and down on him. He lowered his hands to her ass and cupped it as she lowered herself on him fully.

She clenched her muscles around him as she ground against him. That was all it took to send her over the edge. She breathed in deep as she bit her bottom lip, but even that didn't stop the loud moan from escaping as the pleasure pulsated throughout her body in magnificent waves.

He took in the sight of her at her peek as she continued to move against him trying to prolong her ecstasy as long as possible. She clenched around him once again causing him to buck his hips at the tight feeling and within seconds he felt himself explode inside her. This was one hell of a feeling. It was as if he could feel it all the way to the tips of his fingers. The girl in front of him was extraordinary and she made him feel as if time stood still when they were together.

Brooke halted her movements once she felt Lucas' orgasm shoot through him. She sat straddling his hips with him still buried deep within her and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he fought to regain his breath."See."she giggled." I told you it was fun to be a little rough."she smirked as she buried her lips with his.

Lucas kissed her as he placed a hand on her lower back. He turned them both around, lying her down on the bed, his lower body still buried inside her. He propped himself up with his arms as he continued the assault on her lips. He could never get enough of her. She tasted like nothing he'd ever known and yet it was the most delicious taste imaginable. His tongue swept over hers and without realizing what was taking place his body once again began to move within her. It was slow and steady, but still good just the same. He placed his hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss, his lower body moving to its own accord.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him longingly. Her tongue caressed his. She let out a soft moan when she realized what they were once again doing. She snorted into their kiss causing it to break."Are we seriously doing this again?"she asked with a smile.

"Shh."was all Lucas said before he once again placed his lips over hers. In and out he moved against her. He could already feel his end nearing. He knew it wouldn't take long, not with the fact that he had already come twice. The fact that he was even able to still be going at all was a mystery to him.

Brooke kissed him back and tried to concentrate on what they were doing. She needed to come again. There was no way that Lucas was going to be the only one with three orgasms. She began to kiss him harder, wanting the desire to once again overtake her. It wasn't long before she began to feel the remnant desire seeping out. She saw Lucas' eyes closed and he had that goofy lopsided grin on his face that he only got when he was about to come so she knew he was near. She grabbed for his hand and placed it between them where their bodies met and guided his fingers to stroke her.

It took him a second before he realized what she was doing, but then he gently began to stroke her heated flesh as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He held her sensitive bud between his fingers and gave it a vigorous pinch. He wasn't sure if it was that action alone or the fact that he simultaneously thrust into her, but he felt her shutter under him. He knew she was once again there. He soon followed suit as she clenched around him as she climaxed. He waited as the lasting affects of his orgasm washed through him before pulling out of her and throwing himself down on the bed next to her. He was spent. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Brooke too laid there completely drained. The second Lucas removed himself from her her legs hit the bed and there was no way they were getting up any time soon. She let out a satisfied sigh as she turned her head to look at him. She smiled as she saw him breathing heavily as he kept his eyes closed. There was no doubt in her mind that he was well on his way to sleep. What they had just done was amazing, but at the same time it was tiring. She continued to watch him for a while before her eyes became heavy and she succumbed to sleep herself.

* * *

Brooke let out a small yawn as she felt someone gently running their fingers down her arm. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and took in Lucas watching her sleep. His eyes were heavy lidded and doused with arousal."Don't look at me that way."she whispered huskily. Sleep still evident in her voice.

"Don't look at you what way?"he asked her innocently not taking his eyes off of her.

Brooke looked down at herself to see what had Lucas so entranced. She took in the cover which was draped loosely on her waist leaving her chest bare. She didn't bother to cover herself up."You know what way and stop touching me."she said as she tried to move out of his embrace.

"Why?"was all he asked as he continued to lightly caress her arm.

"Because I know what that look is and if you keep touching me like that it'll lead to other things and I'm still way too tired to do anything."she said using her hand to remove his from her arm. She intertwined their fingers and brought them up to her mouth where she placed a chaste kiss on his.

"You're still tired?"Lucas questioned with a smirk apparent on his face.

Brooke nodded."Aren't you?"she asked surprised when he shook his head no.

"I can never get enough of you. You should know that by now."he smiled at her.

"I feel the same way, but after this afternoon I'm drained."she closed her eyes and smiled."It was pretty great though."

Lucas let out a chuckle."Great doesn't even begin to describe how it was with us. You're amazing Brooke."

"Me?"she asked incredulously."You're the one that surprised me that final time. Wow."she grinned.

"I guess it's safe to say that we both out did ourselves today."said Lucas as he pulled Brooke to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Brooke laid her head on his chest as he pulled her to him."We definitely need to do that again. I swear I nearly passed out it was so good."she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I was right there with you."he leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the side of her head.

"Who would have known that when you called me today that we would end up doing it three times?"she laughed.

"It was only three times?"he asked sarcastically."I guess we should thank my mom for leaving then."he smiled.

Brooke lifted her head to look at him."Yeah, okay. I dare you to do just that the next time she calls. You shouldn't leave out any details either. Let her know that her precious little boy has quite a bit of stamina."she smirked.

"Shut up."said Lucas as turned over and placed his body on top of hers. He used his hands to tickle her sides causing her to squirm under him.

"Lucas...come on...Lucas...stop."she tried to get out through her giggles."Lucas."she continued as she tried to swat his hands away from her."Okay, I give. Just stop tickling me. Please."she yelled through her laughter.

Lucas stopped his attack on her and place a small kiss on her lips."I'll stop, but only because you said the magic word."he said still hovering above her.

Brooke rolled her eyes and rolled out from under him. She tried to get out of the bed, but was stopped by him.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her bare waist as she tried to get off of his bed."Where do you think you're going?"he asked not bothering to remove his arm.

Brooke turned to look at him."To the kitchen. I'm hungry. I need to eat."

Lucas nodded. He was actually pretty hungry himself."Yeah, I could use some food myself."

"Then come with me."she stated. Off his nod she tried to once again get up, but he never loosened his grip so she turned back to face him."What?"she questioned.

Lucas looked up at her and smiled."Kiss?"he asked as he smacked his lips for her to kiss.

Brooke had to let out a laugh as she watched him be silly. He looked so cute. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss."Now get that cute butt of yours out of bed and make me something to eat."she said playfully as she stood up and yanked on his arm trying to get him up.

"I'm coming."said Lucas as he lifted himself out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her a small kiss on the cheek."I love you so much."he whispered into her ear.

Brooke smiled at his words. Hearing him say those three little words still brought butterflies to her stomach."Good."was her reply."Now let me get dressed so I can eat. I'm starving."

"We don't have to get dressed. It's only us here."he winked at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. That was so not cute."Yeah, with our luck someone is bound to stop by without bothering to knock. I'm not about to have a repeat of the Dan Scott situation. I'm putting my clothes back on."she said sternly.

Lucas nodded in agreement."I guess you're right. We should probably get dressed."he hated to have her clothed, but it was probably the best thing.

Brooke nodded as she pulled away from him and went to pick up her clothes which were thrown about his room. She turned to see him watching her not bothering to get himself clothed."Lucas, what are you doing?"

He shrugged."Nothing. I figured I'd watch you get dressed first then I will. I don't want to miss a thing."he smiled at her.

Brooke shook her head."You're hopeless, you know that?"she said as she began to get dressed.

Once they were both fully clothed Brooke drug him out of his room and into the hallway. She was just about to enter the kitchen when she tripped over a box that was lying in the middle of the floor."Damn it."she cursed as she stubbed her toe. She looked around the house and took in the view. There were still boxes lying everywhere around the house."Are you guys ever gonna unpack?"she asked turning to him.

Lucas shrugged."I don't care. My room is unpacked and that's all that matters. She'll get to her part when she has the chance."

Brooke shook her head at her boyfriend's laziness just as an idea popped into her head. The corners of her mouth shot up.

"What are you thinking about Brooke?"he asked nervously knowing that look.

"I just had the most brilliant idea ever."she shouted happily.

"What?"he asked knowing it wasn't going to be good. He'd grown to learn when Brooke got like this it was never good for him.

"We can unpack everything for your mother while she is in California."Brooke beamed. Lucas looked at her as if she was crazy causing her to be a bit confused."What?"she asked.

Lucas shook his head."Nothing. I'm just waiting to hear this brilliant idea of yours."

Brooke scoffed."That was my brilliant idea silly."

"I thought so, but it's not so brilliant Brooke. I don't want to spend my free time without my mother unpacking."

"Come on Broody. It'll be fun."she pouted.

"Either you've gone completely crazy or you really need to get out more. No way is unpacking fun."

"We can make it fun and besides if your mother comes home unexpectedly and catches me here while you're still grounded I'll have an excuse to be here."she chirped. This really was brilliant. Sometimes she still amazed herself at her brilliance.

"I don't want to unpack Brooke."he whined.

"Well too bad because that's what we're gonna do starting tomorrow."she said as she clapped her hands together.

Lucas shook his head at her absurdness."I think I need a new girlfriend, one that's more fun."he stated with a smile.

"Oh shut up."she rolled her eyes." You're helping me and that's all to it. Now come over here and help me fix something to eat."she demanded playfully.

Lucas nodded defeated knowing he was going to be unpacking come tomorrow as he made his way to the fridge. He stopped short when he heard the doorbell.

Brooke smiled over to him."See, I told you it was a good idea to get dressed. You always have unexpected visitors stopping by."she shook her head."When are you gonna learn your totally hot, _fun_ girlfriend is always right."she beamed at him.

Lucas scoffed at her assessment of herself."Right."was all he said as he made his way to the door. He opened it to see a very disheveled looking Dan standing before him.

Dan once again let himself into the house as he now always did.

Lucas closed the door behind him already used to Dan entering without an invite."Uh...hey Dan. What's up?"he scratched his head not knowing what else he was supposed to do. Dan dropping by without notice was becoming a regular thing. He was even getting used to it. Dan had made himself a part of his life, but yet it was still a little awkward starting off their conversations.

Dan looked around the house before turning his full attention to his son."You're home."he stated."I wasn't expecting to see you here."he knew he wasn't making any sense and was probably confusing the boy. Lucas had to be wondering why he would stop by if he wasn't expecting him to be home.

"Well that tends to happen when you're grounded."laughed Lucas.

Dan nodded."Right, you're grounded. I forgot about that."

"I wish I could, better yet I wish my mother would."he let out.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon."he chuckled."Speaking of your mother."he said once again looking around trying to catch a glance of her somewhere there."Is she here? I went by the cafe and they said she wasn't in."he caught the confused look cross his sons face. He was probably wondering why he was looking for his mother."I just feel terrible about how our evening got interrupted the other night. I want to apologize to your mother personally and extend you both another dinner invitation."he explained. This was all becoming too much. All the explaining and not knowing the truth was beginning to take its toll on him.

Lucas shook his head at the explanation he gave."There is no need to apologize to us Dan. Your wife came home. We understand that both you and Nathan needed your private time with her. My mother wasn't upset that we had to leave. She understands you have a family that comes first. It was just a simple dinner Dan. There's no need to make this a big thing."assured Lucas.

Dan nodded at him. He was completely taken back at the maturity his son brought forth. In that moment he hated the fact that he hadn't been able to watch his son grow into the man he was today."Thank you son, for being so understanding. I'm not usually that horrible of a host."he let out a small laugh."I would still like to apologize to your mother. Do you think you could call her out here?"he asked a little nervously. He hadn't spoken or seen Karen since the night they shared that amazing kiss. He was going crazy not knowing what it meant. He really needed to talk to her.

"She's not here Dan. She left for California late last night. I'm not sure how long she'll be gone. She's gonna call and let me know. I'll tell you're sorry for what happened, but I already know she'll say it isn't necessary."he explained.

Dan stood in place taking in what his son had just said. Karen was gone. He had finally gathered enough courage to come talk to her and she wasn't even in the same state. _How cruel a punishment was that? Why had she just up and left? Did it have anything to do with what happened between them the other night? _Deciding he should say something off the confused look Lucas was giving him he spoke."Oh, well I guess my apology will have to wait. Please ask her to give me a call when she calls to check up on you."

Lucas nodded and opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by the yelling brunette he called his girlfriend.

"Lucas."she shouted."Will you get your cute little butt back in here. I'm hungry."she finished standing in the doorway. She looked up to see Dan standing in front of her boyfriend. She thanked the gods or whoever was up there that she was fully clothed this time."Hey, Mr. Scott."she said bashfully not making eye contact.

"Ms. Davis."he countered."It's lovely to see you once again..."he trailed off before adding."Fully clothed this time."

Brooke shut her eyes and shook her head in total embarrassment. This was just like Dan. To bring up something like that when he knew full well it would embarrass her. He was such an ass sometimes. She didn't see the appeal in him Lucas saw, or why he spent so much time with him."I'm just gonna go back in here."she said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Lucas watched her walk away before turning back to Dan."Was that really necessary?"he asked incredulously.

Dan let out a laugh."I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to upset her. I thought I'd lighten the mood and make a joke. I figured if we joked about it she'd see it wasn't a big deal."he answered.

"Yeah, well I don't think she took it that way. Did you see her face?"he asked shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong. I could go and apologize to her for my wise crack."Dan offered.

Lucas shook his head adamantly."No, don't do that. You apologizing about making a joke about her naked would just embarrass her even more. Just drop it and never bring it up again."

Dan nodded."That I can do. I guess I should get going. Brooke sounds like she really needs you."he chuckled."Please have your mother give me a call. I'll feel better once I've spoken with her."

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell her the second she calls."he said as he walked with Dan to the door.

Dan stepped out of the house he'd spent so much of his high school life in and turned to face his son."You take care of yourself Lucas. We'll talk again soon."

"Sure Dan. I'll see you."said Lucas as she slowly shut the door.

Dan lightly took the steps to the pathway that led to his car. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his other son making his way up to the house he had just vacated.

Nathan looked up as he heard the footsteps ahead. His eyes landed on his father."Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you and mom had plans."he asked wondering what his mother was doing if Dan was here at Lucas'.

Dan looked around a little nervous. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong."Plans with your mother?"he questioned. That was news to him."Not that I've heard of. I was just here to apologize to Lucas and Karen for making them feel as if they had to leave so abruptly the other night."

"I'm sure they understand that mom was home and we needed to be there for her. You really haven't been with mom?"he asked.

Dan shook his head."No, not today."

"Well you should get home because she said she really needed to have a talk with you."said Nathan.

"Okay, I'm on my way home now. I'll see you later son."he turned to his son's girlfriend."It was lovely to see you Ms. Sawyer."

"Yeah, you too Dan."smiled Peyton.

"Dad."called out Nathan once his father made his way to his car.

"Yeah? What is it son?"

"Mom is still going through a lot so don't do anything to upset her. I mean it Dan."he said sternly.

Dan gave him a knowing look."You don't have to worry about your mom and me. I know she's had a hard time. I won't do anything to make it even worse."

Nathan nodded."Okay. Well I'll see you at home later dad."he grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand and they made their way to the door.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and Brooke's eyes immediately went to him.

"Is Satan gone?"she asked as Lucas let out a small laugh."What's so funny?"she questioned a little annoyed with him at the moment.

"Dan isn't that bad Brooke."he stated. He knew he was still new here and didn't know everything there was to know about Dan Scott, but from what he did know he wasn't sure why so many people despised him.

Brooke scoffed."He isn't that bad? Did you not just hear what he said to me?"she began to yell."I hate that guy. Like he had to bring up what he did. I bet him seeing me like that was the highlight of his life and it's probably all the thinks about. He's such an old perv."she shivered in disgust at the thought of Dan getting off to seeing her the way he had.

Lucas let out a chuckle as he shook his head at his girlfriends craziness."I doubt that."off her pissed off look he explained."Look Dan said the reason he brought up that "thing" was so that you'd know it wasn't a big deal. He joked about it so that you would be okay with it."

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life. He brought it up because he's an ass plain and simple."she was fuming."You know, I really don't see what it is that you see in him that isn't that bad."she mocked his earlier statement."Why is it that he thinks it's okay to just keep showing up here unannounced?"she asked out of breath.

"Brooke why are you making such a big deal out of this. I like Dan. I guess you could say we're friends. I've never seen him do anything questionable."

"Yeah, except make rude comments about your girlfriend being naked."she cut in.

"It wasn't that bad Brooke."

"Whatever. I don't want to fight with you over Dan Scott, the jerk. He's an ass and that's all to it."she turned back to look in the cupboards."Now are you gonna get over here and show where the edible stuff to eat is?"she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah."he said taking a step toward her as the doorbell once again rang.

Brooke's head jerked in its direction."I swear to god if that's Dan again I will personally stick my foot up his ass."she scowled.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her dramatics as he went to get the door. He wasn't sure what it was that made her dislike Dan so much. He remembered that she once told him about how bad he treated Nathan. He remembered something about having to console him after many fights with Dan. He guessed there was a lot of history between his girlfriend and that family so he wasn't going to bother her with anymore questions about it. He reluctantly pulled open the door praying that it wasn't Dan yet again. He was pleasantly surprised to see Nathan and Peyton standing on his porch. Now he was sure these visitors wouldn't upset his girlfriend."Hey guys. Come on in."he pulled open the door fully allowing them to enter.

"I hope we're no interrupting anything. We know you're grounded, but decided to take a chance and come over anyways. We tried Brooke's cell, but she didn't answer. That normally only happens when she's with you so we felt it was a safe bet to try you both here. Is your mom around?"finished Peyton as she looked around the house for an angry mother.

"Nah, she's in California right now so it's safe to be here."he laughed."Brooke's in the kitchen."he said already walking in its direction.

Peyton pulled Nathan by the hand and they both followed Lucas.

"Look what I found outside."said Lucas making his way over to his girlfriends side.

"It better not be Dan."she muttered under her breath before turning around to see who was there. Her face lit up and her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw who stood in front of her."Hey bestest friends."she shrieked."What are you doing here?"she asked as she made her way to them and pulled then both into a simultaneous hug.

Peyton gave her a funny look."Why are you acting as if you haven't seen us in days?"she questioned."We were together last night."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her."Can't a girl just miss her best friends?"she asked.

"Whatever."said Peyton. She actually was used to her friends weird antics.

"So what brings you party people to our neck of the woods?"of all the people who could have rang the doorbell, these were the last ones she expected to just pop up.

"Well I tried just calling you, but someone never answers her damn phone."said Peyton pointedly as she took note of Brooke's cell laying out on the counter in front of her.

"Sorry. We've been a bit busy."she winked at her friend."I didn't hear it ring."

Peyton closed her eyes and shook her head."I don't even want to know."she laughed.

"Neither do I."added Nathan as he took a seat on a stool at the counter.

"Good, because I had no intention of sharing."she stuck out her tongue."But seriously what's up?"

"If you have plans in three weeks cancel them. We're going on a road trip."shouted Peyton getting excited once again.

"Where are we going?"asked Brooke.

"Charlotte."she pulled out the tickets from her back pocket and handed then to Brooke.

Brooke took them wanting to see what it was that had her friend so excited. She read the tickets and turned to Lucas."Hey babe what's the name of the group you've been trying to get tickets for?"

"Keane, but their all sold out."he said walking over to her and looking over her shoulder."Dude are those what I think they are?"he all but shouted into her ear.

Brooke covered her ears and nodded."Yep, these are Keane tickets."she laughed.

Lucas grabbed the tickets out of her hand and looked at them before his head shot to Peyton."How did you get theses? I've been trying for months now."

"I know me too, but Nathan somehow worked his magic and surprised me with them."she shot him a loving look.

Lucas shook his head in longing."Man, I'd kill to go to this concert."and he meant every word. Everyone he knew was trying to get these tickets and none had succeeded until now. Peyton sure was lucky.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we got you a ticket as well."said Peyton happily. She loved that Lucas was just as excited about the concert as she was. She could tell Brooke and Nathan could careless about it, but of course would go for them.

Lucas' head once again shot to Peyton."Dude, are you serious?"he asked hoping she wasn't pulling his leg. This about made his day, well aside from the way he spent his afternoon in bed with Brooke.

"Yep, in your hand is four, count em' four tickets. One for each of us!"exclaimed Peyton.

Lucas pulled the tickets apart and just as she had said, there were four of them."Damn."he shook his head in disbelief."I can't believe it."after everything he'd tried to get these tickets he was actually gonna get to see them.

"I know. I couldn't either."said Peyton as she went and stood close to Lucas also looking at the tickets she was so sure she wouldn't get.

Brooke took the fact that her boyfriend and best friend were distracted with each other to make her way over to her other best friend.

"What's up B?"he asked as he watched her walk over to him with a huge smile on her face.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest."Thank you so much Nathan. I think you just made his life."she looked over at Lucas who was talking to Peyton and continued to smile as she turned back to her best friend."Seriously, thank you for this. I love you."she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too B and it was nothing. I know they have the same taste in music so it wasn't a stretch to figure he'd like it too. Besides I'm gonna need my partner in crime there with me to complain with."he laughed.

"You're the best."she complimented him.

"I try."he joked as he held her to him. He loved seeing her smile like this. He loved being the one to put that smile on her face. He loved making both his girls happy.

Brooke leaned forward and place a single kiss on Nathan's cheek before letting him go and turning back to the two beaming fools."So."she said as she clasped her hands together in front of her."As much fun as it has been watching you two shriek like school girls I'm beyond starving and Lucas you promised me something to eat."she whined.

"Right, sorry. Let me look for something to fix you, just give me a sec."he said handing Peyton the tickets.

"I'm kinda hungry myself."said Peyton."Why don't we just go out and get something at your mom's cafe?"she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."said Brooke as she turned to Nathan."You up for that?"

Nathan shrugged,"Yeah, whatever. I could eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me."said Lucas."

"Okay, well just give me a few minutes to go fix myself up."said Brooke as she made her way to Lucas' room.

"I'll go help her and make sure she doesn't take too long."said Peyton pointing after her.

Lucas walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottled of water. He held out a second one and offered it to Nathan who nodded. He took a drink before turning to Nathan."So...umm...thanks for the ticket. I know totally acted like a girl back there, but seriously I tried everything to get those tickets. I'm not sure how you did it, but I'm glad you did."he let out a nervous laugh.

Nathan shook his head."Don't worry about it man. I'm just glad Peyt has someone that's just as excited about this as she is because god knows Brooke and I could care less about that Cream band."

"It's Keane."corrected Lucas.

"You see what I mean?"laughed Nathan.

"Do you hear that?"asked Brooke as he stood in front of the mirror and applied lip gloss."Are they out there laughing together?"she asked straining to hear.

Peyton plopped down on the bed waiting for her friend."It sounds like it. Why?"

Brooke shrugged."No reason, really, I guess."she turned to face her friend."I can't believe he thought of Lucas when getting you those tickets. What's gotten into him?"she asked.

Peyton looked at her."You've noticed it too?"she questioned.

"Yeah, it's like he's happy all the time now."

"I know."shouted Peyton in agreement."He's always doing these nice sweet things for me lately. I swear it's starting to freak me out. I love it though."she squealed.

"You know what I think? I'll tell you. It's because he has his mom back."

Peyton nodded."That's what I said. I'm glad for that. You know how important she is to him and now to have her back sober...It just must be such a relief for him not to have to worry about her so much."she smiled.

"I've always loved Deb, drunk or not."added Brooke.

"Me too. I hated all the crap his parents put him through, but Deb was always okay."she said deciding to ignore the whole drunk comment.

Brooke nodded as she turned back to the mirror."Yep, Dan was always the ass in the family."she muttered.

Peyton agreed as she adjusted her legs to make herself more comfortable and took in the disheveled covers strewn about on the bed."Oh my god. Please tell me I am not sitting on a bed that you and Lucas just had sex on?"she asked a bit grossed out at the thought.

Brooke quickly shot around to face her friend with the biggest smile on her face.

That look on her face was all she needed to know the answer. Peyton quickly pulled herself off of the bed."Gross Brooke. You could have warned me."she shouted as she wiped at her pant legs.

Brooke rolled her eyes."You didn't ask."

"And I'm not going to."

"But since we're on the subject now."cut in Brooke as she flopped herself on the bed and brought Peyton back down with her."Oh my God P. Sawyer. I have never had an afternoon as amazing as I have today. Lucas was to die for."she beamed remembering what it felt like.

"So I take it it was good."said Peyton sarcastically.

"Good isn't even the word Peyt. I don't think there is even a word in the English language to descried how I felt."

"You two made love."gushed Peyton happy for her friend. Brooke never really slept with a guy she had real feelings for so this was big.

Brooke shook her head."No, that's not it at all. Lucas and I have made love before, this was different."she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing."It was hard and fast and god it felt so good. We've never done that before."she gushed.

Peyton nodded knowingly."Oh, I get it now. He fucked you. Lucas Roe finally fucked Brooke Davis and she enjoyed every bit of it."Peyton smirked.

Brooke nodded with her eyes closed."Yes I did. I swear he made me feel all these feelings I didn't even know I was capable of feeling. He really did fuck me."she laughed at the thought.She knew she was acting silly, but she didn't care. It was okay to talk like this because she loved him.

"I'm happy for you Brooke."smiled Peyton."You look happier than I've seen you in a really long time."

"I am happy Peyton. Lucas makes me happy and it makes me happy that he and Nathan are getting along now. Things are looking up for all of us."

"That they are."agreed Peyton."So happy girl, are you ready to go eat with our boyfriends?"she held out her hand for Brooke to take.

"Definitely."said Brooke putting her hand in Peyton's.

* * *

Dan let himself into his house and swiftly made his way to his den. He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. After a moment of hesitance he quickly dialed the number.

Karen picked up her cell and let out a sigh as she saw who it was. She debated on answering, but something made her do just that."Hello."

"Karen, is that you?"

"Yes Dan. What is it you need?"she asked sternly. Maybe if she wasn't friendly he would take the hint.

"Why didn't you let me know you were leaving town?"he questioned.

"Dan, we are not married. I do not need to run my whereabout with you."she yelled. Who did he think he was?

"I didn't say that Karen. It's just that we are trying to tell our son that he is exactly that, _our_ son and you just up and leave without so much as a word. What's going on Karen?"he demanded.

"Nothing is going on Dan. My old job is having some problems and they called me to help them out."she knew how lame that sounded.

"And you just jumped at the chance to get out of Tree Hill, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."lied Karen.

"Like hell you don't. Things got a little too intense with us for your liking and you fled."

Karen scoffed from her side of the phone."You're still the same arrogant bastard you were in high school, thinking the world revolves around you."she yelled.

"Yeah, well you're still the same scared pathetic girl you were in high school. When things get tough, you run."

"Go to hell Dan."she furiously yelled at him. This wasn't going as she planned.

"I'm already there, every time I talk to my son and look into his eyes and see myself in them and know that he doesn't know who I am. Why did you leave Karen? We were supposed to tell the boys the truth. Why?"he repeated. He figured if he asked enough she'd have to give in and just answer. He was rewarded for his actions.

"I don't know Dan, okay. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know. I'm scared. I'm scared of how Lucas is gonna react. I'm scared that he is gonna hate me and I'm scared..."she trailed off not sure if she had enough courage to continue. If she did it might just complicate things all the more.

"You're scared of what Karen? Say it. Now is not the chance to back out."

Karen wasn't sure what it was, but somehow she'd rounded up enough courage to say what she was feeling."I'm scared of the way I feel when I'm with you."she cried into the phone.

Dan sat planted in his seat, his heart racing at her words. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He wanted to tell her he felt the same. He wanted to tell her to come home so they could figure all this out together."Karen I..."

"Dan? Is that you?"called out Deb as she entered his study.

Karen's eyes shot open upon hearing Deb's voice, Dan's wife. She couldn't believe what she had just done, what she had just said to him."I'm sorry. I have to go."she whispered into the phone before quickly ending the call. She rested her head in her hands and quietly cried. She cried for her son. She cried for the man she had robbed of his son and she cried for the future she could never have.

"Karen wait."yelled Dan into the phone, but it was too late. She was already gone."Damn it."he cursed out loud. This wasn't happening.

"Is everything okay Dan?"asked Deb worriedly."Dan?"she repeated when he didn't answer her. She walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his back and began to stroke it."Are you okay?"she repeated.

Dan turned to face her. He walked away pulling out of her grasp."Everything is fine Deb, just fine."

"Then why are you yelling Dan. I know you and I know everything is not okay."

Dan looked at her."What are you doing? What are we doing? We're supposed to be getting a divorce. Why have we been walking around here the last few days as if that isn't happening?"that was a question he'd been asking himself a lot lately.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Dan."she smiled at him."I said a lot of things while I was away in rehab. Some I meant and some I didn't. I swore I hated you and that when I got out I was going to make your life a living hell and turn Nathan against you, but after detox I knew I was being cruel and vindictive. I could never do that to you. No matter how much hurt we've caused each other I still love you."

"Deb."cut in Dan quietly. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had, but their marriage was over. He'd already fallen in love with another woman, one he was sure he'd never completely fallen out of love with.

"No let me finish. I do still love you and I probably always will. You gave me my son. You also gave me back my life. I know I fought you when you put me in rehab, but now that I have my mind clear I can see clearly. No matter the reasons it was what I needed. So thank you. I know we can't be together anymore. I know our marriage is over. I'm just hoping that you still care about me enough not to fight me."

Dan looked at her confused."Fight you? What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been walking around here as if nothing was wrong. I've been house hunting and I think I've found one not too far from here."

"That's great Deb."smiled Dan. He could tell she was really trying to put her life back together.

"Yeah, I think so too. It's not as nice or as big as this one, but it's more than enough room for me and Nathan."she said. She turned to look at him and took a deep breath as she waited for his response. She began to get nervous as she waited and nothing came."Please don't fight me on this Dan. I want our son to come live with me. I will under no circumstance try and keep him away from you. You can come by whenever to see him and he can always stay here whenever he wants. I just need my son with me and he needs his mother as well."she cried hoping he wouldn't try and change her mind.

Dan took in all she said. He knew this was what was going to happen once he and Deb made the split, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Truth be told he didn't want his son to move away. He wanted him at home with him. He wanted both his sons under his roof, but there was no way that was going to happen. Deb was right, Nathan needed to be with her. It wasn't like he wasn't going to see his son all the time. She even said the house she liked was close by."Don't cry Deb. I'm not going to fight you on this. I know what you're saying makes sense. Nathan can go live with you if that is what he wants. It needs to be his decision not ours. I will still see my son regularly."he stated.

Deb nodded."Yes, I will never try to keep you away from him."

Dan nodded."Okay then. We'll find the right time and talk to him about it. I don't want us to rush into this Deb. Nathan is happy right now and I don't want to blind side him with this."

"Neither do I. Do you think we should wait a few days?"

Dan nodded."I think that would be best. We'll ease our way into it."

"Okay."she agreed."Can I ask you something?"asked Deb as she wiped at her tears.

"Sure. What is it?"

"This probably isn't any of my business, but seeing how it has to do with my son. I have to ask."off Dan's nod she continued."Are you and Karen planning on telling the boys the truth soon? I mean I know that was what you two were probably about to do the other night when I came home and I'm sorry for interrupting."

Dan shook his head."It's not your fault. You had no clue that we were going to tell the boys at that time and to tell you the truth I'm not sure when we're gonna tell them. Karen had to take an emergency trip out of town."

"I'm sorry. I know you want to get this over with. It must be killing you not being able to tell Lucas."

"It is hard. I mean Lucas and I have built this relationship and I now see him on a regular basis. I hate him not knowing who I am. I hate that I have to lie to him on a daily basis. I haven't told Karen this, but I'm worried that the longer we wait the more Lucas will resent us for not telling him. I don't want that to happen, but I know it's a definite possibility."

"You're right to think that Dan. I know you feel as if you should wait until Karen is ready to tell, but what about you? Don't you have a say in any of this? I know this has got to be killing Karen as well, but you're hurting too Dan and it's like you said. The longer you wait the more Lucas might not be willing to accept this. Do what you're gonna do Dan, but maybe you should take the initiative."

Dan nodded taking in everything she said. She did make a few good points, ones he really needed to think about."Thanks for listening to me vent Deb you didn't have to."

Deb smiled up at her husband."It's no problem besides I did it so you could owe me."she smiled.

"I should have known."laughed Dan."What is it you want?"

"I want to be there."

"Where?"he asked confused.

"I want to be there when you and Karen decide to sit down and tell the boys. This is gonna have a major impact on Nathan as well. I know his whole world is gonna change in the blink of an eye and I want to be there to help him though this. I'm sure both you and Karen are going to be busy helping Lucas cope with the news and I'm not saying that you will just up and ignore Nathan, but I know the priority will be helping Lucas understand. I want to be there to help my son understand as well."

Dan stood and looked at the blonde in front of him. She was completely different then he remembered. She was so loving and caring. He hadn't seen this side of her in a really long time. Rehab really had done wonders for her."I guess I'm a bigger idiot than even I thought possible. I haven't really thought about how hard this might be on Nathan. I mean I knew it was going to be a shock to him, but for the most part I've been focused on Lucas. I think you're right about Nathan needing you. I think it's a good idea that you be there when we tell the boys. Thank you for offering."

Deb took a deep breath as Dan agreed to her request. She couldn't believe how civil they both were being to each other. It had been a long time since she could remember having an actual conversation with her husband."Thank you for being so understanding Dan. Our son is really gonna need us both in the up coming months."

"Well we'll be here to help him with whatever he needs."assured Dan.


	40. Most Likely To

_Now I know it has been forever and a day since I updated this story and I'm sorry. I hate that it took me this long, but I can only give you the truth. I've been extremely busy. That and I was stumped on what I wanted this chapter to be. This was a big chapter in this story and I hope you aren't disappointed with its out come. Let me know what you think. I promise the next update won't take as long. Thanks._

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

_**Most Likely To...**_

Nathan shut the door behind him and walked through the hallway."Mom? Dad? You here?"he yelled out.

"Hey son."said Dan as he walked out of his study."I didn't expect to see you home so soon. Everything go okay at Lucas'?"he'd been happy to see his son spending time with his brother. It was just a shame they still didn't know about each other.

"Yeah, everything went fine. Why do you want to know?"he asked a little more irritated than he intended. Things with his father were better, but they still weren't the best and he was getting sick and tired of people trying to force him to get along with Lucas. He was trying and things were okay. He just wished everyone would leave him alone.

"Hey."said Dan as he held up his hands in defense."I just didn't expect to see you home so soon. There is no hidden meaning to that question."finished Dan.

Nathan nodded as he tried to pass his father on his way up the stairs. He knew he was over reacting. He was just sensitive to all the Lucas questions.

"Nathan wait."called out Dan as he grabbed a hold of Nathan's arm."Your mother and I want to speak with you."they'd agreed to wait a while before telling him about the divorce, but after giving it more thought. It was best to get it over with before he got used to the way things were.

Nathan's eyes narrowed."What's going on with mom?"he asked concerned.

"Your mother is fine. We just want to talk to you about something important."off Nathan's nod he took a few steps toward the stair case."Deb."he shouted."Deb, could you please come down here?"

After a minute or so Deb appeared at the top of the stairs."What is it Dan?"she questioned.

"Nathan is home and I thought we could talk to him about what we discussed earlier."let out Dan.

Deb nodded as she descended the stairs. Her eyes fell to her son."Lets go into the living room and sit down."she smiled at him.

"What's going on?"he asked again. Both his parents were acting strange.

"We'll talk in here."said Deb as she ushered her son into the living room. She sat down next to him as Dan sat across from them on the other couch. Deb ran a hand along the side of her son's face and smiled."You know we both love you right?"she asked hand still planted alongside his face.

"Mom."he whispered. She looked so sad. He wished she would just get on with it so he'd know what was going on.

Deb nodded and removed her hand and placed it on his."Your father and I did some serious talking and we've decided to go through with the divorce."she finished looking down. Not able to look her son in the eyes.

Nathan pulled away from her grasp. He knew about the divorce, but everything was going so well with his mother being sober. Nobody had said anything about divorcing since she'd been home. He just assumed they'd decided against it. They were finally acting like a family which they hadn't done in a long time.

"Nathan please don't be upset."said Dan once he saw the hurt look cross his wife's face. The last thing she wanted was for Nathan to take the news hard and it looked like that was what was happening.

Nathan scoffed."Don't be upset?"he questioned."How should I be dad? Should I be happy that you two are tearing this family apart?"he couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he'd hated his family for the longest time. The way his mother was always drunk and the fact that his father pushed him to the breaking point had infuriated him, but things had been different lately. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have his mom really sober. They were all acting like a real family and he didn't want to give that up. Not when he'd gotten a taste of how good things could be.

"We're not tearing this family apart Nathan. This is what is best for everyone. We can't keep pretending everything is how it once was. Your father and I have grown apart. It would be wrong to stay together when we both want to move on."

"Move on?"shouted Nathan."Is that what this is about? You two want to be with other people?"he asked incredulously. It looked like his parents were just as dysfunctional as always.

Deb shook her head."No, that is not what this is about. I promise. I just meant we both want to get on with our lives. There aren't any other people we are thinking about jumping into a relationship with. Right Dan?"she asked looking over to him.

Dan looked down. He knew he'd already fallen for Karen, but he couldn't say anything about it. It would devastate everyone involved."She's exactly right son. That isn't why we want to go through with this. We are smart enough to know that our marriage is over. The last thing we want is to put you through our mess, but there really isn't anything else we can do. You're practically an adult son. It's about time we treat you as one."

"Your father is right Nathan. Nothing has to change just because we're not living together. We will still be a family. Dan and I are actually getting along and we want to keep it that way."she turned to Dan and gave him a small smile before looking back to her son."There is just one thing we need to discuss with you."she let out a little hesitant.

"What is that mom?"questioned Nathan.

"Well."started Deb not sure exactly how to say this."I've found a house not that far from here and I'm gonna be moving out as soon as possible. Now of course I want you to live with me, but your father and I feel that it would be best if you decided where you wanted to live."she gave her son a tight smile.

Nathan's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Were his parents actually sitting in front of him asking him to choose between them? _This was unbelievable. He looked from his mom to his dad. They both looked at him expectantly. They really wanted him to answer them now."What do you want from me?"he shouted."I can't believe you two want me to choose."he yelled as he quickly stood up."You two are unbelievable."he said shaking his head in disgust as he made his way out of the room.

Deb jumped up and ran after Nathan."No, that's not what we are asking you to do. We would never do that to you."she pleaded with him to understand.

Nathan abruptly turned to face her."Really? Because that is exactly what you're doing right now. If I choose you, then dad will be hurt. If I choose dad, you will be hurt. I can't do this. I won't. I'm outta here."he finished as he slammed the door shut leaving his mother watching after him.

Deb covered her face with her hands. _How had she not anticipated Nathan reacting like this?_ Of course he would see it as them wanting him to choose sides. That's all they'd done his whole life, but that wasn't the case this time. They simply wanted him to have a say in his own life.

Dan walked into the hall and placed his arm around Deb."Shh, it's okay. We'll get him to understand that that wasn't what we were trying to do. He'll see Deb. He'll see."reassured Dan. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in situations like this. He and Deb had never been on the same side when it came to their son. No wonder Nathan assumed what he did.

"I hope so."cried Deb as she turned into Dan's chest for support.

* * *

"Okay, next question."said Brooke as she read aloud from the magazine."When shopping at the mall, does your boyfriend...A. Whine the whole time? B. Take you by the hand into all your favorite shops with a smile on? Or C. Refuse to even step foot into a mall with you?"she rolled her eyes at the answers given. _Why was she even reading this?_"Answer me this Peyt. What heterosexual guy would ever take their girlfriend's hand and walk her happily to every single store she wanted to go to? Why is that even a suggestion?"she shook her head at the stupidity. 

Peyton let out an amused laugh."Leave it to you to get all worked up over a question in a teen magazine. It's just for fun B. Nobody takes that stuff seriously."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend."I'm not worked up. I just wish they'd be more realistic is all. I can't believe I used to believe magazines like this were like women's bibles. They used to be sacred to me."she shook her head at her absurdity.

"Well in your defense we were what? 12 when we did that? I think every girl looks up to these rags, but then we grow up."laughed Peyton.

"Yep, we grow up and read People, Us, and OK. Now those are the know all tell all magazines."she said with a smile.

"Yes Brooke, what would we do without our mags letting us know about the secret phone conversations that Brad and Jen have while Angelina is in the other room with one of her many tribe?"laughed Peyton.

Brooke frowned over to her best friend."I'll have you know that that is not all they talk about. And for your information I love hearing about them sticking it to that home wrecking whore."she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Do you ever think about what you say before you say it?"asked Peyton."Because if Jen is having secret phone calls and meetings with Brad wouldn't that make her a home wrecking whore as well?"she asked seriously knowing Brooke would flip.

Brooke looked at her best friend and took a deep breath before attempting to answer."I'm only gonna say this once. Never talk about Jennifer Aniston that way again. That lady is too classy to be in a category with the big lipped bimbo. It's like the magazine said. She only adopts all those children to keep up her image. She thinks that everyone is stupid and will turn a blind eye to all her wrong doings if she continues to adopt those kids."

"Do you really believe that Brooke? I mean seriously?"

Brooke shrugged."I'm just saying that's what I read in one of the magazines. I could care less. It's not like I know either of the girls. It's just fun to read."she smiled.

"You're something else Brooke."laughed Peyton as she threw a pillow at her best friend.

Brooke stalled her retaliation as her door flew open. Nathan stalked into her room not bothering to shut her side door. She could tell something was wrong."Hey Nate, are you okay?"she couldn't believe she asked that. It was obvious he was far from okay.

Peyton took in his disheveled state and quickly got up from her position on the bed. She walked over to him."Hey, what is it? What's wrong baby?"

Nathan shook his head."Everything is so crazy right now. I don't even know what to do."he said as he looked over to Brooke."I just had to get out of there. I didn't know where else to go B."

"Shh."said Brooke as she too got up off her bed and made her way to him. She pulled him into a tight hug."You know you're always welcome here. I don't care what time it is. Why don't you sit down and tell us what is going on."she said as she pulled him over to her bed. Peyton followed suit.

Nathan took a seat facing both girls."I don't even know why I'm here. I just couldn't stay there. I can't believe what they are asking me to do."he shook his head at the thought.

Peyton grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze."What happened Nathan?"

"Everything was fine. Everyone was getting along. I thought they had worked everything out. Nobody had said anything about the divorce. I just assumed they'd called it off."

"And they told you it was still on?"asked Peyton.

Nathan nodded."Yeah, they did and as if that wasn't enough, they said I need to pick whose side I'm on. Can you believe that?"he asked incredulously.

"They said what?"asked Peyton in disbelief. His parents were cruel at times, but this was extreme.

Brooke shook her head."I doubt that's what happened Nate. Your parents are no where near the front of the line to win parents of the year award, but I don't think they would out right ask you to choose whose side to be on. What really happened?"she questioned. Yes Dan was a colossal jerk, but Deb loved Nathan and she wouldn't allow him to be put in the middle of this, not when she was completely sober.

"You don't believe me?"asked Nathan."Thanks B."he said sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him."It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that I know how you are Nathan. I know that when you're angry you take things out of context. You only see what you want to believe. I'm sure something of that nature happened, but not the way you're describing. What exactly did they say?"

He wasn't sure how he should feel about Brooke knowing him so well. It was inevitable though. They'd known each other their whole lives. He took a deep breath."My mom is moving out. She let me know in no uncertain terms that she wanted me to live with her and then she said I had to choose where to live. Is that what you wanted to hear B? Whatever way it was said the end result is still the same. They want me to choose. How am I supposed to do that?"

Brooke moved closer to him and Peyton. She took his other hand in hers."I'm sorry Nathan. It's not that I thought you were lying. It's just that I'm the same as you. We take things in ways they probably weren't meant to be taken in. Now I know how it sounds, but honestly I think all your parents were trying to do is give you a say in your own life. Is that so bad?"

"No, but when they ask me to choose where I live it's just wrong. I'm gonna end up hurting someone and I don't want to do it. I shouldn't have to."he shook his head adamantly.

Peyton gave him a small smile."You're right you shouldn't have to make that decision."

"Thank you. At least someone is on my side."he let out looking at Brooke who rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not finished."cut in Peyton."You shouldn't have to choose a parent, but I think Brooke is right. I doubt that's what they were doing. You're not a little kid anymore Nathan. You are always complaining that they treat you as one. Well now they aren't. They are giving you a say in where you want to live. I don't think your parents will be upset with what ever you choose. Your mom is sober now. You all can work through this as a family."

"But that's just it. We won't be a family anymore. They are getting a divorce remember? Everyone is moving out."

"That doesn't mean that you won't still be a family. You don't have to live with the people to consider them your family. I mean if that were the case then I wouldn't have anyone. I live by myself. You and Peyton are my family. You need to remember that Nathan. You need to go talk to your parents. I may hate Dan, but I still think you need to make things right. If you're uncomfortable with making this decision then tell them why."

Nathan pulled Brooke to him into a tight hug."You're my family too Brooke. You're the best little sister ever. You're right. You're always right."he said into their hug.

Peyton rolled her eyes at their display of affection."Gag me now please."she laughed."This is getting a little too mushy for me. I think I'll go into the kitchen until this girly moment of yours is over."she smiled as they broke apart and let herself out of the room.

Brooke let out a laugh as her best friend fled her room before turning back to Nathan and pulling him into yet another hug."I know this is hard for you. I wish I could take away all your pain. I wish I could make everything work out for you. Everything is gonna work out Nathan. It might take time but I really believe it'll work out."she said as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

Nathan gave her a small smile as he still held her tight."You know it's crazy, but I actually believe it when you say it. I'll talk to my parents later B."

Lucas jumped out of his car and jogged up the pathway to Brooke's door. He paused his movements as he watched his girlfriend holding Nathan. He took a deep breath and quietly stood to watch what happened next.

"I'm glad to hear that Nate."said Brooke smiling.

Nathan nodded."Thanks Brooke. You always have a knack for making me feel better. I love you."he pulled her to him once again.

Brooke held him tight."I love you too Nate, more than anything and that'll never change."she said as she turned her body into the hug.

For an instant Lucas felt this sense of jealously take over, but it didn't last long. He was a guy. It was common to feel a little jealous when hearing your girlfriend say she loves another guy, but she and Nathan were just friends and he knew that. There was no way it was anything more.

Lucas stepped into the room and cleared his throat signaling that they weren't alone any longer.

Brooke was a little startled at first, but the second her eyes landed on Lucas her face broke out into a huge smile."Hey Boyfriend."she said as she untangled herself from Nathan and walked over to Lucas. She leaned forward on her tip toes to place a small kiss on his lips."I missed you."she whispered into his lips.

Lucas smiled down at her."I missed you to babe."he said as he gave her another small kiss before looking over to Nathan.

"Hey man, what's up?"asked Nathan once he saw they'd pulled apart.

Lucas shrugged."Nothing much."is all he's allowed to say before Peyton walked back into the room.

"Okay, well I got bored. Please tell me the girly moment has passed."she said as if she was annoyed.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton as Lucas looked down at her confused. She shrugged it off.

"Okay then."said Lucas as he wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist."What were you guys up to?"

"Just hanging out while I waited for you Gorgeous."smiled Brooke.

"Wait. Where are you two going?"questioned Peyton.

"Ask her."said Lucas as he pointed to Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and turned to Peyton."We're going to his house. I had this amazing idea to unpack all the boxes as a gift for Karen."she chirped excitedly.

"Aww. That seems like a great idea. Very nice Brooke, very nice."said Peyton.

Brooke looks over at her friend as a huge smile broke out across her face.

Lucas looked down at Brooke and caught the look on her face before turning to Peyton."I'd watch out if I were you. She got that same look on her face when she roped me into doing this."laughed Lucas as she shook his head.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach."Shut up."she said turning back to look at Peyton."Why don't you and Nathan come with us? We could use the help and it'll be so much fun."beamed Brooke."We can even call up Haley and Jake."she added.

Peyton clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled."You know that actually sounds like a ton of fun, but I think I'm gonna have to pass."she said sarcastically

Brooke turned expectantly to Nathan. If she could get him to agree Peyton would go as well. She pouted at him as he let out a laugh.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I'm in any hurry to get home."he let out.

Brooke clapped excitedly, mission accomplished. She turned back to Peyton for conformation.

Peyton rolled her eyes as a knowing look crossed Brooke's face."Fine, I'll go, but you owe me some food."she said sternly.

"I can do that."said Brooke as she turned to Lucas."It's okay that I invited them right?"she asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course. This way they might distract you enough to where we won't have to do much work."he said with a smile.

"Not gonna happen Pretty Boy."she laughed as she grabbed her purse."Lets get a move on guys. The boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves."she called over her shoulder as she made her way toward the door. She watched as no one attempted to follow."I said lets go people."she shouted smiling when everyone followed.

* * *

"Okay bad news. It looks like it's just gonna be the four of us."said Brooke as she flipped her phone shut."Haley and Jake are out of town some where at a festival." 

"I want to go to a festival."whined Peyton.

"Well too bad Goldilocks. You're stuck with me today."said Brooke as she bent down to pick up a box. She pushed it into Peyton's arms."Now happy unpacking."she smiled as she walked away from her friend.

Peyton glared at Brooke as she walked away."Don't forget you promised me a meal Davis."shouted Peyton.

"Don't forget you have to earn it first Sawyer."Countered Brooke.

Peyton looked over to Lucas."How is it you put up with her?"she asked him playfully.

"I ask myself that all the time."answered Lucas with a grin.

Brooke glared at the both of them."Say something like that again Broody and you'll be one very frustrated boy."she cocked an eye brow.

"Okay, something I didn't need to hear."said Nathan as he tore open a box he just finished unpacking.

Brooke looked at him and let out a small laugh."Sorry Nate."she said as she made her way to him."Look at you go. You've done an awesome job."she said as she took in all the work he'd done."I wish I could say the same for the broody blondes over there."she let out loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey, we're working."said Peyton as she pulled out a book and sett it down on a shelf for emphasis.

"If you say so Blondie."

Nathan got through another box before his cell rang and he went to the other room to answer it. After a few minutes he returned."I'm sorry B, but I gotta go."

Brooke turned to face him and frowned."Why? You're the only one helping me."she pouted ignoring the ugly looks from Lucas and Peyton.

"That was my mom. She wants me home. She says we have a lot to talk about."he rolled his eyes.

Brooke nodded."That's true. Well I guess you're dismissed."

"Well I have to go too then. He's my ride."piped in Peyton as she set down the box she had in her hand.

"No, we'll drive you home later."offered Brooke.

"No, I think Nathan should take me. I want to make sure he's okay with going home."she added.

Brooke nodded in understanding. Peyton should probably talk with him before he went home."Okay, well I guess Broody and I will finish up."she said as she walked over to Nathan."Call me later and don't forget either. You know that pisses me off."she poked him in the chest.

"I will."insisted Nathan as he made his way to the front door."Later Luke."

"Yeah, you too man."said Lucas as he watched the two get ready to leave.

"You too P. Sawyer, call me."

"Will do. See ya Brooke. Bye Lucas."

"Bye."said Lucas as they closed the door behind them.

Peyton stopped outside the door."Please thank your mom for getting me out of there."she laughed."Brooke's idea of fun has changed drastically since she met Lucas. Dare I say she'd become boring?"

Nathan let out a chuckle."Well I like that he's toned her down. No guy has been able to do that. He really turned out to be good guy. I like him."

Peyton nodded up at her boyfriend and smiled."I am so glad to hear that. I know Brooke is thrilled that you two get along so well now. I'm thrilled as well. You're a pretty good guy yourself."she leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

Nathan placed his hand on her waist, pulling her into him further. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue before slipping it between her parted lips. The kiss was slow, just the way he knew Peyton liked it. He pulled away only when he needed to come up for air and placed his forehead against hers."You know I really want to skip going home and take you back to your place."he breathed out.

Peyton smiled up at him."I want that so bad, but you need to talk to your mom. If everything goes well though, you could come see me after."she suggested.

Nathan nodded."I just might do that."he pulled away from her and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her to his car."Lets go. The faster I get home the faster I can leave to see you."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."laughed Peyton as she got into the car.

* * *

"Well it looks as if everyone has left Ms. Davis."said Lucas as he set down a box. 

"It appears that way Mr. Roe."smiled Brooke.

"Well what do you say we forget about unpacking and find other ways to occupy our time."he said as he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I say."said Brooke as she placed her arms around his neck."We are just about finished and we can do that later."she leaned in and placed a wet kiss at the tip of his nose before breaking free of his grasp."All we really have left are these boxes and I really think these are personal things your mother should unpack. I want her to come home to a box free house so lets just put these in the basement."

"And then we're done?"he asked hopefully.

Brooke nodded."Yep, and then we can do those other things you talked about."winked Brooke as she picked up a box and went over to the basement leaving a groaning Lucas behind. She set her box down and started to look around the dreary room.

After composing himself Lucas followed and placed his box on top of Brooke's and went toward the door before turning to see her making no attempt to follow."Oh I see how it's gonna be. I'm gonna have to bring down the rest of the boxes aren't I?"he asked knowingly.

Brooke nodded."And they say you aren't bright."she let out a laugh.

Lucas frowned playfully."Hey, who says that?"he asked pretending to be upset.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Just go get the other boxes while I stay here and make room for them Hot Shot."she looked around the room. It was a bit of a mess. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in a long while. Maybe her next order of business should be to organize this room. She would have to ask Karen about it because she doubted she could get her friends to help with this task.

She picks up a box an places it on top of another before turning around to look for another stray box. Before she could get far she heard a crashing sound as the box hit the floor spilling everything out."Shit."she cursed aloud as she sat down to put everything back in the box.

Lucas stalled himself in the door way as he watched Brooke planted on the floor."What did you do?"he asked with a laugh.

Brooke glared up at him."Nothing, now come help me clean it up."she demanded.

Lucas set down the last two boxes they had left and shook his head."No way babe. You clean up your own mess."he smiled at her.

"Okay, well you remember this when you want my help when we're up in your room."she cocked an eye brow at him.

"Err."groaned Lucas as he made his way to help her."Fine. You're lucky you're irresistible."he let out.

"It's part of my charm."she reached over to give him a chaste kiss."This stuff must be your mom's."she said as she picked up an old THHS yearbook.

Lucas looked over at her."I guess so."he said uninterested. He watched as she flipped through the pages."Put that away Brooke."

Brooke shook her head."I will, but first I want to see all the hideous hair do's. Plus I'm curious about how your mom looked back then."she flipped through the pages and abruptly stopped as she reached one of what looked like an 18 year old Dan with his arms wrapped around a very young looking Karen. She blinked her eyes making sure she was seeing correctly. Her eyes scanned the picture finding the caption underneath."Most likely to be married in 10 years with 2 kids." Well it was half right. They had two kids among them both. This was so crazy. There was no way she was seeing this. It couldn't be right. Maybe she was more tired than she thought and her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She'd been quiet for too long now. He took in the expression on her face."Hey, babe. What's wrong?"

Brooke flipped the page in the book before answering."I thought you said your mom didn't know Dan until you introduced them at the game."she let out.

"She didn't."said Lucas a little confused by Brooke's question.

"Well then why are they kissing in this picture?"she asked and immediately wished she hadn't. That's how her mind tended to work. She would realize that she should keep her mouth shut only after opening her mouth.

Lucas' eyes narrowed."What are you talking about?"he asked as he snatched the year book away from her. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was definitely his mom kissing Dan Scott, the guy she acted as if she hadn't known. He began to flip through the book and saw other pictures of them together. It just didn't make any sense. _Why would they lie? _"What the hell is all this?"he shouted aloud."Why would they lie to me about not knowing each other when clearly they do?"this was all crazy.

"I don't know Luke."said Brooke as she placed a hand on his arm."But I'm sure they had their reasons."she added hoping to diffuse the situation, but to no avail.

Lucas shrugged off her hand."No, there is no excuse for them to lie to me. None at all."he yelled as he started to go through the rest of the things in the box."I wonder what else they've lied about."he said out loud.

Brooke watched as he rummaged through all of Karen's belongings. She couldn't believe what she'd started. She should have known that one of these days her nosiness was gonna come back to bite her in the ass."What are you looking for Lucas?"she asked as he carelessly threw things about.

"I don't know. Something, anything that will tell me what the hell is going on."he let out frustrated. His eyes found a stack of letters held together by a rubber band. He quickly removed the band.

Brooke placed her hand over his and the letters."Lucas I think you should stop. Those are your mother's private things."she said shaking her head.

Lucas yanked his hand away."Yeah, well then they shouldn't have lied to me. They forfeited all rights to privacy the second they acted like strangers."he said as he read the envelope."These are all from my mom to Dan. I guess she never got around to sending them."he said as he tore open the envelope.

Brooke once again tried to stop him by grabbing for the envelope which she was unsuccessful at."Come on Lucas. This is not a good idea. What if you read these and find out something you don't want to know?"this was a bad situation and reading these would more than likely make things worse. That she was sure of.

Lucas held the letters out of her grasp."Answer me this Brooke. Would you be able to just forget about the lies they told? Would you be able to put these letters that might hold the answers back?"knowing there was no way Brooke would do what she asked of him.

Brooke shook her head."I guess not."she whispered. He was right. She'd be exactly like him. She'd want information as well.

"I thought so."said Lucas as he gathered the letters and the yearbook and made his way up to the living room.

Brooke quickly got up from the floor and shut off the lights before following him. This was all her fault and she knew it. If only she'd kept her mouth shut for once.

"Here."said Lucas as he held out half the stack of letters."I need you to help me look through these."he said sternly.

Brooke looked at the letters. She couldn't read Karen's personal thoughts and feel good about it. She looked to Lucas about to tell him no when she caught the cold look on his face. A look that refused to let her say no to him. Her hand involuntarily sprung out in front of her and took a hold of the letters. She slowly pulled the letter from its envelope and began to read it.

Lucas threw his letter to the side. It had nothing of importance in it."What does that one say?"he asked as he watched Brooke replace it in its envelope.

Brooke took a deep breath before relaying the details."It just said that Karen loved Dan more than anything, but what he did to her hurt her more than anything. She said she couldn't forgive him for what he'd done."

"Well what did he do?"shouted Lucas.

"I don't know. It didn't say."yelled Brooke. She knew Lucas was frustrated, but he didn't have to take it out on her. She was trying to help him as best she could.

Lucas looked at her before going to read another of his letters. He skimmed through the letter and as he reached the end his heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he felt as if he could no longer breathe. The room began to spin. He felt as if he was gonna pass out.

Brooke looked up from the letter in her hand and watched as the color drained from Lucas' face. She had never seen anyone look as pale as him. The look on his face scared her. He didn't look good at all. She quickly went to sit next to him."Lucas, what's wrong baby? Luke? Answer me. What did you find out?"she asked franticly. She watched as he showed no signs of answering her so she pulled the letter out of his hand and began to read it.

She couldn't believe what she read. There was no way this was the truth. No way."What the hell is this?"she asked aloud."This has to be a joke. It has to be. No way is this true Lucas."she said in disbelief as she watched Lucas slump down into the couch."Hey Luke, are you okay? Come on answer me baby."she pleaded with him.

Lucas looked straight ahead."How could they do this to me? All this time they knew the truth. How could they lie to me and act as if nothing was wrong? How in the hell is this possible?"he rambled question after question. This was unbelievable. He couldn't believe the deception of it all. He was furious at them for all the lies. He quickly snapped out of his daze and yanked the letter out of Brooke's hand. He grabbed the yearbook as well before walking out of the room not bothering to look at Brooke.

"Lucas wait."shouted Brooke as she followed him out of the room."Where are you going? Lucas?"she yelled as he slammed the door in her face. Lucas was furious that much was obvious. She just wished he'd let her help him. She grabbed Karen's car keys and made her way to the SUV. There was no doubt in her mind where Lucas ran off to.

_He went to see his father_.


	41. The Truth Speaks Volumes

**Chapter Forty**

_**The Truth Speaks Volumes**_

Nathan let himself into his house as his mother made her way down the stairs. She let out a smile as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug."Thank you for coming home sweetie."she said as she pulled out of the embrace."Your father is still in the living room."she led him into the room causing Dan to look over at them.

Dan nodded to his son."I'm glad you came back. We weren't really through with our conversation son."

"I know. I'm sorry for storming out of here. I just had to get out."replied Nathan.

Deb shot him a concerned look."We understand your frustrations Nathan. I hate that you see this opportunity we're giving you as some ploy to choose sides. That's not how it is. I swear. We just want you to have a say in your life. You're old enough to decide where you want to live."she explained.

Nathan nodded at his mother."I know mom. I'm sorry for acting the way I did."he wasn't sure where all this was coming from. Maybe it really was time for him to grow up.

"No, don't apologize Nathan. How else are you supposed to think when we've basically made you choose between us your whole life?"let out Deb sadly.

"Look son, we know this is a big decision we're putting on you. There is no hurry. You take as much time with this as you need. Just know that whatever you decide is okay with us."said Dan. This was still a bit out of character for him. He wasn't used to working together with Deb. It was like she said. They were always on opposite ends of things, but right now he was willing to do anything in order to keep his family together.

Nathan nodded at Dan. There was still a bit of him that was skeptical about the change Dan had made, but so far he seemed genuine."I've thought about this and I feel like I should stay with mom right now. She just got out of rehab and she's gonna need a lot of help and support."explained Nathan as he looked down at the floor.

Deb wiped at a few stray tears. Her heart swelled at her son's words."I love you for that Nathan. I really do, but I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I want you to be your own person."

Nathan shook his head."That's not what I mean mom. I know I don't have to take care of you. I just want to be there if you need me."

"You've become such an amazing man."smiled Deb."I wish your father and I could take credit for it."she knew herself and Dan had let their son down while he was growing up. It was a shame it had taken them this long to grow up.

"Your mother is right son. I want you to know that I am fine with your decision. I think the fact that you want to help your mother with her recovery is commendable. I have never been more proud of you."said Dan as he nodded in approval.

Nathan let out a smile. He couldn't believe any of this. They were actually acting like a real family. It sucked that they couldn't try to work things out together in one house, but right now he had two parents working together and that was more than he could ask for. Everything was working out the way it was supposed to. Their family was acting the way they should have always been.

* * *

Lucas ran up the steps of the now familiar house. His mind was racing. Never in a million years did he think he'd find out who his father was. Never in a million years did he think he'd already know his father and be lied to the way he had. 

He held onto the yearbook and the letter that confirmed everything as he let himself into his father's house."Dan?"he shouted."Dan where the hell are you?"he questioned not bothering to care if anyone else was in the house.

Dan's head shot up as he heard Lucas' voice shout for him through the house. It wasn't like Lucas to just show up like this. Something had to be wrong. He quickly lifted himself up and went to find Lucas. He stepped into the hallway and found Lucas about to run up the stairs."Lucas, I'm right here. What's the matter? Are you okay?"he asked concerned.

Lucas took his foot off the first stair and turned to Dan."Does this look familiar to you Dan?"spit out Lucas angrily.

Dan eyed the book not knowing where this was going."That looks like an old year book. Why do you have it?"his mind began to race. That had to be Karen's year book. If it were than Lucas was here for answers.

"Wow Dan, you're pretty bright. This is in fact a year book. I'm just curious about something though. If you said you didn't know my mom then why is there a picture of the two of you kissing?"he shouted holding up the picture in question. His heart was pounding so fast right now he felt like it was going to explode, but he wasn't going to back down. He wanted answers.

Dan looked at the picture Lucas held out. It was definitely he and Karen in a lip lock. He remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday. His eyes quickly jutted toward Lucas and the look of anger and confusion was almost too much to bare. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Lucas wasn't supposed to find all of this out on his own. He and Karen were supposed to sit Lucas down and explain everything to him gently. _How the hell had this happened?_

"What's wrong Dan?"taunted Lucas."Cat got your tongue?"the longer Dan held off the more it pissed Lucas that wasn't getting his answers.

Dan took a deep breath. His mind raced with possible things to say to Lucas. There just didn't seem like a right answer."If you just give me a second to explain I swear you'll understand."said Dan hoping Lucas would listen and calm down.

Lucas scoffed at his attempt to buy himself more time."While your at it why don't you try to come up with an explanation as to why you're a lying bastard."shouted Lucas.

Dan was a little thrown back. He had never seen Lucas this angry."Look son, you need to calm down. We can talk about this rationally."tried Dan once again.

Lucas let out an angry chuckle."Son? You just called me son. Come to think of it, you always call me son. Did it ever cross your mind to tell me that that was in fact true? That I was really your son? Or were you gonna go another 17 years without telling me you're my father?"he shot out question after question venomously.

Nathan looked at Lucas. He wasn't sure what was going on, but there was no way that what he had just said was true. _No way."_What is he talking about dad?"he questioned hoping this would all be some sort of misunderstanding.

Lucas' eyes darted to Nathan who stood next to Deb in the corner. He hadn't known anyone else was in the house, but that didn't matter right now. It was about time the truth was exposed."Yeah, didn't daddy tell you you had a brother? No? Don't worry he didn't bother to tell me either."Lucas shook his head in disgust.

Nathan took his eyes off of Lucas. He had to be crazy. There was no other explanation for the nonsense he was spewing.."Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"he shouted.

Dan looked over to Nathan. He knew he should answer his son's question, but he felt as though getting Lucas to calm down was what should take priority."Look Lucas you really need to calm down. You aren't thinking clearly. We should all take five and talk about this rationally once your mother comes home."Dan inwardly pleaded that Lucas would listen to him.

Brooke ran up the steps as she heard all the yelling from the house. The door was left open so she let herself in. She quickly took notice of everyone in the hall. She couldn't help but see the confused questioning look Nathan shot at her. He didn't understand what was going on and the fact that she had shown up meant that she knew more than he did. Her eyes finally landed on Lucas. She could tell he was angry which meant she was too late.

Lucas shook his head."I should wait and talk about this rationally once my mom gets here?"he questioned with a chuckle."Like that is gonna happen. Why should I wait to talk to any of you? All you're gonna do is lie. That's all you've both done my entire life. There is nothing either of you can say that I will believe. In fact I don't ever want to see you or my lying mother again."he spit out as he wiped at an angry tear that spilled out.

"Lucas."said Brooke as she walked over to him and place her hand on his arm."Come on baby, you don't mean that. Lets just go home and you can come back with your mom and work everything out with Dan."she tried to gently pull him toward the door, but Lucas wouldn't budge.

Lucas pulled away from her grasp."No. I'm just curious Dan. Now that you've been busted are you even willing to admit that you're my father?"he asked as his voice caught in his throat. The last thing he wanted to show was that he was vulnerable, but he was sure he'd done exactly that. He didn't know where that question came from. He wasn't sure where Dan's head was with all of this, but if he was still going to deny that fact that he was his father it would crush him. A part of him wished he could take it back.

Dan looked down. He couldn't look at Lucas any longer. Not when his son showed that he was more hurt than he was angry. The way Lucas sounded when he asked if he was willing to finally admit he was his father showed how vulnerably Lucas really was. Lucas had tears in his eyes. His son was hurting so much and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Lucas wanted an out right answer. He wanted a without a doubt answer.

Dan wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Karen told him under no circumstance was he to tell Lucas anything without her, but he couldn't go by that anymore. There was no way that he was going to let his son go on thinking he wasn't wanted. That he just threw them away for his other family. There was no way he would hurt Lucas any more than he already had. He took a deep breath and looked Lucas in the eye."I'm your father Lucas. You are my son."he choked out. Dan wiped at a tear that slid down his cheek.

Nathan's jaw hardened at his father's admittance. Never did he think his father would say that what Lucas was accusing him of was true. This was all so unbelievable. He looked over at his mom who was crying next to him. He watched her reach out to him, but he pulled away. Her reaction was all he needed to know without a doubt that this was all true. Lucas was his brother and no one thought of letting either of them know their entire lives.

Lucas was a little surprised that Dan actually admitted he was his father. In all the scenarios he went through on the car ride over never had Dan actually admitted it. Someone who abandoned you 17 years ago never just admitted to it. Lucas bit down on his bottom lip trying to stop it from trembling."Why?"he asked as tears threatened to spill out.

Brooke closed her eyes as she heard Lucas' question. He was hurting so much and all she wanted to do was pull him into her ams and make this all go away.

Dan tried to stop his eyes from forming tears, but it didn't work. Lucas seemed so broken in front of him. He wanted to know why. _How was he supposed to answer that?_ There was nothing he could say that would stop the boy from hurting."I don't know Lucas. This isn't something you can understand in one conversation. There is so much you don't know. So much that needs to be explained, but I feel like we should do that with your mom. We all need to sit down..."started Dan.

Lucas shook his head furiously."No. You can't just say that and expect it to be enough. You can't expect me to wait around for answers. Either you tell me everything right now or don't bother."spit out Lucas.

"It's not that simple Lucas."said Dan, but was once again cut off.

"Fine. You made your choice. Stay the hell away from me Dan. I never want to see your face again."Lucas yelled as he turned away from the man and walked out of the house.

Brooke stood there not really sure what she should do. She knew this had to be a huge shock to Nathan. There was no doubt in her mind that by the look on his face he was hurting, but Nathan had his mom and dad. Lucas didn't have anyone right now. With that in mind she quickly turned and walked out of the house after Lucas.

The house was quiet now. After all the yelling and fighting that had taken place it kinda felt a little strange. Nathan watched his father walk over to the stairs and sit on the bottom stair and hold his head in his hands. He watched his mother continue to cry next to him. None of this made sense to him and it didn't seem as if his parents had any intention of explaining it to him."So is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"he shouted.

Deb looked at Dan who still held his head in his hands. She then turned to her son."Nathan I know you are confused by all of this and I wish I could explain it to you, but this is all very complicated."

"So does that mean you aren't gonna tell me either?"he looked around the room."Unbelievable."he grunted."Lucas had the right idea. I'm outta here."he shook his head as he too walked out of the house.

Deb walked over to Dan and stood in front of him."What are you gonna do about this? Both of your sons just walked out of here. They need answers Dan. We can't continue to hold out on them. They deserve to know the whole truth. Lucas deserves to know that you never knew about him up until a few months ago. Once he knows that you didn't abandon him he'll feel a little better. I suggest you get on the phone and tell Karen to get her ass back here. Those kids shouldn't have to wait because she's somewhere hiding."shouted Deb as she walked passed Dan up the stairs.

Dan got up and made his way to his study. Deb was right. Karen needed get back here and fast. Lucas needed to hear the whole truth. Both of his boys needed the truth. Dan picked up the phone and dialed Karen's number."Lucas knows."was all he said once she picked up.

* * *

"Lucas wait."called out Brooke as she ran out after him. She ran as fast as her heels would let her when she took notice that Lucas wasn't about to listen to her. She finally caught up with him as he was about to get into his car."Lucas."she said again as she grabbed a hold of his arm turning him to face her. Her heart broke as she saw the tears in his eyes. Without a moments hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight."It's gonna be okay baby. I'm here for you. Just let me in."she let out a sigh of relief as she felt Lucas pull her to him. He cried into her shoulder as he held her tight. Brooke couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheek. 

"What am I gonna do Brooke?"cried out Lucas into her shoulder. Everything had happened so fast. He still hadn't been able to process it all. One thing he knew though, was that he needed the girl in his arms more than anyone.

Brooke wanted so badly to be able to answer that question for him, but she couldn't. She had no clue what was going to come next or what he should do about all this."I don't know. I have no clue, but you shouldn't have to worry about this tonight. Let me take you home."she offered. Lucas needed a good nights rest so that once tomorrow was here he'd be able to figure everything out.

Lucas shook his head adamantly as he pulled away from her."I can't go home Brooke. There is no doubt in my mind that Dan is in there calling my mom as we speak. She'll be on the first flight back. I don't want to see her right now. I can't hear anymore lies."he couldn't believe the way he was acting, like a little child. It made him sick that he was doing it in front of Brooke. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she had to take care of him. He didn't want to inadvertently push her away.

Brooke gave him a small smile. Lucas was right. Dan probably was inside calling Karen. She could understand his not wanting to go home. He felt like he couldn't trust his mom right now. He probably felt he couldn't trust anyone."Okay, then let me take you to _my _house. Nobody is there and you don't have to worry about anything. I don't want you to be alone tonight."she whispered hoping he would agree.

Lucas looked at Brooke trying to see if her offer was sincere or out of pity. He was happy to see that there was only genuine concern in her eyes."I don't know what I'd do without you."he let out with a sigh.

Brooke smiled at his words. She'd been so afraid that he was gonna shut her out. She was happy to be wrong."Then it's a good thing you don't have to find out."she said as she grabbed a hold of his waist and wrapped her arms around him.

Lucas sighed into her hair. It felt good to have Brooke next to him, but he couldn't stand that they were still so close to Dan."Hey, lets get out of here. I don't want Dan to look out and see us here. He might try to come out. I just need to get out of here."he reiterated.

Brooke nodded as she took the keys from his hand."I'll drive."she smiled as he didn't argue with her. She couldn't help but notice Lucas continually eye the Scott house. No matter what Lucas said about Dan she knew he was broken hearted at the fact that Dan abandoned him all those years ago."Lets go home."she said as she drove away.

* * *

Nathan slammed the door behind him as he took the stairs two at a time. He walked through the open door of his girlfriend's room. 

Peyton smiled as Nathan appeared at her door."So I guess you were able to get away from your parents after all. I'm glad too. I was getting lonely."she got up off her bed and made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. It took her a second before she realized Nathan wasn't even attempting to kiss her back. She pulled away and looked at him. It was then that she realized something serious was going on."Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"she asked as her hand crept its way to his cheek.

Nathan shook his head as he pulled away from her and went to sit on her bed."The craziest shit happened tonight Peyt. Shit you won't ever believe. I mean I still can't believe it myself and I was there."

Peyton went and sat down next to him. The look on his face was of complete shock. Something big had happened, that much was obvious."What happened Nathan?"she took a hold of his hand.

"Lucas is my brother."he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Saying it out loud sounded absurd. If he hadn't heard it himself he wouldn't believe it.

Peyton's eyes widened. She was more than a little confused. Nathan had just said that Lucas was his brother and now he was laughing? She had to have heard wrong."Lucas is your brother? What are you talking about?"there was no way their friend was his brother.

"I know. It's crazy right? I swear to god it's the truth though. I heard it with my own two ears. Lucas stormed into the house and demanded Dan tell him the truth. I thought he was crazy Peyt. I was ready to kick his ass out of my house, but Dan said it was the truth. Lucas is my brother."he continued to shake his head."How the hell did they manage to keep this from us all this time? Who the hell do they think they are?"

Peyton tried to process all this information. Lucas was really Nathan's brother."Um...how do you feel about this?"she questioned cautiously. She knew from personal experience that Nathan could flip out at bad news.

Nathan shrugged."I don't know yet. I mean I have hated the guy for so long. I knew there was something about him. I told yall from the very beginning that I had a bad feeling about him."

Peyton nodded."Without you even knowing the truth you knew he was your brother. That has to mean something Nathan."he might not have known it exactly, but there was still something there between the two of them. They both had felt it.

"Yeah, something like that. Everything was going good Peyt. We were all getting along. I told them that I wanted to live with my mom and my dad was okay with it. Everything was fine and then he showed up and ruined it. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"Nathan, you have to know that Lucas didn't purposely ruin anything. He probably just needed answers. You can't fault him for that."this wasn't turning out well. Nathan was blaming Lucas for causing problems with his family. If this kept up it would lead to the guys once again at odds only this time they would know they were brothers. She hoped for everyones sake she could get through to Nathan.

Nathan turned to look at Peyton for the first time."Don't you think I know that? I want to hate the guy for ruining everything we worked so hard to fix, but I can't. Lucas looked bad. He looked like...I don't even know what. I mean if I'm feeling this bad about everything can you imagine how he's feeling right now? It's gotta be a million times worse."said Nathan as he shook his head at the thought."I just hope he's okay."he let out softly.

Peyton nodded at her boyfriend. His reaction to the news and Lucas was a surprise to her. She figured he'd use this as an excuse to hate Lucas for good, but that wasn't the case. Nathan was here actually sympathizing with him. He was actually worried about his brother."Do you know where he went? Maybe we should look for him."

Nathan shook his head."I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. I don't even know what to say to him. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's with Brooke."

"So Brooke knows too?"she asked. _When had all this happened?_ They had all been together earlier and everything was fine.

"Yeah she knows. She knew even before I did I guess because she knew to show up at my house. She knew that Lucas would be there. They left together."

"It's good that he isn't alone right now. This must be a huge shock to him. I'm glad you came here Nathan. You shouldn't be alone either."

"I couldn't stay in that house. I asked my dad what was going on and he wouldn't answer. They won't give either of us any answers. All they say is that it's complicated. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"You can stay here as long as you need to, you know that."offered Peyton.

Nathan nodded."Thanks babe. I just can't believe how much everything is screwed up."

"It's gonna be okay. You'll see."she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hopefully everything would be okay.

* * *

Deb took a deep breath before she raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was no doubt in her mind that her son was here. He always tended to end up at his girlfriend's house when things got ugly at home. And ugly would be an understatement when describing last night. 

Peyton opened the door and smiled."Hey Mrs. Scott. How are you?"she felt a little awkward this morning with everything that had happened.

Deb gave the young girl a small smile."I've been better. I just really need to talk to Nathan. Could you please call him for me sweetie?"

Peyton nodded."I'll try. I'm just not sure he'll be up to seeing anyone."she said already backing away from the door."You could come in if you want."she offered.

"Thank you sweetie."let out Deb as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Okay I'll go get Nathan."

"Thanks again Peyton."

Peyton went up the stairs to her room. She wasn't sure what to expect from Nathan. He'd already told her he didn't want to see anyone today, but the sad and desperate look on Deb's face was too much to send away. She knew she had to at least try and get Nathan to talk to his mom. Deb would be crushed if Nathan refused to see her.

Nathan looked up from the television when Peyton walked over to him."Who was at the door?"

"It was your mom."she let out as Nathan nodded."And she's downstairs waiting for you."she said cautiously.

Nathan let out a sigh."I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone right now."

Peyton took a seat next to him."I know that baby, but your mom looked so sad. I couldn't just make her leave. You should go downstairs and hear what she has to say."

Nathan shook his head."Why should I do that? It's just gonna be more lies."

"Well if you don't like what she says then ask her to leave. Just go down there and talk to her. You never know she might be here to explain."said Peyton. She hoped that was the truth. She wasn't sure she could handle another night like last night. All Nathan did was toss and turn. He was a complete mess.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee she'll be any happier by the time she leaves."he said as he lifted himself off the bed.

Peyton nodded."I'm just gonna stay up here until you're done. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks babe."said Nathan as he leaned in to place a kiss on Peyton's head. He turned around and made his way down the stairs. He found his mother standing nervously by the front door."What do you want mom?"he asked even before he'd made it down the stairs.

Deb turned to him a bit flustered. She wasn't sure what she was gonna say. She wasn't even sure Nathan would want to hear her out."I just wanted to come and make sure you were alright. You left last night rather quickly."

"That's because you and dad refused to give me any answers."shouted Nathan."What was I supposed to do? Act like a good little boy and forget the fact that you and dad lied to me my entire life?"

"That's not true Nathan. We just found out ourselves."she replied heatedly. It took her a second before she realized what she let slip out. Her hand instinctively shot to her mouth as if that would take it back. She hadn't intended to tell Nathan the whole truth. That was supposed to wait until Dan and Karen talked with Lucas.

"What are you talking about mom?"asked Nathan confused."What do you mean you just found out? How the hell is that possible?"there was nothing about this situation that was understandable.

Deb let out a sigh and grabbed a hold of her son's hand."I feel like I've already said too much. It isn't my place, but I also feel that if I don't give you the answers you want we might lose you. I am not willing to chance that."she held up their hands and gave his a pat."Why don't we talk about this in the living room."

Nathan nodded and guided his mother to sit down."Just tell me what the hell is going on mom because everything in my head is all screwed up right now. I don't know what to believe. I don't know who to trust. I don't know anything."

"Okay."whispered Deb."I know you think your father and I have lied to you about Lucas from the beginning, but that isn't how it is. Both your father and I only found out a few months ago. Dan put two and two together once Karen came back to town. She left tree Hill when she was younger before letting your father know he was going to be a father."

Nathan looked at her skeptically."If that's the truth then why didn't dad tell Lucas when he found out?"

Deb shrugged." That I don't really know. I was in rehab when your father and Karen discussed their plans. All I know is that Karen wanted to wait until the right time and so did your father. Lucas wasn't supposed to find out this way. We were gonna sit you both down and tell you together."

Nathan sat as he tried to process it all. Maybe he'd been wrong by assuming he'd been lied to. Maybe everything wasn't as bad as he thought. They still should have told him sooner, Lucas too, but the truth seemed to make sense."That's the truth mom? You aren't lying?"

Deb shook her head vigorously."That's the truth Nathan. Did we do wrong here? Probably, but no, we did not keep the fact that you had a brother from you your entire life. I swear."

"Okay then. I believe you."let out Nathan slowly still trying to take everything in.

"Thank you. Now will you please come back home. I'm sure your father would like to speak with you."said Deb as she tried to pull her son up with her.

"I'm not ready to come home just yet. I need a little more time mom. This is all so much. It's crazy. I mean Lucas is my brother."let out Nathan in disbelief.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Take all the time you need Nathan. We'll be here whenever you're ready to talk."assured Deb.

"Thanks mom."

Deb nodded as she brought her son into a hug."We love you Nathan. Your father loves you and Lucas so much. Please believe that."she pulled way and cupped his cheek before turning and walking toward the door.

Peyton waited a few minutes after hearing the door close before making her way to Nathan. She saw he sat staring at the wall and went to sit next to him."Are you okay?"she asked cautiously.

Nathan nodded in response.

"Do you maybe want to talk about it because I'm here."she offered sincerely.

"It turns out I was wrong. They didn't lie to me. They just found out about Lucas too."he replied as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"How is that even possible Nathan?"asked Peyton confused.

"Lucas' mom left here before telling Dan she was pregnant."explained Nathan.

"So your dad was clueless about all this?"she asked.

"It appears that way."

"What are you gonna do now?"

Nathan shrugged."I don't know. I mean what am I supposed to do? My mom wants me to go home. I told her I wasn't ready yet."

"You can stay here as long as you want."smiled Peyton.

"Thanks babe."said Nathan as he pulled Peyton to him.

* * *

"I made some coffee."said Brooke as she held out a cup and walked over to Lucas. 

"No thank you."replied Lucas as he stared out her bedroom window.

Brooke set the cup down on her dresser before she walked to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He looked so sad and tired. He hadn't slept a single second throughout the night. He just stared up at the wall. She wished she knew what was going through his mind. Lucas wasn't shutting her out completely, but at the same time he wasn't willing to talk to her either. All she wanted to do was help him, but this problem seemed too big for her."What are you thinking?"she tried once again to get him to open up.

Lucas let out a sigh. He didn't feel like talking about this. It had nothing to do with not wanting to talk to Brooke about it. He just didn't want to talk about it at all. Brooke was being great. No matter how much he tried to shut himself down she wouldn't allow it. She was trying to be there for him and as much as he told himself he didn't need it he knew he'd be a mess without her. She was the best thing he had. She was the only thing he had right now."I don't know Brooke. I guess I just can't believe my mom would do this. After everything we've been through together she just lied to my face. I can even go as far as understanding that she didn't want to tell me about my dad, but what I can't forgive is the fact that she let me get to know the man. She knew I talked to Dan. How could she let that happen while knowing that he is my father? How cruel is that?"he shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe that's why she was doing it Lucas. Maybe she wanted to give you time to get to know Dan before they told you the truth."offered Brooke. It made sense that Karen might do that.

"Even if that is why, that doesn't make it alright. Dan abandoned us years ago. How could she just let him back into our lives? She could have stopped me from talking to him. She could have told me to stay away from him."rambled Lucas.

"Okay lets she she did all of that Lucas. Don't you think you would have been suspicious? Wouldn't you have wondered why? You know if your mother forbid you to talk to Dan it would have raised red flags with you."

Lucas turned to face Brooke with a sullen look."Why are you saying all this? It's like you're on her side or something."

Brooke shook her head."I'm not on anyones side Lucas. I'm just saying that maybe you should hear your mother's side before completely writing her off."

"Why would I want to do that?"he asked incredulously.

"Because you know you still want answers. You may be angry right now, but you still want to know what's what."reasoned Brooke. Lucas was being stubborn, but she knew deep down inside not having the answers to his questions was eating him up inside.

"Thank you Brooke. Really. It's been great talking to you, but right now I just want to be left alone."said Lucas as he turned back to look out the window.

Brooke nodded from her position behind him. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his jaw."I love you Lucas. I'll be in the other room if you need me."she gave his arm a gentle stroke before she turned to leave her room. She hated feeling like this. Like she couldn't do anything to help him. Lucas was so withdrawn and there was nothing she could do about it.

Brooke walked through the hall on her way to the kitchen when there was a knock at her door. She pulled the door open and smiled at Nathan."Hey Nate."she said as she held open the door.

Nathan walked passed her as she closed the door. He looked her over once she stood in front of him."You don't look good."he let out.

Brooke rolled her eyes."Thanks."she said sarcastically."Last night was a pretty bad night. I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, well join the club. You probably got more sleep than I did."

Brooked looked at him. He looked almost as bad as Lucas did. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maybe Lucas wouldn't let her help him, but maybe Nathan might."How are you?"she whispered into his ear.

Nathan held her tight and let out a sigh. He loved this girl. He was lucky to have her and Peyton."I've been better."he said as Brooke pulled away slightly."Everything is so screwed up right now B. I mean who would have thought Lucas would end up being my brother? This is like something out of the movies. Shit like this doesn't happen in real life."

Brooke once again pulled Nathan in for a hug."It's gonna be okay Nate. You and Lucas are gonna get through this."she let out hoping to reassure him.

"It's crazy B, real crazy."said Nathan as he held her firmly.

Lucas scoffed as he walked into the hallway."Do you always have to be all over Brooke?"he shouted causing both Brooke and Nathan to pull apart.

"Lucas don't."responded Brooke as she looked his way sternly.

"No, I'm serious. Every time I turn around he has his hands all over you. What's going on? Peyton getting a little boring?"he asked spitefully.

"Lucas stop it."scolded Brooke hoping to stop things before they got worse.

"You better listen to her man. Shut the hell up about Peyton." shouted Nathan as he glared at Lucas coldly.

"Okay, I'll stop when you keep your hands off of Brooke."replied Lucas a he took a step toward Nathan.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing?"asked Brooke as she stood between both guys."You know Nathan is my best friend so stop it."she frowned. She had no clue as to why he would say all this now.

"Yeah, well I don't like it."

"Then that's just too damn bad. I know you're hurting right now so I won't hold this against you, but if I were you I'd quit right now."berated Brooke through gritted teeth.

"Seriously dude, just walk away. There is no need to take your anger for Dan out on me."stated Nathan earnestly.

Lucas let out a chuckle."Don't you dare try and act as if you know how I feel about that son of a bitch. You don't know anything."howled Lucas.

"Oh yeah?"questioned Nathan."I know that you are angry at Dan for something he had no control over."

Lucas shook his head and let out another laugh."Listen to you. Defending daddy no matter how big a prick he is. You're just as bad as he is."finished Lucas.

"You're right Lucas. Dan can be a bastard, but right now you're angry at the wrong person. Dan just found out about you. Nobody even knew you existed here. So you can be angry all you want, but for once Dan had nothing to do with this."

Lucas' eyes narrowed in confusion."What the hell are you talking about?"questioned Lucas.

"Look man, I didn't come here to argue with you."voiced Nathan." I came to tell you to talk to Dan. I was just as angry as you were last night, but I got the whole story. Maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything to you yet, but I had to. Talk to him Lucas, before you do something stupid like lose Brooke."

"And why should I believe a word you say?"exclaimed Lucas.

"You don't have to do a damn thing Lucas. I came and did what I set out to. The rest is up to you."shrugged Nathan as he turned to Brooke."I'll talk to you later B. I left Peyton waiting."

Brooke nodded."I'll call you later Nathan."said Brooke as Nathan turned to leave. She turned back to Lucas. She wanted to yell at him for what he'd said earlier. She wanted to kick him out because she was angry, but when she caught sight of his sad withdrawn face all her angry melted away. _How could she be angry with him when he was hurting so much?_"Are you okay?"she asked for probably the hundredth time. She wasn't sure if Nathan's confession was good or bad.

Lucas looked at the brunette in front of him. She looked concerned even after he flipped out on her and Nathan."I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was being stupid."he finished.

Brooke nodded."Yeah you were, but that's not what I'm worried about. What are you gonna do now after what Nathan said about Dan? Are you gonna go talk to him? Get his side?"

Lucas shook his head."For all I know it's all a lie. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to be left alone."

"Lucas you can't just stay here forever."stated Brooke.

"Look if you don't want me here I can go."said Lucas as he moved toward the door.

Brooke sighed."That's not what I meant Lucas."she said as she reached out to stop him."I'm not kicking you out. I just think you should talk to somebody. I know you have to have all these different scenarios going on in your head. Wouldn't it be good to finally have real answers?"

"If what Nathan said is true then all of this is my mom's fault. I have been living with the fact that my dad didn't want me for so long and now I'm being told that he wasn't around because he didn't know about me. My mom knew all of this and she said nothing. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I don't know, but I do know you'll drive yourself crazy if you don't get some answers. Talk to Dan, then talk to your mom."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."opened up Lucas."Yeah I want answers, but I'm afraid that I won't like the ones I get."

Brooke nodded."But you won't know until you try. I'm here for you Lucas and I'm not going anywhere."expressed Brooke.

Lucas took a deep breath as he pulled Brooke to him."Maybe you're right."he whispered. Maybe he should talk to Dan.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the door. He'd been there for quite some time contemplating if he actually wanted to go through with this. He'd raised his hand to ring the bell numerous times, but never connected. Sure he wanted answers, but maybe now wasn't the right time. He turned ready to leave when the door flew open. 

"Lucas please don't go."said Deb as she stepped outside."I wasn't sure I should come out here, but when you turned to leave I knew I had to stop you."

Lucas' eyes narrowed in confusion."You knew I was out here?"he questioned.

Deb nodded."I was on my way up when I passed by the door and saw you standing there. I wanted to see if you would decide to knock, but you never did. I'm not sure what that means, but I hope you'll still come inside anyways."smiled Deb.

"I guess I could come in for a minute."said Lucas a little taken back by Deb's acceptance.

"Good."she smiled."I know Dan would love to talk with you. He's in his study. Just follow me."she motioned Lucas through the house. She knocked on the door twice before entering. Dan sat at his desk."Lucas is here."she announced. Dan nodded and she sent him in.

Lucas took a much needed deep breath before he entered the study. He couldn't help, but notice that Dan looked as bad as he did. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he just stood near the door.

"I'm glad you're here son."he let out before realizing what he said."I'm sorry...I..."he stuttered.

Lucas waved him off."I just have one question Dan."off of Dan's nod he proceeded."Is it true you knew nothing about me up until recently?"

Dan looked down. _Did that question mean Lucas and Nathan were still talking?_ Deb had told him earlier that she told Nathan the truth about Lucas. So if Lucas now knew as well then maybe that meant his sons were still getting along. His small joy was quickly cast aside when he realized he would have to answer Lucas. He wanted to tell him everything, but he felt like the right thing to do would be to wait for Karen. Her flight should be in soon. She'd been hysterical when she'd heard what happened.

"Well Dan?"asked Lucas knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Maybe we should wait for your mother Lucas."stated Dan hesitantly.

Lucas shook his head furiously."No, I'm tired of waiting. I just want some answers. If you're not willing to give them to me now, then I don't want to hear what you have say."he took a step toward the door.

"Lucas wait."shouted Dan. He couldn't let Lucas leave. If he did he might never get the chance to know his son completely. As much as he felt the right thing to do was wait for Karen. He couldn't risk the chance of Lucas walking out that door and never coming back. He just hoped that Karen wouldn't hate him for doing this without her."I didn't know about you until after we started to get to know each other. I had no idea you were my son when we first met." let out Dan nervously.

Lucas watched him for any sign that he was lying. He saw nothing."So you're saying that you never abandoned me and my mom? That you never not wanted me?"he asked a little scared.

Dan stood up from his desk and made his way over to Lucas who looked scared and alone."You have to believe me Lucas. If I had known about you I wouldn't have let you grow up without a father."

Lucas looked at Dan. His bottom lip began to tremble. All these years he'd wanted his father in his life and now he just found out his father wanted him too. It was all so overwhelming."How...what...how did this happen? What did you do to my mom to make her feel she had to keep me a secret? Did you hurt her?"he asked incredulously.

Dan's head shot up at the question."No. I never hurt her...I mean I guess I did... I just...it's a long story. Why don't we sit down that way I can try to explain everything?"Said Dan as he motioned toward the couch.

Lucas eyed him suspiciously. He was more confused than ever. He knew he had to stay and listen to whatever Dan had to say. He took a seat next to Dan on the small couch."I'm listening. I know you did something to my mom. I read it in a letter she wrote."

Dan nodded."You're right. I did hurt your mom."he watched Lucas tense next to him."I want you to know that I loved your mom more than anything, but I screwed up. I cheated on your mom when we were younger and she walked in on it. After that I never saw her again. I swear to you Lucas I looked everywhere for her. I wanted to make things right. I was sorry for what I did. I still loved your mom."

"Why did you stop looking for her?"asked Lucas.

Dan wasn't sure how Lucas was going to take the next part of the story, but decided to let everything out."I found out Deb was pregnant. I felt I should do the right thing and take care of my child."

Lucas glared at Dan."You cheated on my mom with Deb? You stopped looking for us to stay with them? I guess you chose which family you wanted."said Lucas as he stood up to leave.

"That's not how it happened Lucas. I didn't choose them over you and your mother. I didn't know about you. If I had I swear I wouldn't have stopped. I don't want you thinking that I chose Nathan over you. I wouldn't do that."Dan fought to get Lucas to believe him.

Deep down Lucas knew Dan was telling him the truth, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet."Okay then why didn't you tell me who you were when you found out? Why continue to keep it a secret? That's what I don't understand."

Dan let out a sigh. He knew Lucas wouldn't understand."Your mother and I thought it would be a good idea if we held off telling you who I was until we'd established a genuine relationship. We thought the transition would be easier that way."explained Dan the best he could.

"Let me get this straight you both thought it would be better to continue to lie to me for months before telling me the truth? How did you ever think I'd be okay with that?"shouted Lucas.

"We were wrong Lucas. We're only human. We all make mistakes. This was one of ours. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I see you're right. It was the wrong choice."

Lucas began to pace around the room."What am I supposed to do with all this information? I don't know what you expect of me now."stated Lucas.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do now. I'm glad you know that me not being around wasn't because I didn't want you. That was one thing I wanted you to know since the day I found out you were my son. I hated the fact that you went your whole life thinking your father didn't want you. No kid should have to go through that. That was the one thing I hated about your mother doing this."he let out heatedly."I'm sorry for that Lucas. I really am. As for what I expect of you. I don't expect anything. I would like for us to continue to get to know each other. I would love to spend time with you. You're my son Lucas and I'm your father. I would love for you to one day be able to think of me that way."he watched Lucas tense at his words."I know that's gonna take time. I want you to know that no matter how long it takes I'm gonna be here."

Lucas stopped his pacing as he turned to Dan. He couldn't believe that this was happening. After all these years he finally knew who his father was and he had him right in front of him. It was all too much. This was what he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. _What was he supposed to do? Should he push Dan away or should he forgive him and finally get to know his father?_ Lucas' mind was racing. He couldn't decide what to do. He didn't know what was right. He wanted to tell Dan he wanted all those same things, but something held him back. _Did he have the right to be angry with Dan? Wasn't Dan just as much a victim as he was?_

"Lucas, son are you okay?"asked Dan as he became a little concerned when Lucas stayed quiet for so long.

Lucas looked up at him. Maybe taking the first step was the right thing to do. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to the study flew open.

"Dan Lucas isn't at home. Do you know where he is?"shouted Karen as she let herself into the room. Her eyes quickly landed on her son. He looked so scared and broken. She wanted to run to him and scoop him into her arms and have none of this have happened."You're here."she said as she stepped toward him arms out ready for a hug.

Lucas held out his hand to stop her from coming near him."Don't."he yelled."This is all your fault."he cried out.

Karen looked up at him as tears formed in her eyes."Lucas."she pleaded.

"Lucas don't do this."voiced Dan."I didn't tell you all this so you'd be angry with your mother."

Lucas scoffed."You didn't expect me to be okay with everything, did you?"

"Wait a second."spoke up Karen turning to face Dan."What did you tell him?"

"The truth."shouted Lucas angry."He told me that you never told him about me just like you never told me who he was."

Karen glared at Dan before turning to her son."Lucas please give me a chance to explain."she pleaded desperately.

Lucas shook his head."I don't think so. I want you to stay away from me."

"Lucas you need to think about this son."cut in Dan.

"I have thought about this. It all comes down to this being her fault."he shouted pointing to his mother."You should have told us mom."

"I'm sorry."cried Karen."I"m so sorry."

"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that."yelled Lucas as he walked out of the study. He hated seeing his mother cry, but at the same time he didn't care. Too much had been said for him to just fall into her arms and have everything be okay. She needed to know that what she did was wrong.


End file.
